Our True Love
by Princess Of Sorrow
Summary: Atem went through so hard things in his life,and maybe the worst was losing his girlfriend Kerai.Ever since the day Kerai died, he didn't plan to fall in love again.But can this blue eyed girl make him change his plans? And maybe melt his heart again? R
1. An Unexpected Meeting With An Angel!

**Hey guys. Finally I published this chapter. I think that I told you that I'm Arabian and it took me so much effort to translate it. So please no flames.**

**Disclaimer****:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Summary****:Atem is a famous youngman who came through many hard things and maybe the hardest thing was losing his love Kerai. And since the day Kerai his ex girlfriend died he was heart broken and didn't plan to fall in love again. But can a beautiful blue-eyed girl change his plans and melt his heart again? **

**Our True Love**

_It's really sad how people never appreciate the great things they have until they lose it. God gives us lots of chances to appreciate the wonderful gifts we have, but we are always ungreatfull._

_I thought of this as I opened my diary. Long years have passed with me trying to write about my past life. Not to be smug or anything, but I had a real unusual life, and like any other story it had a girl. Well, two girls in fact._

_One that I loved and lost, and another one that I never appreciated, till I lost._

_Lots of bitter moments reflected in my head and I wished I could turn back time so I could give that girl all the love that she deserved._

_So now...I'm about to tell you about my story and I can assure you that It's nothing like any love story you read, and I'm sure it will have lots of effect on you. Because this girl I'm going to talk about is an angel and if you don't buy what I'm saying, you will change your minds at the end._

**Chapter1:"An Unexpected Meeting With An Angel!"**

It was nearly nine in the famous Moto corp; one of the most famous corps in all NY. The moon refelcted softly on one of the offices revealing a handsome youngman with the strangest trie-colored hair and the most beautiful amethyst eyes. He was sitting on his chair facing the big window that overlooked the whole city. The view was great; Lots of lights were glowing in the city and the sky was clear letting the stars shine strongly. But the youngman wasn't paying any attention to the view. He was thinking of other things.

Sighing deeply, he spinned his chair around and opened one of his desk's drawrers, taking out a photo of a beautiful girl with long black hair and green eyes. He gazed at the photo, mummbling.

"Kerai my dear...I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, a woman with long, brown hair that reaches her back entered the office, carrying lots of papers, and it seemed that the handsome youngman was in a deep thought that he didn't notice her. The woman walked towards him to find him staring at Kerai's photo.

"You miss her so much, don't you boss?" came a voice from behind him. The youngman turned to find his assistant Kloey. Sighing again, he put the photo back in the drawrer and looked up to her.

"It was all my fault, you know that Kloey." Atem said. Kloey sat in the opposite chair feeling sad for him and thinking of a good thing to say in order to cheer him up.

"I know that you blame yourself Atem but..." She closed her eyes, biting her lower lip, "There's no use." She added softly. Atem proped his back to the chair.

"You're right Kloey but...I just can't forget her. I loved her with all my heart." He said sadly. Kloey stood up and walked over to Atem's chair. She placed the papers on the desk and smiled.

"Try to forget and sign these papers for me. They're important and I've got to send them to Komagi's company right now." Atem raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Could you leave these silly papers? I'm talking seriously here!" Kloey smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I know boss but delay talking seriously for a few minutes and sign these papers so I can send them to the company. Then we can talk seriously as long as you want." Atem kept raising his eyebrow at her in amazement what made Kloey blush deeply from the look he was giving her.

"Just sign ok?" She yelled. Atem let out a smile and shrugged.

"Fine." He said as he took the pen out of his jacket. He signed the papers quickly not even glancing at what it was about. He then put the pen back in his jacket and crossed his arms. Kloey smiled.

"Good...now I'll go and send them." She said as she took the papers and turned to walk towards the door. But before she left, Atem called out her name. She turned around to meet his eyes.

"Remind me Kloey, what are all these papers I just signed?" Kloey placed her hand on her forehead.

"Oh boss, this is unbelievable! Your memory became weak these days! These papers are for the merging contract between our company and Komagi's." Atem smiled.

"Yup right!" He thought for a moment."But shouldn't that Komagi come here to me to make the deal?" He added with a questioning expression on his face. Kloey sighed deeply.

"You're not normal today. What's wrong with you? Do you have a fever or something?" Atem negated with his head still not getting what his fever has to do with the papers subject. Kloey ignored the silly expression he was casting her and continued. "Mr. Komagi came here three days ago and offered you the merging, but you requested sometime to think. So, he sent you the papers to sign in case you made up your mind." Atem stood up from his seat and looked firmly at her.

"Hand them over." He said in a serious tone. Kloey didn't understand why but she approched him and handed them over to him. He checked the papers carefully, and just after afew more moments he riped them into many small pieces, what shocked Kloey and made her speechless. Noticing her look Atem explained.

"This is silly! He wants to have all the decisions in his hands while I take care of the employees. Who the hell he thinks himself?" Kloey scoffed.

"Yeah it is silly. But boss, haven't you accepted his conditions when he came before?" Atem nodded.

"I did. But, he didn't talk about this silliness back then and now he puts it in the contract thinking that I won't read it again after we dealed." Kloey took the papers and threw them in the bin.

"So you want me to call them, and tell them that the deal is over?" Atem shook his head.

"No. That jerk will get it by himself." Atem murmured as he walked back to sit on his chair. He closed his eyes and said no more. Kloey noted how sad he was and wanted so badly to cheer him up, but she didn't know how?

"Boss, why don't you go home? We have no more work today. So, go and have a rest."

"No, I'll stay. Someone may come to see me and doesn't find me." He answered without opening his eyes.

"I said no one is coming," Kloey said while looking at her schedule. "According to my schedule there are no more meetings this day. So, you can go home and relax...or maybe..." She clapped her hands together causing Atem to open his eyes.

"What an idea! Why don't you come and have dinner at my house? I know that my husband will be glad if I brought you with me." She exclaimed happily.

"No thanks." Atem declined politly, but Kloey wasn't the kind of women that accepts a "no". She went to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him strongly.

"I insist, you're coming with me and that's final!" Atem tried to pull back while saying,

"Kloey please, I don't want to bother you and your husband." Kloey just scoffed and kept pulling him.

"Oh please! You only bother me with this usuall "no" of yours. Now c'mon, you have to come." Atem pulled his arm away from her and sat up, fixing his sleeve.

"Ok fine. I'm coming!" Atem said, irritated. Kloey just smiled seeing that she can always convince Atem, because, simply, she was more stubborn after all. She walked to her office and put on her jacket and hurried to catch up with Atem who was waiting her at elevator. After it came, they stepped into it making their way to the bottom floor.

Atem was looking out the elevator to the big city. Kloey on the other hand was looking at him, noting how sadness and sorrow his eyes had in them. She tried to do something to make him talk. So, she cleared her throat trying to get his attention. And it really worked because Atem snapped out from whatever he was in and turned to look at her.

"I was thinking, since my house is near, why don't we walk? Walking is healthier and more fun too." She suggested. Atem looked at his watch seeing that it was 9:15, he turned again to Kloey and shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright...whatever."He muttered and Kloey just smiled. Stepping out of the elevator, Kloey and Atem walked out of the company. Passing the parking lot, they found Arnold, Atem's driver who opened the door for them to go in but Atem stopped him.

"Thanks Arnold, but I'm going to Kloey's house by walk. When I finish, I'll go back here." Arnold nodded, and Atem and Kloey made their way to her house.

**XXXX**

On the way, Kloey kept talking and talking nonstop. All she wanted was to make Atem talk but with no use. She didn't know that Atem wasn't even paying any attention to her talk. He was in his own world. Anyway, they arrived after fifteen minutes later and once Kloey opened the door with her keys and said "Hi, I'm back." a boy ran into her arms. Giggling happily, she held him tightly. Atem widened his eyes in shock and stood in the same place without moving an inch. Kloey who noticed his eyes waved her hand in front of his face.

"Boss you ok?"Atem shook his head trying to understand what was going on.

"Who's this boy?" He asked pointing to the little boy.

"Ah, this is Demetry my son, Demetry this is Atem Moto, my boss." She said introducing them to each other. Demetry smiled innocently to Atem, while he was still looking in amazement at the little boy.

"Son?" Atem asked bewildered. "And since when you have a son?" Kloey put her finger on her chin thinking...

"Ah...since 4 years, ten months, two weeks, and..." But before she even tells him the minutes and seconds he interrrupted.

"I didn't mean that. What I meant that you never talked about him." Kloey let out a soft giggle.

"And since when you pay attention on what I say? Wasn't I always asking you to let me go home early for Demetry?" Atem was confused

"I thought you were talking about your husband Demetry!" Kloey was now taking off her jacket, while Demetry said suddenly with a grin.

"I'm her son, not her husband smarty!" Kloey laughed so much as Atem blushed deeply from the comment of the little boy.

"Sorry for not paying attention to your talk."Atem said shamfully, looking from the corner of his eye to Demetry who was looking to him with a wide smile. Kloey waved her hands in front of her as a "don't worry" and smiled. Ken her husband who was in the kitchen, heard the voices and came out to greet his wife.

"Hey honey, you're late today." He said but stopped when he noticed a visitor with his wife and since he was a celebrity, he instantly knew him and walked to him. They shook hands in greeting.

"You must be Atem Moto. Nice to meet you." Atem smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too sir." Kloey put her hand on her hip and scoffed.

"What about me Mr. Ken? Aren't you happy to see me?" She asked feeling a abit annoyed. Atem smiled and stepped out of the way to let Ken walk to his wife. Ken gave her a grin and walked towards her.

"You're the most person that I'm happy to see." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and kissed his lips softly. Seeing how happy they were, made Atem think back to the times where he and Kerai were together. He smiled sadly remembering all their beautiful memories. Little Demetry noted his sad look and walked closer to him, then tugged his pants. Atem looked down to find Demetry staring at him with an innocent look. He was so cute with his short straight, black hair and his brown eyes.

"Anem. Why you're sad?" Atem let out a smile and picked him up.

"I'm not sad little one. On the contrary, I'm happy to meet a cute and a nice kid like you." Kloey and Ken broke apart and came over to Atem.

"What do you say Demetry? Do you like Atem?" Kloey asked as she smoothed his hair, while he was still in Atem's arms.

"Yup I do. But why his hair is like this?" He said as he played with Atem's golden bangs. His parents tried to hold back their laughters, while Atem raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you like my hair Demetry?" Demetry looked at Atem and giggled softly.

"No. I like it. It's so weird. I wish I have a hair like it." They all laughed as Atem said while tickling Demetry.

"Oh you naughty!"

**XXXX**

Kloey made dinner quickly and made up the table. They all sat to have the dinner, and when Atem tasted the food Kloey looked at him, while Ken said to him;

"I didn't expect you to keep silent. Everyone who tastes Kloey's food must..." But before he continued Atem yelled.

"Oh this food is great..!" Ken smiled and continued.

"Yells...!" Kloey giggled and blushed a little.

"Thanks boss." Ken took a sip of his juice and started to talk again.

"My wife is the best cook in the whole world. She's nice, pretty, hardworking and most importantly she's smart and never forgets." Atem nodded in agreement.

"That's true. It's hard for her to forget anything. She keeps reminding me of the appointments thousand of times, so I won't forget them." Kloey shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"It's really not a big deal. I use a schedule so it's easy to remember" Ken who was trying to make his plan success added.

"Oh c'mon honey, don't be so modest. Did I tell you that she's a very active woman Atem?" Getting where this conversation was going, Kloey placed her hand on Ken's shoulder and let out a saracastic smile.

"Don't ever think honey that your sweet talk will spare you from washing the dishes today, because it's your turn!" Ken sighed defeat seeing that his wife busted him, while Atem chuckled.

"Don't worry. I haven't forgotten!" he stated in defeat.

**XXXX**

After dinner, Kloey served the guys coffee.

"Next time you come bring Yugi and Grandpa along with you boss." Kloey said and Atem just gave a small nod. And just then, Demetry left his toys and went to Atem and tugged his pants again. Atem smiled sweetly at him.

"Watch out Demetry, you'll spill the coffee." Kloey warned, but Demetry paid no attention to her and was patting Atem's thigh.

"Take this Demetry." Atem said kindly as he offered Demetry some candies. Taking them happily, Demetry yelled in excitement.

"Great!" He tasted the first, while his mother and father shook their heads and Atem smiled.

"You're fantastic Anem, visit us more often cuz from now on you're my buddy." Atem chuckled and nodded.

"You're my buddy too little one." Demetry was opening the second candy since he's finished the first one.

"Do you like it? When I come here next time, I'll bring you a big present." Demetry opened his mouth in surprise and almost dropped the candy out of his mouth.

"Really Anem? Great!" Demetry exclaimed as he placed his small hands on Atem's lap. Atem lifted him and placed him on his lap.

"Yup great. But my name is Atem, remember that." Demetry shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever...you're bringing me a present and that's all I care about." He said honestly. Ken chocked with the coffee and coughed hard, while Kloey's face turned completly red.

"Stop it Demetry!...behave yourself." Demetry frowned at his mother and turned to Atem again.

"So when're you coming again?" He asked hoping he would say soon. Atem somehow knew what answer Demetry was waiting for, and smiled.

"Very soon I promise." Demetry smiled widley, giving him a thumb up.

"And you promise not to forget my present?" Kloey felt so embarrassed.

"Enough Demetry. I told you to stop it." She yelled at him while Demetry pretended to be crying and covered his face with his hands. Atem saw that and patted his back gently. Then gave Kloey a firm look.

"Don't yell at him like that Kloey. He's a kid and he likes presents, where's the problem?" Demetry moved his hands away from his face and stared at his mother.

"Yup. Where's the prolbem?" He quotted Atem, who chuckled a little at the way Demetry pronounced the word "problem".

"I promise to bring you a present next time." He said while he ruffled Demetry's hair. Demetry lifted his hands up exclaiming "Hooray!". He then looked at his mother and felt paniced. Her eyes were narrowed in an angry way and so was his father. Demetry clutched to Atem's shirt, shaking. Atem noticed that and looked to Kloey and mothed to her a "Calm down". She just sighed and stopped sending Demetry glares. Feeling safe now, Demetry turned back to look at Atem who smiled softly.

"Are you bringing your girlfriend along with you Anem?" Ken and Kloey looked at each other, surprised that their son asked that. While Atem's smile faded. He looked down and said nothing. But Demetry kept repeating the question over and over , Kloey came and took him off of Atem's lap.

"You naughty boy. When are you going to learn to keep your big mouth shut ha? C'mon bed time has already came." Demetry was struggling in her arms. He didn't want to sleep.

"Anem tell her that I dun wanna sleep. Fire her from work." Kloey entered his room and closed the door. Ken was eying Atem in silence. He was so quiet. Ken felt so guilty because of what his son said about Kerai and laughed nervously.

"Oh kids. They don't understand anything." He said. But that didn't really help Atem. He was still quiet and his bangs were covering his eyes, so Ken wasn't really seeing his features, but he could tell from the silence of Atem that he was pissed off.

"I apologize about my son's behavior Atem." Atem went back from his world and shook his head.

"No need to appologize Mr. Ken. He's a kid, and as you said before, kids don't understand."Atem said. annoyed, and sat up.

"Where are you going?" Ken asked, seeing that Atem was leaving. Atem put on his jacket.

"I got to go back home. grandpa must be worried about me now." And just in that moment, Kloey got out of Demetry's room to find Atem about to leave.

"Boss, where are you going? It's still early." Atem looked at the clock in the living room seeing it was past eleven and turned again to Kloey.

"Thanks Kloey, but I really have to go." Ken and Kloey looked at each other not knowing what to say, while Atem was opening the door and before he left, he said breaking the silence.

"Thanks for dinner Kloey, and thanks for welcoming me Mr. Ken." Kloey nodded and Ken smiled.

"Anytime Atem."

"Visit us again boss." Kloey said as she watched Atem leaving. She closed the door and sighed sadly.

"It's all because Demetry reminded him of Kerai." Ken placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He is a tough guy, and he'll get over Kerai sooner or later." Kloey nodded.

"Yeah. You're right." Ken brought Kloey to his chest and smiled.

"How about we two have a rest too?" Kloey smiled and sighed tiredly as Ken planted a soft kiss on her lips, which she gladly returned. Demetry who was coming out of his room, saw that and covered his eyes.

"Yuk!" He said, stucking out his tongue in disgust.

**XXXX**

Atem walked back to the company where he parked his car. The streets were empty and quiet. The breeze was so soft, playing with Atem's spiky hair. And because of the calm and peaceful streets, Atem's mind drifted to Kerai again. He felt so sad and frustrated because of what happend to them the last time they met. This place, it brought many memories. They walked here many times hand in hand, when Kerai used to come to the company to visit. Then everytime they would go together somewhere, leaving Kloey works alone. But for some reason, she would smile to them and ask them to have fun, without paying mind that all the work will be on her. Atem remembered their strong love, Kerai's soft hands, delicious lips, sweet voice and her silky long hair where Atem used to bury his strong hands. But all this has ended now.

**(Flashback).**

_Atem was driving his car, while Kerai was beside him eating some chips and feeding him some too as he drove. She was giggling happily._

_"Oh sweetie, I'm so happy bacause I'm with you!" Atem smiled warmly._

_"I'll always be with you honey." Kerai leaned forward and kissed his cheek tenderly. Atem smiled and stopped the car aside. He grabbed Kerai gently and kissed her passionatly. she gasped at the sudden kiss, but then returned it just as passionately as broke apart breathlessly and smiled lovingly to each other._

_"I'm just glad that you remembered that today was our anniversary."Kerai whispered softly. Atem wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned till he was close up to her ear and whispered back._

_"Honey, I'll remember everything:our anniversary, Valantine, all your family members' birthdays, even Halloween. We won't miss any special date, because we're gonna stay together, always!" Kerai smiled and kissed his lips again lovingly_.

**(End of flashback).**

Atem felt a sharp pain aching his heart by remembering that. He clutched his shirt begging his heart to stop aching like that.

"But we're not together, and we won't be again, and that's all because of me." he muttered. While he was thinking of that horrible day, he heard a girl's scream. Atem froze when he heard the scream and without wasting a second, he rushed to the place where the scream came from.

In a dark alley next to the pier, a girl was surrounded by four guys.

"Please, somebody help me!" She screamed in terror and tried to run, but one of the guys grabbed her wrist and pushed her harshly against the wall.

"What do you want?" She asked bravely, though her eyes were showing signs of fear. The guy who grabbed her wrist smiled maliciously.

"I'm so bored and you seem a rather good entertainment!" He said. The second laughed hystircally, while the third came closer to her and touched her cheek.

"You're so hot sugar, and I liked you!" He said with a sly smile. The girl was so paniced and tried to run away but she was stopped by the strong grip of the first guy on her hand. She screamed again but in pain this time. She tried her best to loose his grip but with no use.

"Release her..." yelled Atem who was listening to the conversation and decided to join the party. The guys turned to see a youngman standing there.

"Get lost! We got her first." said the forth guy. Apparently, he was pissed off because Atem cut off his fun. But Atem didn't move.

"I said release her!" Atem said warningly. The forth guy who was listening sneered, and came to stand beside his friend.

"Do you know her?"

"No, and that's doesn't matter." Atem replied angrily. The guys laughed while the one who was griping Tea's hand yelled.

"So go back home rich boy. That doesn't concern you." Once he said that, he turned to the girl and was about to kiss her. She frozed and was shaking. She knew that the stranger was her only chance to save herself. But too bad, he was just talking without trying to help.

"Help me sir, please!" She pleaded in a shaking voice to Atem, who pictured Kerai in the girl's place whispering with her sweet voice.

"Help me Atem, please!" In that moment Atem was going insane with anger. He ran and kicked the two guys in front of him, making them fall off balance, when they landed on the ground he went on with kicking them on their stomachs, till they passed out. Atem looked up to see the third getting a knife out of his jacket and running to hit him with it. Atem pushed him but still the guy was able to injure his forhead. Atem grew angrier and grabbed him, then wrenched his arm causing the guy to scream in pain and making him drop his knife.

"You know, they say that a weapon in a kid's hand hurts him." Atem said in a low, frightening voice while smirking evilly making the guy shake in fear. And without any warning, Atem punched the guy's stomach with his other hand making him spit some blood. He then held him by the collar and pushed him violently against the wall, giving him some hard punches knocking him out cold. The first guy who was holding the girl was shocked to see what happend. How can this snobby youngman knock all his strong friends out cold like this? The girl stared with wide eyes at Atem as he took the third guy's knife and approched them.

"If you want to save your life, then I suggest you to let the girl go, before I change my mind and draw maps on your body with this sharp knife." Atem said in a scary voice that sent shivers down the guy's spine. He was so scared and he let go of the girl and ran away quickly. The girl fell on her knees, crying and shaking. Atem dropped the knife from his hand and walked towards the crying girl.

"Don't worry miss, everything is fine. I won't hurt you." Atem assured softly as he offered his hand for her. Feeling protected and safe, the girl smiled softly and wiped her tears, then took his hand. Atem pulled her up dragged her out of the alley. And because of the streets lights he was able to take a good look of her. He never dreamed in his whole life to see such a beautiful girl like her. She was absolutely the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, with a light skin great sapphire eyes that matched the color of the ocean behind him. She also had short brown hair that reaches her shoulders. She was wearing black shorts, with a topless black shirt that revealed her well shaped body and her perfect chest. Atem blinked his eyes not believing that this angel was standing in front of him.

_She's gorgeous!_ Atem yelled in his heart in amazement. The girl was looking at him too. He was so handsome with his strange trie coloured hair, his deep voice that sent shivers down her spine, his sharp amythest eyes, his muscled chest that made her blush just by looking at it, and lastly his strong yet gentle hand that was holding her own. He was charming indeed. Atem noticed that he was still holding her hand, and he shook it in greeting.

"My name is Atem Moto." The girl smiled warmly.

"And I'm Tea. Tea Gardner." Atem let go of Tea's hand what frustrated her but, she tried not to show it. Atem kept looking at her for some time.

"It's so dangerous to go out in this time alone Tea, specially wearing clothes like this. The streets are full of nasty people like these." Tea blushed a little for his comment about her clothes and felt shivers running down her spine just by hearing his deep, sweet voice.

"I know but I had to. My mom is sick and I left the house quickly to get her the medicine, so I didn't have the time to change!" Atem smiled seeing how innocent she looked and nodded.

"So your house is near?" Tea negated with her head. Atem turned to look at his watch seeing it was past midnight.

"You brought the medicine?" Once again Tea negated with her head, so Atem gave a small nod.

"Ok..I'll take you to a near pharmacy. You can buy the medicine there, what do you say?" Tea smilled shyly, feeling happy that he'll escort her.

"Thanks." She finally managed to say.

**XXXX**

Atem took Tea to the nearest pharmacy. She went in and asked for specific medicine. She was about to draw the money out of her purse when she didn't find it. She was so confused. Where did it go? she then thought for a moment, maybe those jerks stole it. She sighed and felt so mad. How is she going to get th medicine for her sick mother now? Atem noticed her worry. He didn't need any word to understand that she didn't have money. So, he paid for the medicine like a gentle man and took it. He gestured to the surprised Tea to follow him.

When they got out of the pharmacy and were in the street. Atem noticed that Tea was staring at him with a weird expression. She then walked closer to him.

"Why did you pay?" She asked politly. Atem just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I think that I understood that the guys stole your purse, so I paid." Tea felt so embarressed. He's done two favours for her till now.

"I won't take it, I just can't." Tea hesitated. But Atem looked firmly at her.

"You have to take it Tea, your mother needs it." Tea wanted to protest but she couldn't, he was right. She sighed in defeat.

"Ok." she mumbled as she took the bag from him. She thanked him and waved goodbye to him and was about to leave when Atem called.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Tea turned around and raised an eyebrow while crossing her arms.

"It's past midnight, so where do you expect I'm going? Home of course!" Atem shook his head and smirked.

"Ok I'll drive you home if..." and before he continues Tea interrupted.

"No thanks, you've done a lot to me until now, and I'm really thankful. So you don't need to bother yourself." She said while turning and heading home. Only to be stopped by two strong, yet gentle arms pulling her back by her elbow. Tea turned around to find Atem pulling her towards him. They were so close to each other. His soft breath was on her face, while his cinnamon scent was in her nose.

"I'll take you home whether you want it or not. What will happen if more bastards attacked you?" Atem said in a sweet, caring voice that made Tea's legs shake. Damn he was so hot! His strong arms on her arms were sending sparks across her skin. She melted under his touch and his sexy smile was irresistible. Unable to control herself, Tea blushed seven shades of red. Atem who noticed her tomato red face smirked and let go of her, leaving her breathless by his charm. She tried to regain control over herself while Atem was still smirking. She ignored or maybe tried to ignore that sexy smirk.

"Fine." Tea was finally able to speak again. Atem nodded and walked in the opposite side, while Tea stared at him for a while.

"My home isn't that way." Atem shrugged.

"I know but I want to use my car." He said without turning to face her, and although she didn't understand but she followed him anyway, till they reached Moto's company. Tea couldn't take her eyes off of the huge company, she was amazed. Then it all made sense.

"Ah! I rememberd now where I heard your name. You're the owner of the famous Moto's Company!" Tea yelled in an astonished voice. And all Atem did was raise an eybrow at her in confusion.

"You mean that you didn't recognize me from the begining?" Tea let out a nervous laugh hiding her tomato face.

"Actually? No! I'm such an ignorance!" Atem chuckled so hard what made Tea look at him with a weird expression, then she gave in and started laughing with him. And after what it seemed an eternity of laughing, which Atem really missed to do, he said.

"Sorry for all this laughing! Anyway I don't blame you, I'm glad you didn't recognize me, since I don't like girls going crazy all about me!" Tea laughed about the comment. Suddenly, Arnold came to see Atem with a guest. He bowed to them and opened the door of the limo allowing them inside. Then he took his seat and started his way to where Tea guided him.

The journey was silent. Tea was looking at the medicine while Atem turned his gaze from the window to Tea. He wondered if her mom had a heart illness.

"Um Tea?" Tea looked up to him.

"So if you don't mind telling me, does your mother have some kind of heart disease?" Tea remained silent for a while what made Atem feel worried as if he bothered her by his question. Tea smiled sadly and nodded without looking at Atem. She was so sad and miserable, despite of her tries to hide sadness but, it was obvious to Atem.

"I hope she gets better with this medicine." Tea smiled softly.

"I'm gonna tell her that I met you and you bought it for her. She'll be happy."Atem smiled back and nodded. Tea looked down again and sighed tiredly making Atem concerned. "She didn't have anything but after a bad thing happend one day, she became so sad and that effected her weak heart. And my dad isn't better, he has cancer." Tea swallowed hard as Atem was looking sympathically at her."Even though many doctors are expecting death to one or both of them, but I'm sure they'll survive." She continued with a cheerfull smile. Atem smiled at her. Seeing how optimistic she looked, made him think of himself. He's so pathetic comparing to her.

Moments later Tea reached her stop. Atem stepped out first and gently offered his hand again to her, she gladly accepted it and got out of car.

"Thanks for saving me from those guys, thanks for paying for the medicine, and thanks for driving me home." Atem shrugged and smiled.

"It's not a big deal. You're welcome anytime." Tea stared at him for a moment and felt herself captured in his pure, amethyst eyes.

"I hope we meet again." Tea whispered softly. Atem smiled and nodded as he went in his car and ordered Arnold to head home. Tea watched as the car left and sighed dreamly.

"I feel we will meet again, my handsome hero." with these words Tea rushed to her apartement.

**XXXX**

Atem arrived home about 1:00 am, only to see Yugi his brother and his grandpa in the living room. And before he could say anything his grandpa yelled.

"Atem how could you be late like this without calling? How can you be so irresponsible like that? Where were you?" Atem felt guilty for worrying him.

"Sorry grandpa. I left the company since 9 but Kloey invited me to dinner and you know when she insists on something, she won't quit even if the sky hits the land." Yugi laughed at the way Atem described Kloey while grandpa smiled. Atem said that and turned to put his briefcase on the couch, when he turned grandpa saw the bruise on his forehead and instantly was worried.

"Atem what's that bruise?"Atem looked at the mirror to see the bruise and remembered the guy who caused it to him.

"It's just a scratch, don't worry."Atem said with a shrug. But Yugi, his little brother who looked exactly like him except that his eyes were bigger and more innocent, said while getting closer to him.

"Well it looks deeper than just a scratch Atemu. Who caused it to you?"Atem didn't know how to get rid of their questions unless by telling them the story.

"Alright, on my way home I found a girl surrounded be four guys trying to rape her, so I saved her. But one of them had a knife and hurt me with it...that's all." Atem answered simply. They both smiled to him.

"Well done son." His grandpa said as he placed his hand on his shoulder, while Yugi grinned thinking about something else.

"Was she beautiful Atemu?" and without knowing what Yugi was up to. Atem smirked.

"She's a drop-dead gorgeous!"

"So were you late because you made out with her or something bro?" Atem sent a deadly glare to Yugi shutting him up, while Grandpa was gesturing Yugi to stop his teasing.

"Yugi, I told you millions of times, after Kerai I won't love again." Yugi lowered his head shamfully, while grandpa tried to calm the furious Atem.

"Atemu son, that story ended long time ago and you have to forget Kerai and have another chance with another girl."Atem let out a saracastic smile.

"Yup right. And is there a girl who loves me for me? They all care about my wealth and fame. No one cares about Atem but she, and she isn't here anymore. So please, don't bring up that subject again." Atem said that and climbed the stairs to his room.

"I'll shower and sleep, good night." With this he slapped the door violently. The two just sighed and Yugi went to sit on the sofa.

"He didn't stop thinking about Kerai, though, their relationship ended nearly three years ago." Yugi said, while grandpa sighed tiredly.

"I know. But there's nothing we can do. We tried our best son. Days are the only who can make him forget." Yugi nodded, knowing that his grandpa was right.

Atem had shower and when he finished he wore his pjs and sat on his queen-sized bed. He lied on his stomach and burried his hand under the pillow, taking another photo of Kerai that was there. He kissed it softly.

"I'll always love you Kerai, always."

Atem put his head on the pillow and kept staring at the photo, till he couldn't open his eyes anymore. He drifted to sleep while still holding the photo of his beautiful green-eyed girl...Kerai.

**Finally, my first chapter is done. Please guys review.**

**~Rawan**


	2. I Didn't Want Us To Meet This Way!

**Hey guys! I really want to thank those who reviewed my first chapter:**

**. Angel Diary.**

**. Dancers of the night.**

**. Crystal Magician Princess.**

**. Lazley-Gardner.**

**. Dark shining light.**

**So guys, this is the chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Our True Love**

**Chapter 2:" I Didn't Want Us To Meet This Way!"**

The sun was shining strongly, telling that a new day had come. The light started to shine from the window into Atem's bedroom causing him to open his eyes slowly. He really didn't want to wake up and go to work, so he lifted the blanket over his head to cover his face. He smiled when his eyes couldn't see the light anymore. But suddenly when he closed his eyes again and was about to go to sleep again, he felt something warm laying on his bare chest. He felt a warm, soft and familiar feeling. So he opened his eyes slowly, only to find her, Kerai, sleeping peacfully in his arms. Atem started to shake uncontrollably. There she was, the love of his life, sleeping with him, in his arms, in the same pink pj's she used to wear. Atem wanted to make sure that it wasn't a dream. He hesitated, but then lifted his hand up from the side of the bed, only to put it on Kerai's soft cheek. When he did, he was speechless! This was her, but how? Kerai on the other hand felt Atem's gentle touches and opened her eyes to meet the terrified Atem's ones. She smiled softly at him.

"Morning handsome!...You're gonna be late for work!" She said with a wink making Atem's heart stop. He was shaking with fear and confusion. Kerai was dead. She really was dead, so how could she be here in his arms. Some sweat drops gathered on his forehead as he gazed upon the beautiful green-eyed girl and touched her. Then, when he made sure that this was her no doubt, tears started running down his cheeks. Smiling softly, he pulled Kerai with his strong arms, holding her so tightly as if she was going to slip away at any second.

"Kerai my love...I missed you so much!" Kerai smiled and wrapped her arms around Atem's neck, burrying her head in his bare, muscled chest. Atem was having this great feeling again. The happy feeling he used to feel whenever Kerai was with him. He was enjoying her warmth so much. Oh god, how mush he missed her! He closed his eyes and kept Kerai in his strong embrace, while moaning from her soft kisses on his chest. He didn't want to let go, even if his life would end if he didn't leave her, he didn't care. He wasn't going to let go, never. She was with him after a very long time and that made him feel that he was alive again. But suddenly, Atem felt coldness running through his body. He felt that his arms were empty. And was so scared of opening his eyes. But he had to, didn't he? Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes so slowly to find that Kerai wasn't in his arms anymore. He started to shake again, while looking at his hands. Was it all a dream? An illusion? He was feeling so much pain in his heart. A sharp pain which wasn't willing to go. Tears were going more and more down his cheeks and he couldn't control himself anymore, and sobbed loudly while whispering Kerai's name in a teary and sad voice.

Half an hour later, Atem was able to stop crying, eventually. He looked at the clock on the night stand, seeing it was 7:30. Swinging his legs to the side of the bed, he got up making something fall on the ground. Atem kneeled to see what it was, and gasped. It was Kerai's photo. The one that was in his hands before he went to bed yesterday, or should he say the one that always rests in his hands when he want to sleep. He gazed at it with sad eyes.

_"Morning handsome!...You're gonna be late for work."_ He remebered Kerai's soft voice whispering those words before she faded away. Sighing deeply, he put the photo back in its place; under his pillow after planting a kiss on it. He then walked into the bathroom to take his morning shower. When he finished, he was dressed in his blue trousers and his black shirt. Lifting his jacket on his shoulder, he walked out of his room and went downstairs to find Yugi and his grandpa having breakfast. He barely managed to say good morning and sat to eat, while the two looked at him with worried expressions written on their faces. And before they could ask him what was wrong with him, his cell phone rang. And as always it was Kloey.

"Good morning boss."

"Morning Kloey, What's up?" Atem said in a low and sad voice. And since Kloey knew Atem so much, she assumed that he was still angry and fustrated about Kerai's subject.

"The Manager of Satsuchi's Corp is here, and he wants to see you boss." Atem was so irritated. He didn't have the time for such things.

"Oh don't say it's for another merging offer. If so tell him that I completly refuse it."Atem said, rubbing his tired eyes with his fingers, but his grandpa gestured him to accepte. He sighed tiredly."Or...tell him that I'll be there in 15 minutes." He continued and Kloey smiled on the other side of the line.

"Ok boss."

Atem put his cell back in his jacket and placed his arms on the table, his cheek resting on his palm. Yugi was still eating, while his grandpa was staring at Atem with a confused look.

"Why do you refuse merging offers son? I heard that you turned Komagi's offer down too, did you?" Atem yawned, feeling totally tired by the merging subject..

"Yeah I'm afraid I did grandpa**. **He's a greedy person anyway." Atem replied casually, finally deciding to take a toast and eat it. "He wanted to take care of the decisions in the company, while I only take care of the employees and their stupid fights. Don't you find it silly grandpa?" Solomon was surprised by this offer and nodded.

"Yeah this is silly. But if Satsuchi's offer was better then you should accept it." Atem got up from the chair and put on his jacket.

"Ok grandpa, I'll study his offer, although I don't like that."Atem took his briefcase and was about to leave when Yugi stopped him.

"Atemu, Joey and the rest are coming today. And I was wondering if you want to hang out with us?" Atem nodded and forced a smile to his little brother.

"Alright Yug. I'll be here at 3:pm. Does it sound good?" Yugi grinned and gave his brother a thumb up. Atem said his goodbyes and went out to find Arnold waiting for him. He stepped into the car and ordered him to drive to the company.

**XXXX**

In the company, Kloey was waiting impatiently for Atem to come. She was pacing back and forth in the office**, **mumbling some words, till she heard the foot steps of someone. She assumed that it was Atem. And when he entered the office, she smiled widley knowing that that jerk Satsuchi will be punished now.

"Oh boss, finally you're here. That Satsuchi has been waiting for you since an hour." Atem was still not in the mood to meet anyone, but he wanted to obey his grandpa and see what that person wanted. Nevertheless, he knew what he wanted.

"Do you know what does he want?" Atem asked while stretching his arms. Kloey watched Atem's tired movements with knitted eyebrows. He seemed to be tired and haven't gotten much sleep.

"Looks like somebody didn't have much sleep yesterday!" She said in a saracastic tone, though she was worried as to why he didn't sleep well.

"No, I'm fine. I slept peacfully and happily yesterday thanks for your concern." He said as he changed his sleepy stare to a firm one. Kloey shrugged and completed what she was going to say.

"Anyway, I think you were right about the merging offer. And actually I suggest you to throw him out of the company, before I do it myself." Atem tilted his head to the side, giving Kloey an intersted look, while she turned her hand to a fist."That jerk didn't stop annoying and hitting on me, and if Ken was here he would have thrown him long ago. So please boss, throw him out for me. Because the last thing I'll stand is to hear him nicknaming me with that silly word 'Sugar' again. I almost blow chanks." Atem chuckled a bit, forgetting the sadness he felt because of what happend earlier. While Kloey was happy seeing him chuckle again.

"I promise to take care of him for you, but if you keep talking, then i won't find anytime to talk to him at all". kloey giggled.

"Ok boss, I'll bring you some coffee quickly and maybe I'll throw it on him too." She said with a wink. Atem shook his head and headed to his office.

**XXXX**

Atem entered his office to find Mr. Satsuchi there, laying on the chair with closed eyes. He looked so dull with a curly brown hair and round, hazel eyes. Atem cleared his throat causing him to wake up. They shook hands and then, Atem asked him to have a seat as he went to sit on his chair as well.

"I'm glad you didn't get tired of waiting me." Atem said while hoping inside him that he was bored and left, before he came here.

"Well, I won't miss the honor of meeting you Mr. Moto; the youngest businessman in all New York city." he said as he laughed. Atem crossed his arms, feeling a little bored.

"So, how can I help you sir?" He asked as politly as he could. Mr. Satsuchi grabbed his briefcase and placed it on Atem's desk.

"It seems you're in a hurry Mr. Moto". Atem smiled saracastilly and crossed his legs.

"Yeah I am. You know it's business world, and no time to lose." Satsuchi laughed again, throwing his arms idly in the air.

"You're so right. We're really going to get along, because this is my opinion as well." Atem covered his mouth to yawn. He was so annoyed from this crap. But he tried to control his temper.

"So...?" Atem said, tapping his fingers on his desk. Mr. Satsuchi noted Atem's impatience, and he decided to get some papers out of his briefcase. Placing them on Atem's desk, he let out a lopsided smile. Atem didn't bother to look at the papers.

"You know that your company has become one of the most famous companies in our city. So in order to gurantee our company's continious, I want you to honor me by accepting my merging offer." And since Atem was expecting that, he scoffed.

"I knew that you were going to ask me that. But why exactly my company?" Satsouchi smiled at his modesty.

"You know that Saiky's company and mine were cooperted." Atem clenched his fists, annoyed by bringing up Saiky's subject, but he nodded anyway gesturing for him to go on, "Well since Mr. Saiky was broke, I felt that my company will break down too. So, after I pulled the company together again, I thought to offer you merging your company with mine. Even though, Mr. Saiky was so mad because of my will to cooperate with you. So called that you and his daughter were lovers before she..." But before he continued, Atem hit the desk with his strong hands, making Satsuchi stop talking immediatly. He stared at Atem with wide eyes, confused of what wrong did he say? Atem on the other hand gritted his teeth angrily.

_"Atem? Love? You okay?"_ Atem snapped out when he heard her voice. He shook his head and sat again on his chair.

"Sorry Mr. Satsuchi, but I don't like discussing personal things. So, let's go back to the contract." Satsuchi was confused by Atem's sudden change of temper but he ignored that and smiled.

"Oh yes sure. I already said that your company has become so famous and important. That's why I thought to offer you this contract." He said giving Atem the papers." Here are the conditions, read it carefully." He finished. Atem took the papers and started reading them. He stopped suddenly.

"Any problem sir?" He asked sneering at the word "sir". Atem looked at him, giving him an insulting look.

"The sixth section has caught my attention. It says that you'll take 70% from the company's profits, while I only tke 30%?" Satsuchi nodded in affirmative.

"Yeah, You know Mr. Moto that my family is big and I need these money. But for you, You are living with your brother and your grandpa, so I don't think you need all this money." Atem scoffed and let out a saracastic smile.

"Really? What if my family members increased?" Satsuchi thought for a moment.

"Of course you won't multiply and become 6 people!" He said stupidly. Atem shook his head trying to find simple words for this dumb to understand.

"What I meant is what if I got married? You know that I'm a youngman who is qualified to marry and have kids. Besides I'm the owner of this company and I'm the one who decides how much money I need, not you!"Atem said angrily. Satsuchi saw that Atem became angry and played with his fingers. A moment passed with Satsuchi playing nervously with his fngers while Atem ignored him and stared at the ceiling.

"Why don't you read the rest of the conditions? We can edit this one if it was our only problem" Satsuchi suggested. Atem sighed and continued reading.

Just then, Kloey came with coffee and served it to Atem and Satsuchi, who never stopped looking at her. Atem noticed Satsuchi's looks and ordered her to go to her office. She nodded and left with satsuchi still watching her. Atem cleared his throat to have Satsuchi's attention. Satsuchi snapped from his daydream and turned to meet Atem.

"Is there a problem with Kloey?" Atem asked with an amused look. Satsuchi smiled maliciously.

"I was actually hoping when we deal, to make Kloey my personal assistant. She's smart, hardworking, and most importantly she's beautifull. She could be a great fun when I feel bored." Atem shook with rage. He couldn't control his anger much longer and felt like he could kill that man right now and right here. Kloey was like an older sister to him and he couldn't let anyone talk this way about her/

"Drink that damn coffee and leave at once...or second thought, don't drink anything, just leave." Atem went to open the door for him and continued, " Get the hell out of my company, before I take my anger out on you. And forget about the contract." He yelled, bitting his lower lip. Satsuchi was still on the chair, he was afraid to stand beside that furious Atem.

"But..." He hesitated, trying to find a way to make him forget what he said.

"I said get out!" Atem yelled in a scary voice. Satsuchi stood up and put the papers back in his briefcase and walked to the door. Stopping beside Atem, he gave him a deadly glare for insulting him.

"You'll be sorry Atem." He muttered. Atem stared at him in disgust and shrugged, unaffected by the silly warning. Satsuchi left quickly, giving Kloey a strange look. Kloey stuck her tongue out to him and hurried to Atem with a worried expression written on her face.

"What's the matter boss? What happend?" she asked worridly and Atem sighed deeply.

"This is so unbelievable! What happened to people? He wants me to give him 70% from the company's profits while I take 30%, and he wants you to become his personal assistant, because he likes your intelligence and beauty!" Atem stopped at this point, he didn't want to tell her the rest. Kloey stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Oh, it's good that you threw him out. He's the rudest person I've ever met." Atem nodded feeling the same way about him. He then entered his office again with Kloey following him. Atem went to sit on his chair, sighing tiredly. His mind drifted back to what that bastard said earlier. About Kerai's father. It hs been a long time ago since he saw him the last time and it was in that hospital where Kerai was taken to have...

"Atem, you ok?" Atem was brought out from his thoughts by Kloey's voice. He just gave a slight nod. Kloey walked closer to him, noticing that he was thinking of something. He looked sad as always.

"We don't have any important work today, so why don't you go home and have a rest?" Atem shook his head.

"No. I just came here." Kloey smiled at how faithfull to work he can be.

"Oh c'mon, I already told you nothing here needs your presence. I can handle everything." Once more Atem didn't say anything. Kloey sighed in defeat.

"How stubborn you are! I've never met someone who cares for work like..." But before she continues, she put her hand on her forehead feeling dizzy and seeing all the world spinning around. Suddenly, she lost her balance and was about to fall over, but Atem ran quickly and caught her professionally in his arms. He placed her on the sofa in the corner of his office, and put his hand on the top of her forehead. He sighed in relief when her fever was normal.

"Thank god, there's not a fever." He looked at her with worried eyes "Kloey what's wrong? you ok?" Kloey gave him a weak smile.

"Don't worry boss. I'm alright." but Atem wasn't conviced at all.

"I won't allow you to work more. C'mon I'll take you home.." But Kloey interruped him.

"Please boss, don't worry yourself. I have some work here. When I finish, I'll go home." Atem grabbed Kloey's arm and pulled her from her seat.

"Listen Kloey, I'm the boss here and I order you to go home. We'll postpone the work until you feel better." Kloey let go of Atem's arm after a great effort.

"Ok boss, but stop pulling my arm. You're gonna rip it!" Atem chuckled and grabbed her wrist, but gently this time. They went inside the limo and Arnold drove to Kloey's. When they arrived, Atem took Kloey to her appartment and after opening the door, he placed her gently on the sofa.

"Where's Ken and Demetry?" Atem asked as he searched the appartement with his eyes.

"He's still at work and Demetry's at his grandma's house. They won't get back till noon." Kloey answered weakly. Atem sat next to her on the sofa, shoving her hair away from her face.

"You want me to call him?" Atem softly asked, but Kloey shook her head.

"No thanks boss, go back home. I'll be fine." But Atem kept looking at her with concern and worry and all she did was laugh. She tried to ease Atem worries, so she pinched his cheek playfully, causing him to give a slight moan.

"C'mon don't be a big headed boy! I'm older than you and you have to listen to me, and since we're not in the company anymore, I don't take orders from you. So I'm the one who's ordering you to go home right now." Atem chuckled and shook his head. He stood up and walked towards the door. And before he left he turned to meet Kloey again.

"Promise me to call me or Ken if you needed anything." Kloey placed her hand on her heart.

"I promise you from the depth of my heart. Now go!" Atem smiled and walked out. He looked at the clock seeing it was just 10:30. He sat in his car and crossed his arms to his chest.

"You want me to drive home sir?" Atem negated with his head.

"No Arnold, I don't feel like going home... drive me to a peaceful place, anywhere." Arnold smiled.

"I think I know where to take you sir...I'm sure you'll like the place I'm taking you to." Atem looked out the window and didn't answer. Arnold took this as a 'yes' and drove to a quiet and peaceful place.

**XXXX**

It was 3:pm when Atem arrived home. He opened the door with his keys and entered the house. Hearing the voices, he knew that his friends must've arrived. He walked slowly to find them all in the living room watching Tv. When they saw Atem, Joey a blond youngman with brown eyes stood up.

"Atemu, hey dude!" Atem smiled and sat next to him, giving him a hi-five.

"Hi Jou!" Mr. Solomon came to sit next to Yugi and asked Atem.

"So what happend with Satsuchi's offer?" Atem smiled saracastically.

"Forget about it grandpa, it's the worst offer we've ever had." Yugi tilted his head.

"Why bro?" Atem sighed and leaned his head to the sofa.

"Well, the conditions were worse than any of the previous ones. Imagine that he wants to take 70% from the profits, because his family is way bigger than mine. While I'll only need 30% because I live with you and Yugi!" Tristan a guy with a brown hair and brown eyes was irritated by this and clenched his fists.

"Oh these greedy people, they really make my blood boil." And Mai, a pretty girl with blond hair and amethyst eyes, who was leaning her head againest Joey's chest, added.

"The world is full with people like them." Atem nodded agreeing what she said.

"And that was only the begining, the rest conditions were even worse, so I literally kicked him out of the office." Grandpa placed his hand on Atem's shoulder.

"Well done son. I can always count on you." He said proudly. Joey smiled too and added.

"Yep Atemu, you're the best businessman ever." Tristen gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah, Moto's company has become one of the best companies in the city thanks to you." Atem was blushing by the compliments, while grandpa laughed and patted his back.

"That's my grandson!" But Yugi frowned.

"Does this mean that you don't count on me too?" Thay all laughed as grandpa raised his eyebrows.

"How could you say that Yugi? You and Atem have the same place in my heart." Yugi didn't buy it, he wasn't jealous of Atem but, he wanted to be flattered too! Atem suddenly wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck.

"Oh Yug, do you think that grandpa prefers me more?"

"Why are you managing the company then?" Atem shrugged carelessly, letting an amused chuckle.

"If that's what you want. Then the company is yours from now. I got bored of it anyway!" They laughed again as Yugi smiled and shook his head.

"Forget about it, I was kidding anyway. So guys, since Atem is here we're ready to go." They thought for a moment." But where?". Yugi asked.

"Let's go to the theatre, there are some brand new movies." Mai suggested while playing with her hair. Joey smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's not a bad idea babe." He kidded, kissing her cheek. And they all went to the cinema with Atem's limo, while Mr. Moto decided to do something else.

**XXXX**

The gang saw "Twilight" and when it finished, they went to have dinner in one of the fancy restaurants. Atem tried to ignore the annoying girls that were fighting over him, while his friends tried to hold their laughters. And as they were eating Joey was teasing Yugi about a girl in their class named "Miho" and he was blushing like mad, while the others were laughing at his red face.

"Guys really need girls and can't live without them, specially if the guy was chaotic and weird like Joey, he get lost without me!" Mai stated, as Joey rubbed the back of his neck, and laughed nervously.

"Yeah right. And speacially when the guy finds the girl of his dreams. A beautiful and delicate girl like Joey's sister for instanse. She really fits me so much." Joey growled and hit Tristan hard on his head while the others laughed hard.

"By the way Atemu. Haven't you found a new girlfriend yet? As far as I know lots of girls are fighting to have that tittle." Atem's smile faded. He felt annoyed with Mai bringing up that subject.

"Yeah Atem, if I were you, I would have went out with a girl everyday." Tristan added.

"Mai, Tristan please, don't bring up that subject again. I said that I don't want any girl after Kerai." Yugi interrupted and joined the conversation.

"Yesterday Atem saved a beautiful girl who was in danger, and drove her home too, but what was her name?" Yugi pretended like he forgot her name to see if Atem still remembers it.

"Her name was Tea Gardner." Atem muttered, closing his eyes.

"Wow Atem, looks like a new relationship is on the way." Mai exclaimed in excitement.

"Tell us man, how beautiful was she?" Joey asked as Atem closed his eyes and put his hand on his forehead, trying to control his temper as long as he could. He was so mad, furious, his heart was beating fast. He felt that he was going to break and destroy everything in front of him.

"Yugi, can't you keep anything for yourself?" Atem whispered in a rage voice. Yugi felt how angry was Atem and felt guilty for telling them. And Tristan ruined the sitiuation more when he patted Atem's neck and grinned, saying.

"Don't be shy pal, if you like her don't hide it. Maybe the fate wanted to let you meet yesterday. I suggest you to visit her and get a teast of her!" Atem was way more than furious now. He stood up and smacked the table dropping his plate and his glass on the floor and they smached.

"SHUT THE HELL YOUR MOUTHS UP! I SAID THAT I DON"T WANT ANY DAMN GIRL...JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, WILL YOU?" Atem yelled angrily, making the four shut up and look at him in fear and shock. Atem was shaking with rage, he felt his blood boiling inside his veins. His eyes were deadly what frightened them so the costumers were looking at them in shock and confusion too, while some of them whispered on what happened with him. When Atem noted that he left the restaurant fast, while the others lowered their heads and said nothing.

Atem went to his car to find Arnold waiting for him in the car and when he saw Atem coming, he stepped out the driver seat and bowed to Atem, but Atem didn't have the time for that. He pushed Arnold aside and sat in the driver seat.

"Please sir, your grandpa has forbiddened me to let you drive, please." Atem didn't listen. He closed the door and locked it. He then started the car and drove away of that place with Arnold running after him. He then stopped to catch his breath.

"Oh Mr. Moto... will kill me...what should...I do?" He said. Then he used his cell to call Solomon.

**XXXX**

On the other side of the city, Tea was in her house with her sick mom and dad. Her dad was coughing hard while her mom was laying on the sofa with Tea beside her sitting on the ground. She didn't know what to do and all the medicine seemed useless. She was scared to death to see her mother and father like this and she began to think about Antony. If he was here with her, he could've helped her alot. Oh how much she missed him, missed teasing him, advising him, hugging him, and how much she needed him to be with her. Suddenly, She was brought out of her thoughts by a warm hand on hers. Tea looked up to see her mother awake. Her face was so pale and her eyes were barely opened. She didn't have the strength to talk but, she had to say her goodbyes to her daughter.

"Tea honey, maybe we won't stay together, but nomatter what happend, I want you to know that I'll always love you." She said weakly. Tears were running down Tea's cheeks. She didn't want to hear any more goodbyes.

"Why are you talking like that mom? Please you have to hang on." Her mom negated with her head.

"Honey, I'm so sorry...but I'm so weak." Tea squeezed her mom's hand.

"Mom..." She whispered sadly. But her mom smiled weakly and moved a strand of her hair away.

"I want you to go on with your life. You're gonna get the dancing schoolarship, because you're a talented dancer. Meet a sweet guy, one who will love you and protect you. You should find a true love, baby. True love is the best thing that you can find. Marry and have kids, sweet kids like you." She said while wiping her tears away with her thumb, but Tea just cried harder and louder, "Live happily, and be loyal to the one you love. Don't you ever leave the one you love and whenever you two have problems, try to solve it together. Stay the way I raised you. And remember that your dad and I love you so much." She continued in exhaustion. Tea just wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and buried her face in her mother's chest, crying so hard.

"I love you so much mom!" Tea whispered as her mother cried silently while she hugged her daughter tightly. Tea felt so much warmth in her mother's arms. She felt protected and happy. And moments later Tea was still enjoying the embrace, She felt something strange, a huge silence, unbearable silence. She felt coldness and fear running through her body. She looked up to her mom to see her eyes closed, and what made her terrified that her mother wasn't moving a bit. Tea placed her mom again on the sofa since she was sitting to hug her.

"Dad, come over here. I don't know what's wrong with mom." She said in a shaking voice. But her dad wasn't answering back and that made her extremely terrified.

"Dad?" she yelled anxiosly, and again he didn't answer. Tea got up and rushed to his room to check on him, and found the same state as her mother. She was shaking fearfully and couldn't control herself anymore and started yelling, till her neighbour heard her and hurried to see her her coming towards her.

"I'll get a doctor, watch them for me Mrs. Macinz." Tea yelled and rushed to get the doctor.

**XXXX**

Atem on the other way was driving his car and reached his company. And since he wasn't in the mood to work and Kloey wasn't here either, he kept driving while thinking of what his friends said earlier. From the day Kerai left him, they always planned to find him a new girlfriend or set him up on dates what made him really mad.

_Why don't they stop bothering me? Why? I'm free with my life._ Atem refelcted angrily as he clenched his hand that was on the steering. He was so furious and kept repeating Kerai's name over and over. Suddenly, he added pressure to the gas pedal and the car sped down at 170 miles an hour. Atem drove very fast not seeing anything a head of him, and thank god the street was empty. But he didn't pay attention anyway, his mind was focused on something else...Kerai. Why had she left him? Why did he take her out in that horrible day? He was supposed to have a wife and a son. It's not fair!

Atem was thinking about that day when Kerai left his life. Leaving him to suffer all alone. Atem clenched his teeth, feeling so guilty. It was his fault. He was so stubborn. He wanted to take her, though her parents told him not to. Why the hell was he so stubborn like that? Atem was brought out of his thoughts by a terrible scene. He saw a girl crossing the street quickly and the traffic light was red. Atem's eyes grew wide in amazment. He had to stop the car immediately. Atem jammed heavily on the breakes, he tried to stop the car with all the strength he had. But it wasn't willing to stop. Atem closed his eyes, scared of what will happen.

And the car hit the girl.

Atem got out of his car quickly and rushed to see what happend to the girl. He was so scared. What has he done now? Atem was more scared when he saw the girl. She was laying on the street on her stomach and was bleeding. Atem came closer and kneeled beside her, then turned her carefully to see how bad was her injury. And when he saw her face, he gasped.

"Tea?" Atem's eyes stirred with fear. "...I can't believe it..!" He whispered.

**Oh god! This was a good end indeed! I mean what a weird coincidence! I hope you're happy because Atem met Tea again. Anyways, please read and review.**

**~Rawan**


	3. This Is Your New Home!

**Hey readers, this is me again with the new chapter. Thanks for everyone that read and reviewed:**

**.Lazley-Gardner: Thanks so much my friend. Please keep reading and supporting me!**

**.Black and White: Thanks for reviewing.**

**.dancers of the night: Don't worry, I said that I'll explain what happend between Atem and Kerai really soon. So please wait alittle more. Thanks for your review. And thanks for adding my story to your Fav. stories.**

**.Jesy-kun: I want to thank you for supporting me! and of course for adding me to your fav. Authors and adding my story to your Fav. stories, thanks!**

**.Ruize:Thanks so much for your nice review, and thanks for adding me to your Fav. Authors and adding my story to your Fav. stories.**

**.Fantasia49: It really meant the world to me having a review from you. Since having a review from a professional is a very big deal! So what if that professional added you to her Fav. Authors and added you story to her fav. Not to mention that she finds it ok to be my friend! Thanks so much!**

**.Angel Diary: Don't worry Tea won't die! But something bad will happen to her. You'll know it when you read this chapter.**

**.Crystal Magician princess: Thanks so much. I really appreciate your support. And I swear that i didn't want to update the next chapter, till I hear your review! Cuz you really are so important to me! thanks my friend!**

**Thanks so much, you guys are the best friends ever! and I really mean it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And send me nice reviews too!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. It belongs to Kazuki Takashi who I want to tell that the last episode made me die with craying.**

**Summary****:Atem is a famous youngman who came through many hard things. And maybe the hardest thing was losing his love Kerai. And since the day Kerai his ex girlfriend died, he was heart broken and didn't plan to fall in love agian. But can a beautiful, blue-eyed girl change his plans? And melt his heart again?! **

**Our True Love**

**Chapter 3:"This Is Your New Home."**

Atem's body froze, he was really speechless. How could she be Tea? why? Where was his brain when he drove for the love of god?! Atem was extremely worried about Tea. Why did all this happen? This was all his fault again. Tea was crossing the street, and the traffic light was red. So nothing was wrong with that. He is the one who wasn't focusing on the street. He is the one who was thinking about his girlfriend instead of whatever was ahead of him. Atem placed his hand on her soft cheek, feeling that his heart skipped a beat. God, it was so soft! But Her face was full of tears which made Atem worried as to why she was crying. Her light blue blouse turned to dark red because of her blood. She was bleeding so much and there was a bruise on her forehead. But still, she was the same beautiful he met yesterday. Atem shook his head trying to focus on Tea. He picked her up bridal style and placed her gently in the front seat, and put the seat belt around her. Then he sat in the driver seat and headed to the nearest hospital.

Atem entered the hospital and ordered a stretcher. Just then, Tea was taken by three doctors to the ER. While Atem stayed out in the lobby waiting impatiently. He was so worried and still not believing this weird coincidence that made him hit her with his car. Why all this happend? why did he have to drive so fast without paying any attention to the street? He was so furious and full of rage. But Tea had nothing to do with his bad temper. He is the one that was supposed to be in the ER now not her. Beacause it was his fault not hers. This isn't fair. Life is always not fair with him. Atem was snapped out of his thoughts by the voice of his cell phone. He searched all his pockets without finding it. But in the end it was in his shirt. _Hell with it! It's always in my pocket, so why was I searching!?_ Atem cursed under his breath before he grabbed his cell noticing that his shirt was covered with Tea's blood. He sighed and answered without paying any mind to who was the caller.

"Atem, where are you? And why did you leave Arnold here and drove by yourself?" Came Yugi's yell. "We're so worried about you, and besides we need a car to go home." Atem didn't really have the time to chit chat with his brother.

"Yugi call grandpa and let him send you the other car. I'm busy now." Atem said irritated.

"Why? You went to the company again?" Atem sighed, getting mad by this family and their endless questions.

"Nope."Yugi was confused.

"So where are you?" Atem rubbed his forehead, feeling himself getting more angry.

"Yugi I'm in the hospital. ok?" He exclaimed angrily. And Yugi let out a huge and worried gasp. Did he make another accident? Was he injured? Did he have anyone with him? Where did the accident happen? lots of questions were running through his head.

"Why Atem? Did you make another accident? You ok? Nothing happend to you right? Was anyone with you?". Atem interrupted this infinity questions.

"Yugi, Yugi i'm fine! Don't worry." but Yugi knowing his brother he must be hiding something.

"So what happend?" Atem licked his dry lips. He wanted to stop Yugi's questions that was making him feel more worried, angry, and guilty.

"I was driving fast.....and I hit a girl with my car," Atem closed his eyes ".....and you won't believe who is she Yugi." He whispered in a low, shaking voice what made Yugi even more worried.

"What's the address? I'll come to you right away.." Atem gave Yugi the address and Yugi promised him to come soon.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

An hour later, Atem was having a real hard time waiting impatiently, and pacing back and forth in the lobby. Hearing footsteps coming towards him, he turned around to see Yugi along with grandpa and the others rushing towards him. Yugi came to hug him tightly feeling relieved that his brother was fine. The others smiled happily seeing that Atem was alright. Yugi pulled out of the hug to look at his brother. He then noticed that his shirt was covered with blood what made them worried again.

"Atem what's this blood?" Atem clutched his shirt feeling the same pain again. He felt so guilty, so sad. The others were looking at him with worried expressions written on their faces. They knew that somehow they were guilty as well. They were bothering him about the girlfriend subject. Consequently, Atem was insane and made the accident. Grandpa on the other hand had more important things to do. He walked towards Atem and Atem looked up to face him. Just then, grandpa slapped him hard on his face, and the others gasped. Atem was shocked . He looked up to his grandpa with so much hurt in his eyes waiting for an explanation. While his smooth, light cheek turned to red. But he put his hand on it to hide the slap trace.

"What the heck is going on with you? and with that stubborness you have? I told you not to drive again. And what did you do? you drove again." Atem lowered his gaze, he didn't want to look into his granpa's eyes. He was feeling so shame. While grandpa continued his yells.

"Why didn't you let Arnold drive? since the last accident that happend with you I told you not to drive by yourself. Now we don't know what will happen to that girl." Mai stepped in front of grandpa and placed both her hands on his shoulders.

"Please grandpa calm down". The others were so shocked by grandpa's actions. He's always been calm and patient, and took every bad thing that happens with a bright and cheerful smile. This was the first time he acts with this rage and harshness.

"I have no intention to calm down. I advised you many times. But you don't bother and listen to it. You think that you're superior. That you don't need any advise? You think that you know everything? well as a matter of fact young man you know nothing. And if you stayed stubborn and hard-headed like this for all your life, then life will crush you.". He said harshly as he walked off the waiting room. Atem leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. And though his grandpa was so harsh on him, but he knew that he was right. After all it was his stubborness that led him here. First losing Kerai, and now hurting Tea. The others were looking at him with sad expressions on their faces. They were trying to figure out something useful to say in order to cheer him up but, nothing was coming to mind. Finally, Atem decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry... I was driving so fast, and I didn't see her at all." Atem whispered sadly. He didn't know why he was apologizing for them, but he felt that he had to. The rest who were surprised by Atem's apology, tried tyo cheer him up. So Joey patted his shoulder.

"No need to worry pal, da doctor will come any moment to tell us da good news." And Tristen nodded while giving Atem thumbs up.

"Yeah, she'll be fine, and till that we'll stick with you here." Atem felt alittle better knowing that his friends will be with him.

"By the way Atem, how long were the doctors in the Er?" Mai asked, and Atem answered coldly without opening his eyes.

"Since an hour." Yugi who was listening to the conversation, remembered something important to ask about.

"Atem, you said that you know the girl, who is she?" Atem clutched his shirt again, feeling the same pain in his heart. He didn't know how to answer this question. While the others were looking at him in curiousty as to what he was going to say. And since Atem said nothing, Mai broke the silence.

"Who is she Atem?" Atem opened his eyes and looked at her sternly, answering calmly.

"She is Tea." They all gasped and looked at each other for some time, while Atem kept his gaze on the ground.

"Tea Gardner?.." Yugi asked bewiledred and all Atem did was nod. And before anyone could ask again, the doctor came out of the ER. He looked up to see five people rushing towards him.

"Please tell me how's Tea?" Atem asked anxiously.

"The impact made her head hit the pavement, and she bleeded alot. But we stopped the bleed and bandaged her head." Atem and the others sighed in relief, glad that Tea was alright.

"So she's fine? the impact didn't harm her head?" Mai asked. The doctor negated with his head.

"We're still not sure. We have to keep her in the hospital and do some examinations to make sure she'll be fine." Atem nodded his head.

"Thanks doctor." Yugi stated staring at his older brother from the corner of his eyes to see him looking at the ER. The doctor smiled.

"You're welcome ." The doctor started to walk off, but was stopped by Atem's voice.

"Can we see her doctor?" The doctor nodded and answered "Sure you can see her, but for minutes only." Atem nodded as he and and the others headed to the room. Grandpa who was looking at them from a distant place decided to follow them to the room.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

In the room, Tea was laying on the bed with a bandage around her head. She was sleeping deeply, or unconscious maybe, none of them knew. Atem was more worried when he saw her like this.

"Tea..." He whispered softly. Mai came over to him bearing the same look of worry as him and grandpa. She placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to snap out and turn to her.

"She'll be fine." she assured, giving a sweet smile. Atem nodded and turned his eyes back to Tea. For Joey and Tristen, they both had hearts in their eyes, while they were blushing hard.

"Oh man! Is this a human or an angel?!" Tristen exclaimed in amazement. Joey whistled.

"I've never seen such a gorgeous girl like her!" Joey yelled too. Mai left Atem's side and smacked them hard on their heads, ,making them cry in pain.

"Shut up both of you! she needs some quiet to keep her sleeping!" Yugi who was looking at her fondly whispered:.

"She is so beautiful!!" Mai scoffed, irritated that she found someone that can be her rival in "The beauty world". She felt the need to smash this girl's face right away.

"Ah!! you too Yugi?!!" The three of them were admiring her beauty, and looking at her in a pervert way. Atem noticed the looks on their faces and felt something strange boiling inside him. He grabbed them away of Tea.

"She really is beautiful guys, but stop looking at her like this. As if you're going to rape her any minute!" Joey and Tristen scratshed the back of their necks laughing nervously, while Yugi gave Atem an apologetic smile. And Mai just slapped her forehead.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Time was goind fast, and it was 11 am by now. Grandpa couldn't stay any longer, because he was so tired. He was about to leave with Yugi and Mai, while Joey and Tristen wanted to stay and make sure their angel was fine! But Mai grabbed them by their ears and dragged them out the hospital.

"Atem we're going home, are you staying?" grandpa asked calmly now, since he has calmed down. Atem just nodded, avoiding his gaze.

"If you needed anything call us, nomatter how time it was ok?" Yugi said kindly, and Atem smiled.

"I promise Yugi." They smiled to him and walked out the hospital with Atem watching them. He sat on the seat doing the most thing he hates "waiting". Making an accident again made him furious. He really didn't have a bright history with car accidents. It brought to him lots of sad and unwanted memories. The doctors were doing lots of examinations on Tea what made Atem so anxious about her. He sighed and tried to rest his head from thinking. And although he wanted to stay awake and wait, but without realising he fell asleep.

Atem woke up the next morning on his friends voices, and before he greeted them he asked.

"How's Tea? and her examinations?" Joey and Tristen laughed.

"I told you he was going to ask for that once he awakes!" Tristen did a victory dance, and Atem rolled his eyes. While Yugi answered him.

"The doctor didn't show up yet, so we don't know." Atem sighed deeply and hoped that Tea would be ok.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Another two hours passed, and the six were still waiting. Atem was leaning against the wall, grandpa and Yugi were sitting on the seat. Joey and Tristen were eating some sandwiches. Mai was pacing back and forth in the lobby. And there was silence, except for the voices of chewing that were coming from Tristen and Joey, and the voice of Mai's heel that was coming as she was pacing in the lobby. Every now and then, Atem would stare at the ER and hope the doctor would come soon. It was amazing how this day reminded him of the day before a year and a half. It was like this day, but the only difference that he was injured as well. He remembered that day clearly. The day that changed his life forever.

((Flashback)):

_Atem woke up to find himself in the hospital. He looked around to see all his friends and family around him. They were hugging each other happily because Atem was fine. But he had many other things to worry about. He looked at them and asked the first thing that came to his mind._

_"Where is Kerai?" There was a huge silence. All the cheers stopped when Atem asked that question. They looked at each other and said nothing, Atem was so paniced._

_"Where is she? Answer me!"grandpa came to Atem and placed his hand on his shoulder._

_"Son....Kerai's parents have forbiddened you to see her anymore.......beacuse," His voice stopped. It was like his voice was stuck in his gorge. Atem was sweating, and shaking. What are they hiding!?_

_"What the hell do you mean? Where's Kerai? tell me?!" he demanded. All signs of patience disapeared from his voice. They were silent again. Atem couldn't take this thick silence anymore. He stood up and was about to walk when Joey and Tristen grabbed him. But he pushed them away and went to look for Kerai. And after a while he found her parents standing near a room. It must be her room, he thought. Kerai's father; Mr. Saiky who was hugging his crying wife looked at him with hate._

_"What are you doing here? Get out now!" he glared. Atem wasn't understanding. What was wrong with Kerai? and why her mother was craying? and why her father is shouting at him like that? But he care less about that now. All he wanted was to see Kerai._

_"Where's she?" He questioned calmly. But her father yelled, his fists balled up in a tight fist._

_"You still want to see her? Isn't it enough that she's between life and death thanks to you?!" Atem frozed. What was he talking about? he would kill himself before hurting Kerai. His sweet Kerai. Her father was shouting and shouting and in that moment grandpa and the others arrived and witnessed the act. They pulled Atem away from that place, as he tried to struggle while yelling_

_"Let me go...I want to see Kerai now....you can't forbid me to see her, she's my fiancee. Keraiiiiiiii!!!!"_

((End of flashback)).

Atem's eyes were about to water. That was the worst day of his life. He felt himself shaking again. Why was life so unfair like that? Why had death taken the most precious person in his life?

Finally, the doctor came out of Tea's room carrying the resaults of her examinations. He walked over to the friends, and they stopped whatever they were doing and rushed to the doctor to ask him about Tea. The doctor sighed deeply before he spoke.

"She is fine..... but not exactly". they all looked at each other as grandpa spoke.

"What do you mean doctor?" the doctor swallowed hard debating on whether to talk or not. He didn't know what their reaction will be. Sighing, he began.

"Well, miss Tea has lost her memories." A huge gasp filled the atmosphere and Atem eyes narrowed in shock. "She doesn't remember who is she or what happend to her, or anything about herself." The doctor continued. They were all silent giving Atem a pity look at seeing his blank expression.

"How...?" Atem muttered, losing all the hope he had.

"It looks that the impact was strong and it made her head hit the pavement in the memory section. That's why that happend." the doctor answered simply. The others were still not sure what to say. And Yugi asked the same question that was running through everyone's mind.

"And how long this loss will continue?" The doctor put his hand on his chin, thinking of something to say. But he didn't have a certain answer.

"I'm afraid I don't know. It may last days, months, years, or maybe forever. We have no idea." Everyone was shocked and reamained silent. Especially Atem who was blaming himself for what happend. The doctor noticed how sad they were and tried to comfort them.

"Do you know Tea? If you do then you could remind her of some things about herself, or her family. She may remember." The five stared at Atem waiting him to say something. But again he said nothing.

"We don't know dis angel....unfortunetly!!" Joey said with a grin, but Mai was jealous and kicked his leg. The doctor wasn't understanding abit of what was happening.

"How do you know her name then?" He asked surprised. Joey who was jumping up and down from the pain answered goofly.

"A good guess?!..... we saw in da dream dat her name was Tea?!!!". the doctor raised an eyebrow at Joey, while the others sweat-dropped.

"I met her two days ago, and she told me about her name. Then I drove her home," Atem finally managed to say. But then he smirked at the idea that popped into his head.

"So you know where she lives?" The doctor asked in a surprised tone. And Atem shrugged.

"Not exactly, but I know the street, and we could ask anybody who lives there about her house." The others smiled cheerfully and Mai yelled as she clapped her hands in excitement.

"Great!....She'll remember again." They all smiled along with the doctor, hope washing over them again.

"But I wanted to tell you something," They all turned to look at the doctor again. "I suggest you to wait for two or three days before taking her home. She's not emotionally prepared for that now." They all thought of a place to take her while Joey and Tristen argued about that, Joey wants her to stay at his house and Tristen wants the same. Till Mai smacked the two to shut them up.

"Let's take her to our mansion, she'll have fun there with us." grandpa suggsted. Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. We'll make sure that she enjoyes and be well rested." Atem smiled to his grandpa and his brother, feeling lucky to have a great family who can support and help him when he has some problems, while Joey and Tristen cried because Tea was staying at the Moto mansion! Atem went with the doctors to sign the release forms and pay the bill, while the others went off to Tea's room.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The five entered Tea's room to find her sitting on the bed with her back against the wall. She looked up when they were coming her way and blinked in confusion as to who they were, since she had never seen their faces before. The others who noticed her confused and amazed expression, felt embarrassed and didn't know how to begin a conversation with her. Mr. Moto came closer to her bed and smiled warmly.

"Hey sweetie. I know that you don't know me so let me introduce myself to you. My name is Solomon Moto." Tea was so confused. Why is he introducing himself to her? Who are these people anyway? and does she really have to answer back and say her name? Now wait just a minute...what was her name anyway? How could she forget her name? She tried so hard to remember it but, it wasn't coming to her mind. Now she was more worried and confused. The others noticed her amazement and looked at each other trying to find anymore to say. And fortunately Mai made her way to Tea.

"I'm Mai Valentine...nice to meet you hun." Tea didn't say anything again. So, Mai frowned and gestured for the rest to come and introduce themselves as well. Joey walked to her with hearts still appearing in his eyes.

"I'm single and I need a girlfriend!!" Tea tilted her head to the side while Mai grabbed Joey's ear and Joey began to yell in pain. Grandpa shook his head and Yugi tried to stop Mai. While Tristen shook his head and gave Tea a thumb up and a wink.

"I'm Tristen Taylor, the handsome in the gang. I'm glad to meet you my lovely Miss Tea." Tea raised an eyebrow, finally one of them said something useful.

"My name is Tea?" She asked feeling weird that she didn't remember it. I mean, what's so difficult in that name that made her unable to remember it? While Tristen nodded and continued pointing at Joey.

"This is Joey Wheeler the goofy in the gang." Joey pulled away from the angry Mai and grabbed Tristen by his collar.

"Who's da goofy, idiot?" Tristen scoffed and gave out a sly smile.

"You are!!" Joey growled and shook him back and forth by the collar.

"Am not!!" Tristen glared.

"Are too". And there was a series of back and forth combacks between the two of them as Tea was still looking at them with a surprised look, but this time with a smile knowing that these people are kind. Suddenly, the door was opened with Atem coming in, carrying a bouquet of flowers in his arms which caused everybody to stop what they were doing to watch him in amzement. Atem then came closer to Tea and handed her the flowers. She smiled warmly to him and took the flowers. Atem held out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Atem Moto." Tea was having a weird feeling, like she heard those words before. She tried to ignore that and reached out to shook his hand. But when their hands touched, Tea felt a sharp pain in her head and let go of Atem's hand. She put both her hands on the side of her head trying to control and stop the pain, and letting the flowers fell on the ground. She was screaming in Agony that made Atem and the others so afraid and worried. They didn't know what happend to her. Atem couldn't take it much longer seeing her in this pain. Sitting next to her on the bed, he took her in his arms trying to comfort her. He felt his heart stop when he hugged her. She was so soft and warm. He felt it so right to hug her. But why? Tea on the other hand was still screaming, she was feeling so much pain. The doctor came with Joey who went to call him. He asked Atem to hold her so he can get her a shot. The doctor took the needle and cleaned it. And when the needle went in her arm. Tea calmed down and stopped screaming. She clutched Atem's shirt, feeling herself becoming drowsy. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in Atem's arms. Atem breathed a sigh of relief when Tea slept and he and the others looked at the doctor waiting for answers to their questions.

"She feels this painful headache everytime she's about to remember." The doctor explained. Atem looked back at Tea and asked. "So when she saw me, she was about to remember me, right?" The doctor nodded.

"Yes. I think that she'll get her memory back soon." They all were relieved by these news, while Atem was looking at Tea. For some reason he was feeling something strange inside him as he held her. His heart was beating rapidly and his eyes refused to leave her. He was unable to move his eyes off Tea. But why? Atem shook his head and tried not to think about things like this. He picked Tea bridal style and walked out with the others, while Mai took Tea's clothes and joined the rest.

Atem placed Tea gently in the back seat making sure she was comfortable then he sat next to her. Tea's head was still on Atem's shoulder what made him feel a little uncomfortable again. He wasn't sure about this feeling inside him. But again he ignored it. The others sat in the back, as grandpa sat in the front seat. Then Arnold drove out of the hospital parking lot, and headed to the mansion. And on the way Joey and Tristen kept looking at Tea in a pervert way while sending kisses to her, though she was still asleep. Atem saw that and growled warningly, they felt terrified from the look he was giving them and turned to look in the other way. When they arrived home Atem took her to her new room and placed her gently on the bed. Tea opened her eyes moments later to find herself surrounded by the same people. But this time they weren't in the hospital what made her feel scared.

"Where am I?" She asked in a scared tone. Yugi gave her a ressuring smile.

"Don't worry Tea. You're here in our house. I'm Yugi Moto, and you can say that we're your new friends." Tea blinked in confusion.

"My friends?" She repeated bewildered. Atem smiled kindly and nodded.

"We hope you'll have fun with us, because from now on this is your new home." Atem said. Little did he know that his statment was more true than he ever imagined or wanted it to be.

**Wow !! With Tea and Atem living together things are gonna be so interesting!! I wanted to tell you that suggestions are welcomed. So if any of you have any opinion, idea, or suggestion, I'll be glad to hear it! **

**Reviews are always welcomed guys. Don't forget to R&R!**

**Rawan**

***Atem Tea Love 4ever***


	4. He's My Boyfriend!

-**Hey my friends! I wasn't going to update this chapter so soon, because I've been having many hard things lately. First my mom is having a very sensitive surgery and I'm so worried about her. I would die if something bad happend to her! And second, my brother and father are so sick. And my little brother who is my best friend too, is staying with my grandma since my mom will have that surgery and stays at the hospital for recovery. I'm really gonna miss him so much. And last but not least i fought with my friend yesterday. Her sister was sick and she was worried about her, and I tried my best to cheer her up and told her not to worry, cuz It's a simple flu. But she yelled at me and said really mean and hurting words to me. Like "what does a girl like you know about these things? You don't have sisters and you don't know this feeling. You're gonna stay alone and die alone!". I cried alot when she said that. I mean what the wrong thing that I said?! I tried to comfort her whereas, she yelled at me and hurted my feelings! I'm so depressed....I wish i had great friends like Tea and the rest of the gang!. Though this may looks silly, but they are better than those stupid and mean friends that i have! Ok....i know that I tired your heads with my babbling but...i really am so sad! and i need some cheers! Well, anyway i want to thank my loyal friends who reviewed my previous chapter:**

**.Angel Diary: You're such a great friend! thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

**.Fantasia-49: I'm thankful that you reviewed and gave me that idea, I didn't think that anyone will pay attention and help me. But you did so thank you so much. And I'll use that idea in the next chapters.**

**.Crystal Magician Princess: Thanks so much for reviewing.**

**.dancers of the night: thanks alot for reviewing both my stories, I can't be more thankful!**

**.Jesy-kun: thanks for your support and for reviewing as well.**

**.Asumy: Thanks so much for reviewing. Please keep reading.**

**Guys i'm so happy you like the story so far. And I'm glad that I have friends like you. Thanks so much.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own Kloey and her family, Arnold, and Kerai . And I don't own this song from 'Detective Conan".**

**Summary****:Atem is a famous youngman who came through many hard maybe the hardest thing was losing his love since the day Kerai his ex girlfriend left him he was heart broken and didn't plan to fall in love can a beautiful,blue-eyed girl change his plans?and melt his heart again?! **

**Our True Love**

**Chapter 4:"He's My Boyfriend!"**

-Tea woke up the next day by the light that went through the windows. She opened her eyes slowly, and sat up slowly still feeling some pain in her head. She looked around and gazed at the room. She wondered where was she? but then she remembered that short guy, what was his name? She thought for a moment. Lately, she was forgetting lots of things for some reason. Then she remembered, yeah his name was Yugi. and his brother was Atem. She didn't think twice about his name, cause it was, well, for some reason his name was so easy to felt that his name was written all over the room. Anyway they talked about them being her new friends, and that she was staying with them at their mansion. Tea took a look at the room. It was amazing and so big was sleeping on a pink heart-shaped bed. The walls were colored with pink and magenta as well, and the walls had painting of butterflies and flowers on them too. In the side of the room was a few stairs that led to a big pink desk that had a dark pink laptop on it. In the side of the room was a big sofa and beside the sofa was a small, round table and on it was a vase full of flowers: jasmines, lilies and tulips . There was a large Tv screen as well. And in the end of the room was a large balcony. Tea wanted to watch the view below, so she swung her legs and slowly stood up. But her legs were unbalanced and they were unable to lift her anymore. So Tea collapsed on the floor. She wanted to get up, but she felt so weak and couldn't move an inch. Suddenly she heard a gentle knock on her door.

-"Who is it?" she asked.

-"It's me Atem". He said softly with his deep voice. Tea was trying hard to stand and answered: "Come in". Atem entered the room and saw Tea on the floor, he rushed to her .

-'Tea you ok?" He asked worriedly, Tea looked at him in confusion. Why does he care anyway? he doesn't even know her, she just nodded and placed her hand on the wall trying to stand up, Atem noticed how weak she was and said while he walked to her "let me help you". But Tea shook her head and answered carelessly:

-"No thanks. I can stand alone". And indeed she used the wall to help her and stood up. But she felt so dizzy and vision became blurry and She couldn't stand any longer and was about to fall over, but Atem quickly opened his arms and caught her before she hits the ground. Tea fell in Atem's arms and she put both her hands on his chest. There were so close to each other. Atem felt that strange feeling again when he held her, and when she looked up and her eyes met his, he gasped. He didn't stare at her eyes this close before. Her eyes were no doubt, the most beautiful sapphire eyes in the whole universe! This color was the most exotic blue color he's ever seen. It was so light blue like the amazing color of the bright sky. Yet they were so dark like the center of an ocean. He couldn't make sure of the color but they were so great and breathtaking! Her eyelashes were so black and thick and she was blinking her eyes rapidly what made her look absolutely charming! Oh how he wanted to stop her eyes from blinking, cause he didn't want her eyelids to cover her blue orbs, they were glowing like a big, blue diamond. They made him feel a weird feeling, that he didn't feel even when he looked at kerai ones. and her smooth hands that were on his chest made him moan in pleasure. This girl.....she's way more than beautiful. She was an angel! what was she doing to him?!! Tea on the other hand was looking at him as well. His eyes were deadly beautiful. That sweet amethyst color made them look so mysterious, sharp, and a little dangerous. They held so much love, kindness, pure, but they held so much sorrow and sadness, but why? she wondered. She was unable to get her gaze off his eyes. They were like a magnet, pulling her eyes towards them! and his strong, yet gentle arms that were around her, they sent shivers all over her body. She felt something strange, like he touched her she didn't care alot about that. Cause in that moment, all she cared about was Atem. Her heart was beating rapidly. And she was unable to resist anymore, and blushed deeply. Atem saw her pink cheeks and smiled.

-"Let me help you, your're still weak from that impact". He said softly, making her blush more and more, his voice was sending shivers down her spine. But she shook her head and thought about what he said.

-"What impact are you talking about?". She asked bewildered. Atem lift her up, since he placed her arm around his neck. he helped her to walk some steps towards the sofa. He placed her gently on the sofa while thinking of something good to say.

-"Well Tea, you had an accident and....". He stopped for a moment and Tea looked at him in worry as to what he was going to say, he sighed slowly. " And lost your memories".Tea gasped and looked to her lap trying to understand what she heard. While Atem looked at her, and cursed himself for what he did.

-"So I'm amnesiac now?". She finally managed to say, and all Atem did was nod. Then after a while he said: "And this was all my fault". Tea looked at him as he continued whispering: "I'm the one who hit you with his car Tea".he finished closing his eyes. Tea was so shocked to hear that. She didn't know what to say?or how to react. she was confused.

-"Why? ....how Atem?...why do you allow me to stay in your house? and how do you know my name?.......and is that really my real name?!". Tea yelled all this questions together and fastly. Atem tried to calm her down.

-"Tea please, calm down**.....**your real name is Tea Gardner and we met 3 days ago and you told me your name back then. I know where is your house and I can take you there anytime you want". He said calmly. Tea didn't want to her anymore. She was so annoyed and mad. She tightened her fist angerily and clenched her teeth.

-"Atem please, I want to be alone". She muttered. Atem noticed her bad mood and couldn't blame her. So sighing softly, he nodded and walked to the door. He stopped when he opened the door and looked at Tea again. But she was still closing her eyes. He let out a tired sigh and left the room. While Tea looked at the door when Atem left and then covered her face with her hands. She was feeling so sad and depressed. She wasn't understanding anything of what was happening. She felt so lost, walking in a dark, long road alone. And there was no one to guide her through it. She suddenly stood up. Although she was pretty dizzy but, she walked anyway, and opened a door which was in the room opposite the door that Atem left her room to find a big bathroom colored with pink and white. There was a big mirror on the wall, a big bath with everything you need, shampoos, conditiners, and there was some make up too. Tea was feeling so weak and felt that she'll collapse on the floor any minute. But she ignored that and went to the balcony to have some fresh air. And when she saw the view she gasped. It was the most marvellous view she's ever seen. The balcony overlooked the whole mansion. There was a very big garden down there full of different kinds of trees and flowers. And after some metres to the right there was a large lake surrounded by thousand of trees. And metres to the left there was a large swimming pool, and a basketball field. this house was really big, Tea thought, and she wished to go out there to explore everything. But she prefered not to see anyone right now and stay in the room.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-Whereas Atem went to the living room to find Yugi watching Tv, while grandpa was cooking breakfast. Atem sat beside Yugi and sighed deeply,Yugi turned to his brother and asked,worried:

-"What is it bro? Tea doesn't want to have breakfast?". Atem stretched his arms and negated his head.

-"No, I couldn't ask her. She was so sad and frustrated when she learned that she lost her memories". He said calmly and then scoffed "And who caused it to her". He finished with a voice full of guiltiness. Grandpa heard them conversing from the kitchen and came over to them.

-"You can't blame her son. It's so hard for a person to live without memories. She feels lost now and she needs someone to hold her hand and guide her towards the right way". Yugi nodded in agreement as Atem thought about that and said: "I want to help her grandpa, I really do!". his grandpa smiled and sat next to him.

-"Listen Atem, If you wanted to help her, You should do that because you want to, not because you feel guilty for what happend to her". Atem thought about his granpa's talk. He really needs to forget what happend. He should help Tea not beacuse he had to, but because he wanted to. Finally, he smiled and nodded. The three had breakfast and Tea didn't come to have it with them. But they decided not to pressure on her. Atem was off to work and grandpa and Yugi tried to make Tea leave her room, but she refused and didn't come out. Atem went back home at 8 pm to find the same situation since he left. Tea still in the room and grandpa and Yugi were watching Tv. Atem greeted them and asked them about Tea.

-"Hasn't she come out of her room yet?". They shook their heads, and Atem sighed and asked again "Did she eat anything?".

-"No, and she didn't let me go in to put the dinner in her room". Atem was so annoyed, he was so worried about her and he felt guilty again, this was all his fault.

-"I'm going to force her to come down and eat something**". **Atem said angerily and was about to go but grandpa pulled him back.

-"Atem, don't force her to do anything. That will make things even worse, let's leave her alone". Atem pulled his arm from his grandpa and nodded. Though he didn't like the idea of leaving her alone, but she still needed some more time alone.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**-**_Atem was in a dark and strange place. He looked around trying to realise where he was, but he couldn't. He decided to walk and explore the place. Atem walked a few steps not caring that the place was so dark, and that he couldn't even see his own feet. He walked and walked till he found a light coming from distance. He smirked and walked towards the light slowly. He found a door and next to it were candles, these who were lightening the place, he thought and turned the knob and opened the door. And when he saw what was behind the door, he gasped. It was his and Kerai's bedroom. __And there was her, she was siting on the chair opposite the mirror, and she was brushing her silky, long, dark hair. Atem walked closer and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled to him in the mirror and said:_

_-"Honey you didn't wear your suit yet?! we're gonna be late!". Atem wanted to answer but he looked to the mirror again and saw that Kerai wasn't talking to him. She was talking to another Atem who was leaning aginst the wall wearing a loose black pants, with nothing to cover his upper body. That Atem smiled and walked to Kerai who rose up from her seat. Wearing a beautiful, red and white dress that reaches alittle above her ankle. and her hair was put in a pony tail. Atem smiled at how pretty she looked and wrapped his arms around her. Kerai placed her hands on his bare chest and Atem whispered softly:_

_-"You look gorgeous my love". Kerai smiled and kissed his lips tenderly "we're gonna be late" she whispered back. Atem tightened the embrace and kissed her forehead._

_-"Kerai, I love you". Kerai caressed his cheeks and whispered again._

_-"We're gonna be late, Atemu". Atem scoffed and smirked._

_-"That's the last thing I care about, I want you now". He said and sealed her lips with his. Kerai wrapped her arms around Atem's neck and brought him closer to her. They kissed so passionately and neither of them wanted to pull away. Atem's hands were going under Kerai's dress, while her hands were buried in Atem's hair. They run out of breath and they needed to pull away. They broke apart breathlessly and smiled to each other. Kerai hugged Atem tightly and buried her face in his muscled chest, while he was planting hot kisses on her neck._

_-"Oh Atem, I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you". Atem answered between the kisses "And who said that you're gonna live without me?!". Kerai smiled sadly and said;_

_-"I'm afraid to lose you my love, I'm afraid that you would leave me alone some day". Atem stopped kissing her and pulled her away to look at her eyes. They were full of tears._

_-"Kerai what are you talking about?". Kerai placed her hands on his face and whispered;_

_-"Promise that you're not gonna leave me nor stop loving me". Atem wiped her tears with his thumb and smiled warmly._

_-"I would prefer to die than leaving you babe". Kerai smiled and kissed him with so passionate, Atem wrapped his arms again around her petite waist and kissed her back with the same passionate, while making a silent promise not to let his love cry again or feel sad._

-Atem's eyes shoot opened. He was sweating so much and panting heavily. Why did he have that strange dream. He turned the light on the night stand on, and looked at the clock. It was 2 am**. **He sighed deeply remebering that day he dreamed about. They had to go to a party and he didn't want to go, and in the end they made love and didn't go. He smiled when he remembered her satisfied expression when he made love to her. But then he sighed sadly knowing that he can't do that again, nor see her beautiful face again. He stood up from his bed and went to his balcony. The stars were shining strongly in the bright sky. And they lightened that dark night. Atem looked at the garden and noticed astrange figure there. So he quickly went there to find out how he was.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**-**Atem walked in the garden and came closer to the figure. Just then the moon came from behind the cloud and lightened the place and Atem saw that it was Tea. She was sitting on the grass with her back against the tree, and she was holding a tulip in her hand. then suddenly she began to sing:

-Yume no you ni Erabinagara

Kono mainichi wo ikiteiketanara

Moshimo ano toki chigau ketsudan wo shiteitara

Imagoro futari shiawase ni waratteirareta no ka na

Hontou wa dare ni mo

Kokoro hirakenai Shuumatsu no nigiwau machi

Wake mo naku namida ga deta I need you

Ashita wo yume mite Tsuyogatte wa

Yume no iriguchi ni yatto sekkaku tatta no ni

Dare ni mo ienai koto ga attemo Mina sorezore dakedo

Otagai wo omoiyarinagara Ikiteiru

Kimi no denwa no koe wo kiku to

Nakitakunaru Tsuyoi watashi demo

Kizutsukeatte Sore demoMata aitakute

Itsu datte PIRIODO to senaka awase

Kimi wa henji ni komatteita ne

Kakusenai Sono kao wo omoidasu tabi ni........I miss you

-Atem smiled fondly. Her voice was so pure and amazing, and had so much emotions, like sadness and loneliness. But he felt her voice in the end becoming so weak and shaky, yeah she was crying. Atem walked closer to find her hugging her legs to her chest and sobbing silently. The tulip then fell from her hand and fell on the grass, so Atem came and took it from the grass causing Tea to jump with fear, she then looked and saw Atem there. She placed her hand on her heart to calm it, and she tried hardly not to blush at his sight because he looked so hot in that pj's he wore, which showed his perfect muscled chest.

-"Since when you're here?". she said, and Atem smiled.

-"Let's say that I was here enough time to learn that you have a great voice". Tea blushed a little, but then she came closer to him till there was 2 metres between them, and said:

-"What's the point?! I can't remember anything and that's what matters now. I don't have any hope". She whispered sadly, Atem came closer and put the tulip in her hair what made her blush like mad. he saw that and smirked.

-"Tea of course you have hope, the doctor said that you'll regain your memories soon". Tea looked at him with shock and said:"Really?". Atem smiled and nodded, and Tea felt so much better by that. But she suddenly frowned again and said sadly:

-"But what am I going to do till then Atem? I feel so lost and confused. I feel like I'm sinking in a deep sea and there's no one to rescue me. I need someone to guide me to the right way, someone to take my hand and encourage me". She closed her eyes and sighed quitely, but then she froze when she felt Atem's hand holding hers. Tea opened her eyes to see Atem standing so close to her and holding her hands strongly. Her face turned completely red and she felt shivers running through her body just by holding his hands. But his sweet smile and his warm hands made her forget any doubt or fear she had.

-"I'll be your eye that sees, and your hand that slaps, and I'll always take your hand and pull you strongly so you won't sink. Please Tea trust me". He said in a very soft and caring voice. What made her tears run down her cheeks, but this wasn't tears of sadness, no it was tears of joy. Joy to know that someone like Atem was there with her to help her and guide her. And she felt that her anger at him for hiting her was slowly melting away. And without any warnings, she threw herself in his arms and hugged him tightly. Atem froze there, his heart was beating so much, and he couldn't help but blush. But he didn't wrap his arms around her. He felt that it was wrong to do that. So he just remained silent while she was sobbing softly on his chest, and suddenly she muttered: "Thank-you Atem". Atem smiled and closed his eyes, letting her hug him as long as she wanted to, he couldn't hide that he enjoyed her being in his arms. Finally, Tea let go of him , smiling sheepishly and blushing hard.

-"Ok, I think i'll go back to my room now". Atem saw her blush again and smirked making her face turn more red by his sexy smirk. He really enjoyed making her blush! for some reason. But in the end he nodded his head.

-"Yeah, me too". Then they walked together and climbed the stairs without any word, till they reached Tea's room. Tea looked at him and smiled shyly.

-"Good night Atem, and again thank you". Atem nodded and smirked again making her blush again too.

-"Don't worry about it. Good night to you too". Tea opened the door and turned to look at Atem for the last time and smiled sweetly to him. She then thought that she can't end that moment like that, so she left the door knob and rushed again to Atem and kissed his cheek tenderly. And this time it was Atem's turn to blush. Tea saw that and tried not to laugh, he looked so cute when he blushed. She then entered her room and closed the door behind her, and leaned her back against the wall trying to hear Atem foot steps. But she heard nothing and that meant that he was still standing right where she left him. He was still shocked by her sudden kiss, Tea thought and smiled widely, then headed to her bed. While Atem was still there on the other side of the door, he was touching the place where Tea kissed him, her lips were so soft, and her kiss was so tender! It made him feel lots of unusual feelings. But they were good feelings, so he smiled warmly and headed to his room.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-The next day Tea began to stir as she felt the morning sun's rays. She lifted her head up and looked at the balcony to see some birds standing on the edge. She smiled and rose up from the bed, then walked to the balcony slowly, not wanting to scare the birds. But however she was careful, the birds sensed her and flew away. Tea smiled to them and looked down below. The view was so great. The weather was great too. Tea took a deep breath, enjoying the cool breeze that was playing with her hair. She then entered the bathroom to have a shower. She turned on the built in the shower and washed herelf slowly, still feeling some pain in her head, but she ignored it. Once she was finished, she turned off the water and wrapped herself with the towel, and stepped out the bathroom and wore the same clothes she was wearing when Atem hit her with his car. Grandpa washed them for her, since they were covered with her blood. She sighed when she remembered that accident, but when she remembered what Atem said yesterday to her she smiled happily, she felt greatful that Atem will help her. And the memory of that kiss she gave to him run through her head, his cheek was so smooth that she thought of how will his soft lips taste against hers?! Tea mentally punished herself for thinking of things like these. After all she was staying with them in their mansion, and it wasn't proper to think about Atem like that. Anyway, she was dressed in a red mini skirt and a yellow sleeveless shirt. She looked so beautiful though she was wearing casual outfit. She brushed her hair and went out her room heading downstairs to find the three sitting in the dining-room and having breakfast. They didn't notice her till she said softly:

-"Good morning". They all turned to look at her amazed at how pretty she looked. But they shook their head and say in unision:

-"Morning Tea". grandpa smiled to her and asked: "I see that you finally chose to come downstairs honey". Tea smiled back and nodded saying:'' Well I realised that there's no use of staying depressed and sad in my room. And my memory will never come back if I cried, nor if I locked my door and refused to see anybody. And actually I had a dream where I saw a nice lady who encouraged me and said: don't give up and live happily, she seemed so familiar but I couldn't figure out how was she, unfortunately". She said sadly and lowered her gaze, Atem felt so sad and guilty. He didn't want to see her like this.

-"Tea I'm so sorry". He stated. Tea felt her heart shatter by seeing him so sad like that. She didn't want him to feel guilty about what happened, so she giggled softly causing the three to look at her, this was the first time she giggles and her giggle was so soft and cheerful, what made Atem feel happy and wish she could always giggle like that.

-"Don't worry Atem, I began to get used to that. Anyway I'm starving, and as I see these are pancakes! my favourite breakfast!". Tea sat next to Atem and started eating rapidly, like she had never eaten for ages! While the others watched her with wide eyes, amazed that she could eat like that! Meanwhile Tea noticed stares on her and swallowed a big slice so hard then said:

-"What? I'm so hungry!". But Tea choked with that slice. Her face turned to blue and the others froze in their places, but then they handed her a glass of water and Yugi patted her back gently, while Atem looked at her with worriedly. Tea finally swallowed and sighed in relief, then she burst out laughing when she saw the look on their faces, while the others sweat-dropped and sighed in relief. They then give in and started laughing with her.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-After breakfast, Atem's cell rang , he took it out of his pocket, flipped it open, and answered .

-"Hello?" He answered and wasn't surprised that it was Kloey.

-"Hey boss, aren't you planning to come to the company? I want to tell you about something important". Atem tried to sound soft.

-"No I'm not.". But Kloey had something really important on her mind, and she needed to tell him.

-"But you have an important guest here waiting for you. It's , he called and said that he'll drop by after an hour". Atem was really surprised now.

-"Wow! my friend Kaiba is back from Japan? What a surprise!" He said and remembered the last time he saw him and he told him that he won't come back till years, "Ok, I'm coming Kloey". He finished and hit the 'end' button on the phone, then closed it back and put it in his pocket.

-"So Kaiba is visiting the company?". Yugi asked and Atem nodded.

-"Yup, after an hour". Tea was listening to the conversation without understanding anything and asked in confusion: "Who's this Kaiba?". yugi looked at her and answered;" he's the owner of Kaiba corp the biggest company in our country. And he's Atem's best friend in business world". Atem stood up and said:"I won't go now, there's still planety of time, and Kaiba isn't that punctual". Atem went to sit on the sofa, while Tea helped grandpa carrying the dishes to the sink to wash them, but was stopped by Atem's voice calling her.

-"Tea, do you need to go shopping?". He asked while he watching the Tv. Tea was surprised by his question and blushed a little.

-"Yeah, I guess". Atem looked at her and smirked when he saw her blush again, and caused her to blush deeper, Atem smiled when he saw her face. He really loved seeing her blushing. The blush made her look so charming!

-"Ok then, let's go now and buy you some clothes". Tea nodded in agreement. Atem went to his room and put his black jacket on, then went downstairs again. Tea was waiting for him while Yugi and grandpa were washing the dishes. Atem climbed down the stairs and saw Tea looking to a photo on the wall, it was for him and Yugi. Suddenly she heard Atem's voice and turned to see him, he looked so handsome in his black jacket that showed his muscled form. She felt herself blush but she tried to control the blush so Atem won't notice it. Then they went off and Arnold opened the door for them, then he headed to the biggest mall in the city. While grandpa and Yugi watched them leaving and smiled happily feeling that Atem will open his heart for another love.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-Atem and Tea arrived to the mall and stepped out the car and Tea watched the place in amazement. There were lots of stores to visit, and lots of choices of clothes. Atem saw that and smirked.

-"Go anywhere and buy anything you want". Tea looked at him for a moment, she felt embarrassed that he'll pay for the clothes, and she didn't want him to, then again she felt that she did that before. That he bought her something before and she was embarrassed. Atem looked at her from the corner of his eyes and saw that she was thinking hard. Then she suddenly said:

-"But Atem you don't have to....." But Atem didn't let her continue.

-"Tea don't bother and complain ok? First you don't have money. Second you're living with us and I have to pay for you and third I have lots of money so where's the problem?". Tea looked at him to see him smiling softly to her. And she smiled thankfully for him and hugged him again whispering "Thanks Atem".. And for the second time Atem was shocked by her sudden action. He didn't know why she was hugging him? or what should he do? but he saw that lots of people were looking at them so he whispered to Tea.

-"Tea, you're welcome... but can we go now?". Tea blushed deeply and let go of Atem who smirked and led her to the store. Tea bought many things from different stores like skirts, jeans, shirts, dresses, purses, shoes, and sunglasses. And Atem just held the bags and followed her while putting his black sunglasses so no one would know him. When Tea wanted to buy some cosmetics Atem grabbed her hand and she looked at him, trying to hold back the blush.

-"Tea don't you see that you're very beautiful, so why would you need any make-ups? To become deadly gorgeous?!". Atem said honestly and Tea couldn't help but blush at his compliment. And just then the owner of that store saw Tea and said:

-"Wow! you're so beautiful sweety! do you wanna be my model? and maybe my girlfriend too?". Tea was astonished, and didn't know what to say, while the owner of the next store said:

-"No, she'll be my model". They were arguing about that and they were coming towards Tea who felt Atem take her hand in his mumbling "C'mon, lets go". They run together away from that place. And once they were at the front door of the mall, Atem looked at his watch to see that an hour and a half has passed, so he called Kloey to know if Kaiba came, but Kloey told him that he didn't. So Atem put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Tea to find her staring at a beautiful aqua green dress. Atem noticed how her eyes were looking at the dress in admiration, so he smiled and pulled her out of her thoughts saying:

-"Go and try it on". Tea looked at him surprised and asked; "I can?". Atem nodded ;"sure you can". Tea smiled and went to that store and took that dress to the dressing stalls to try it on, while Atem sat on the seat and took off his sunglasess. He sighed tiredly thinking how girls don't get tired from shopping?!. Kerai was like Tea too. Whenever they went shopping together she would spend 4 or 5 hours without feeling tired! While he would curse himself for going with her from the first hour! Suddenly Tea opened the door and went out that room, to find Atem deep in thought. She cleared her throat to have his attention. And when he looked at her, he gasped. She was like an angel, so magnificent and splendid. The dress came above her knees, and It really fit her petite body. And there was a white belt around her waist , while she wore a white high-heeled boots (**ِA/N well it's like the boots she wears in Yu-Gi-Oh season 3 when she hang out with Serenity**). Atem found himself blushing while Tea smiled and asked:

-"How do I look?". Atem was speechless by her beauty and couldn't find any word to describe it, so he said shyly:

-"I don't know what to say!". Tea thought that he didn't like what she was wearing and that really saddened her. But then a guy came from behind Tea and placed his arms around her neck.

-" Oh boy! you look gorgeous! do you need some company hot one?!". Tea tried to loosen his grip on her while Atem was really pissed off.

-"Get your hands away from her". He yelled angerily, and the guy looked at him carelessly and said;

-"Is it a crime if I flirt her? You didn't even bother to say that she looked so hot!!". Atem looked at him firmly and answered him.

-"If you haven't noticed she's with me". the guy paid no attention to what he said and his lips were coming near her ear, while Atem was really going insane with jealousy. Was it really jealousy? he didn't care about that right now, He came closer and punshed the guy hard on his face. and he fell on the ground, letting go of Tea who looked at him and at Atem feeling guilty that she caused this little fight.

-"Why did you do that? Are you her boyfriend or something?". Atem who was sending him a deadly glare was surprised by his question, and memories of Kerai rushed through his head, so he was silent. While Tea looked at him and saw that he was in another world. What happend to him?, she wondered. Then she thought that if Atem said no then the guy will punsh him too. And there will be a big fight, so she found herself obliged to say:

-"Yeah, he's my boyfriend, you have any problem with that?!". The guy was so shocked and hesitated "Say what?!". While Atem's eyes narrowed in a shocked way and Tea saw that and blushed deeply, hoping that Atem won't kill her for saying that!

-**Wow! Tea really needed to say that in order to let Atem off the hook right?! Anyway I hope you'll like this chapter and I hope Mom will be ok too. Please guys R&R!**


	5. why do you make me act like this?

-**Hey my friends! Here's the new chapter. I didn't take too long to update, right!?. Anyway I want to thank all my nice friends who reviewed the last chapter:**

**.Fantasia-49.**

**.Angel Diary.**

**.Divinitas.**

**.Ruize.**

**.xXOcean space Belong With MeXx.**

**.dancers of the night.**

**.Narutofang91.**

**.Crystal Magician Princess.**

**-Thanks so much, and I hope you enjoy this one too. It will have more Tea and Atem scenes! **

**-Important Note: I just wanted to fill you in that this story is still in the very begining of it. And there will be many more surprises. That's why I want to ask you guys something, if you liked this story please keep reading it and don't stop or skip some chapters cause this story will be so complicated and confusing. Not to mention that the chapters will be so connected with each other later on, so please keep reading it till the end. And I can assure you it'll please you, cause me myself don't know who did I come up with a confusing story like this! and in the end you'll be so bewildered and you won't ever know with which girl Atem should stay!**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own Kerai, Kloey and her family, and Arnold.**

**Summary:Atem is a famous youngman who came through many hard maybe the hardest thing was losing his love Kerai. And since the day Kerai his ex girlfriend left him he was heartbroken and didn't plan to fall in love agian. But can a beautiful, blue-eyed girl change his plans? and melt his heart again?!**

**Our True Love**

**Chapter 5:"Why Do You Make Me Act Like This?!".**

**-**The guy rose up from the floor and apologized to Atem who wasn't focusing on anything. The guy reached out his hand for Atem to shake, but Atem didn't care about that. He paid for the dress and took Tea's hand dragging her out the mall. Arnold opened the door gently for them to enter, and Atem sat in the car and said nothing. While Tea sat next to him, and gestured for Arnold to go to the company. And on the way Atem kept silent, he was so surprised by Tea's earlier words. What the hell did she meant by that?! 'He's my boyfriend!". Why did she say that? has he done anything that made her think he has a crush on her or something?.... but for the love of god, he barely met her 5 days ago, and within these days he didn't even have a private conversation with her except for yesterday. And as far as he know he didn't say anything that could give her a hint that he liked her. So why? did she do that to let him off the hook? or cause she felt he liked her?. he was so confused, and he felt that he was cheating on Kerai by being with Tea, and making her think he liked her. But god, he didn't do anything wrong, he didn't even hugged her back when she hugged him today and yesterday. And he didn't kiss her back when she kissed him yesterday on his cheek. So why would she think of that?. Tea on the other hand was looking at him from the corner of her eyes seeing that he had a pensive look on his face. He hadn't said a word since they left the mall, he barely even nodded to that guy when he apologized to him for flirting his so called 'girlfriend!!'. Tea blushed remembering this word she said, and how it felt so great saying it. But she shook her head trying to focus on Atem now. Was he upset at her for saying that she was his girlfriend?! She didn't even know if he had a girlfriend or not. She said that just not to get in trouble, and though she liked the thought of being Atem's girlfriend, but back there, all she cared about was getting out the mall without making a fight. But Atem's angry, and that means that he didn't like the thought of her being his girlfriend. She sighed deeply and decided to bring him out of his thoughts, and make things clear to him, so she cleared her throat and said breaking the silence:

-"Atem?!". Atem's thoughts came to a pause when he heard Tea's voice, and he turned to look at her, as she continued "Did I bother you when I said to that guy that you're my boyfriend?". She asked sadly, and Atem felt so terrible seeing how hurt and sad she looked. So he gathered his thoughts and said calmly while thinking of Kerai:

-"No Tea, not it all. You're an amazing girl and there's not any guy who will feel upset if you said that you're his girlfriend". He reassured her. Tea blushed at his compliment and muttered as she lowered her gaze "Thanks Atem". But then she remembered that she didn't say what she wanted to and raised her head, looking at him again "Atem I swear that I didn't mean anything with those words, I just didn't want you to fight with that guy....". Atem interrupted her and waved his hands in front of him smiling softly "Tea It's ok, really". Tea smiled seeing that Atem wasn't mad at her, as he sighed in relief that Tea wasn't thinking that he liked her. I mean sure she was a great girl, and he was fond of her but, he only loved Kerai and wasn't willing to forget her and let the past go.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-Moments later the two arrived to the company. And Tea's jaw dropped in a surprised way. She couldn't believe that this huge company was Atem's. She was so amazed, while Atem looked at her surprised expression, and couldn't help but smile.

-"This whole company is yours?". She inquired amazed, though she couldn't help but to feel again that she came here before. Atem on the other hand nodded his head. "So no wonder that you're so rich"...Tea looked at the company again "Wow! It's amazing from the outside what makes me wonder how it looks from the inside?". Tea said simply, and Atem noticed how excited and curious she was to browse the company, so he smirked and offered his hand for her to take.

-"C'mon let's go and see how it looks". Tea looked at him for seconds and then smiled. And they went there together. The company was so huge and luxuary from the inside. Atem took her to every single place in the company, and she felt astonished in every single part. Atem's office was in the 22th floor, so they used the elevator to go up there, and since the elevator was made of crystal , the big window overlooked the whole city. Tea was looking at the streets down there and how they looked smaller and smaller as the floors passed. Her eyes lit up like a little girl that someone offered her a chocolate cake!. Atem saw that and smiled seeing how happy she looked. When they reached the office, Kloey was waiting for Atem as she was reviewing some papers, and she heard his footsteps.

-"I see that you finally decided to drop by boss! how nice!!". She said saracastically since Atem didn't come to the company since 2 days, but she heard Atem clearing his throat and raised her head from the papers to look at him. And she saw a very beautiful girl standing next to him, she was surprised and stood up , then went to shake hands with her.

-"Hey pretty girl, I'm Kloey, Atem's personal assistant". Tea blushed a little and then smiled warmly.

-"I'm Tea, Atem's friend. Nice to meet you Kloey". Kloey smiled back to her and was about to ask Atem about her, but she suddenly remembered something and yelled: "Oh my god! Mr Kaiba is waiting for you ten minutes ago". Tea closed her ears because of Kloey's shout, and Atem shook his head knowing Kloey when she gets insane suddenly. He then nodded and said:

-"Ok chill, I'm going there". He then remembered Tea that was looking at him and asked "You want to come and see my office Tea?". Tea bobbed her head in excitement and followed Atem. They went to his office and found Seto, a handsome young man with brown hair, and great blue eyes. He was sitting but when he saw Atem he stood up and shook his hand.

-"Hey pal. It's good to see how puctual are you growing!!". Seto said with a weary smile. Atem rolled his eyes.

-"Huh, look who's talking! I was late for ten minutes, not for a whole 2 hours like someone I know!!". Atem said with sly smirk. Seto snapped.

-"Oh right! That was a great appointement. Where I let you wait me for 2 hours and you had an important date to attend right?!". Atem remembered that day, and Seto noticed how stiff he grew when he reminded him of that day when he had a date with Kerai, so he changed the subject. "So how are you doing?".

-"Not that bad, what about you? how was your trip to Japan, the one you said that will take years!". He teased and Seto smirked. He was about to answer when he noticed a girl coming. She was looking in amazement at Atem's office. She then felt a stare on her and looked to see Kaiba looking at her with a smirk on his face, he went to her and smiled admiring how beautiful she was. She was a goddess. he took her hand gently and kissed it.

-"Do you honor me with your name miss?". He said as he looked at her brilliant sapphire eyes. Tea's face was completely red now.

-"Tea...". She said calmly. And Seto kissed her hand again, what made Atem feel something strange boiling inside him again.

-"It's a great honor to meet an incredibly gorgeous girl like you miss Tea".. He said politly then let go of Tea's hand and turned to look at Atem. "When I saw Kerai I said that there can't be any more beautiful girl, but now I'm sure that this girl is the most gorgeous girl you'll ever find". Atem felt so annoyed and mad by bringing Kerai's subject again. And by the disgruntled look he had on his face he warned Seto that he was close pissing him off. While puzzlement was written all over Tea's soft features _who's this Kerai?_ she wondered.

-"It's not what you're thinking Seto.....Tea's my friend". Atem assured Seto. While he chuckled abit.

-"Well, that's great then. It makes me have more chances with this hot lady!!". Tea's face couldn't get any more red than the way it was. She realesed her hand from Seto's one and walked slowly to the door saying "Atem I'll be with Kloey if you needed me". Atem nodded feeling much better that Tea has left, cause he was annoyed by Seto's looks at her, and his flirting. Atem then gasped, what's happeining with me? he thought. _Why do I feel so mad whenever someone flirits Tea or touches her? this is so strange. Did I start to have feelings for Tea?...no way_. He shook his head trying to get that stupid thought out of his mind.

-"So where did you meet this angel?". Atem's thoughts stopped by Seto's voice and asked bewildered: "Who?". Seto smirked and said again :"This sweet Tea, you never told me about her". Atem sighed and answered:"meeting her was a coincidence...I can assure you".

-"So she's only your friend?".Seto inquired. And Atem gave a slight nod. While Seto foldered his legs.

-"Where does she live?". Atem answered irritably."She's living with me". Seto just let out a sly smile.

-"Oh....that really makes me a little jealous. My lovely girl is staying at your house!". Atem felt that strange feeling inside him, and was really angry with Seto's questions about Tea.

-"That's enough Seto. Why all this sudden concern, you barely know her".He snarled. Seto smiled and shrugged: "I don't know, I just can't get her out of my mind, and I was checking if it's ok if I hook up with her, but we can change the subject if you want to". Seto said and took a look at the office. "So tell me, are you getting any stupid merging offers?". He asked.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-Tea walked to Kloey's office and find her working. Kloey peered up when she heard some footsteaps, and her mouth curved into a smile when she saw Tea.

-"Come and sit here". She offered, and Tea came to sit opposite of her. "So you felt bored of business talks there?". Tea looked at her boots.

-"No not exactly. But I got bored with that Seto guy flirting me!". Kloey raised both her eyebrows in a surprised way.

-"Say what?!! Seto was flirting you?! he never did that before. You really made him like you Tea till his tongue was set free!". Tea giggled.

-"Really?". Kloey giggled too and nodded her head. the two of them then talked and talked about many things like old friends. Till Kloey asked Tea about her family, Tea then went silent and looked so sad. Kloey was confused and didn't know why this change of mood. But before she could asks, Seto and Atem came out the office, and Seto walked towards Tea, then he took her hand again and planted a soft kiss on her, made Tea shiver.

-"See you later sweety". Tea blushed and nodded, as Seto left the company and Kloey started teasing Tea.

-"This is something we don't see everyday. I mean since when Seto Kaiba was that nice?! You made him lose his mind with your beauty Tea!". Tea's face was becoming reder.

-"Kloey please don't say that". She said shyly, but Kloey continued "Oh girl he really likes you!". Tea flashed and let out an abashed smile, but Atem couldn't listen anymore. He was shaking with rage and anger.

-"**Stop it Kloey!!**". He yelled angerily causing the two to look at him with worried and terrified expressions on their faces. Atem saw that and blushed slightly "Sorry, but Kloey please stop teasing Tea, Seto is just having fun as usual, nothing more". He said and went back to his office, leaving the two girls looking at each other in confusion. And half an hour later Atem gathered his things and went again to Kloey's office where Tea was.

-"C'mon Tea. Let's go back home". Tea nodded and Kloey came to hug her, what made Tea happy to have met a nice girl like her.

-"You have to visit again Tea and real soon. Like the day after tomorrow for dinner how about that?". Tea smiled and said:

-"I'll be glad to visit you". Kloey smiled to her and turned to Atem, with a sly smirk on her face.

-"I didn't want to invite you since you shouted at me, but beacuse you'll bring Tea then that's ok". Atem scoffed.

-"Thanks Kloey, I really appreciate your compassion!". Kloey giggled with Tea.

-"Ok, I'll forgive you for my upcoming baby". Atem'e eyes narrowed and Tea smiled and clapped her hands together.

-"Oh congratulations Kloey". Kloey thanked her and Atem then said "That's why you were feeling dizzy right?". Kloey nodded.

-"Yup, I went with Ken to the doctor and he said that I'm in the second month". Atem was really happy for her and congratulated her with Tea, then they promised her to visit and went back home. And on the way, Arnold stopped at a traffic light and Tea was looking out the window. So a guy winked at her and Tea blushed a little, while Atem clenched his fists mumbling a 'HUMPH", Tea overheard that and felt really confused.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-Atem and Tea arrived at dinner time. They sat on the table and started eating along with yugi and grandpa without saying a word. Tea finished her dish while Atem didn't eat anything of it. He was thinking of all this sudden feelings that he wasn't understanding. Why is he acting like that? he still loves Kerai. Dammit, he hasn't ever stopped loving her. So why was he feeling like that towards Tea? It wasn't love he was sure of that. But what was it?. Tea and the others noticed that he didn't touch his dish, and that he was in another world. Grandpa and Yugi were worried about him and wanted to ask him what was wrong with him. But they saw Tea about to do that now. She placed her hand on top of Atem's one, and he felt shivers running down his body when he felt her soft hand on his. And couldn't help but blush. The other two were surprised by Tea's action but they smiled and let them talk without disturbances.

-"Atem what's wrong? Why aren't you eating? the dinner is delicious". She asked in a worried tone, and Atem didn't know how to stop himself from shaking. Her hand was making him sweat, shake, blush, he didn't know what it made to him.

-"No nothing wrong". He said without removing his hand from hers. But then Tea squeezed his hand making him feel even worse. It wasn't worse in a bad way, no it wasn't. But he didn't know what he was feeling now, confused, shocked, guilty? he didn't know. Tea on the other hand was holding back the blush too.

-"Atem please eat for me. You didn't have lunch too today". Atem removed his hand away from hers and stood up saying: "Excuse me, I'm going to my room". But Tea grabbed his arm causing him to look at her amazing blue eyes. They were full of worry and sadness, but why?

-"Atem what's wong? please tell me". She asked worriedly, and Atem didn't know what to say. The worry that appeared in her eyes was making him feel so weak and guilty. He needed to leave this room now, before he lose his temper. But Tea had another plans.

-"Atem am I bothering you with something?". Atem was trying to control his temper and said nothing, while Tea looked at him in confusion, why was he acting like that? did she do anything made him upset like that? but she didn't remember. He was upset since he saw Kaiba this noon. So she did nothing wrong right?

-"Atem please answer me, say something". Atem was really pissed off now, and his patience reached its limits. He grabbed his arm from her violently and shouted getting so aggravated by her questions.

-"**TEA PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!!**". Tea and the others gasped. They were so shocked by his shout. While Atem saw their looks at him, espeacially Tea who had some tears in her eyes, and immediately regreted yelling like that at her, after all she was worried about him. He sighed and whispered:" Please forgive me". Then he walked off to his room and slammed the door behind him, leaving Tea and the others confused and shocked. Once he was in his room, he threw himself on his bed and started thinking. Why was he acting like that? why did Tea's pressence made him act like a jerk? and why did he feel angry with every guy that flirts her? was it jealousy? But why? he barely knows her, he didn't have enough time to like her. So why? and is he the only one who feels that way? or did Tea feel the same too?. Why did he yell at her like that? she must be sad now. She was having some tears in her eyes, that really saddened him. It was his fault._ God damn you Atem_, he cursed himself hoping that Tea would forgive him for his bad treatment with her.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-Tea was helping grandpa washing the dishes. She was still sad and hurt, and was unsure as to why Atem treated her like that. First he tells her that he'll be with her, then he looks sad and apologizes to her for hitting her, then he takes her to the mall and treats her with so much kindness and softness, and tells her that she's so beautiful, then he punshes a guy just because he annoyed her, then he took her to his company and showed it to her with a very sexy smile on his face. And then he shouts at Kloey for some reason, and finally he shouts at her asking her to leave him alone. Why was he acting like that? Angry, then soft, then guilty, then gently, then violently, he was so confusing! Whereas grandpa noticed how silent she was, and she was thinking hard he noticed that too. Tea noted that grandpa was looking at her, so she asked:

-"Mr Moto please tell me, are you bothered with me staying here at your house?". Grandpa looked so surprised by her question.

-"Tea what are you talking about? who gave you that idea? we're so happy that you're living with us". He said calmly, but Tea wasn't convinced by that and kept her gaze on the plate she was washing. Grandpa suddenly placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him

-"Tea, I loved you like I love Yugi and Atem. So please I don't want to hear you saying that you're bothering us, ok?". Tea had some tears in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around grandpa smiling thankfully. Grandpa smiled and hugged her back.

-Yugi on the other hand was talking to Joey on the phone, and once he finished, he went to Atem's room and found him lying on his bed with closed eyes. But when Yugi closed the door Atem opened his eyes slowly and saw him. Yugi came closer and sat beside him on the bed. They stayed silent for some time and Yugi was looking at him within that time, he was so lost in his thoughts that he forgot Yugi's presence. Yugi decided to break that silence in the end.

-"What's wrong with you Atem?". Atem looked at Yugi from the corner of his eyes.

-"I'm fine, nothing wrong with me". He whispered in a low voice, then turned his eyes back on the ceiling, and went again to his thoughts, but he was interrupted by Yugi's hand on his leg.

-"You're my brother Atem, and I know you so much. So tell me why do you act like that? You fell angry with everybody coming close to Tea, so what's Tea's subject?". Atem didn't answer, because he himself didn't know why he was acting like that.

-"Do you like her bro?". Yugi suddenly asked making Atem send him with a deadly glare, and then he yelled: "**Hell no**! I don't like her. I told you before that after Kerai **I won't love again**". Yugi noticed how mad Atem was and that he didn't want to talk, so he rose up and said: "Fine, when you want to talk I'm here". and he was about to walk out when he remembered something "Yeah, Joey and the rest are meeting us here tomorrow morning. Then we'll go for a picnic, you wanna join us?" Atem barely nodded to him, and Yugi walked out the room. While Atem kept thinking and thinking hard about his feelings, then fell asleep.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-The next morning Tea woke up at 7:30. She went to the bathroom to have her morning shower, and when she finished she remembered the picnic and opened her closet, and began choosing something to wear from the things she bought yesterday. It was so hard since her closet was full of clothes that she bought. But finally she wore a pair of jean-shorts with a magenta tanktop (**A****/****N: Well since I don't know the translation of all types of clothes, you have to forgive me if there are some mistakes!).** She brushed her hair and wore a strawberry perfume. Then she wore white and pink shoes. Once she was finished dressing, she went downstairs to find Yugi, grandpa , Mai , Joey and Tristen in the living room. She said goodmorning to them, and they all gasped at her beauty, especially Joey and Tristen who had many hearts in their eyes and were closing their hands and yelling "Fabulous!!". And as usual Mai came to hit them on their heads as Tea giggled a little. Mai then came and hugged Tea in greeting. Grandpa went with Yugi to the kitchen to prepare some food for the picnic, while Joey and Tristen yelled and ran to the kitchen.

-"Nobody touches the food before we check on it!!". They yelled together, and Mai felt so embarrassed to see them acting like that, while Tea giggled softly. She then turned her gaze upstairs and her smile faded when she remembered Atem. It seems that he didn't come out of his room yet, she thought and sighed deeply. On the other hand Atem was awake since a long time and was lying on his bed still thinking. He had his morning shower, and was wearing his black trousers, with a black stretched T-shirt that revealed his muscled chest. And he was playing with his keys, he looked at his watch to see that it was 8:20, the others must be downstairs now waiting for him to come down. He sighed and got up from his bed, then went downsatirs. Tea was helping grandpa with the food while the others were in the living room. Joey and Tristen were eating their breakfast while Mai and Yugi were watching Tv. Atem saw them and said good-moring to them, and they all stopped what they were doing and greeted him as well.

-"Hey wal, we've ween waiding fo ya!".Joey said and Atem barely understood anything since Joey had a big sandwich in his mouth while talking. Just then Tea and grandpa came from the kitchen conversing about if the food will be enough for all of them. Tea was talking but then stopped when she saw Atem in front of her. Atem was looking at her, surprised at her beauty, while Tea smiled at how sexy he looked with his Tshirt, and found herself blushing fierecly. She tried not to show her blush and smiled softly at Atem.

-"Morning Atem". She greeted softly, and Atem just nodded to her. Then the others all headed to Atem's car leaving Atem and Tea alone. Atem walked closer to Tea till there were just 1 metre between them. Tea felt her heart pounding by the closeness and Atem just walked more closer, he looked straight in her eyes. Tea noticed that sorrow and sadness that were in his amazing amethyst eyes, and found herself drawn to them. Atem was looking in Tea's magnificent eyes, these eyes that he couldn't stop thinking of. Tea was doing something to him and he didn't know what was it. He needed some answers, but most importantly he needed to apologize to her about his silly behavior yesterday. Suddenly without any warnings Atem took her hands in his, and she felt her heart stop. She felt shivers running down her spine. His hands were sending warmth in her whole body, his touch was so gentle, so soft, what made Tea wish he could touch and touch her forever. Then her face became red and Atem's gaze softened seeing her so surprised by his sudden touch. He didn't know why he did that? but he somehow didn't regret doing that.

-"Tea please forgive me for what I did yesterday". Tea was having a hard time in controling herself. She just smiled warmly to him.

-"It's ok Atem. I forgave you". Atem smiled softly to her and Tea looked at him to see that the sorrow in his eyes was replaced by a soft and a happy look. She smiled seeing that, but then she did something that she never thought she would do. her body just move by itself, her body leaned forward and her arms wrapped themselves around Atem's neck. Tea couldn't stopped herself, It was like a magnet pulling her towards Atem. She just closed her eyes and leaned forward. Atem saw what she was trying to do and frozed. He didn't know what to do. Her soft breath was on his face, and her smell was so great, it was strawberry. Atem found himself closing his eyes and leaning forward too. Untill their lips were about to touch. Both their hearts were beating so much, and both of them were so nervous. Atem suddenly saw Kerai's face appearing in his mind, and his eyes shot opened to find Tea's lips about to touch his. Atem realized what she was doing and wanted to stop her in a gentle way. He pulled her to his chest quickly and strongly, and hugged her, and her lips touched his chest. Tea opened her eyes to find herself in Atem's arms, and that he was hugging her, while he was gasping hard for air. Tea didn't understand what was happening, but then the memory stroke her mind. she was about to kiss Atem!! and he stopped her in the last second. Tea found herself blushing so hard, she didn't believe what she was about to do. Was she crazy to do that? why the hell did she do that? First, Atem's hands were holding hers, and he apologized to her, then she looked in his eyes and felt herself hypontized by them. He was pulling her towards him like a magnet, and she couldn't stop herself. And though she was feeling so ashamed of what she did, but she was sad as well because Atem stopped her. UGH! she stopped thinking when she remembered that she was hugging Atem and immediately broke apart, and apologized to him, then ran out of the house to catch up with the rest. Atem stayed in his place for a moment thinking of what just happend, then decided to follow Tea to the car.

**-Ok that was exactly what happend to me once, and I'm still having this shameful and embarrasing memory in my mind! and the one I tried to kiss was my cousin!. So I decided to put this thing in my story, cause you know, it makes me laugh about how funny I was when I was younger!! anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter. And please please I want some reviews, please! And again if anyone of you have any suggestions I'll be glad to hear them ok? and if you have any comments about the story, i'm all ears!**


	6. A Lovely Picnic!

-**Hey readers! I know that I'm updating so soon, but since this story is so long, then I better hurry with the chapters, right!? Anywayz, thanks so much to the ones that read and reviewed my last chapter:**

**.Divinitas.**

**.xXOcean Space Belong With MeXx.**

**.Narutofang91.**

**.Fantasia-49.**

**.Angel Diary.**

**.Lazely-Gardner.**

**.dancers of the night.**

**.KoraGirl.**

**Guys you rock! thanks for your reviews, they always make my day great. .**

**-Note: Ok just for your information Atem is 21, Tea and Kerai are 19 and Joey, Yugi, Tristen and Mai are 17 or 17 and a half, they're still in high school, well the last year of high school (Whatever you call it!).**

**-****Disclaimer****: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I just own my characters.**

**-****Summary****:Atem is a famous youngman who came through many hard things in his life. And maybe the hardest thing was losing his love Kerai. And since the day Kerai his ex girlfriend left him he was heartbroken and didn't plan to fall in love agian. But can a beautiful, blue-eyed girl change his plans? and melt his heart again?!**

**Our True Love**

**Chapter 6: "A lovely Picinc!".**

-Atem walked to the car, his mouth tilted downward in thought. He looked up to see all his friends already in the lemo waiting for him. Tea was sitting in the back seat with Yugi, joey, Tristen. While Mai was lying on the sofa opposite of their seat, watching the Tv and pouring the others some coffee. (**A****/****N well since it's a lemo then you can find anything in it right? plus I haven't ever ridden a lemo before that's why I don't know if there are any of these things). **Atem sat in the front seat, not wanting to see Tea face to face right now. The car drove and all the friends talked and talked except Atem and Tea who were just thinking of each other and what happend earlier.

-"Why did I do that?!". The two of them asked themselves the same question.

_-"He was so sweet with me, so why did he stop me? Oh god, what am I saying!? Why did I try to kiss him in the first place?"._ Tea thought as she stared out the window, while Atem thought of all what happend, _maybe the idea of Tea staying in our mansion wasn't really a good one. I mean with her living there then something bad will happen. She's sweet and kind but, she was doing something to me and I should keep away from her. That will be better_. Atem's thoughts were stopped by Joey's voice.

-"Hey Tea ...what are ya thinking of ? Ya don't need ta think of me cuz I'm here with ya all da time!!". He goofily said and Tea blushed deeply. While Tristen whacked him on the back of his head, and Joey yelled in pain.

-"Why'd ya do dat for?". Tristen glared at him then turned his attention to Tea and took her hand in his, squeezing them.

-"Cause Tea will never think of a jerk like you. Espeacially when It's obvious that Tea likes me right sweetie?!". He asked knitting his brows and giving her a sexy smirk thinking himself Brad Pitt or something!. Tea just blinked, looking in awe at him with a big sweat-drop behind her head, and before she could say anything Joey slapped his hand that was on Tea's one.

-"Get your damn hands away from her Tristen! I'm warning ya!". Tristen blew with his mouth on his red hand then growled.

-"Wheeler this is your finish!. Tea is mine..go to Mai she's your girlfriend damn-headed ". Joey glared and grabbed him by the collar.

-"I don't need her anymore!". Mai's eyes narrowed and she clenched her fist that was holding the coffee.

-"Say it again wheeler if you dared!". Joey and Trsiten turned to look at the pissed off Mai, unaffected by her threat.

-"Nuh-Uh! I don't repeat my words!". Joey informed with a calm voice then returned to Trsiten, still holding him by the collar. Mai on the other hand was so furious now. She rose up from the sofa, throwing the cup away carelessly.

-"JOEY!!". she shrilled , slamming her hands down to her sides. Yugi and Tea tried to calm them down but that was impossible. Atem got sick of them all speacially Joey and Tristen who were flirting Tea and fighting over her. He clenched his fists angerily hearing the two yelling "She's mine". "She likes me not you". and so on. And Mai yelling 'Joey you'll regret every word you said!, and Atem couldn't hear anymore. He turned around and yelled.

-"THAT"S ENOUGH!!! leave Tea alone before I really come to you and give you a piece of my mind!!". Joey and Tristen saw Atem's glares and immediately shut up. Mai came to hit both o them on their heads. Yugi smiled at Atem for shuting them up, while Tea looked at him, and he looked back at her and felt that the time stopped. His angry features quickly changed to a soft one at seeing her beautiful face. Tea smiled sweetly to him thanking him for saving her, he blushd lightly and no one seemed to notice except Yugi who smiled softly. The other three noticed the looks between Atem and Tea and looked between the two of them. Atem saw that and turned around and looked at the road ahead. Tea did the same and looked out the window again, while the three shrugged and turned their attention to other things.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-Finally, after three hours or so of driving. Atem and the others reached their destination. They all stared from the windows of the lemo to find the place that grandpa told them to go to. It was a marvellous place indeed. A great valley surrounded by high mountains and small hills, and all the mountains were couvered with green grass. The valley had a large lake in the middle of it, and the ground of course was grassed and full of many beautiful kinds of flowers. While big trees were surrounding the whole place. Tea was the first to get out of the car, she rushed out of it and stood outside just staring at the place, and breathing the fresh air which was by the way full of the flowers scents. Tea smiled and streached her arms.

-"This place is great!". she exclaimed happily while the others were getting out of the car. Atem on the other hand wasn't admiring the place as Tea.

-"Why the hell are we here?!". He asked as he was still sitting in the car. Joey came and put his elbows on the edge of the opened window of the front seat and smirked at Atem.

-"We're in a picnic remember? and we were supposed to go to a grassy place, having a basket of food. Ya know like they do in movies!". Atem blinked, casting Joey a questioningly look.

-"You've got to be kidding me!". He muttered, and Joey raised his eyebrows up and down. "Nuh-uh"

-"For heaven's sake! I thought we were going to a luxury restaurant or something, not to a dumb grassy place!". He said as he got out of the car. Atem wasn't the one to complain about nature. He was a very romantic and passionate person who loved to be surrounded with nature. And his mansion prove this theory. But this place brought many hurtful memories to him, that's why he didn't like being here. He looked to see yugi and Tristen running down the hill to find a place to put their things. He turned to see Joey and Mai discussing something while Tea was yelling "HELLO!!". and the voice echoed in the whole place. Atem rolled his eyes and sighed deeply "Oh boy, great!!". he said sarcastically. They all looked down below to see Tristen and Yugi yelling to them.

-"Hey come down carefully, this hill is so slippy". Joey heard that and immediatly jumped to Tea.

-"Let me help ya my sweet lady!". Mai eyed him with a frown. She interrupted and dragged him away by his ear then walked down the hill without any help! while saying "You are an embarrassement to me!". Tea and Atem sweat-dropped at them. Atem then looked to Tea and offered his hand for her to take.

-"C'mon I'll help you". he offered. Tea blushed slightly then took his hand and they both went down that hill, while enjoying the warmth of each other's hands.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-The four teenagers arrived to where Tristen and Yugi were waiting . Yugi had put a small blanket to place the food on. While Tristen who was holding the basket of food put the basket on the blanket. The breeze was so soft and cool and was playing with their hair. Joey and Tristen looked at the basket of the food and their mouths began to water. Mai looked at them and scoffed.

-"C'mon guys...we've just been here since like a minute..we're still not that hungry". She told them, putting a hand on her hip idly. Joey and Tristen looked at her and glared.

-"If ya weren't hungry Mai, then you can always give us your share. Plus we were driving since hours and we're starving". Mai eyed them oddly for a moment, then she sighed tiredly. Tea on the other hand smiled and opened the basket.

-"Ok guys, you can eat. I'm a little hungry too anyway!". They looked at her with some hearts appearing in their eyes.

-"You're an angel Tea!". They said in unision. Mai slapped her forehead, Atem just shook his head, obviously irritated by their nickname for Tea, while Tea just giggled and gave them their plastic plates, then gave them some sandwiches. Mai noticed another basket next to Tea.

-"What's in this basket Tea?". Mai queried. Tea gave a tiny shrug and opened the basket revealing some fruits, she smiled warmly to Mai.

-"These are some fruits. I thought that you would like to have some fruits too after the lunch". Mai nodded "Ok. pass me an apple hon". Tea smiled and gave Mai the apple. Atem who was lying on the grass looked at Tea in amazement when she talkd about fruits.

-((Flashback)).

-_Atem and Kerai were in a garden. Atem was lying with his head on Kerai's lap, while her soft hands were travelling in his trie-coulored hair. She then turned and opened the basket revealing some food. Atem saw it, his mouth forming a small 'O' of amazement. Kerai saw that and smiled kissing Atem's forehead._

-"_I really wanted some fruit. How did you know that!?". Kerai placed her index on her chin, showing that she was thinking. She then giggled softly and gave Atem a wink._

_-"well honey, This is one of the advantages of being your soul mate!". Atem didn't respond. he just took Keri's hand and kissed her fingers lightly. Suddenly Atem let out a shuddering sigh. Kerai peered down at him._

-"_What's wrong Atem!?". Atem raised his head from her lap, and straighten up leaning his back against a willow tree._

-"_Nothing wrong love. It's just the company". Kerai noticed the frustration beneath his calm mask. She placed her hand on his cheek and he raised a startled, crimson gaze to her green one._

_-"__honey, everything will be fine. I know that you're having a hard time running this company alone -or as you think you are-. But you're not alone. I'm always with you, helping you and encouraging you. And I'll always be there for you, so don't think for a second that you're alone, my love". Atem smiled touched by her sweet words. he brought her to his chest, hugging her tightly. He then lift her hand up to his lips and planted hot kisses on it. Kerai giggled softly then let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, then brushed his lips with hers. They pulled back after this hot kiss and smiled to each other. Just then kerai took an apple from the basket and looked at Atem who tilted his head._

_-"Okay now. Let me feed you this delicious apple!". Atem smiled and gnawed a piece of the apple, Kerai bite another piece of the same apple. Till they reached the same peice and their lips were coming closer to each other, Kerai blushed a little then gasped when Atem let go of the apple and pressed his lips against hers in a fierce kiss. The apple fell on the grass while the two kissed passionately._

_-((End of flashback))._

-Atem remembered that day so clearly, it was his first and only picnic with Kerai. He stood up and muttered :"Excuse me guys". then he went away. The others looked at him and understood that he had a memeory of Kerai, while Tea who didn't know anything about Kerai sighed deeply causing the others to look at her. Tea noticed some stares on her and looked up to meet the worried expressions of the four friends.

-"Listen guys, am I bothering Atem with something? since I got in his house he doesn't eat anything, and he always space out". The others looked each other thinking of something to say other than Kerai's subject. Till Mai moved forward, placing a hand on her shoulder.

-"No hon, don't say that. Atem is a businessman and I bet he has a problem with his company, that's why he's acting like that". Tea nodded smiling.

-"Thanks Mai".

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-They all finished eating after a while and decided to take a walk around the place. And as usual Joey and Tristen fought over the one who will go with Tea, while she smiled shyly. But Mai dragged Joey away and Yugi and Tristen went with Tea. The place was so great and they were enjoying it so much. They played many games on the grass, and though she was having a good time Tea couldn't help but think where did Atem go? and what he's doing now?. Two more hours full of fun passed and Atem didn't show up. Mai was lying on the grass, Yugi was throwing some stones in the lake with Joey, while Tristen was still eating. Tea on the other hand was walking near the lake. She walked and walked till she reached the end of that lake, and there was a terrific place. There on the grass were lots of birds, and their beautiful singing voice was echoing in the whole place. This place was like a paradise with grass and flowers everywhere and the tall pine trees surrounded the whole place. Tea walked to the lake and kneeled beside it, then her hand travelled in the cold water. Tea pulled her hand to see the water in it sparkiling so much. She admired the beauty of this place as she walked slowly to the birds and to her surprise she sat next to them and they didn't even move. Tea smiled and reached out her hand to them with a little pieces of fruits. The birds gathered around Tea and began eating. Tea felt so happy and she giggled alot when two birds sat on her head. But she noticed that one bird of the group didn't join them. Tea tried to whistle softly to the bird but it wasn't answering her. Just then the bird that was on her head flew and landed near that bird then it began to touch the other bird with it's mouth. Tea looked in confusion to them then gasped. The bird that didn't join his friends was a female and the bird that was on her head is a male, maybe he loves her too. Tea smiled and put the piece of the grape on the grass and waited the female to come and eat but she didn't make a move. While the male took the piece and offered it to her with his mouth, but again she didn't eat it. Tea could feel that the male was sad and she found herself saying.

-"Don't give up.....if you love her you should try". The bird didn't seem to understand but he kept trying and trying till she finally took the piece and swallowed it. The bird flew happily while Tea giggled. The female aproached Tea and sat on her head, Tea giggled once more, and then the male came to sit next to his lover on Tea's head.

-"I can see that you two love each other, so keep together like this ok? cause there's nothing more beautiful than love!. And when you love someone this love continues and lasts forever and ever!". Tea said then she sweat-dropped at herself "Yeah I'm talking to birds!!". She whispered sarcastically. "Stay with each other forever ok?". She told the two birds and the other birds were still around Tea singing.

-"This is not true". Tea gasped when she heard that cold, deep voice and all the 20 birds flew terrifiedly away from the place. Tea looked around to see Atem standing 2 metres away, his eyes fixed on her with a cold look .

-"Love isn't forever and it isn't the most beautiful thing in the world. Love is a disaster that happens to a person. That bird will leave him someday, and he'll stay alone and heartbroken to the end of his life". Tea stood up and looked to him while she was holding her hair that was flying against her cheeks. She could feel the sorrow in his voice and his eyes. But why? what is the thing that happend with him? and made him think like this about love? there were lots of questions she wanted to ask him now. And he felt that and turned around. Now his back was facing her.

-"You're a sweet and kind-hearted person Tea. You're so innocent that you still don't know how hard life can be.." Atem clenched his teeth "It could steal the dearest person to your heart..... It can take your hopes..........and crush you.........completely". Atem closed his eyes while clenching his fists "And in the end it leaves you alone.....heartbroken....valenurable.....and hopeless...". He re-opened his eyes and looked at her again "Till you will pray for god to take your soul and end your suffer. This is the real life, and it's not perfect as we see it in movies and songs". He finished sadly while Tea covered her mouth with her hand holding back the gasp. Atem turned again and walked off, leaving Tea shocked by the words he said. She was dying to know what happend to him, she wanted so badly to help him, to know about him, to cheer him up. But how? she asked herself. How can she uncover his life with him being so secretive and reticent like this?

-"I will help you Atem. Even if it's the last thing that I do..!". She promised in a determained voice.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-The gang packed their things and got in the lemo with Atem mummbling 'Finally we're going home back to technology, I felt I was in the Stone age!'. The others just laughed while Mai looked at the clock on the radio screen and smiled.

-"Hon, it's still 6:30. We've just been here for 6 hours". Atem leaned back in the front seat and closed his eyes without saying a word. Tea on the other hand was thinking of what Atem told her before. _What did he mean by that? did he lost someone precious to him, that's why he was so sad and depressed all the time?_. Mai looked at Tea and noticed that she spaced out. She patted her shoulder softly and Tea snapped out and turned to look at her.

-"You ok hon? your seem alittle spacey. What are you thinking of ?". Atem opened on of his eyes when he heard Mai's question. _What's wrong with Tea? _he wondered. Tea shook her head and smiled reassuringly.

-"Don't worry Mai, I was just wondering about my memories loss subject". They all looked at her with sad expressions while Atem closed his eye and sighed lightly feeling guilty again. The rest of the ride went silent, except for the small argues between joey and Tristen whether about food or about Tea. After 3 hours or so of driving they reached the Motou Residence. They got off the car and Joey and Tristen streached their arms feeling tired from the long ride. While the others went inside the house. Grandpa who was watching the Tv greeted them ith a warm smile.

-"So did you have a good time?". He inquired as he stood up from the sofa, they all nodded and Tea thanked him for guiding them to that 'wonderful place' as she put it. Atem sat on the couch and said nothing. So Mr Moto turned to him and asked.

-"What about you Atemu?". Atem was streaching and muttered "I've been to worse places!". Grandpa raised his eyebrow in confusion "Well, I think I can take this as acompliment". He checked with a tone of skepticism, looking at the others and they just shrugged. Joey and Trisrten suddenly had an idea and smirked in unison.

-"We Know how to chilax our depressed buddy!!". They said happily and went to choose a movie to watch, while Mr Motou decided to make some popcorn. Tea smiled when she heard a movie and went to sit on the couch next to Atem. Mai sat opposite of them and Yugi sat beside her waiting for joey and Tristen to choose a movie. But as usual they were argueing. Joey wanted to see Action, and Tristen wanted to see Horror.

-"Ok the others will decide..." They turned to look at the others and asked "What do you want to see? action or horror?".

-"Well I prefer adventure movies!". Yugi said. Joey and Tristen shook their heads "Boring!".

-"Then what about Romance?". Mai suggested dreamly, and again Joey and Tristen shook their heads "Pathetic!" Mai threw the pillow on their faces yelling "SHUT UP!!". Tea tried to cool them and said "I'll go with Tristen, horror seems exciting". Tristen did the victory dance while Joey sighed defeat, Tea gave him an apologetic smile "Sorry Joey!". She said softly. Atem looked at her with a small smile, _this girl is so sweet!_ , he thought and suddenly Tea looked to Atem to see him looking at her. Atem had a light blush as Tea asked "What do you think about it Atem? Should we watch horror or action?". Atem was lost in her beautiful blue eyes, but he controlled himself and said as he turned his gaze again to the Tv "Never mind, they both are fine". Tea smiled at him as the movie began, and soon enough grandpa brought them the popcorn and sat to watch the movie along with them.

-The movie was about to end, Joey and Tristen were covering their eyes in fear. Mai was sleeping on the couch apparently didn't like the movie, and grandpa said good night to them since an hour. Atem was watching the movie, and it really wasn't that bad, but it wasn't that scary though. He would laugh everytime Joey or Tristen yelled like scared girls! and they would glare at him, while Yugi would cast him a 'stop-laughing-at-them-bro look and he would just shook his head and continue watching. Suddenly Atem felt something fall on his shoulder, he turned his head to see Tea's head leaning on his shoulder, Atem felt nervous for some reason and felt himself shivering, but then he smiled when he saw her features, she was like a sleeping angel or a sleeping beauty. He got up slowly and carried her up bridal style. He noticed Yugi's stare on him and gave him a look that meant 'I'll take her to her room' , and Yugi nodded slowly and smiled inside seeing that Atem somehow cared about Tea. Atem then walked off to Tea's room. Joey and Tristen didn't notice him leaving since they were too busy covering their eyes, they turned back suddenly and noticed that Atem disapeared. Joey and Tristen looked at each other panicly.

-"Where's Atem?" Tristen queried with a shaky voice.

-"Maybe the Mummy took him!". Joey said bitting his lower lip. The two of them sweat-dropped and then heard a yell from the Tv made them yell in terror. Mai woke up and yawned, then looked to see them hugging each other.

-"Why the hell were you yelling? can't anybody sleep in this house?!". Yugi burst out laughing and put both his hands on his stomach in order to calm down himself.. Joey and Tristen wanted to kill Yugi for laughing at them while he informed "Atem went to take Tea to her room since she slept on the couch, and the mummy didn't take him!!". he said sarcastically. Joey pushed Tristen away from him yelling "I knew that idiot, I was just testing you, and it seems you're such a chicken T!".

-"Shut up Wheeler!". Tristen snarled, raising a bunched fist, to throw it against his face. Mai and Yugi laughed hard at them.

-Atem entered Tea's room and placed her gently on her bed. He then sat beside her on the bed and stared at her. She was so pretty indeed. Her chest was coming up and down while she breathed. Her face was so delicate, her mouth was small and her lips were full and they seemed so soft. Atem reached out his hand and brushed a strand of hair away of her face. Her hair was so silky too. He felt his heart stops when he touched her face a bit. _why does she make me feel this way? I'm afraid that I'm falling for her, yeah I must be falling for her and that's why I'm acting like this. But why? I barely know her._ Atem's thoughts came to a pause when he heard a slight moan coming from Tea. So he got up before she would wake up and see him staring like that at her. he pulled the blanket over her and walked to the door. He turned the lights off and glanced at her for the last time before he closed the door.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-The next day Tea woke up at 7:30. She glanced at the clock and saw the time. _Who brought me here to my room? the last thing I remember that I was watching that movie with the others. I remember a gentle yet strong hand caressing my face, but who was it!?. _Tea shook her head and rose up to her feet. She had her shower, brushed her teeth, and wore white shorts, with a dark blue tanktop. She fixed her hair and headed downstairs to find Atem in the living room doing something on his laptop.

-"Good morning". She said in a soft, cheery voice. Atem turned back when he heard her sweet voice and again smiled inside seeing how beautiful she looked.

-"Morning Tea". he said with a serious tone and went back to his laptop. Only to be interrupted again with her voice.

-"Where's Yugi and Mr Motou?".

-"Yugi's at school, and grandpa went to visit his sick friend or something". he answered without looking at her. And he heard a soft "Ah" coming from her. He closed his laptop a moment later and stood up.

-"Well I'll go to work now". he put on his jacket "You need anything Tea?".

-"Yeah, just wait". Atem turned to look at her. "You didn't eat anything right?". Atem blinked, looking awed by her question, then nodded. "Well, then let me make you some breakfast". Atem gave her a weird look , and she blushed deeply _"Ok that sounded like a wife making breakfast to her husband_", they both thought the same thing and tried not to blush.

-"Thanks Tea but I have to go now". Tea pouted "Please Atem I'll feel so bad if you go without having breakfast. Please stay a little". Atem looked at her dreamly features. He couldn't say no to her, could he?. Atem sighed and smirked "Ok Tea, I'll wait". Tea smiled happily and went to the Kitchen. She wanted to make the best breakfast ever to him. To the man that she's really started to like. But she didn't wan't to admit, not now that is. Atem sat on the stool looking t her. She looked so beautiful while she moved back and forth in the Kitchen doing many things fast, she was so good, and he wondered how did she memorized the places of every single thing in this Kitchen. Ten minutes later everything was ready, and Atem was so amazed when he saw the table. It had many kinds of food.

-"Do I really have to eat all these things?!". Atem inquired with a hint of sarcastic in his voice. Tea smiled and her cheeks turned pink "Well, I made different things, so if you don't like one of them you can try another". Atem nodded and pulled the chair to sit.

-"I just hope you'll like my food!". Tea said shyly, while really hoping inside that Atem likes the food. Atem saw the blush and smirked. "Ok but I'm not gonna eat alone now, am I?". Tea tilted her head and Atem smiled and pulled the chair beside him for her. Tea stood in her spot for a minute looking at his serious, handsome face, then walked slowly and sat beside Atem. And he began to eat. He didn't say anything to her, but by the way he was eating, she knew that he liked the breakfast, and that made her so happy. The breakfast went silence, till Tea sked suddenly.

-"Atem, do you mind telling me about myself!?". Atem stopped eating and raised his eybrow in confusion "Yourself!?" he repeated, making sure he heard right. Tea nodded "Yeah, you said that you knew me before the accident happened, right?". Atem turned to the food again and gave a small nod.

-"Yeah, but not that much. We just met once". Tea smiled reassuringly.

-"I know, just tell me everything I told you that day about myself". Atem nodded in undersatnding. He took a deep breath and tried to remember everything that happened.

-"well, when I saw you you were in danger, and some gang were trying to rape you, so I saved you.." Tea smiled fondly _he saved me?! well that even increase that admiration inside me! ".._ and you told me that you had to go out in this late time to bring a medecine to your sick mom. So I took you to a pharmacy, and you bought it, then we went to the company, and used my car to drive you home". Atem stared at Tea for seconds watching all this sink in, she gave him a slight nod to go on, and he debated on whether he should tell her the rest "then, on the way, you told me that your mom has a heart disease..." he looked at her from the corner of his eyes to see that she had a shocked expression "....and your dad, has lung's cancer". he finished slowly hearing a gasp, and turned to look at Tea who was looking to the table, while her hair covered her face. Atem sighed lightly, feeling so sad that her family was suffering some miserable sitiuations.

-"Tea..." he said softly, Tea raised her head and looked at him, smiling widely.

-"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure they're fine.....I'm pretty sure they are living happily now, frogetting all about this disease, and searching for me...". Tea rose up from her seat putting the dish in the sink, then turning again to face the amazed Atem with another soft and cheerful smile.

-"Maybe I don't remember my parents, but I'm sure they're strong, and they'll fight off any tough sitiuation!". Atem was so amazed by these words, _this is really the same Tea I saved that day, the same optimistic person, and not even any bad thing will put her hopes down._ Atem thought, and smiled fondly. Suddenly and before he could say anything, his cell rang and he knew that it was Kloey, so he stood up and walked to the door with Tea following him.

-"Wait". Atem stopped and turned again to her, she came closer to him, and reached out her arms and then put them on his shoulders. Atem wondered about what she was doing , when she suddenly fixed his collar. Atem shook his head trying to get those stupid thoughts that came to his head away. He then smelt her cherry scent and smiled, he looked to her while she fixed his collar and he knew she was blushing like mad. Atem smirked and decided not to say anything. Tea on the other hand was blushing hard as she fixed the collar. She was so close to him and that made her heart slam against her chest crazily. She just wanted to pull away before she does something stupid like yesterday for example. Once she finished, she smiled softly "Ok that's better". Atem tilted his head and said nothing while he kept looking at her sweet smile. _This girl, she's making my heart beat so much, why do I feel like this when she's around me!? _Suddenly Tea brought Atem out of his thoughts when she placed her hands on his chest. Atem felt a shudder run through his body, and he stared at her, bemused.

-"Atem, could I ask you a fever?". Atem was surprised but he was hasty to assure too "Sure, anything". Tea smiled softly trying to hold back the blash that was about to come from touching his muscled chest.

-"I want you to take me home. I'm ready now, and I want to see my parents, I'm sure they're worried about me". Atem stared at her for a minute then nodded "Ok, if you want I'll take you soon". Tea smiled thankfully and her hands slowly dropped off Atem's chest. While trying to hide the blush. Atem saw it and smirked, then opened the door and walked off, but after some metres he turned again to look at her.

-"By the way.....your food was delicious". He said softly.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**A/N: Ok you may think that Atem is overreacting about the whole Kerai's thing, but that isn't true, because the first love is someting you can't forget easily. I loved someone 3 years ago but, he didn't feel the same way about me. And though that broke my heart, but still I always think of him, and I still didn't forget him till now. So what if you lost someone you truly love and he****/****she loved you too so much?! then, you'll never be able to forget. But anyway you can see that Atem and Tea are finally falling for each other. The next chapter will bring them closer than ever, cause Tea will learn about her parents' death. I feel sorry for her already. Anyway,keep reading. And again don't forget to R&R.**


	7. Sometimes Truth Hurts!

**Hey readers! I've come with the 7th chapter of this story. This is going to be the saddest chapter I've ever written, since I'm feeling so sad and depressed lately. Most of it coz of my mom's subject and the rest for my romantic problems. And I want to ask you something:have you ever been cheated and stabbed in the back by your most trusted friend?! well if you are then thank god someone knows how I feel. And if not then thank god you're not suffering like me. Anyway, Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews you sent me. I'm so thankful to all who read and reviewed.**

**.Lezley-Gardner.**

**.Fantasia-49.**

**.Divinitas.**

**.Koragirl.**

**.Asumy.**

**.Angel Diary.**

**.Dancers of the night.**

**.And my special new friend Spirit of the sun or Rain on my heart who I want to dedicate this chapter to right now. But hey, don't feel sad because I dedicate you a very heartybreaking chapter! because I I already said that I'm so sad these days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Summary: Atem is a famous Young man who came through many hard things. And maybe the hardest thing was losing his love Kerai. And since the day Kerai his ex girlfriend left him he was heartbroken and didn't plan to fall in love again. But can a beautiful, blue-eyed girl change his plans? And melt his heart again?!**

**Our True Love**

**Chapter 7:"Sometimes Truth Hurts".**

Tea gave a weary glance to the clock on the kitchen's wall, seeing that it was 5pm. Sighing tiredly, she wiped her hands of the mixture of soap and hot water from the sink with a towel since she was washing the dishes, then moved towards the living room. Grandpa has called and said that he's seeing some of his old friends; therefore, he was going to be late today. And Yugi might have gone somewhere with Joey and the rest of his friends, so officially, she was alone now in this huge mansion.

Tea walked upstairs heading to her room. There was nothing on TV, so she decided to do something else to kill the time with. Reaching the second floor, Tea observed the long corridor that led to many rooms. To tell the truth Tea didn't pay attention to this big house before. Through all these 5 days she spent in this house she was busy getting used to the new life she had gained and the new developments that turned out in her life, so she didn't have the chance to explore this house, though she really wanted to. But now since she was home alone she could move freely and explore every single room. Smiling excitingly, Tea opened the first door next to her room and saw that it was a large library with a big black desk in the end of the room, and a big window that lit up the whole room. And dozens of books everywhere. Tea tilted her head slightly _those people are pretty rich._ Closing the door slowly, Tea moved to the room in the end of the corridor. Once she opened the door, her face lit up in amazement. This room has to be the biggest room in this whole mansion. It was great with a king-sized bed, wooden floor, white and black walls, a big bathroom, and a balcony of course. But this balcony was way bigger than the one in her room, and besides, it overlooked further places of the garden below. Tea noticed the thick dust on the TV screen, on the nightstand and even on the walls. _Don't they clean this room or something!? But Mr. Moto seems to be a cleaning freak! So how?_ Tea's thoughts came to a pause when she saw a frame on the nightstand. She walked closer and sat on the bed, admiring the silky sheets. She blew some air on the frame to dust it off. Tea stared at the photo in intensity. There was a handsome man with black hair and violet eyes with tanned skin, holding a pretty blonde woman with hazy eyes and in her arms was a small baby with a strange trie-colored hair and a pair of amethyst eyes. Tea's lips curved into a smile when she recognized the baby, this for sure was Atem, he was soo cute!!. Tea mentally punched herself, but then giggled thinking of how stupid she's acting. She's admiring the baby Atem, so there's nothing to be ashamed of. Shaking her head, Tea turned her attention back on the photo, _so these are Atem's parents! I wonder where are they!? I haven't seen them around since I got here. Maybe they're on a vacation! Another honeymoon for example!? Considering how rich these people are, then it won't be surprising if I heard that they're on a tour around the world! _Tea placed the photo back in its place and rose up to her feet, walking out of the room. She glanced at the room for one more time**: **_Maybe I'll ask Atem today about his parents. _She thought as she closed the door carefully behind her, feeling satisfied.

Flicking a look towards the first floor, Tea spotted another stairs next to the kitchen. Feeling curious, Tea walked downstairs and headed to that place. She walked down the 5 stairs to a short lobby that led to a crystal door that had many paintings on it. Tea admired how beautiful and elegant the door looked. But what caught her attention more is what was behind the crystal door. There was a small rounded garden that was obviously cut off the big garden of the house. In the middle of the garden was a tall cherry blossom tree, and underneath that tree was a huge black piano that had some petals of the pink cherry flowers. Tea held her breath as she stared at that wonderful place. In the end of the garden was a black iron gate that led to the rest of the garden. But Tea noted that the gate was locked so no one would enter this awesome place from the garden. Smiling fondly, Tea ran to the piano and sat at it, sliding her fingers over the keys. Dreamily, Tea closed her eyes and played the piano, as her thoughts rushed back to her past. This piano did remain her of something, and this note she was playing unconsciously reminded her of something too. It sounded so familiar, but Tea couldn't think of where she heard this note before. And the ironic thing in the story was that although she was without memories, but her fingers managed to remember this note though. And they were able to play it. Unaware that the note had finished and her fingers had stopped, Tea kept her eyes closed as a smile was playing at the edge of her mouth at imagining herself playing this music for her parents. Suddenly a clap snapped her out of her daydream. Scared, Tea's eyes shot open and she turned around to see Atem leaning against the crystal door with his arms now drown to his sides.

-"That was great!" Atem sincerely said bringing a shiver down Tea's spine and a blush covered her cheeks. She carefully drew to her feet and moved away of the piano, her eyes focused on her foot.

-"Atem, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to come here and play the piano without your permission". Atem felt surprised by her apologize, he frowned as he walked closer to her "Tea I'm not mad at you. I'm just surprised that you could play the piano. How?" Atem's gaze turned away "I mean, you're amnesiac!" Tea smiled reassuringly.

-"I know, I'm as surprised as you. And I really have no idea how I played that note!" Atem smiled warmly, though she was in a depressing state, but she can always be happy and smile cheerfully, just how she could do that! Nonetheless, Atem took her previous spot and looked at her as she leaned against the piano, just a foot away of him. Atem smirked sexily making Tea's heart skip a beat, while her cheeks turned to pink as usual. Atem saw that and turned his gaze to the piano.

-"You know that the note you played for Mozart is one of my favorite notes. My mom used to play it for us, so I liked it ever since I was a child!" Tea could see the sadness masked beneath Atem's voice, though she didn't ask him about it -she wanted to, but didn't -, she had a feeling that Atem wasn't ready yet to tell her about his life, so she forgot about asking him about his parents, for now that is. Atem's eyes shot up so he could meet Tea's gaze again. She was in a deep thought. Was she thinking about her parents since he has mentioned his mother in front of her?

-"Tea...?" A strange sensation twisted in her chest upon hearing his deep, rich voice calling her. She turned and her eyes met his "....do you want to go today!?" Tea cast him a questioningly look, then realization hit her, and a smile spread across her lips.

-"You really can take me there now?!" Tea inquired and he nodded slightly "Sure, if you want". Tea jumped in excitement.

-"Atem that would be great! I'm just dying to see my parents". She exclaimed happily. Atem couldn't help but smile at her excited expression, seeing her happy made his heart jump with joy, for some reason. But however, he couldn't stop himself from feeling that something wasn't good. Atem had a great advantage. He was a guy that feels when a disaster was coming. It was like he had a sixth sense or something, and that sense always seems to work. Whenever something bad was about to happen, Atem feels a terrible sensation, and a terrible pain in his heart. He didn't know if that really was a bless or a bad thing, but despite that all, he wished that his hunch would be wrong this time. Atem watched Tea as she headed towards the mansion to prepare herself, while he sat on his same spot, playing his second favorite song he used to play for the girl he loved so much, or used to love so much. Atem's fingers moved gently on the piano plying a smooth and sad music.

_"Wow Atemu! That's my favorite song!"_

_-"I'll always play this song for you love, always!" _

Atem's eyes shot open. He slowly rose to his feet and exited that garden. He walked in the living room and fell on the couch, letting out a huge sigh. _God why can't he just forget!?. He wanted so badly to move on with his life. But he just couldn't. He loved Kerai so deeply, and the first love is something you can't easily forget. It ache his heart losing her. It devastated him losing the love of his life._

-"Atem, I'm ready!" Atem turned around to see Tea going downstairs wearing a mauve hood shirt, with white shorts, and socks that goes up her knees. Atem smirked and shook his head trying to ignore how hot she looked.

-"So......let's go". Atem stuttered then walked with Tea following him to the garage where as usual Arnold was waiting. Atem gently held the door open for Tea and then sat next to her, ordering Arnold to take them to the place they drove Tea to a week ago. Arnold gave a nod, and started the car.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The ride went silent. Atem was looking out the window as he patted his fingers on the window. He was getting impatient, and he wanted to make sure that everything was fine. That feeling wasn't willing to let go, and it has really started to tick Atem off. Sighing irritatebaly, he flicked a look towards Tea and his mouth curved into a smile. She had her head leaning against the window as her eyes were closed. While the soft breeze that was coming from her open window played with her chocolate, silky hair.

"Tea......?" Tea's eyes flew open and she peered at Atem through her long, thick lashes. And as soon as her eyes met his mysterious ones, her beautiful, small mouth tilted into a sweet smile.

-"Yes Atem". Atem continued to stare at her soft, cheery features for minutes. He didn't seem to find his voice, but then he cleared his throat.

-"I was just wondering why are you so spacey, that's all." Tea nodded and shifted her gaze to her feet.

-"Well. I was wondering: where did I get my blue eyes from?! Mom or dad!" her gaze captured him again. "What do you think?" Atem thought for seconds. She never really talked about that on their meeting, why would she anyway? She was meeting a new person that rescued her from a rape try, so that doesn't mean she had to tell him all about her family tree! Atem sighed, _but however it was Tea, he__/__she has given you the most beautiful sapphire eyes I've ever seen before._ Atem shook his head, while Tea stared oddly at him. He just chuckled nervously.

-"I think it was your mother Tea!" Tea hadn't responded. She thought back about the dream she had and about the woman that was there. She did have blue eyes, so it must be that her mother has given her the blue eyes.

-"You know what!? You're right! And maybe the brown hair was from my father. Oh I can't imagine their reaction when they see me again. They must've been so worried about me". She said dreamily and Atem smirked seeing her so happy and excited.

-"Atem ....do you think I can get back my memories when I see my parents?" Tea asked as she put her hair behind her ear. Atem placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder causing her to look at him again.

-"You sure will Tea. When you see them again, you'll be able to remember, and don't worry I'll always hold to my promise". He assured with a wink. Tea smiled shyly feeling her cheeks warming.

_"I'll be your eye that sees, and your hand that slaps, and I'll always take your hand and pull you strongly so you won't sink. Please Tea trust me!"_

-Tea remembered that and turned her gaze away avoiding his smirk "Thanks Atem", she muttered. Atem wanted to add something but was stopped when he saw that Arnold has stopped driving. Atem looked to see that they reached the place. Tea and Atem stepped out the car and looked around unable to think of the second step. Tea noticed that Atem wasn't moving, nor speaking, and she wondered why. Then she remembered. He doesn't know the apartment.

-"Atem, what do we do now?" She asked vaguely. Atem stared at all the apartments on both sides of the street wondering which one of them would be Tea's apartment. _Too bad I didn't even wait for her to go to her apartment!_ Knowing that he won't figure that out, Atem decided to ask the local people here.

-"Well, it looks like we're going to need some help". Atem informed casually with his deep voice before walking towards a supermarket, with Tea following him silently. Atem walked in noticing that the owner of the supermarket, a man in his mid 50 with grey hair, brown eyes, and kind features was talking with another man. But as soon as Tea entered behind Atem, and the man saw her, his eyes went wide. He shoved past his friend, rushing towards Tea who suddenly had a painful headache. Just then he hugged her tightly. Atem's eyes went wide and his anger rise up as he felt that usual jealousy or something boiling inside him. He quickly moved forward, grabbing the man away from her, but he seemed to struggle though.

-"Excuse me sir, do you mind moving your arms away from her!?" he demanded with a note of irritation in his voice. The man however didn't move but he looked to him "Sorry young man if I hugged your girlfriend-" Atem blushed deeply for that ".......but I just missed her so much". The man pulled to look at Tea's shocked face and smiled as tears rolled in his eyes "Oh Tea we were so worried about you, we thought someone kidnapped you or something". Atem and Tea now had very wide eyes and shocked expressions.

-"Do you know me sir?" Tea checked hopefully. The man looked at her as if she had two heads "Sure I know you. We're neighbors since 20 years!" The man stated shockingly as he pulled away of her. Tea smiled sadly and said nothing.

-"She has lost her memories sir". Atem explained with a sigh. He was getting so tired with remembering that he was the responsible one for Tea's state now. The man was o surprised and hugged Tea again comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry for you my daughter". Tea smiled and found herself hugging back the man. Atem smiled at seeing them but then remembered "Sir Can you take us to Tea's house?" The man once again pulled away of Tea and nodded.

-'Sure, come with me. And by the way I'm Robert Macinz".

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Robert, Atem and Tea climbed the stairs up to Tea's apartment. And once Robert knocked the door, and his wife opened the door and saw Tea, she took her in a squeezing hug. Mrs. Macinz looked in her mid 40 with brown hair tied in a pony tail, and brown hair too. She squeezed Tea while she burst crying.

-"Oh Tea honey! I was worried to death, where were you? You left to bring a doctor since a week and you didn't come back ever since. Where is that doctor you went to bring!?" Mrs. Macinz pulled away to allow the others to enter the apartment. "Tea baby I'm so sorry for what happened.....' she said putting a hand on her shoulder "....I know it was a big shock for you, but I want you to stay strong as we know you". Tea tilted her head, puzzlement was written all over her soft features, and so was Atem actually. He didn't know what the hell that lady was talking about.

-"Sorry madam, but can you be clearer than that". He inquired. While Mrs. Macinz wiped her tears away.

-"They weren't just any neighbors. They were like brothers to me and my best friends ever. I know that.....that we lost them but, I'm sure you'll overcome this disaster". Mrs. Macinz assured. Atem felt the blood dry in his veins. His face was covered with fear. Tea on the other hand still didn't seem to understand anything. It was like that lady was talking in another language.

-"What do you mean by 'we lost them'?". Tea queried with a shaky voice. Something wasn't right, and she knew that. Mr. Macinz who was sitting now on the sofa, his eyes pressed against his palms. He feared to see her reaction when she knows the truth.

-'Honey, Tea doesn't remember anything. She's amnesiac now". Mrs. Macinz was taken back by these words. She remained silent for some time._ So she doesn't know the truth. Oh my poor baby! _Mrs. Macinz hadn't spoken, and the silence was becoming more terrifying. None of the neighbors knew what to say or what to do. They didn't know if they really should tell her or not. _Maybe she shouldn't know, maybe its better not to tell her now._ They both thought. Tea was shaking with fear and seeing her state, Atem couldn't take any more and yelled impatiently.

-"Could anybody tell us what happened!?" This time, Mr. Robert stood up and walked towards Tea, his face pale.

-"Your parents died Tea". He finally spoke up breaking that thick silence. Atem's eyes went wide in shock as a gasp escaped his lips, _damn that sixth sense. I knew that something bad was going to happen. But not this. Not this. _Then realization hit him. His eyes fixed on Tea who was in a state of shock. It just ached his heart seeing her in this position. Tea's heart was beating rapidly till she felt that it will come out of her chest. She felt like a storm had hit her. Her face was so pale as she stood there paralyzed for a second, as the reality of these words slowly and painfully sunk in. Her brain tried desperately to right itself, no this is not true, and it must be a mistake. But the words kept repeating themselves in her mind.

Your parents died Tea.....

**Your parents................died.**

**The ones you were dying to see have died......**

**They...........................died...**

Tea pushed Mr. Robert away and moved through the apartment. Her blood boiling in her veins, and her heart had made its way into her throat, throbbing so hard she thought the pulse could be seen through her skin. The apartment looked so neat. It was small though. It had a quite large living room with a small TV screen and a sofa opposite of the TV. The walls were painted with white, raspberry, and mauve. And the sofa was mauve with white circles to match the walls. But no one really had the time to admire this apartment. Atem turned his attention to Mrs. Macinz.

-"When did that happen?" he spoke as stern as he could, though he was feeling that his heart was going to stop any minute.

-"A week ago. I heard Tea's scream and rushed to her apartment to see her running out and she asked me to take care of her parents. Her mother was already dead when I entered. But her father was unconscious. He needed a doctor quickly. And Tea said she would bring the doctor but she gone and didn't come back....we were so worried about her disappearance, and about her mother's death that we didn't know what to do with her father. The doctor came the next day and her father was dying. He told us that if we called him earlier he would've done something to save him. But we thought Tea went to call you, we asked. But he said that he didn't see her....and we didn't know where she went....

Atem looked down, finally realizing everything "And that day Tea rushed to bring the doctor but, I was driving so fast, and I.....hit her". He finished sadly. It was his entire fault. Why it was always his fault, why!?" Tea on the other hand was still exploring the apartment. Till she saw a photo hanging on the wall above the fireplace. Tea walked closer and stared at the photo. There was a lady with long chocolate brown hair, and a pair of sapphire eyes. She was the same lady Tea saw in her dream. Next to her was a man with black hair and haze eyes. And between them was a little girl with short brown hair and blue eyes, Tea assumed that it was her and there was an older black hired boy with blue eyes holding her hand. Tea touched the photo lovingly.

-"Who's this guy?" Tea asked in a shaky voice. Mrs. Macinz came closer to Tea, smiling sadly.

-"This is Anthony, your older brother. He died 2 years ago". Tears rolled down Tea's dry cheeks. She couldn't hear anymore. While a sad smile escaped her lips.

-You were right Atem. I got my blue eyes......." Tea's tears increased ".....I got my blue eyes from m-my m-m-mother!" She sobbed out as fresh tears came to her eyes, and just then Tea fell to her knees, while her face was covered in her hands as she sobbed loud. Atem saw that and closed his eyes remembering those words.

_"Kerai died Atem. She died because of your irresponsibility."_

_"It's all your fault. I don't want to see you anymore you BASTARD!"_

_"You killed my daughter!"_

Atem's shut his eyes tight, clenching his fists angrily and holding back the tears of hurt and frustration that welled behind his lids. And without him knowing, he walked towards Tea and unconsciously enveloped her in his strong arms. Tea who was crying her eyes out clutched his shirt and a crying fit started up. She was trembling and shaking in Atem's arms like a terrified, sobbing little girl, and he felt a needle stab his heart with every sob he heard.

-"Shhh. Everything will be fine. I promise". Atem soothed her with a soft and calm voice. But her sobs didn't stop, nor decreased. On the contrary, her sobs became more violent. These sobs wrecked her body, so much that Atem could feel the vibration, not only in her shoulders, but even in his body as well. Mr. and Mrs. Macinz stared at her with hurt and sad expressions. Tea had the right to know about her parent's death...but not this way. Not this way. They wished three was another way of her to know. They wished they could tell hr differently, just to spare her feelings, just to spare these tears that came from her beautiful eyes. Tea was like their younger daughter, and they didn't want any bad thing to happen to her. But anyway she knows about their death now, and that meant that she had the right to know the rest of the story.

**-"**Listen son. Take her to rest now; she needs to clear her mind now. She has to come here and pack her things up." Atem turned his head to look at her and gave her a questioningly look.

-"What do you mean by that?" Atem inquired. Mrs. Macinz just sighed heavily.

-"The bank will detain this house after 10 days or so". Atem tilted his head to the side.

-"Why? This is her apartment, right?" Atem asked but Mr. Macinz went to the photo of the Gardner family and looked passionately at it.

"Not anymore young man. My friend Kio needed money so much. He lost all his money on curing his sick wife. She needed a surgery and he didn't have any money left with him, and after his son Anthony died, he lost the only one that was helping him in money. So he lent money from the bank. He tried so hard after that to return the money to the bank, but he failed. He really worked hard, but he was sick and his bosses saw that he's just slowing them down. So they fired them. And he stayed without a work. Tea tried to help him but he refused. He would always say 'I don't want my daughter to work while I sit here and do nothing like an old man. I want her to live her life like any other teenager as her father brings her everything she wants. Because that's what a father is supposed to do'. The bank wanted the money in a time and he didn't have the money. So the bank will detain his properties in ten days if the money wasn't returned". Atem nodded his head in understanding before shifting his gaze to the crying Tea in his arms. He wanted to help her and cheer her up, but it was so difficult. She just learned about her parents' death, and not only that. She didn't even remember that she had a brother and he was dead and now she knew it, just to make things worse than it was, if that was possible anyway. Atem kept his gaze on her for a long time and then looked away, sighing through his nose.

"Ok, we'll do something about that later". He stated before standing up and pulling Tea up with him "C'mon Tea, lets go". Atem soothed, drawing Tea's lump body away from the Mazaki apartment and down to his limo. Arnold opened the door for them and drove home. Tea was sitting with her face buried in her lap and her arms around her body as she sobbed silently. Atem watched her with sympathy. She suffered so much in her life as he learned within these days. Having her mother suffering heart disease and her father having cancer, suffering the lock of money and the large debts for the bank and the people. And he only increased her problems by hitting her with his car and making her lose her memories. How she was so excited to see her parents, how she waited his moment, but not to discover this. Suddenly, he tentatively brought her to his chest with his arm around her shoulder. Though he knew that maybe it was wrong, but he also knew that she needed a physical comfort right now. And what proved his theory was that Tea gladly accepted his comfort and wrapped her arms around his waist, her sobs becoming louder now. Atem didn't find anything smart or comforting to say, so he just remained silent and stared at her crying face.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Yugi who came back from Burger King with Joey and the rest were sitting in the living room watching TV. Grandpa hadn't come back yet and Yugi knew that he was with some old friends. But he was worried about Atem and Tea. Maybe Atem was at his company but where could Tea go? He tried to call Atem on his cell many times to ask him if he knows where Tea is, but Atem didn't answer what only made Yugi more worried. Joey and Tristan were arguing and arguing of many things. These two seemed to always disagree with each other, what only makes you wonder what made them friends in the first place. But when Yugi came from the Kitchen holding the phone in his hands they stopped fighting to look at him.

"Hey Yug, any luck with calling Atem?" Yugi shook his head making Joey jump up from his seat waving his fist in the air.

"Well then, what are we waidin' for? Let's go and search for my sweet Tea....!" Joey Yelled with a note of worry, yet excitement, but only to earn a smack on his head by Tristan.

"And where do you propose we look for her idiot? In all New York!?" Joey gave him a glare "Besides, don't call her 'your sweet, cause she is MINE!!'. Joey turned around and grabbed Tristan by his collar.

'Nuh, she's not!" Joey snarled. Mai came between the two and separated them.

"Will you two knock it off? We're talking seriously here!" the two gave each other some glares before turning their gazes away from each other. Letting out a huge sigh, Mai turned to Yugi again "Where do you think she can go? She doesn't even remember her own home! She doesn't know to get to anywhere, so where is her?" Yugi didn't replay, his eyes fixed on the phone in his hand, and his mind focused on other things. Suddenly, they heard the sound of keys opening the door, and they all turned to the corridor just in time to see Atem walking in with Tea following behind, her head hang down. Joey and Tristan sighed in relief seeing that their lovely girl was ok. Whereas, Yugi rushed towards Atem and yelled:

"Atem why weren't you answering your damn cell? We were so worried about Tea and we didn't know that she was with you all the time". Atem didn't seem to have heard the question since he was just staring at Tea with a blank expression.

"Well hon. you could at least have left a note or something". She suggested, crossing her arms to her chest. And again Atem didn't answer. The others exchanged some looks between them. Why wasn't he answering! They turned to look at Tea who had her bangs covering her face. There was a slight shake in her shoulders, and her legs seemed standing so heave, like they couldn't lift her up anymore.

"Buddy, what's wrong?" Joey asked, knowing by the look of Tea that she was crying right now. Noticing the worried expression on their faces, Atem sighed through his nose and quietly spoke up.

"We were at Tea's house. We found her neighbor and he guided us to her apartment" the gang cheered that happily.

"So, Tea can now regain her memories! That's great!" Mai said happily, but however, that didn't cheer Tea up. Once again they exchanged some looks. They were unable to understand where was the problem that Tea has found her home and parents back. But suddenly a flicker of realization flashed over their faces.

"I know, the reunion must've been so touchy, that's why you're crying Tea?" Tristan queried. But Tea didn't give an answer. Her head still down, her face still shadowed by her chocolate bangs. Mai's expression softened as she walked to Tea and placed her arm around her shoulder.

"It's ok hon. I can understand your happiness now fully. If I were there I would've cried a lot too".

"We're happy for you Tea" Yugi said softly,

"Just tell me. Is your mom as beautiful as you!?" Joey asked goofily and the others sweat-dropped at his question.

"They died...." Tea finally spoke in a low voice. They all turned to look at her, shocked by what they heard. Did they hear right? Tea's parents died? Atem stared at Tea. Though her hair was hiding her face, but he knew that more tears were falling from her eyes. He cold figure out by the shake of her shoulders. He wanted to do something o comfort her, but what? He was the responsible one for all that. So what else could he do more than he already did?

"Tea what are you say-"

"THEY DIED!!" tea yelled with a shaky voice, as her head shot up and her eyes met the others. And once they did, they gasped. Her eyes were now dark blue and overflowing with tears. The others watched as Tea sobbed loud, her hands clenching into a tight fists. They were frozen back there while the words sank I their heads. Mai moved her arm slowly away from Tea's shoulder and looked at her with sympathy. Atem on the other hand couldn't hear that anymore and slowly moved towards Tea and before he could do anything, Tea shoved past him and ran to her room. Atem and the others watched her till she was out of their sights and then they heard the door slam. They all looked to the ground unable to think of anything to say. Except for Atem who had his gaze on the stairs as if tea was still there. She was just like him, weak, hurt and heartbroken. She needed some help, some comfort, some care, some...love. And Atem was willing to be the one to give her all that. Yugi turned to his brother and stared at him. He had his golden bangs covering his eyes. Yugi thought that Atem will do something to stop her or try to run after her, however, he didn't.

"So Atem aren't you going to..."Yugi didn't finish his though, seeing that Atem raised his head and with a small smirk playing on his lips, he ran after Tea. The others just watched as he climbed the stairs and hoped he would cheer tea up a little. They wanted to help her too, but they figured that Atem will be the best one to give her comfort, considering that he knows what it feels to lose someone dear to your heart, after he lost **her.**

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Atem stood against the door of Tea's room and took a deep breath. Standing there he tried to gather his thoughts, he needed to prepare something to say to her. But his thoughts were interrupted by Tea's sobs. Atem raised his hand and gripped his shirt near his heart, why did she make him feel like this. Whenever she cries, he would feel this strange and painful ache. Shaking his head, his hand went around the doorknob and he clasped it tightly. Atem sighed slightly before twisting it open; Tea on the other side of the door was lying on her bed on her stomach, and sobbing on the pillow. Her hands were gripping the pillow tightly and her shoulders and back were coming up and down every time she sobbed. She realized that he was in the room, he knew that. However, she didn't move, nor ease her sobs, nor even turned around to send him a look or even a 'leave me alone'. She just lied there, in the middle of the bed, letting her feelings and sadness out of her despaired soul. And Atem wasn't better anyway; he on the other hand, stayed in the same position for about 5 minutes. His hands in his pockets and his eyes focused on her with an unreadable expression on his face. He watched her cry and cry without having the slightest will to go to her and stop her from crying. For a moment he looked like he enjoyed seeing her crying like this. Yeah, it kinda let him feel that life was fair after all. Not the only one who lost his dearest person to his heart he was. Quite the opposite. Life is being cruel on someone else and that comforted him somehow. Actually, it made him happy seeing her suffering like that. Seeing a person other than him suffering.

But what Atem didn't know was that his happiness wasn't going to last. Perhaps if anyone was suffering other than _this girl_, then he would've still been happy. But Tea, it split his heart to two pieces seeing her like that. In fact, the sick feeling of heartbreak from seeing this girl who he had only known her for a short amount of time, yet has developed a big crush on, seeing her crying was eating away at his insides. Within a second, Atem walked to her, and carefully sat down next to her on the bed. Hesitating, he moved his hand over her head and placed it on her hair, touching her silky hair gently. He seemed uncertain of what he was doing, it was like his hand moved by itself, but still he didn't regret what he was doing.

"Tea..." Atem called out softly, but she didn't answer. "Tea please listen to me". And again she didn't answer, nor raised her head up to meet his face. "Tea please, I just..." Atem paused for a moment, and god knows why his hand on her hair was shaking like a leaf. ".....I just want to say something". This time Tea's head jerked up and her eyes met his as soon as she did that. But for the first time, Atem wished he didn't see that look of hers. It made him feel more pain. Her eyes were still that dark blue and sadness gloomed over her eyes, as her tears run down her cheeks. But was it proper to say that her features seemed even more charming with her crying like this? If it was, then Atem would be the first one to say how beautiful she looked with these crystal tears sliding down her soft cheek. Atem however, had to stop thinking about that when he saw the deadly glare Tea was giving him.

"What else do you want to say??!!!"Tea yelled. Atem blinked, looking shocked by her yell. He averted his gaze, not responding. He didn't have any idea of what to answer. He felt a mix of emotions soaring in him, as his eyes were fixed on his lap. He didn't think Tea would yell at him like that, and he remained silent for seconds not turning his face to her. And even though, he knew that she was still glaring at him. Debating on whether to answer or not, he sighed and chose to answer keeping his gaze on his lap.

"I wanted to say sorry". There was a silence after that between the two. But it didn't last for more than seconds, when Tea rose up from the bed.

"Sorry for what? Sorry for ruining my life Atem? Sorry for being the reason I'm amnesic and orphan?!!Sorry for my house which will be detained in a matter of days?!!Sorry for...."Tea yelled again with a voice chocked by tears, but she couldn't finish her thoughts as she stopped herself with a sob, and then stared to cry again. Atem watched as she covered her delicate face with her hands and cried. Sighing sadly, he rose up from the bed and approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders, only for her to brush them off from her. She raised her head and her angry eyes locked with his soft and sad ones. Tea didn't see that gleam of sadness in Atem's eyes. All she cared about now that Atem was the reason she was suffering now. And that meant that she'd never forgive him.

"Leave me alone....don't touch me". Tea hissed angrily, her whole body shaking with anger. Atem however didn't care about what she said. He placed his hands again on her shoulders and held her strongly. Tea tried to break from his grasp on her shoulders, but she couldn't. So pulling all her anger and sorrow, Tea clenched her smooth hands as they become a fist and started hitting Atem on his chest with all her strength. Her eyes clenched shut as tears were falling severally.

"I h-hate y-you Atem, I h-h-hate you for what y-you did t-to me. I could've help-helped my dad, I could've let him survive, i-f-f-f you didn't hit me. W-w-why d-did you do that, why? I hate y-y-you!" Tea's voice fainted and her hits on Atem's chest become weaker, her fists slowly loosened and her palms rested on his chest now. Atem stood there silent while his golden bangs blocked his features. Slowly, Atem's eyes moved from her shoulders to her back, and he gently pulled her to his chest, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. This time, Tea didn't fight to break from Atem's embrace. She stayed there crying on his chest pitifully. And her hands clutched his shirt that was filled with Tea's tears. But he didn't mind that at all. All he wanted was giving her the comfort she needed.

Half an hour passed with the two still in the same position. Tea was till now sobbing on Atem's shirt, but not so loud, since her voice wasn't heard. But Atem knew that she was still crying by feeling some tears pouring on his shirt every minute or so. Atem knew that she needed some rest, after she lost all he energy with this crying, but he also knew that talking with her about that will be useless. Seeing that it was completely impossible to make her stop crying. So taking a quick breath, Atem picked Tea up bridal style suddenly, and walked to her bed, and placed her gently on it, then sat beside her. Tea gave him a startled look which he noticed quickly, and gave her a reassuringly smile.

"You need some rest. So I'll leave you alone now" Tea opened her mouth to protest but Atem quickly stopped her with a finger on her lips. And for the first time since she knew about her parents' death, her face was colored again, and with a pink color. "Don't protest. You already lost all your strength with cry. So you have to take a rest." Atem moved his finger away and shifted his gaze to the nightstand, a blush traveled to his cheeks, but he hoped tea wouldn't notice it, and gladly, she didn't. "Listen, I know you're heartbroken, and I know that you're so furious at me, and you have all the rights to be, but I need you to know that, I can understand how hurt you are now, more than anyone else, because.......I'm just like you". Atem sadly said. His mind went back to Kerai. But before he could think or remember anything about her, he felt arms wrapped around his waist. Atem's eyes turned to see Tea moving to his chest and she lied in his arms. Atem raised a startled, crimson gaze to her Azure one. Her look was so innocent and hurt, and then she slowly closed her eyes, her head resting on Atem's chest. This time Atem blushed deeply, and his hands shook a bit, before he wrapped his arm around her waist, the other one on her hair, and his head rested on hers. Atem didn't know how to explain his feeling now. The girl that caused all that confusion to him, and made questions swam in his head like a whirlpool was actually lying here, in his arms, and they were lying on her bed. Atem shook his head to get any stupid idea away and peered down at Tea to see that her tears had stopped. He smiled a bit, and slowly patted on her back. Tea who was still awake, sighed slightly when he did that, and she tightened her grasp around Atem's waist.

"Atem...." Atem who was still surprised by the tight embrace she was giving him looked at her again, her eyes were still shut, but he knew that she was calling fro him, and before he could answer her to let her know that he heard her Tea continued "thanks you for keeping your promise". She said softly before drifting to a peaceful slumber. Atem smiled lovingly at her thanks and moved forward to plant a soft kiss on her cheek. And though her cheek was salty because of all her tears, but for Atem, it tasted better than a bar of chocolate!

XxxX

***Giggles*. This chapter was absolutely different from what I planned. But I guess that it was good. Though, I cried a lot while writing it, and kinda remembered my grandpa. ****Anyway, I hope you'll like it guys, and I hope to get some good reviews too.**

**Ps:Listen guys I'm updating from school since my computer has stopped working! So I wanted to say that I'm sorry that I can't reply to your reviews and sorry if I made lots of mistakes too!**

**Rawan**

**^Atem Tea Love 4ever^**


	8. Uncertain

**Hey guys! The 8th chapter of this story is finally up! I just can't believe how I'm going on with this story. I'm feeling so happy that I made it to the 8th chapter, though I can't wait to reach the next few chapters. They're going to be the best ever!**

**Ok guys, before I go on with the chapter I must say that I'll try to update a chapter every week from now on, since I have to take advantage of this summer. So I hope that is a good news for you, and I hope you're all gonna keep reading. Anyways, now lets thank the great readers who reviewed my last chapter.**

**.Mistress Ahiru.**

**.fantasia-49.**

**.Divinitas.**

**.Lezley-Gardner.**

**.Angel Diary.**

**.Asumy.**

**.shadow-fox313.**

**.Rain On my Heart.**

**.dancers of the night.**

**.Teardrop Lotus.**

**.Koragirl.**

**Maybe this one won't be as good as the last one, but I'll try my best. Now enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Summary: Atem is a famous Youngman who came through many hard things. And maybe the hardest thing was losing his love Kerai. And since the day Kerai his ex girlfriend left him he was heartbroken and didn't plan to fall in love again. But can a beautiful, blue-eyed girl change his plans? And melt his heart again?!**

**Our True Love**

**Chapter 7:"Uncertain!".**

It has been a whole week since Tea knew about the disaster; her family's death and the detaining of her house, and whithin these days things were going terribly. Tea's condition was way worse than it was when she learned about her memory loss. Of course grandpa and Yugi had tried so hard to comfort her but with no use. She was heartbroken, and that's something you can't easily be healed from. But what about Atem, you might ask!?

Well, Atem needed someone to comfort him too. Since that day Tea slept in his arms after her crying fit he went back to mourn Kerai. He was nearly at the edge between remembering her again and letting go of her memory, so Tea's grieving made him fell to the other side of the edge; remembering her again. Atem was the only one that could understand Tea's position fully. But although he understood, he couldn't help her. He just couldn't. He was still living in the world of Kerai. He was mouring her and not willing to overcome the fact that he has lost her. So how could he help her? Grandpa always told him that he was the only one that can help her. And again Atem would tell him the same story:"How can I help her while I still need some help!?" It was like giving someone something that you don't even know! So how will you do that!?

Sure Atem tried his luck with her, and thanks to him she was eating which was the thing that she didn't want to do in the first three days. She even smiled if that counts. But Atem learned her enough to know that her smiles were all fake. Atem didn't complain about that anyway. A fake smile still better than nothing, right? After all you can't ask someone that just lost everything, his memories, his family, his house, maybe even his dreams too. You can't ask this one to smile and be cheerful and happy like there was nothing wrong. No, there was something wrong, a huge wrong too. But to tell the truth Atem missed her old smiles so much. Her beautiful and soft smiles that showed her crystal teeth and narrowed her oceanic eyes. The great smile that plays at the edge of her full,pink lips that made him relax when he felt angry. He missed her surprising hugs every time he would do or say something that encouraged her and made her happy. The ones that made a big blush travel to his cheeks.

Atem wasn't sure of his feelings when it was about Tea. He was uncertain of what he felt when Tea would do something like hugging or kissing him, yet he needed to know, and sooner is better.

It was 9:am now and Tea was still lying on her bed in the same position since god knows when. She wore a black skirt and a black tank top. Her hair was tied up in a mess ponytail. She didn't remember the last time she brushed her hair or even removed that clip that she held it up with. She didn't even remember when was the last shower she had, maybe 3 or 4 days ago. She didn't care anyway, she didn't smelt bad for all she cared about. Tea sighed as she rolled over and lied on her back. Taking her arm, she placed it on her eyes to cover them, though there wasn't any light that invaded her eyes, but she wanted to be in a dark place, darker than it was now if that was possible. Once Tea covered her eyes with her right arm, she was faced with an image of her family, killed in her house. Tea shot her eyes open and shot up from the bed shivering at that scary image. Since she learned about her parents, nightmares hadn't stopped visiting her sleep. If you would call the one or two hours that she had everyday a sleep. Yeah, she just slept 1 or 2hours maximum everyday, that's why she felt so exhausted as if she was going to fall over any minute. Tea wished she could have a peacful slumber, just for one day, to rest herself, but she couldn't. That inage of her family kept running though her head. How she wished they would come and take her to where they were, then at least she wouldn't be alone anymore or feel that shallowness in her heart. She felt that a big part was missing from her heart which made it feel like an empty room, without any emotions. Though she needed to cry and fill the world with her tears, but it seemed like she forgot how to cry, if that could happen.

How she wished to be in Atem's arms now, where she felt so warm and safe. How that hurt look he gave her a week ago made her heart ache. Atem seems to be hiding something very sinsitive and personal. It sure was more than his parents' death. Swinging her legs to the side of the bed, Tea slowly got up. and since she had lied there since a long time, her legs became so stiff. Feeling that she was about to fall, Tea held to the nightstand to regain her balance, then she carefully walked to the closet where she kept one of her family's photos. Actually, Atem brought it to her the next day. It was the same one that Tea saw hanging on the wall over the fireplace. Taking her hand, Tea brushed the photo with her fingers as she gazed lovingly at it.

"Our house will be detained after 3 days." Tea whispered to her family as if they were standing there "....I just wish I had the money......I don't want to lose the house. It.....It might be the only key to regain my memories, and plus...." Tea trailed off, her hands on the photo shaking slightly "....It's a souvenir from you! But....forgive me....I don't have any money......." Tea clenched the photo in her both fists, letting out a frustrated growl, and then she threw it away angrily.

"I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO!!!" she screamed angrily, thrusting her hands in her hair making it even more messy, and she run out of the room. She didn't know where her legs were taking her, she felt so lost, but suddenly she heard some music coming from somewhere. Grandpa wasn't home and Yugi was in a sleepover at Joey's house. Finally Tea reached the place where the music was played and was surprised when she spotted Atem on the piano, playing a piece of Bethoven's compsition; Moonlight. The sky was so dark and clear letting the stars shine clearly. The moon was full and shining strongly litting up the whole garden and reflecting on the lake making the water look like crystals. The music really fitted this night.

((Flashback)).

_A seven years old Tea was sitting on her father's lap as he sat at a piano and played some notes from Bethoven's play. Tea smiled when her father stopped palying and wrapped her liitle arms around him._

_"Daddy, thi music is so spooky!" Tea's father; Akio chuckled and rubbed his nose with hers._

_"Yeah angel, it is. But it's one of Bethoven's greatest plays and one of my favourite ones too. You have to always remember this ok?" Tea giggle and kissed her fathers cheek._

_"Ok daddy."_

((End of flashback))

Tea shut hey eyes tight feeling some pain in her head, just as Atem finished playing the last notes.

"That was a fitting music to play in this night!" Atem turned when he heard Tea's voice and his lips curved into a small smile.

"I see that you finally decided to come out of your room Miss Gardener!" Atem slyly said trying to make her laugh, however, he didn't really succeed since she just let out a tiny smile, walking over to the piano where he was sitting. Letting out a small sigh, she leaned against the piano and stared at the sky for a brief moment.

"Yeah, I guess i did." she finally managed to say. Atem read the saddness in her voice and bite the inside of his cheek. Moving his eyes to the sky, he supplied.

"The sky looks so beautiful tonight." Atem said more to himself than to Tea, but she heard him anyway and nodded slowly. Thinking of what she remebered now, she blew some breath out in frustration making Atem look her way again. Tea saw his gaze on her and said.

"You know that my dad used to play this music of Bethoven for me. So when you played it I remembered that." Atem smiled and moved to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, making her gaze at him.

"I'm happy that you remembered. The doctor said that you'll regain your memories soon if we reminded you of your past. So don't worry." Tea saw how sincerer and nice he was with her and how his eyes showed compassionate and kindness, and though she really liked him and somehow needed him to be always with her to comfort her and maybe _**hold **_her like he did some days ago, but though all that she still saw him as the responsible one for everything that happened to her, so she just couldn't forgive him that easily. Even if she was noticing how sorry and guilty he felt. Tea peered down at her feet to avoid his gaze, bitting her lower lip strongly and gritting her teeth on it, making it almost bleed.

"But you don't know anything more about my past......and the last thing that was here to help me remember is now going to be detained." Atem noticed the shaking in her shoulders and her lips that were super red now and swallowed his saliva "I wonder if you know how does it feel to see everything crushing in front of your eyes; your dreams and hopes and everything.".

"Tea....." he gasped out trying to make her stop. It was really hurting him to see her like this. It was like seeing another virsion of himself. Now he was able to understand why his grandpa looked angry everytime he brought Kerai's subject. Now he can understand why his grandpa had once given him a hard punch on his face when he said that Kerai didn't die. It must have ached his grandpa's heart to see him looking so pathetic the way he was. Now he can understand what his grandpa felt when he saw Tea like this. He just wanted to get her out of this depression cage she was locking herself in.

"Mom told me to never give up in that dream....but...." Tea felt that something salty was in her mouth, moving her tongue to the edge of her lips, she licked that place and recognised the taste. It was her tears. Tea smiled sadly and wiped away the tears that were now at her chin, and though Atem didn't see her face but he knew that she was crying by her shaking voice. He just closed his eyes, blowing out a breath. After some seconds of deadly silence Tea turned to face Atem and spoke up in amazment.

"I'm crying....! and I thought I forgot how to cry....." Tea whispered and closed her eyes without finishing her thought. Feeling herself becoming drowsy, and that her legs are no longer able to carry her, Tea placed her hand on her forehead seeing that everything around her was going round and round, and she fell forward. She waited to hit the ground, but she found herself being pressed against the muscled chest of Atem, while his arms wrapped themselves around her slender body. Tea looked up to see the worried expression of Atem.

"Tea are you ok?" But actually he didn't need to ask because when she was in her arms he was able to see the exhaustion in her eyes and the bags under her eyes. And he knew that she didn't had a good sleep since god knows when.

"Tea you're exhausted. C'mon I'll take you to your room." Tea felt so weak to protest, though she didn't want to be in that room alone where those images of her parents invaded her. So when Atem picked her up and walked to the living room she quickly said.

"Please put me here, I don't want to be in that room alone, I'm so scared." Atem had no idea of what scared her but he couldn't put her on that lumpy couch to sleep, so he pretend not to listen and headed upstairs. But when he reached her room he didn't stop and continued his way to his room. He walked over to his bed and gently placed Tea on it. Tea was so weak to even notice where she was, her eyes were trying to close but she kept blinking to keep herself from sleeping. Atem saw that and laughed to himself then sat against her on the bed.

"Tea...." he started placing his hands on her shoulders "you have to take some sleep. You're so tired and your eyes can't open themselves anymore." Tea stared at him and their eyes locked with each other. He could see the fear in her eyes and without a warning, Tea held his hand in both her hands which startled him.

"Please....." Tea said holding back the blush ".....Just stay here till I sleep" Atem kept his surprised expression which made Tea feel that he didn't want to be with her. Feeling dissapointed, Tea turned her gaze way, sighing to herself. Atem didn't understand why she was dissapointed but he smirked and clenched her hand in his, Tea gasped and turned to look at him. Seeing that smirk he held Tea didn't help but blush fiercly.

"I won't leave your side, ok?" Atem's hand travelled up to her cheeks as he brushed her tears away "...Just sleep and don't worry." Tea wasn't able to react for some time, just staring at him with a slight blush, she then smiled widely feeling so thankfull that he was with her and minutes later Tea was fast asleep by the warm hand of Atem. Atem sighed in releif when he saw her asleep and he carefully drew his hand from her hand.

"I promise that I'll help you like I said. I won't break that promise" Atem traced his thumb over the back of her hand " I promise you" Once the promise was made, Atem fell asleep on the chair next to his bed.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The next day Atem woke up on the sounds of some birds in the balcony. He stretched his arms feeling some sore in his muscles because of the slumber he had yesterday on the chair. But even if the sleep wasn't comfortable at all, he didn't give a damn. He was just glad to see that Tea was well rested since her lovely face was back to normal. Atem rose from the chair and carefully sat next to Tea on the bed. Gently, he reached over and brushed some locks behind her ear, while his eyes never leaving her beautiful face. Deep down Atem knew that he was starting to have something for this girl, but he wasn't willing to admit. Plus he actually wasn't certain of his feelings. He still loves Kerai, no doubt with that. But Tea, she was like another version of Kerai, a delicate, kind, beautiful and caring person. But Kerai was richer and she had her parents unlike Tea. Atem studied her features for some time remembering what she said yesterday.

"But you don't know anything more about my past......and the last thing that was here to help me remember is now going to be detained."

Atem sighed through his nose, not knowing what he should do about that. Suddenly an idea hit his head and made his mouth twitch upward in a sly smirk. Just then he stood up and gently lift the blanket to cover Tea. He walked over to the bathroom to have shower. Once he was finished, he wore his black pants and grey shirt, then wore his sunglasses while his jacket slung over his muscled frame.

As usual when Atem went to the garage, he found Arnold waiting for him giving the limo the last washing touches making it shine like a brand new one, though no one said that it was an old one! Atem got in the back seat as Arnold started the car and went the way Atem ordered. Atem took his cell out of his pocket and dialed his assistant's number, and some seconds later he heard her cheerful and excited voice answering.

"Motou's corporation, how can I help you?" Atem rolled his eyes, blowing out a frustrated breath. Sometimes Kloey can act worse than a child.

"Kloey, It's me!" Atem said in a simple, calm manner which was answered by a joyed giggle from Kloey.

"I know It's you silly!!" Kloey stopped herself with another giggle and Atem couldn't help but smile at her cheerful attitude.

"C'mon Kloey, you're 34, grow up!!' Atem tried to sound stern and though he wasn't there facing Kloey but he could imagine her giving him a slight frown, then maybe wiping the last tear from the corner of her eyes.

"Ok, ok. Don't treat me like a granny! Anyway boss, are you on your way here!?". Atem finally remembered what he wanted to say before Kloey's act and answered.

"No. I have some important things to do, so please postpone all the meetings to tomorrow. And yeah call my lawyer and let him call me, ok Kloey?".Kloey nodded on the other line while having some curiosity to know what he wanted to do, but before she could ask, Atem hung up.

"Oh, why does he always do that?"Kloey shrieked as she slammed the 'end' button "I wonder why he needs the lawyer?" Kloey mused as she paced back and forth in her office. But knowing that she wasn't going to find out like this, she grabbed the phone again and dialed the lawyer number.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

In the Motou residence grandpa was watering the plants in the garden. Flicking a look towards Tea's balcony he saw that the door of the balcony was closed and so were the windows in her room. Sighing heavily, grandpa walked in and climbed the stairs. He needed to see Tea and talk to her. It wasn't fair what she was doing to herself, and it wasn't going to bring her parents back from death either. Yeah, that what he needed to say.

"Tea......sweetie open the door." Grandpa called as he knocked her door, but we all know that Tea was sleeping in Atem's bedroom. Meanwhile, Tea stirred and tossed on the bed before she opened her blue orbs. Looking around, she wondered where she was, when suddenly realization hit her. Atem brought her here yesterday and stayed with her. Tea flushed at the memory of him holding her hand, how her heart ached for him to hug her. Tea slapped herself for even thinking about that now. She still couldn't believe that she slept in his bed yesterday. Closing her eyes, Tea threw her head back on the pillow. Smelling the scent on the pillow, Tea recognised that it was Atem's natural scent, and she found herself lifting the pillow from under her head and holding it close to her heart. Just then the door burst open.

"Atem do you kkknnoow...." Grandpa trailed off when he found Tea lying in Atem's bed and hugging the pillow close. It took some time for him to comprehend what he just saw and understand what was going on, while the only thing he did was blinking in confusion. Whereas, Tea was blushing seven shades of red, her face was redder than a tomato as she turned her face away.

"It, Ittt's n-not wh-h-hat you t-t-think " Tea stuttered, not able to maintain her camlness. While hoping inside that grandpa won't explain this the wrong way.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The day went so fast and soon it was 9:am the time that Atem usually finishes his work and comes home. Tea finally left her room and was sitting next to Yugi who just came back from Joey's house in the living room. They were sitting on the couch watching Tv. Well, Yugi actually since Tea wasn't in the mood to watch Tv. She was still thinking about a way to pay her debts and return the house. She forgot about what happened earlier in front of Grandpa since he didn't say anything to remark about it. And Grandpa was cooking dinner. Suddenly the three heard a car pulling over in the garage beneath the Motou's home, and afterwards Atem opened the door with his keys and went in placing his briefcase next to the door. Looking up, he was surprised to see Tea sitting in the living room instead of her room.

"Hey bro.." Yugi greeted as he walked to give his brother a hug. Returning the hug, Atem placed his palm on his little brother's messy hair and smiled.

"Hey Yug, had a good time at Joey's?" Yugi chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, we played some truth and dare and.....' Yugi stopped himself with another chuckle as he remembered what happened. "oh I wish you were there to see Joey wearing the bikini Mai dared him to wear." Atem chuckled imagining how Joey looked while Tea eyed him with a small smile. Just then grandpa came from the kitchen with an apron around his waist. He smiled at seeing his grandsons laughing happily. The thing that he missed so much.

"I see that Yugi told you about Joey's outfit" Atem and Yugi were still laughing till grandpa added "that Joey does things that even kids feel embarrased to do!" he finished joining the laughing couple. Tea smiled and looked down to her lap '_I wonder if we were a happy family like them' _Tea's hand clenched into a fist as she felt some fresh tears coming to her eyes. But she didn't want to cry. Not in front of them that is. Atem who stopped chuckling by now noticed Tea's silence and his smile drooped.

"Tea....." Tea snapped out from her daydream, feeling her heart slamming against her chest by his deep voice "you alright?" grandpa and Yugi stared at her with sad expressions.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tea retorted with a low, shaking voice "I'll go to my room, good night". Tea was about to walk when Atem stopped her.

"Wait. I brought you something." Tea turned around and gave him a questioning look as well as Yugi and grandpa. Atem's lips curved into a sly smirk as he got an envelope out of his jacket and gave it to Tea who just tilted her head, giving him a confused look which he answered with a shrug.

"Go ahead. Read it." Tea nodded and opened the envelope, taking out a paper, a title in fact. (**A/N I don't really know if that what you call it, but if you didn't understand, read the rest you might do).** Tea read it for some time and her eyes widened in shock. Grandpa and Yugi were so curios to know what was it. While Atem sent them a sly wink and gestured for them to wait. Tea's hands that were holding the paper started shaking and her locks shadowed her features, and seconds later, tears started sliding down her cheeks. Grandpa and Yugi were now worried when they saw her crying and they needed to know what was happening.

"Atem what......

"Tea....' Atem started " I paid all your father's debts and the house is all yours now." Yugi gasped at what he heard while grandpa smiled and placed his hand on Atem's shoulder.

"God job son!" he complemented him and Atem shrugged, spreading his arms in the air. Tea on the other hand kept sobbing silently. Atem walked to her and placed his hands on hers taking the paper away before she fills it with her tears.

"Tea I did that to make you happy, not to see you crying. I just don't know what to do for you." Atem declared, closing his eyes as a smirk travelled to his lips "when I do something wrong you cry and when I do something good you cry too. I don't know how to make you feel happy....I...." but before he could even continue, Tea rushed to his arms and hugged him tightly. Grandpa and Yugi gasped while Atem was taken back by this sudden hug. And Tea cried in his shoulder.

"Thanks Atem. Thank-you so much....You don't know how much this means to me" Yugi and grandpa exchanged some looks before they smiled and Atem wrapped his arms around Tea's slender waist and whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome" Tea broke apart a little to look in Atem's soft and beautiful eyes which drew her to him so much while keeping his arms around her and hers around his neck. She knew now that she was so silly when she acted roughly towards him. What happened was just fate which nor he or she could ever change, so why the hell was she accusing him of all what happened?! He tried all he can to make her forgive him but she refused. But now, she thanked god that he was the one that hit her that day. She thanked god because she was with a great guy like him whereas she could've ended with some bastard instead of Atem. And now Atem was giving her the greatest gift in the world, her own house. The only memory that reminded her of her family. She was now more than thankful to him. After moments of lost in each other's eyes Tea moved forward and placed her soft lips on Atem's cheek kissing it lovingly. Atem felt his heart skip a beat and his eyes closed themselves to make him lean into the kiss of Tea. And though the simple kiss took less than five seconds but for them both, it lasted for enternity. Finally, Tea pulled away of Atem's arms, her face warming with embarrassment and her heart beating like a drum. But once she saw Atem's red face, she, grandpa, and Yugi all burst laughing. Atem saw Tea laughing from her heart and felt happy. _Finally, she can be happy. _He thought and joined in, laughing with them.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

After dinner, Tea and Yugi went to their rooms to sleep. While Atem had to finish some important files for the company. Shifting his eyes to the clock he saw that it was midnight. So clapping his pen, he put the files back in his briefcase and closed it, then headed to his room. But when he was about to enter his room, he saw the lights in the library on. Tilting his head, he went to check out who was there, and when he did he saw his grandpa sitting on the chair and reading a book called 'The seven keys of love'. Atem took a deep breath to fight back the laugh. Grandpa saw Atem from the corner of his eyes and put the book on the desk without closing it, and then removed his glasses. He studied Atem's features briefly before he spoke up.

"What you did today was so great. i'm proud of you son." Atem shrugged his shoulder meaning it was no big deal. He then said.

"I knew that I had to do something grandpa, and since money is the only thing I can help with now, I decided to pay those debts." grandpa smiled and turned his gaze to the book on the desk.

"You know what is the third key of love?" Atem leaned against the door and shook his head, giving his grandpa an amused look which he saw and continued.

"It's giving.." Atem's lips tilted in an excited smirk while grandpa ignored that and went on "when you give the one that you care about something that he really wants and needs, then that means you're in love with that person." Atem stayed at the same position looking in awe at his grandpa that was closing the book now and putting it on the roof.

"I have absolutely no idea of what you're...." Atem stopped when reality of these words hit him and his face immediately turned to a mad one. Grandpa saw his expression and walked to sit on the chair again.

"What was Tea doing in your bedroom from yesterday?" grandpa firmly asked, his eyes fixed on Atem's surprised ones.

"I.....I saw her yesterday night in the garden and she looked so tired. When I took her to her room she refused to sleep there and told me that she's scared to be there. So I took her to my room" Atem stopped noticing the suspense in his grandpa's eyes. He shook his head in an unbelieving way as he let out a scoff.

"Will you stop looking at me like that!? Please, I didn't sleep with her! I just stayed beside her on a CHAIR. Even my muscles got sore because of the uncomfortable sleep I had" grandpa closed his eyes, placing his finger on his chin.

"But she was happy" grandpa announced. Atem tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" grandpa licked his lip and started after a sigh.

"She was happy when she hugged you. She was happy when she kissed you. And she was happy when she woke up in your bed today....." Atem listened carefully, crossing his arms to his chest. "...I entered your room today and saw her hugging your pillow." Atem was shocked by this, however he stayed calm, trying to ignore the increasing of his heart beats.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Atem inquired coldly, raising an eyebrow. Grandpa knew that Atem was decieving and smirked at that. _he's just like his father._he thought, then started again.

"I know that you fully understand what I mean Atem." Atem kept steady, raising his eybrow in a demanding way and waiting for an answer. Though, he already figured out the answer. And then these five words that made his forehead sweat came."I think she likes you" Atem clenched his fists trying to calm himself.

"This is silly." Atem carelessly remarked then straighten from the door and opened it "I'm going to sleep, good night" he was about to walk out when:

"You love her, don't you?!" Atem stopped and turned to face the serious face of his grandpa.

"What!?" He asked.

"You love her, don't you!?" grandpa repeated with a calm tone. Atem eyed him for some seconds before he burst out laughing. While grandpa stayed in the same position. After he finished laughing, he swung his arms in the air.

"I don't know where this conversation is going, but I can assure you that all I did because I was still feeling guilty towards Tea. Tea can like me. She can even love me if she wants. But I'll always love one girl, who is Kerai." Atem said with an ill-tempered tone. Grandpa rolled his eyes and walked over to him, only to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Listen son. The worst kind of lying is lying to yourself." he said with a smile and left the room, leaving the confused Atem behind. Atem stayed there thinking of what he heard before he headed to his room. but he stopped when he reached Tea's room and opened it. He walked some steps and looked to the bed to see the girl that turned his life upside down. The girl that confused him so much and made him 'lie to himself' as his grandpa put it. He didn't know what to do or say. He just walked to her and covered her hot body with the blanket. Seeing her lips moving, Atem leaned over her to listen to what she was saying.

"Mom......dad......Anthony." Atem couldn't help but smile at her peacefull features. Whatever he had for this girl, he will find something to do about it. But for now.....

_'Sweet dreams Tea...' _Atem whispered before he walked out of her room. feeling that someone was behind him, Atem turned around to see....._**her.**_

_"Honey, promise me that you'll always be mine" _Atem walked to the figure and hesitantly placed his hand on her cheek, just to see that she disapeared into thin air. Sighing tiredly, he walked in his room, closed the door behind him, and sank down on his knees, his back facing the door.

_"Promise me you'll always be mine, and that you'll never love any girl but me!"_

_"I promise you Kerai!"_

Closing his eyes, Atem thought of the promise he made to Kerai long ago. The promise that he never thought of breaking. But now, he wasn't pretty sure. And these words that uttered from his lips long ago didn't seem certain anymore now.

_"I promise you Kerai!"_

"But what if I really loved Tea....!?" Atem questioned himself, for the first time in his life, he was completely....._Uncertain_.

**This chapter is finished. Well I hope you enjoyed reading it and didn't feel bored! And don't worry all the lovers of Atem and Tea cause they're getting closer. The next chapter will be in the title "A date, and a new chance to love" for all who care.** **So I gotta go and study some Maths now, so jaa ne.**

_**Rawan**_

_**Atem Tea love 4ever**_


	9. A New Chance For Love

**Hi readers! After two months a new update! This story is driving me crazy! I just want to skip some chapters and go to the point I crave to reach; to the best part of the story ever. But I see that it will take some time to reach that chapter.**

**Anyways, I was so amazed when I saw that the idea if my story really looks like Inuyasha. I'm now watching this anime and I reached the 50th episode. And I have to say that it's a really great show. It really reminded me of this story, though I wrote this story two years ago, which is a long time before I watched this anime.**

**I was more amazed when I saw Kikyo who looks exactly like I imagined Kerai to be. That's why I fell in love with Kikyo. I really don't know why you guys hate her, she's a great and sweet girl. And she's WAY better that that annoying Kagome!**

**Really guys, Kikyo belong with Inuyasha. But, everyone has his opinion. But, the point is Kerai looks exactly like Kikyo but with green eyes. I wanted to say this because many people -like me- likes to imagine the OC characters.**

**Special Thanks to.**

**.Mistress Ahiru.**

**.fantasia-49.**

**.Divinitas.**

**.dancers of the night.**

**.shadow-fox313.**

**.Lezley-Gardner.**

**.Koragirl.**

**.Teardrop-Lotus.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the story and my Ocs.**

**Summary:Atem is a famous youngman who came through many hard things. And maybe the hardest thing was losing his love Kerai. And since the day Kerai his ex girlfriend left him he was heart broken and didn't plan to fall in love agian. But can a beautiful, blue-eyed girl change his plans?!and melt his heart again?! **

**Our True Love**

**Chapter 9:" A New Chance To Love"**

_"Atem, Promise me you'll always be mine, and that you'll never love any girl but me!" Kerai stated looking firmily at me and I only knitted my eyebrows. I wanted so much to tease her, and I felt that she needed to be reminded of how much I love her._

_"Don't you think that It's a very over promise to make?!" I asked and as I expected she frowned at my answer and looked away. Some seconds passed and neither of us spoke. I noticed the sadness gleam in her eyes and I felt so hurt by it. But I just let out a huge sigh that made her look at me with questioning look that made her eyes look more big and beautiful. I smirked at that and pulled her to my chest with my arms around her waist. But she turned to face me with teary eyes that made my heart stop in its track._

_"Do you think that I shouldn't ask you to love me only Atem!?" I looked in her eyes and thought. I would promise her without ever thinking about it, but I didn't do that. I was for her and only for her. My heart was named hers since we met in that day. I smiled remembering that day and without any warnings I threw her on the grass and pressed my body on top of hers. I saw the shocked expression on her face before it was replaced with a sad one._

_"Sweetheart, I love you so much. My heart is all yours and I can promise you that your place in my heart won't be replaced, ever. You'll always be the one that I love." Kerai stared at me for seconds before her sweet smile appeared on her face and she wrapped her arms around me bringing me closer to her. I thanked her for the closness by a sudden and strong kiss which she gladly accepted. Long minutes passed with us still kissing. It was like I didn't get enough of her, but suddenly I opened my eyes to see Kerai looking at me with a sad expression and there were a few tears in her eyes. We weren't in that park anymore. We were at my house now, in my room to be exact. I didn't know why Kerai looked sad like this and I found myself going towards her to hold her and stop her tears but she brushed my arms off and pointed at a figure on my bed. I looked closer to my bed only to find Tea there sleeping peacefully. I closed my eyes knowing why Kerai looked hurt. I wanted to explain. I really did. But I was so confused to say or explain anything. _

_"Why Atem...!?" Kerai finally got me out of my denying state with her words. I tore my gaze from Tea to returnit to Kerai and felt her eyes tear up. "Why did you break your promise!? Why Atem!?" She drew her bottom lip between her teeth, pushing her hands through her long black hair. I couldn't do anything. I felt paralyzed when she started to cry and then she just disapeared leaving me with Tea. I clenched my fists, my face showed how frustrated I was, and I found myself yelling from the depth of my lungs._

_"Keraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!"_

Atem snapped out of his daydream and sighed heavilly. He had no idea why this dream has been haunting him since yesterday. The first part of it really happened in the past, but the second where he sees Tea was new. Spinning his chair, Atem gazed out the huge window in his office. The streets were still almost empty. It was still 7:00 and Atem didn't really expect to see lots of peole walking in streets. It was odd for him to go to his company in this early time. He had been awaken all the night, and decided to go to the company from six in the morning. But he fell asleep here for a little time before that dream awakened him.

As remembering the reason of coming here so early, Atem smiled meekly. He went early in n attemp to avoid Tea. It was a bit ridiculous to think that he ran from his house so early just to avoid that girl that never truly done anything to him, but, as though that was right, but Atem couldn't totally agree with that fact.

He knew that he had to keep from Tea. He promised Kerai. He promised to never love any girl but her and that her place in his heart will never be replaced. But still... Atem was breaking that promise in the last couple of days.

But again....was he really cheating Kerai by letting Tea stay with them?! He was actually so confused by Tea and didn't really have any idea why he felt that way when he was with her. He couldn't help it, his heart and mind were so mixed up.

He couldn't help but be happy that he get her house back. He saw how sad she was and he knew that he had to pay the debts and just get her out of the misreble state she put herself in. But, even though he knew that he did something right, but his grandpa's words yesterday made him reconsider that thought. Maybe his grandpa was right. Maybe he was in love.

Well, Atem sighed, that could be right anyway. And that the best way to put it. Love. This word can explain why he had all these stupid feelings when he was with Tea. Although Tea didn't spend much time in his house. But the short time she spent was enough for him to start acting like a jerk.

Yes. How could he forget how his stomach did a flip over when Tea hugged him yesterday and cried on his shoulder. How his heart beated so much when she held him tight and thanked him. It felt so right for her to be in his arms. It felt so good to have her in his arms.

How could he forget the redness that colored his cheeks when she kissed his cheek. Or how could he forget how soft and delicate her lips were. Atem wasn't trying to write a cheesy romantic poem, no. This was the truth. It felt like feathers touched his cheek when Tea's lips brushed on it, and it made him float on air. It wasn't like the other kiss that she gave him when he promised her to help her. This one from yesterday was so intense, and if Atem wanted to use the right words, it was full of love.

_nudge_

"Boss!......"

The words he had promised her with were still running through his head. He had promised himself to never abandon her and to always support and help her. Especially now that they knew that her parents were dead and she needed any help that could be offered.

"Boss......what are you doing here from this time!?"

But why? This was the question that made Atem's twirl around. Why did Tea act like that too? He wasn't the only one acting so strange. Tea was too. First, she hugged him and kissed his cheek. And then she tried to kiss him. Then, she told him she hates him in that crying fit, but though, she slept in his arms that day. Not to mention that she asked him to spend the night in his room instead of hers and slept on his bed. Well, he was the one that carried her to his room and placed her on his bed. But still.....

"Atem.....?"

Was Tea interested in him or something!? Or was it just that she needed someone to comfort her and he was the only one available!? No. It made him feel so frustrated to think that she didn't have anything for him. Atem rubbed his temples. Why would he feel frustrated!? Was he waiting for her to have some feelings for him!?

"ATEEEEEEEEEEEM!!!" Atem almost fell off his chair when he heard a yell. Looking at his left, he saw Kloey's face red by the yell. Atem shook his head and sat again on the chair, sending Kloey a stern look.

"What was that for!?" he glared. Kloey raised her eyebrow at him, placing her hand idly on her hip.

"Huh!? I've been calling out for you since an hour! Where were you?" Atem leaned back on his chair and sighed.

"What do you want Kloey?" he asked gazing at the ceiling. Kloey watched him for a minute before sitting on the chair opposite of him.

"You don't seem okay to me today Atem. What's wrong?" Atem sighed again.

"I don't know Kloey. I don't sleep well and I don't eat well. I don't know what has gotten into me!" raising her hand to her mouth, Kloey giggled lightly making Atem give her the deadliest glare.

"I don't think that I'm telling you about my problem to make you laugh." Kloey shook her head, still giggling.

"Of. Course. Not!..." she took a deep breath to calm herself. "Sorry boss. I'm all ears now." Atem rolled his eyes and went on.

"You're older than me Kloey and you know better. So please, tell me what are those symptoms!?" Kloey couldn't hold back the laughters anymore and laughed louder now, holding her stomach. Placing his cheek on his palm, Atem let out an irritated breath.

"Fine, Kloey. If you want to keep laughing, then forget about everything I said and go back to your office!" he grumbled. His teeth gritted together in anger. But his angry tone failed to stop Kloey's laughter. Atem now was furious.

"I'm so happy you find my problem so amusing! Now could I know what's the very funny thing that I said!?"Atem demanded, his tone disgruntled. Kloey finally decided to stop laughing and wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes.

"I'm laughing because you've finally fallen my dear Atem!" Atem raised an eyebrow.

"Fallen.....?!" he repeated with a little confusion.

"Fallen in love of course!" she exclaimed happily. And this time it was Atem's turn to laugh.

"Fallen in love?! Again!? Now that was funny!" Kloey watched Atem laugh with an amused expression before she went to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen Atem, consider me as your big sister and tell me, how do you feel toward Tea? And why were you angry with me when I said that Seto likes her?" Atem blinked in awe. How did she know that the whole thing was about Tea?

"I swear that you read minds Kloey! How in the world did you know that it's Tea I'm talking about?" Kloey patted his shoulder, giving him a silly look.

"Oh silly.....you're like a younger brother to me, and I can feel everything that you feel. We know each other since a very long time now, and it's time I know when something is bothering you..." Kloey finished closing her eyes and Atem smiled. How could anyone of them forget? Atem's parents and Kloey's parents were old friends and Kloey was twelve when Atem's father married and she was the one that took care of him when he was little. God knows how many times he threw up on her or how many times she changed his daibers when he was a baby. She would always tease him about that when he act a little more bossy that usual! But that doesn't mean she was mean on him. On the contrary, she was always the one that Atem asked help from when he was a teenager. He didn't really asked for help, since he was always a tough guy! But she would always know when something is bothering him and just lend him help. Over the years she was his dad's assistant, but since like three years she was his assistant. She also was best friend with Kerai before she died. And she felt so sad and heartbroken when she learned that Kerai died.

"So anyway, answer me.." Kloey reminded Atem again of her question which made him sigh.

"I don't know Kloey. I feel so confused. I mean, I know that I have feelings for her but I'm not certain about them. She's a great girl. She's so kindhearted, loving and caring girl. And she's so beautiful that I swear I lose my mind when I see her!..." Kloey giggled and Atem shook his head. "When I think that she lost her memories because of me I feel so guilty. When she is sad, I do everything I can to see her happy. I feel happy when she is happy. I like her optimism. Her laugh brightens my day. When she cries, I just wish to hold her in my arms and never let go till she feels better. And when I see a guy trying to flirt with her, I lose mind. Yestersday she hugged me tight and kissed my cheek. I don't know what to say, Kloey. But I felt that I was dead and brought back to life. Do you imagine that she didn't know me when we met. She said that I'm just like her, so she doesn't like to treat me in a different and special way like the others. She told me that I'm a normal guy. Kloey, she's the one that I dreamed of..." Kloey smiled. It was rare for Atem to say something so romantic like this, speacially after Kerai's death.

"Go and tell her your feelings." she encouraged. Atem's eyes shot up to meet hers with a shocked look.

"But Kloey, I told you that I'm not certain."

"That doesn't matter. You should just go and ask her. If she doesn't feel the same way, then it's okay. You shouldn't wait like this...you should go and tell her." Atem peered down, his fingers on the desk shaking slightly.

"And Kerai.....?!" Kloey gasped softly. "I promied her....." came the shaking words from Atem's tired voice. Feeling some fresh tears coming to her eyes, Kloey wrapped her arms around Atem's neck from behind, and rested her head on his back.

"Oh honey. You should forget about that. You loved Kerai and she did too. But she's not here anymore, and that promise was broken when she died. Because the two of you promised to be with each other and never love the other person. But that was in case you're both alive, so the promise has ended when Kerai....." Kloey stopped hugging Atem tighter and feeling his shoulders bacame stiff. "Atem, you kept loyal to the memory of her for almost two years now. And that's is so enough. You can't waste your youth on waiting someone that will never come back. You should marry and have kids, and I know that's what Kerai would have wanted...."

"I can't...." he muttered, standing up and walking over to the window. "I love her. I can't live happily and forget about her....that's not fair...." Atem rested his forehead against the wall, his eyes clenched tight. Kloey tightened her fists, tears forming in her eyes. Then, she let out a humorless laugh.

"And who told you that life was fair!? This is the silliest thing I've ever heard from you, Atem. Life is so cruel. It can take out the lives of good people, that deserve to live and live. While it leaves some filthy people that only desreve to be buried in the depth of the sand! This is life and you should get over this." Kloey walked over to him siping her tears away. She placed her hand on his shoulder, smiling warmly.

"Listen. Today, you and Tea are invited to my house...." Atem tried to reject but Kloey placed her palm on his lips. "No rejections. No negotiations!" she added, heading to her office. "I'll leave you now to call Tea and tell her, understood!?" she asked with a wink. Atem sighed, forcing a smile.

"Okay, Kloey. I'll call her now. Thanks..."

"No problem Lil bro, anything for you!"

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

In the Moto residence, Tea woke up at about seven. So active and happy she felt today, and when she woke up, she immediately went to the closet where she kept the contract and took a look at it. Finally, the house, her house was back again to her. And she couldn't think Atem enough for what he did. Everyday, Tea would see something in Atem that made her like him even more.

_Oh! I've never dreamed to find someone like Atem. I just feel so happy when he's with me. But, everytime I think about what happened, I feel that he's not happy when I'm with him. He is so mesterious, and everytime I look at his eyes, I can feel sorrow running down my body. I wonder why he looks sad, and I wonder if he's happy with me living here. He always seems to run away from me. And when we were at the mall that day, he was so insulted when I said that I was his girlfriend. Well, I think he doesn't like me. Maybe I should go and thank him then tell him that I'm leaving to stay in my house. After all, he paid for me and he doesn't have to keep me in his house._

Tea sighed. She's finished taking her shower and after making her bed, she went to Atem's room. Tea knocked the door many times but Atem hadn't responded. Opening the door, she found no one in the room. _Where is he?_

"Do you want Atem?" Tea gasped and turned to see Yugi. Smiling meekly, she nodded. "He went to the company since five in the morning. I don't know what's wrong with him. He had never gone to the company from this early time before." Tea sighed sadly. _He's avoiding me again. I wonder if I did something wrong to him._

"Tea. Are you alright?" Yugi asked seeing the hurt in her eyes. Waving her hands in front of her, Tea shook her head and smiled trying to push her dissaopintment aside.

"Sure. I'm absolutely fine. I just wanted tell Atem that I'm leaving today." Yugi tilted his head giving Tea a sad look.

"Why? don't you like our house?" Tea didn't have the time to answer since grandpa called out for her.

"We'll talk later Yugi..." Tea hurried downstairs to see grandpa beside the phone talking to somebody before giving her the phone.

"It's Atem. He wants to talk to you." Tea swallowed hard and took the phone.

"Hey Tea.." came Atem's deep and sweet voice from the other line. Tea felt happy again hearing him talking in a sweet and calm tone.

"Hi Atem. I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't find you in your bedroom and Yugi told me you left to the company so early. I was worried about you...why didn't you at least have your breakfast before leaving." Atem almost let a gasp at her words remembering the day when she made him breakfast and how she looked like his wife back then. That made him smile.

"Don't worry Tea. I had breakfast here."

"Great!" Atem bit his lip. Why was she so worried about him like this? Shaking the thought off now, he asked.

"You remember that Kloey invited us to her house, right?"

"Yeah I do."

"So, do you want me to come over and take you? Let's say after an hour?" Tea smiled happily.

"Sure. I have nothing to do." Atem smiled. He really wanted to see her. "Ah, Atem...." Atem snapped out. "Does she have kids?"

"Yeah. She has one kid; Demetry. He's three and a half I guess."

"I wanted to know, so I can bring him something with me." Atem slapped his forehead.

"You reminded me. I promised to get him a present when I visit again. So, I'll come in a half an hour and take you to a toy store. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Okay then. See you later." But before he hung up, Tea stopped him.

"A-Atem..." Tea breathed out. She didn't know what to say. And she licked her lips, not believing how dry they became.

"Yes Tea....? Closing his eyes, he waited for her to say something. While his heart beated and beated with anxiety and longing.

"I.....I....." Tea stopped herself. Her heart was beating so much that she forgot what she wanted to say. "please. Take care." she demanded. Her voice lighter and softer than a feather. Atem sighed softly, resisting the impulse to tell her that he will do anything she asks him for.

"I will. I promise." he stated with a silky voice, bringing a shiver of pleasure into Tea's body. Then, he hung up and leaned back in his chair, his face resting on his palm.

"What happened Atem?" Kloey asked as she entered his office again.

"She asked me to take care of myself." Kloey smiled.

"Okay lover boy. I'm going home now. And I hope you won't ruin it as usual!" Atem said nothing as he gazed out the window. Whereas, Tea kept the phone in her hand, looking at it as if Atem was still on the line.

"I love you Atem. I wish I can tell you."

Little did Tea knew that two curious people were watching her from the beginning of the conversation, and were smiling.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Tea hurried when she heard the voice of Atem's BMW and said goodbyes to Yugi and Mr. Solomon. Going to the gate, she found Atem waiting her next to the car. Atem's lips turned up to a smirk when he saw Tea wearing a short green dress. She looked simply beautiful.

"Hey Atem." Tea greeted, happy to see him. It was a bit silly to think of it. But she missed him so much in those few hours that she didn't see him in.

"Hey. You look beautiful today. Well, you always look beautiful, but still, this dress is great on you." Tea's face couldn't get any redder than the way it was now. Atem saw that and chuckled a bit. _Maybe I should be a little easy on her!_, he thought. Opening the door for her, they sat in the back seat and Arnold drove to the mall. They went to the toy store and started searching for something for Demetry. But words are so easy! The store was way too big and there were lots of choises. It would have been easier if the kid was a girl. But he was a boy and Tea had nothing on mind for a "tough guy" present.

"Atem. What are you going to buy for him?" she asked suddenly. Atem turned to her and smiled playfully.

"I won't tell you. Everyone will go somewhere and buy something. Then we'll see which present he'll like the most!" Tea crossed her arms to her chest, smirking.

"If that's a challenge, then I assure you that I'll win in the end. Trust me." Atem was surprised. This was the first time he sees the determined and challenging side of Tea and that made him excited.

"You're so on Tea. Let's go." Atem and Tea split up and each one went to find the greatest present. There were lots of things to choose from, cars, water guns, stuffed animals, card games. How would have thought that choosing a toy for a kid could be that hard. But she won't lose to Atem, that's why she should find something.

After about an hour, Tea and Atem met at the check-out counter and paid for the toys, then headed to Kloey's house. The two of them wanted so badly to know what the other bought. But they could wait till they arrive.

When they arrived, Atem told Arnold to go anywhere he wanted till the party is over and he gladly agreed and thanked Atem. Atem and Tea walked up to the door and rang the bell. They waited for a few seconds, before the door was opened by Ken.

"Welcome again, Atem." Atem smiled and entered, leading Tea with him.

"Hey Mr. Ken." After shaking hands, Ken turned to see a very beautiful girl standing next to Atem.

"Wow! What's this beauty! You didn't tell me about your beautiful friend Atem." Tea blushed seven shades of red as Atem explained.

"Her name is Tea Gardner. she's a new friend to me." Ken held out his hand for the embarrassed girl to shake and Tea gladly shook his hand.

"I'm Ken. Kloey's husband, Tea. And I have to say that you're so beautiful." Ken added with a wink. Tea blushed deeper and Atem sweat-dropped. Kloey heard the voices and hurried to stop her husband.

"Honey, stop embarrasing the girl..." Ken stopped immediately when he noticed Tea's red face. Kloey came to hug Tea." Hey Tea. and hey to you too Atem." Suddenly, a yell was heard and like a storm Demetry ran to Atem.

"Anem....Anem...!" he screamed tugging Atem's pants. Atem chuckled, shaking his head. He picked him up and cast him a playfull stern look.

"Haven't I told you that my name is Atem and not Anem, Demetry?" Demetry saw the stern look on Atem's face and laughed nervously, scratching his neck.

"Yep. I guess you did!"

"So....?!" Atem challenged. "You called me Anem again and that makes me do something that I really really hate to do. Punishing you!" Tea raised her hand to her mouth, not expecting that Atem would punish a little kid. While Demetry closed his eyes. But then, he opened them to see that nothing happened to him. Atem smirked and started tickling him. Demetry laughed hard and struggled in Atem's arms as he laughed. Tea, Kloey and Ken saw that and burst laughing.

"Now. Will you call me Anem again?" Demetry couldn't stop himself from laughing and nodded.

"Nop Anem....I mean Anem..." Demetry still couldn't pronounce the name well but Atem stopped tickling him in the end. Demetry took a deep breath then exclaimed raising his hands up in the air.

"That was sooo fun! Do it again, Anem..."Atem shook his head and chuckled. Tea watched him silently with a smile. Atem was so great with children. Someday when he have kids, those kids will be blessed to have someone like him as a dad. And, any girl would be blessed if he chose her to be his wife. Tea didn't know why the last sentence made her feel sad. Tea shook off that feeling and went to Demetry who was still in Atem's arms.

"Hey Demetry..." Tea cooed, smiling sweetly aty Demetry who felt the world spin around when he saw Tea. It was like cupid has arched his arrow right straight in his heart. Blushing deeply, he answered.

"Hello pwety girl!" Tea giggled, taking Demetry from Atem's arms to hers.

"And hello my handsome little Demetry..." Demetry blushed causing Tea and the others to laugh. Placing Demetry gently on the floor, Tea got the bag of the toy from behind her back and winked.

"Look. I brought you a present." Demetry's eyes grew wide in amazement.

"Me too Demetry." Atem added. Demetry's eyes grew wider now and he ran to took the presents from Tea and Atem. Ken sat beside his son to open them for him while Kloey smiled sheepishly.

"You two didn't have to do this. Thank you." Atem and Tea nodded to her and turned to Demetry.

"So Demetry. Tell me which one of them do you like the most?" Atem said. Demetry nodded and opened Tea's bag while Ken opened Atem's bag, Tea and Atem were looking anxiously at the bags; each one of them wants to know what the other one bought. But when Demetry got the two presents, Atem and Tea blinked in astonishment.

Demetry was holding two race cars that look exactly the same, like twins. But one of them was blue and the other was red. Demetry looked between the two cars while Tea and Atem looked at each other then laughed. Ken and Kloey were confused.

"Why did you two buy the same toy?" Kloey asked.

"I had no idea she was going to buy that toy. Each one went to a different section." Atem explained.

"Well, I think great minds think alike." Ken added causing them to laugh.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Tea helped Kloey make the dinner and set the table. And when they all sat on the table and started eating, Tea let out a yell.

"This food is great!" Atem and the others looked at her and laughed.

"That what happened with me the last time I came." Atem said.

"Thanks Tea. If you like my food, you can always come and eat at my house." Kloey suggested. Atem raised an eyebrow.

"What about me?! I'm not invited?" he objected.

"Sorry boss. Girls only." Atem tapped his fingertips on the table while the others just laughed at him.

The day went fast after that. Tea enjoyed every minute with Kloey and her family. She felt as if she has met them since a real long time ago. And she was glad that she was invited to spend the day here. It was about 9:pm now. And the four were conversing about Tea's life. Ken and Kloey felt sorry that Tea has lost her memories, though they didn't know the reason. While Demetry was busy playing with his new cars and was sitting a huge bear on the car as to make him the driver of them. Tea watched him placing the huge bear on the red car and smiled. Walking over to him, she sat on her knees beside him.

"Honey, that big bear can't sit on this car." Demetry looked at her with innocent eyes, trying to think of something.

"But, no car can dwife by itself." Tea rubbed her chin, then an idea hit her.

"Why don't you put some small toys in the car. Let's say a guy driving with his girlfriend sitting beside him." But when Demetry heard that he stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Yuk! tough guys hate giwls!" Tea giggled and picked him up, then walked to the living room and sat beside Atem, placing Demetry on her lap.

"Now that is not true. Every boy needs a girl to be his girlfriend. Look at you mommy and daddy for example, if it wasn't for them then you wouldn't have been here." Demetry placed his finger on his chin, trying to analyze what Tea had said.

"Really?" he checked, still not understanding what his parents had to do with him being in this life. While his parents swallowed hard. Now he'll ask them how he was born!

"Sure." Tea smiled to him, touching his nose with her index. Demetry thought for a minute trying to use his small brain to understand what Tea said and then smiled.

"Okay, I decided. gGiwls aint that bad aftew all." Ken and Kloey smiled at their son. "Can I ask you something Tea?" Tea tilted her head to the other side, giving him a big smile.

"Sure. Anything." Demetry jumped up and down in Tea's lap.

"You so beautiful Tea. Can you be my giwlfriend?!" Ken and Kloey blinked their eyes while Atem had his mouth hung open in surprise. Tea just gasped and looked at him for a minute, seeing how he gave her a puppy dog look.

"Oh..I can't. It's a really a tempting offer but you and me aren't really the best for each other. I'm WAY older than you." but Demetry objected, clutching Tea's dress.

"But I want you to be my giwlfriend!" Tea frowned. She didn't want to hurt the kid's feelings.

"But I'm older than you!" she repeated. Demetry giggled lightly and shrugged his shoulders.

"That's aint a pwoblem. You just have to stop gwowing up and wait me till I gwow up and became as old as you!" he concluded and gave a thumbs up with victory smile, like he solved the world's peace problem. Tea giggled softly at his words. Kids can amaze you with their ideas.

"But I'll be an old lady when you became as old as me, and you won't love and old woman!"

"You'll still be beautiful in my eyes!!" Demetry insisted. Ken and Kloey tried to hold their laughters while Atem had a serious look on his face. Tea hugged Demetry tight and kissed his forehead.

"Someday when you start going to school, you'll meet lots of beautiful girls and go out with them, and you'll forget all about me. Right Atem?" Atem snapped out of his thoughts and came closer to them.

"Yes. Sure." Demetry looked from Tea to Atem and let out a sqeal.

"Ah! I get it. You're Anem's giwlfriend, right?" Tea and Atem blushed deeply and turned their faces away from each other. Ken shook his head and Kloey sent him a glare.

"Stop it Demetry. Your questions are annoying." But Demetry ignored his mother and turned to Tea again with a hurt look.

"Are you going to mawwy Anem, Tea?" Tea was so embarrassed and she wished that Demetry would stop his questions, while Atem's expression was unreadable as always.

"I don't know..." Tea took a deep breath trying to calm her shaking voice. "Help me, Kloey!" Kloey got up and took Demetry from Tea's lap.

"C'mon, it's bed time." Demetry blew out a frustarted breath, holding his face in his hands.

"Why does it always become bed time when I ask questions!?"

"Because you always ask embarrassing questions, that's why!" Demetry struggled in his mother's arms and yelled.

"Fine. Fine It's bed time but wait..." Demetry peeked over his mother's shoulder to look at Tea.

"Could you let my giwlfriend put me in bed?" Tea giggled and went to Demetry taking him in her arms.

"Sure Sweetie. Let's go and see your room first." Tea went to his room and closed the door behind them. Kloey watched them go and went to sit next to her husband.

"Demetry loved her so much! I can't believe it."Ken smiled while Atem shook his head and stared at his lap. Kloey saw that he spaced out and elbowed her husband.

"You know honey, Atem has a crush on Tea. I think he even loves her." Ken smiled at these news. He knew how attached to Kerai he was and how he didn't want to love any other girl.

"That's a good news. Take my advice Atem. Take her to a romantic place and tell her about your feelings. That's what I used with Kloey, right honey?" Kloey giggled remebering that day.

"That's a good advice." Atem smiled a half smile. His heart was still with Kerai and he couldn't decide what to do.

"Poor Tea, she lost her memories. That's why when I asked her that day about her family she didn't answer." Atem scoffed.

"I don't think she would feel the same about the one that caused her all that." Ken and Kloey looked at Atem in amazement.

"What do you mean?" they both asked and Atem explained everything that happened to them. It was a big shock to them to know all that and they felt sad for her. But they still encouraged Atem to tell her saying that that would make it up for everything and that it would make her happy to have someone in her life that cares about her instead of her family that went away. Tea came out of Demetry's room after a while cutting their conversation.

"Oh. Finally, he fell asleep. He didn't stop saying; leave Atem. Break up with him and be my giwlfriend." Ken and Kloey laughed as Atem stared at Tea and smiled. He really felt that Tea belonged to him. Tea felt his stare on her and blushed deeply.

It was 11 pm with the four still talking and conversing about the coming baby. Kloey still didn't know what they will call him whether he was a girl or a boy. Noticing the time, Atem and Tea prepared to leave.

"Thanks so much for inviting me Kloey. I hope I wasn't a bother Mr. Ken." Ken waved his hands in the air carelessly.

"Nonesense. You are welcome. You can come and visit whenever you feel like it." Tea smiled at their kindness and shook Ken's hand while Kloey came to give her a hug.

"This won't be your last visit. Okay?" Kloey asked.

"Of course Kloey. I'll come again." After saying their goodbyes, Atem and Tea went out to find Arnold waiting for them. Stepping in the car, Arnold drove home. The drive went silent. Neither Atem nor Tea knew what to say. They tried to look at different ways but couldn't avoid each other anymore.

"Atem-"

"Tea-"

They both started. Tea blushed and Atem chuckled. "Go on." he gestured.

"No. You can start first." she suggested, smiling sweetly. Clearing his throat, Atem stared at Tea intensly making her get lost. Then, he smiled.

"Do you have anything to do tomorrow?" Tea tilted her head. As far as she knew she didn't have anything, but she wanted to tell him that she's leaving to her house tomorrow. Sighing heavily, she turned her face to the window.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you something in the morning but you wren't there." Feeling a little worried by seeing her sad expression, Atem turned Tea's face with his hand to look at him.

"What's the matter. Are you alright?" Tea could see the sincere worry in his beautiful eyes and she cursed herself to have made him feel worried.

"No. I'm fine." she assured, giving a tender smile. "I wanted to say that I'm going home tomorrow. I have my house back and being there will maybe help me regain my memories since Mrs. Macinz and her husband are there and they know me well."Atem's face now startled Tea- his expression was torn, almost pained, and so beautiful that Tea felt herself being hypontised by him. Her words stuck in her throat.

"Don't you want to live in my house anymore? Has anyone bothered you Tea?" Tea gasped. She didn't want him to think like that. Yugi and Solomon made her feel like she was in her house with her own family. They were the best family she ever met.

"No..." she snapped. _You're the one that I have a problem with. Not Yugi or grandpa. At least they don't avoid me like you do. But how can I say that to you._ Atem saw that she spaced out and felt worried now even more. Why did she want to leave?

"Tell me Tea. Why do you want to leave us. To leave me?" Tea's eyes shot up with a hurt and confused look. she couldn't believe that he asked her why she wanted to leave him? If that was the case, Tea didn't want to be with anyone but him. But he still doesn't know.

"I bothered you and your family enough Atem. I don't want you to feel that you have to keep me in your house just because you're the one that caused all this to me. You did alot and I'm so thankful, so I don't want to bother you anymore." Tea averted Atem's gaze, while he was so angry at the words she said.

"I won't let you leave," Atem sternly said. Tea gave him a questioning look. "I want you to stay, at least for tomorrow because I have something planned for the two of us." he winked, the soft tone reappearing.

"For the two of us?" Tea questioned, bewildred.

"Yes. I'm inviting you to dinner tomorrow. Just the two of us." This time, Atem really lost Tea. Why did he want to do that? Wasn't he the one that kept avoiding her all the time. Tea giggled without a humor.

"I thought you hate me. I thought you're so tired of me and you're craving to get rid of me." Raising his eyebrow at her, he laughed hard. Tea had tears forming in her eyes. "You keep avoiding me. Why? What have I done to make you hate me? And why do you invite me if you hate me?" Atem stopped laughing and moved to her ears to whisper softly.

"You're crazy Tea Gardner!" Tea held back a gasp as she heard those words, while Atem planted a kiss on her cheek and pulled back to look at her red face. "I could never hate you, even if I tried." Smiling softly, he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh Atem...." Tea held Atem tight resting her head on his chest. Feeling a bit startled at thes sudden hug, Atem smiled and wrapped his arms around her and relaxed when he felt her in his arms again.

"I'll take this as a yes for the dinner." Atem kidded. Tea nodded against his chest,giggling happily. Moments passed with Tea in Atem's arms. She could never think or remember when was the last time she felt this huge relief, warmth, safe and happiness. Atem was the one to give her all that and much more. It made her feel a bit surprised to feel all this love while she was with Atem, when she just knew him for almost two weeks now. But that didn't matter to her. Because even if she just met him today, she would fall in love with him. Because she felt for some reason that she belonged with him, like she met him before they were even born.

"You know Atem....? Tea started sighing peacefully against his chest. "I feel so happy when I'm with you." A light blush ran across Tea's face and her heart beated rapidly against her chest at saying those words. She felt so embarrassed to say her feelings out loud like this, but at the moment, all she cared was telling Atem how she feels, and she wanted so much to tell him how much she grew to love him. Atem who was so shocked at her words, lifted her chin gently to look in her eyes. There were lots of words in her eyes that could be spoken. Lots of love was shinning from the depth of that blue sea in her eyes, and Atem knew that she truely loved him. He knew that Tea's words weren't fake, but full of sincere admire and love. But could he be that honest and say that he loved her too? he was afraid to take her tomorrow, tell her of his feelings, and then when they become together he would hurt her. He could never forgive himself if he hurt her someday. Seeing the pure love in her eyes, feeling her speading heart, and seeing the blush when she said those words and how her voice sounded so sweet and caring almost made him feel so scared. Scared of the consequences of this relationship.

Nonetheless, Atem sighed. He raised his hand, hesitant, conflict obviously raging in his eyes, and then swiftly brushed her hair from her face, smiling sexiely. "I feel the same way about you Tea." A wave of relief washed over her upon hearing his words and she slowly went back to his arms, hugging him with so much affection.

A soft breath awakened Atem after half an hour after he was in deep thought. He looked down to see that Tea fell asleep in his arms. Her features as beautiful as ever. Kissing her forehead gently, he held her tighter thinking of what will happen with them tomorrow.

**(Sigh). I know that lots of you are cursing me for this huge delay and for not writting the date in this chapter. I really wanted to, but the chapter became so long and I knew that if I wrote the date lots of you would've found it so long and you probably wouldn't have read it. Besides, this chapter was ready since a whole month, but my computer broke and all the information in it were deleted. I was so so mad at this and I didn't want to write this chapter again. But a week ago I changed my mind and started writting it. Anyway, the next chapter will finally be the date. I'm so sorry for making the story so long!**

Rawan

*Atem Tea Love 4ever*


	10. Incomplete Happiness

**Here's another chapter. I want to hurry with my stories from now on because the school year is coming closer and closer.**

**Special thanks to.**

**Divinitas**.

**dancers of the night.**

**fantasia-49.**

**M2.**

**Lezley-Gardner.**

**Marik Ishtar Lover.**

**Koragirl.**

**Summary:Atem is a famous Youngman who came through many hard things. And maybe the hardest thing was losing his love Kerai. And since the day Kerai his ex girlfriend died he was heartbroken and didn't plan to fall in love again. But can a beautiful, blue-eyed girl change his plans? And melt his heart again?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-oh! Or the great song "First Love" by Utada Hikaru.**

**Our True Love**

**chapter 10: "Incomplete happiness."**

If the word "anxious" was enough in your opinion to express how Tea was now, then you're all are wrong. Because this word was so little compared to what Tea felt today. Today, Atem was going to take her into what it seemed like a date. Not only that but he asked her not to leave his house these days. She still didn't know what Atem was thinking when he asked her for dinner, but she just couldn't forget how soft and nice he was yesterday with her. She couldn't forget how he kissed her and kept her in his arms till she fell asleep. It gave her a great feeling to sleep in his arms which she did three times till now. And she wished that she would wake up everyday in his arms, but....Tea sighed sadly. This will never be true. Atem doesn't love her nor will he do. He seems so perfect for her and he deserves a wealthy girl like him. Not a poor and unknown girl like her. Maybe all this dinner is like a good bye present for her, because she told him that she'll live in her house from now on.

Sighing sadly, Tea remembered seeing Atem leave at nine in the morning today. Although she knew that he has a day off today. She wondered vaguely where he went. Shaking her head to stop this thought, Tea went over to her closet and got her clothes out. She brought a suit case and started packing her things in. _I bet that Atem will drive me home as soon as the dinner finishes and that's why I should be prepared. I really want to stay here, with grandpa and Yugi. And mostly.....mostly with him. Why can't he get that I love him!? He told me yesterday that he feels happy when I'm with him but....but I don't think that he meant it. I caused him some troubles and I should get out of his life as quick as I got in it. That's better._

The hours flew by and Tea was still waiting for Atem to come or at least call. Grandpa and Yugi saw how absent minded she was all the day and were worried about her.

"She told me yesterady that she's going back to her house." Yugi started helping his grandpa with the dishes. Grandpa scowled and shook his head.

"Your brother is a disaster. She loves him and he just griefs about Kerai. Why can't he see that he's losing a great girl. He should stop acting like children and start seeing things as a grown up!" grandpa said angrily letting the plate in his hands fell and shatter in the sink into pieces. "Great. Look at what your brother's actions doing to me. Someday, I'll die in a heart attak because of your brother. Mark my wards." Yugi sighed and helped his grandpa cleaning the shattered plate.

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

The door bell rang extracting Tea from her thoughts. She hurried to answer the door expecting it to be Atem, but when she opened the door, she was faced with Arnold; Atem's driver.

"Hey Miss Tea." he greeted politly, bowing for her. Tea smiled to him.

"Hey Arnold. What is it. Do you need Mr. Moto?" she asked him refering to Solomon, but Arnold shook his head, smiling.

"No. Mr Atem told me to come and pick you up. He's waiting for you." he explained. Tea tilted her head.

"Atem is waiting for me?" Arnold answered with a nod. Tea looked at herself and then looked at him.

"Just wait ten minutes for me. I'll go change." she said meekly. Arnold nodded.

"Alright miss. I'll be waiting for you in the car." With that he left to the car. Tea stood there on the door for a second thinking why Atem didn't come to pick her up himself, but the shook her head and ran to her room. She took a very quick shower and stood at her closet. Atem didn't mention what she needed to wear. Casual? Formal? Swimming suit? She didn't want to ruin this dinner, so she should be prepared for everything.

Tea wore a blue mini-skirt and a dark blue V-neck shirt. She brushed her teeth and her hair and put on her heels before she hurried to Arnold. Yugi and grandpa saw her rush outside and watched her as Arnold opened the door for her and then drove.

"What's going on grandpa?" Yugi asked. Solomon smiled inwardly feeling that Atem finally knew what he had to do.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The ride was so silent what made Tea think hard about where Atem was taking her. He went from nine in the morning and didn't even call to say where he was. Then he sent Arnold for her. _I wonder what he's up to?_ Tea lied her head on the window and sighed. _I'm leaving today. After this dinner finishes, I'll tell Atem to take me home. But first, I need to tell him how I feel about him. I can't just go away without telling him that I love him. I know that he won't feel the same way about me but at least I'll get this off of my chest._

Tea was so busy with her thoughts that she didn't even notice that the car stopped. Until she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Arnold.

"We're here miss Tea." Tea nodded and stepped out the car looking at her surroundings. She still couldn't guess where they were. Maybe if she had her memories she would've at least figured out where she is.

"Excuse me miss Tea, but Mr. Moto asked me to do something that I hope you won't mind." Tea looked confused but she nodded. Suddenly, Arnold blindfloded her eyes. Tea was a little nervous when he did that, but she tried to remain calm. She felt Arnold take her hands and led her to somewhere. Tea still didn't know where she was but she could tell that the breeze here was so cold and fresh. Finally, Arnold stopped and let go of her hand. Tea waited for him to unfold her eyes but he didn't. And she had the feeling that he wasn't there anymore.

Moments passed with Tea still standing there and now she was sure that Arnold left. she was starting to feel cold and lonely till she felt a familiar scent and her hand was taken by a warm hand.

"Sorry to keep you waiting like this Tea." Came Atem's gentle and deep voice. Tea smiled and held his hand tight.

"Atem where are we?" Tea didn't know what Atem's expression was but she felt that he was smirking by the way her cheeks warmed.

"Do you trust me Tea?" Atem asked suddenly. Tea didn't need to be asked twice because she already put a confident smile.

"Of course I do." Atem held a gasp when he heard how sure she was. He was so surprised that she could still trust him after all that. And he couldn't help but hold her in his arms. Tea was startled by this but soon relaxed and felt warmer when she was in his arms. Atem pulled away after some seonds and held her hands taking her with him. She heard him move some bushes and go down. Tea felt the cold breeze against her cheeks and felt that she was walking on sand. Just then, Atem took off the blindfold and whispered.

"You can open your eyes now." Tea felt a shiver ran down her spine by his warm, deep voice and opened her eyes to be faced with the geatest view ever. It was a secluded part of the beach that barely anyone knew about it. The ocean's water was rubbing gently against the shore while the full moon reflected fully on the clear water making it shine. There, almost three metres before the ocean and under two large palm trees was a table for two decorated with two red candles. While there was some soft and calm music coming from somewhere and merging with the sounds of the soft waves making it a great sonata. Tea stood there speechless as Atem took a hold on her shoulders.

"So, do you like it?" he asked hopefully. Tea turned to look at Atem with teary eyes what made him worried. He came forward and wiped the tears with his thumb.

"We're here to have fun. So why are you crying? C'mon, show me your beautiful smile." he teased. Tea smiled holding back the blush and took Atem's hand in hers, then they went to sit on the table. Once they settled, Atem rang what it seemed like a bell and three guys wearing suits came bringing food. Tea was looking in amazment at them and at Atem who just shrugged.

"Is this why you were missing from the house since morning?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah. I wanted to prepare the greatest dinner for you." he smiled and winked leaving Tea surprised. Did he really make all this just to make her happy? Or just like a goodbye present?

Tea and Atem had dinner while talking about lots of things that they didn't know about each other. Of course Atem was the most one to talk since Tea didn't remeber anything about herself. After dinner, Tea went to the water. Atem watched her take off her shoes and raised an eyebrow.

"Tea, what are you doing?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I want to put my feet in the water." Tea smiled and started taking off her clothes amazing Atem. She was wearing a magenta swim suit under her clothes. But when she turned to face him, the look on his face was priceless. His face was absolutely red while his eyes popped out. Tea looked simply beautiful. Tea saw the look on his face and blushed too, then went to sit on the shore letting the waves wash her legs. Atem saw that she sat away and walked to her sitting next to her.

"What's wrong Tea?" he asked worriedly. Tea sighed.

"Atem, do you think that I'll get my memories back soon?" Atem stared at her for a minute feeling his heart beat fast. He stroked Tea's hair and smiled.

"Of course you will. You just have to have faith, and to remember that I'll be here to help you." he encouraged. Tea gave a sad smile and gazed at the ocean. Atem saw that he didn't make her feel better and soon had an idea. Within a second, he took off his shirt revealing his well muscled chest. Tea stared at him in amazement, her cheeks warming up. Atem just winked and dived in the water with a big splash.

"C'mon, join me." he told her. Tea walked over giving him a worried look.

"Atem the water is so cold. You'll catch a cold." she warned and waited for him to come out. But he just smirked and took a deep breath, then dived down in the ocean. Tea waited for him to come out, but seconds and seconds passed and Atem didn't come out what made Tea's heart stop.

"Atem!" she yelled and walked through the water, her legs going in the water till the water reached her knees. Her heart pounded so much as she called his name over and over again. But with no respond. Suddenly....

**Splash**

Atem got out of the water with a great splash that wetted all Tea's body.

"Atem!" Tea scolded while he just laughed hard.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it!" he admitted earning another splash from Tea that went right in his face and went in his eyes. Tea giggled.

"Tea! I'm so gonna get you for this!." he yelled rubbing his eyes before he splashed her. They kept splashing each other for some time, laughing every time one would cause more damage to the other. Tea stopped suddenly, and rested her back against a big rock, drewing breaths.

"What? Tired already?" Atem teased, creating a huge splash directed to her. But before he threw it, Tea dived down the ocean. Atem bit his lip, smirking.

"Ok then, Tea." he whispered before diving down to her. They raced down the ocean and Tea was winning first, but Atem followed her and got ahead of her, then stopped in her way to force her to stop. But Tea had other plans. She turned around and swam in the other direction. Atem smiled at her playfulness before grapping her arm and spinning her around to him. He smirked when she was locked in his arms where she can't escape. While she just blushed at the closeness. The moon was still visible under the water as it shone on the two. Tea's heart started beating fast and she found herself placing her hands on Atem's bare chest. Atem didn't know what was happenning to him back then, his heart was racing and his face was unreadable. The distance between their faces bagan to disapear as they leaned forward. Atem lifted Tea up by her thighs and was holding her up bridal style. Tea just closed her eyes and leaned to Atem. Nothing mattered for the two of them now, no lost memories were bothering Tea now, and no past love was thought of by Atem now. Finally, their lips met and as soon as it met they felt a passion developing between them. Tea's arms reached over to Atem's neck as he held her tighter to him. The kiss was innocent and soft but passionate and loving; the feeling was pure and great that none of them ever felt before. Atem lifted Tea up to the surface while still kissing her. Once they pulled away for air, Tea noticed that they were up now and she looked to Atem. Her face was fiercly red while some tears gathered in the corner of her eyes wich startled Atem.

Caressing his face, Tea whispered. "I love you Atem...." Atem gasped softly. He knew it, but hearing these three words from her was more beautiful and more surprising than he imagined. He was about to smile and tell her that he loves her too when Tea closed her eyes and her tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." she muttered, getting out the water. Atem stood there for a minute, astonished by her action before he called her.

"Tea Wait!"

Atem got out the water and ran to catch with her. He stopped in her way and held her shoulders to stop her. "Tea talk to me. Why are you crying?" Tea held Atem tight and cried on his shoulder.

"I love you Atem. I'm sorry for this!" Atem was so confused by her words. He pulled away to look in her eyes and slowly wiped her salty tears with his hand.

"You're sorry?! I'm the one that should be sorry. I kept acting like an idiot when I knew that you were in love with me. Tea, I was so confused. I locked my heart long time ago and didn't plan to open up again to any new love. But you changed all this. Only you Tea Gardner made me open my heart for love again. That's why, I love you Tea. I'm sure now that I love you." Tea gasped, her head shot up to him, her face colored with surprise.

"Y-you love me too Atem?" she asked hopefully, but Atem didn't answer. Instead, he pulled her to another kiss which she glaldly returned. The kiss made every doubt or fear that Atem had melt away and he felt happier now knowing that he really loved Tea. They broke apart smiling softly for each other. Just then, a soft music was heard from the radio and a romantic song started.

"Oh I love this song!" Tea announced, still holding into Atem. Atem smiled and bowed to Tea.

"Would you honor me with this dance, my beautiful princess?" he asked in respect before giving her a wink. Tea giggled and bowed too.

"I'd love too my handsome prince!." Atem placed one hand around Tea's waist as the other held Tea's hand while Tea's other hand rested on his shoulder.

_Saigo no kisu wa  
Tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori _

_Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Anata wa doki ni irun darou  
Dare wo omotterun darou _

Atem brought Tea closer to him as the music started getting stronger. Tea smiled when Atem did that and closed her eyes still listening to the lyrics and hoping that Atem won't love another girl like the lyrics said.

_You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made _

Tea smiled at the lyrics. They were really saying what was in her heart for Atem. She loved him so much and he told her that he loved her. Nothing more mattered to Tea now. She was so happy being here with Atem and she won't exchange that for anything. Leaving Atem's hands, Tea wrapped her arms around his neck resting her head against his shoulder. Atem was so touched by how she wanted to be closer and closer to him and granted her wish by holding her tighter to him as his arms was wrapped around her waist.

_Tachidomaru jikan ga  
Ugokidasou to shiteru  
Wasuretakunai koto bakari_

Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Watashi wa kitto naiteru  
Anata wo omotterun darou

No word was needed to explain how the two felt now. They were so happy to be with each other and they knew that fate has made them meet just to be together like they are now.

_You will always be inside my heart  
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
Now and forever you are still the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made_

You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Mada kanashii love song

As the music was at its last notes, Atem and Tea stopped dancing. They were still wrapped up in a tight and loving embrace. Tea smiled sweetly to Atem.

"Atem this was the best day of my life. Thank you for all this." she said.

"You're welcome. I had the best time too. But...." Atem looked away, sighing. "Did you forgive me for the accident." Tea blinked in awe at his sudden question.

"Of course Atem. I'm not mad at you for what happened. In fact, I'm happy because we're with each other now." Atem breathed in relief and kissed her forehead.

The time passed fast and Atem and Tea got in the car while Atem drove. The ride went silent except from the series looks and smiles between Atem and Tea. When they suddenly stopped on a traffic light, Atem asked.

"Tea. Do you still want to live in your house from now on?" Tea gave him a smile.

"Yes. In fact I've packed my things up, but I still want to go there tomorrow to clean the house." Atem turned his gaze to the rode again and said nothing. Atem pulled up in his house and looked at his right to see Tea fallen asleep with her head rested against the window. Atem smiled seeing how beautiful she looked when she slept. Getting out of his seat, he opened Tea's door and cought her since she was leaning on the door. He gently picked her up bridal style and closed the door. It was 1 am and Yugi and grandpa would be asleep now. So he opened the door with his keys and slowly went to Tea's room and placed her on her bed gently so she won't wake up. But she opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck making him lean down to her.

"I love you Atem." she said blushing seven shades of red. Atem smiled and bend down to press his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. Atem was so glad now. The kiss was so great and it felt so right to him. He didn't regret being with Tea now, on the contrary, he was happy to have admitted his feelings for her. He wouldn't say that Kerai was over, but being with Tea now should make him forget. Tea was so beautiful, so kind and nice. She was just the perfect one to make him forget about Kerai. The kiss lasted long and neither of them wanted to pull away. But finally, and for the lack of air, Atem pulled away and whispered.

"I love you too. Now good night." With that, Atem left Tea's room while she thought of how events turned today. She didn't expect him to say that he loved her. She was so happy and in fact, she forgot that she was amnesiac. That she was with no past or no present. She jut cared about one thing; that she was finally with him. She just wished that she was sleeping in his arms now.

Atem lied on his bed and started thinking of all what happened. He wished that Tea was sleeping here in his arms. But then, they'll have another chance. He jut had to make her live here with him. Atem smiled when he thought of that and drifted to sleep.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The next morning came and Yugi and Atem were the first to wake up. Yugi went to check if grandpa was awake and if he prepared breakfast while Atem had shower and went to see if Tea woke up. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he already missed her. He knocked many times on her room but she didn't answer. _Maybe she's still sleeping. _He thought and entered her room, but she wasn't on her bed. He looked to his left seeing that the bathroom's lights were on and knew that she was showering. So he went out and decided to wait for her downstairs.

Tea finished showering and put on a blue pair of shorts with a pink tank top. She looked at the clock seing that it was nine; breakfast time as Solomon ordered. Tea missed Atem so much amnd after brushing her hair, she hurried downstairs with a cheerful smile.

"Morning guys!" Tea greeted happily. Yugi and grandpa smiled at her cheerfulness today. But they stopped smiling when they saw Atem stand up and wrap his arms around her.

"Morning Tea. I missed you." Atem said, kissing her cheek. Yugi and granpa's mouths hung down to the ground as their eyes were about to pop out.

"Are you together now!?" Yugi yelled. Tea blushed and nodded slowly, then sat next to her boyfriend on the table.

"I'm happy for you two." Solomon said.

"Thanks Mr. Moto." Tea said and then looked up to them. Her smiled disapearing. "I wanted to tell you that I'm going back home tomorrow. Thanks for keeping me here Mr. Moto." Solomon was surprised at her words and turned to see Atem sighing . It looked that he didn't want her to leave.

"Well, you still have to clean it up." he said and Tea nodded.

"Yes. Mrs. Macinz and I will be doing this today." the latter just nodded and then silence fell.

After having their breakfast, Tea offered to wash the dishes while Atem watched her while leaning against the door frame. But then, he decided to help her. Once the dishes were done, Atem turned to look at Tea who felt his stare on her and turned to him, smiling. Atem moved to her and wrapped his arms around her then captured her lips in a slow yet passionate kiss. Tea was startled but soon turned it with the same passion. They broke apart and Tea rested her hands on his chest.

"I'm happy because I'm with you Atem. I love you." she said, placing her head on his chest. Atem smiled and placed his head on top of hers while hugging her. The kept like this, just listening to their heart beats and enjoying each others company. But suddenly....

**Ring Ring.**

Atem sighed when his cell phone rang and Tea pulled away to let him speak.

"Who is it!?" Atem irritatebly asked. Tea just smiled when she heard Kloey's voice.

"Who's it!? What a new way to say hello boss!" she teased and she could swear that Atem rolled his eyes. "Anyways, aren't you coming today? There are tons of things to do, so please stop being lazy and come!" Atem shook his head letting a huge sigh.

"I can't come Kloey!" he said, looking from the corner of his eyes at Tea.

"But you have an important meeting, and there are plenty of papers that you need to check."

"OK. I'm coming Kloey." Atem hung up and rubbed his temples. Tea came to his side and placed a hand on his arm.

"Atem what's wrong?"she asked. Atem frowned and answered sadly.

"I'm sorry Tea. I'm supossed to be off today, but there are lots of things that I should check." Tea smiled and rubbed his hand that was in hers.

"It's alright. I know that you have work and I understand that. So don't worry, just go." Atem smiled and drew her to a hug.

"Thanks for understanding." Tea sighed against his chest.

"Just come back soon." Atem nodded and gave her a soft kiss on her lips, Tea gripped his shoulders to deepen the kiss and when they broke apart, Tea caressed Atem's cheek.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I want you to be with me." Tea said blushing at her words. Atem chuckled lightly.

"I'm always with you. Always..." he whispered, kissing her forehead. After that, he left to the company. Tea prepared herself to go to her house when Solomon and Yugi told her that they'll go with her to help her.

"Oh thanks Mr. Moto. But I don't want to bother you." Tea objected. Solomon waved his hands carelessly in the air.

"That's nonesense. I want to help you. You're one of my family now and that means that we help each other." Tea gasped when he told her that and remained silent. Solomon came to her and placed his both hand on her shoulders.

"Honey. I told you before that you're like Atem and Yugi to me. Except if you don't want me to be your family, that is" Tea shook her head and hugged Solomon tight.

"No Mr. Moto don't say that. I'd love to be one of your family. In fact, in all these days I spent here I felt like home." Solomon chuckled and patted her back.

"Alright that was first. Second, I don't want you to call me Mr from now one. Call me grandpa." he said as he wiped her tears.

"OK grandpa." she exclaimed happily testing how the name 'grandpa" would sound, and it sounded just perfect what made Tea hug Solomon once more while he just smiled and patted her back gently.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Tea, Grandpa, Mrs. Macinz and Yugi were working in the house. Many things needed to be done and it seemed as if the house was abandoned since ten years. Lots of boxes were there from when the bank was about to detain the house which made Tea frustrated.

"Where did all thses boxes came from?" Tea asked, more herself than anyone else.

"I'm sorry, my dear." Mrs. Macinz answered. "I thought the house will be detained and that's why I packed everything in the boxes. I think I made a huge mistake." Tea turned to her with a sweet smile.

"Don't say that, I'll get everything back to normal. Once I just remember where everything was placed that is." Tea ended in a whisper. Yugi came to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll be here to help. And Mrs. Macinz will tell us where everything was. Don't worry Tea." Yugi assured, his big magenta eyes shinning with kindness and purity. Tea's smile reapeared and she nodded, raising her sleeves up.

"OK. Let's get to work, guys." she exclaimed excitedly.

The sun was almost about to set and the four were working so hard. They finished cleaning and unpacking almost every box. There were still a few boxes that Tea didn't check. Yugi fell on the couch and gave out a huge sigh. While Mrs. Macinz and Grandpa were chatting. Tea went to one of the boxes and opened it revealing some photos, some books and some other stuff. Tea took one of the photos and stared at her. There were her mother and father holding what seemed like a little crying baby, while a seven years old boy was making funny faces for the baby to laugh. Tea's eyes softened when she recognized the baby. It was her. And Anthony her brother was trying to make funny faces. Tea felt some tears in her eyes and wiped them off quickly before anyone could notice.

"Tea honey, where are you going to put these boxes?" Mrs. Macinz asked. Tea rubbed her chin.

"I don't know. Do we have a ladder here?" Mrs. Macinz nodded. "Where is it?"

"I think in the kitchen." she told her. Tea and Yugi brought the ladder.

"I'm going to put them up in the loft." she told them and was about to climb when Mrs. Macinz stopped her.

"That ladder isn't so good. I almost fell off that day." she said worriedly. Tea smiled reassuringly.

"It's ok Mrs. Macinz. I'll be careful. Just hand me the boxes Yugi." she told him and climbed. Yugi handed her the first box and she put it there safely. Tea bend down to take the other box from Yugi and took it smoothly, putting it up. Just when Tea bend to take the other box, the ladder started to wobble and move. Tea tried to go down but the stair cracked and Tea let go accidently and fell off. The others watch in horror as Tea fell from about fifteen stairs right on the ground. Tea didn't know what happened, she just heard the scream of the three before she went into unconsciousness.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

In the Moto company, Atem was telling Kloey what happened and that he finally had had Tea as his girlfriend. Kloey listened in excitment and once Atem finished, she clapped happily.

"WAY TO GO ATEM!!!!" she yelled happily making Atem wince, and he sweatdropped. When Kloey gets excited, she becomes worse than a child that been taken to the entertainment park!

"Anyways Kloey..." Atem started making her stop yelling and clapping. "Thanks for encouraging me to make that move.." Kloey smiled and went to him.

"The only way to thank me is:Group hug!" she said and Atem frowned, but Kloey pulled him to a hug against his will. "Don't be shy. I'm like your big sister. Well, I'm almost like your mother since I changed your diabers like million times." Atem blushed at her words and shook his head. She keep on reminding him of that every time. He ust wished she was the one that lost her memories and not Tea. Atem finally decided to hug her back.

"That's better Mr I-hate-my-assistant-when-she-acts-like-this!" Atem couldn't help but to laugh and she joined him. Suddenly, Atem gripped Kloey's shoulders and moaned painfully what scared her.

"Atem what's wrong?" she asked placing him on the chair. Atem gripped his shirt near his heart and closed his eyes, moaning with so much pain.

"I don't know what happened Kloey. I feel a terrible pain." Kloey didn't know what to do.

"Do you want me to call Arnold and tell him to take you to the hospital?" Atem merely shook his head and held his head with his hands.

.**Ring**

Atem's cell phone started ringing and Atem took it out of his shirt with effort. He didn't know where all this pain came from. He was just fine minutes ago. He flicked a look to the screen and saw that it was his grandpa.

"Hello." he tried to sound normal so his grandpa won't get worried. But it was too late because his grandpa's voice was way too worried and he could hear someone sobbing in the back ground but he didn't figure who he/she was.

"Atem son. I hate to tell you this but Tea....." he stopped, making Atem's heart stop along with his voice. "Tea is in the hospital.........she's......she's....." grandpa's voice cracked in the end and he hung up leaving Atem with a blank look. Kloey saw how lifeless his eyes were and was horrified.

"Atem what happened?" she asked but he didn't answer. His hands still gripping the cell. Kloey hurried to him and shook him.

"Atem!" she yelled. Atem let the phone drop from his hands. His hands were shaking and his expression horrified.

"Tea........." he whispered in a shaky voice making Kloey's eyes grew wide. Just after he whispered this, Atem shot up from the chair and hurried out the office with Kloey calling out his name helplessly, but then she clenched her fists and hurried after him.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Yugi, Mr. Moto and Mrs Macinz were all sitting in the waiting room and waiting impatiently for the doctor to come out and tell them what happened. Yugi was pacing back and forth in the lobby while Mrs. Macinz was sobbing silently and Solomon either was calming her down or trying to calm himself anyway.

The silence was so heavy on everyone as it lasted longer and longer while no one really knew what to say or what to do. Suddenly, the silence was cut with quick footsteps followed with other footsteps. They all turned to see Atem running up to them with Kloey following him behind.

"Where's she? Where's Tea? What happened to her?" Atem hastily asked recieving some worry looks from them.

"She fell from the ladder and we brought her as quick as we could." Grandpa explained. "The doctor is still with her and we don't know what happened to her."

"Oh my poor baby. Why is this happening to her?" Mrs. Macinz sobbed and Atem turned to punch his fist against the wall angrily. Kloey came behind him and placed a hand on his fist to calm him down. Just then, the doctor came from Tea's room and when Atem saw him, he rushed and grabbed him by the collar.

"Tell me now is she alright?" Atem yelled and Kloey and Yugi came to grab him away from the doctor who just gasped fo air. After he took some breaths, he looked up at Atem.

"The consussion was hard but her head is just fine. She's unconscious now, but you may see her." The doctor said.

"And when is she going to wake up?" Kloey worriedly asked.

"I'm afraid that I don't know." The doctor sighed sadly and exited the lobby leaving Atem and the others to think about what he said. The good news were that Tea was still alive and well her head was fine. But she was unconscious and she might not be able to wake up soon. Atem stared at the floor for what it seemed like hours untill Kloey walked to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Go to her Atem. she needs you." she whispered with a sigh. Atem nodded slowly before going to Tea's room without looking or saying anything to the others. Atem closed the door behind him and walked over to Tea's bed where she lied with unconsciously with a bandage around her head. Atem studied her features for a while and watched how her chest barely came up and down with every slow breath she took. Atem closed his eyes, exhaling from his nose. He went to her bed and sat gently across her. His right hand slowly travelled up to her cheek and cupped it lovingly.

"Tea......please wake up...." Atem softly whispered in her ear before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He didn't know what else can he do, so he took her hand in his and gave her a squeeze while giving a silent promise to stay beside her till she wakes up and returnes back to him.

**I hate writting this story. (sniffs). It makes me feel so sad!**

**The story is finally coming to the chapters that I love so please stick with it. Please review.**

**~rawan**


	11. I Can Remember Everything Now

**Back again with another chapter. I'm so thankful to all who read and reviewed the last chapter.**

**Divinitas.**

**Tears Of Us All.**

**I HEART YAMI 4EVER**

**Crimson Zero.**

**Lezley-Gardner.**

**Marik Ishtar Lover.**

**fantasia-49.**

**dancers of the night.**

**Koragirl.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the story and my own charachters.**

**Summary: Atem is a famous youngman who came through many hard things. And maybe the hardest thing was losing his love Kerai. And since the day Kerai his ex girlfriend died he was heart broken and didn't plan to fall in love agian. But can a beautiful, blue-eyed girl change his plans? And melt his heart again?! **

**Our True Love**

**chapter 11: "I Can Remember Everything Now"**

Days and days passed since the day Tea had that accident and fell into unconsciousness. No one knew what they had to do. All of them were worried and all of them wanted to do something to wake her up. Atem was worried most of them all. He just couldn't believe how life was treating him these days. Not that he objected or anything. But what was happening to him was so unfair.

Today was the twentieth day since Tea was in the hospital. Kloey, Ken and little Demetry entered the hospital with Demetry holding a bouquet of roses. His parents watched him walk step after step carefully so he wouldn't fall over and ruin his lovely Tea's present. Through all the ride here Demetry has been holding the roses dearly to him while talking about how he'll wake Tea up.

**Flashback**

_Ken was driving the car to the hospital while Kloey nagged about the traffic jam and about being late. With every turn to the left or the right she would shot her husband a glare that meant -did you have to shave your beard today?-. Demetry was absent minded since he was holding the bouquet and talking to the flowers and suddenly, he squealed calming his angry mother and resting his poor father from the glares._

_"I know how to awake Tea!" he squealed. Ken almost hit the car in front of him when his son yelled while Kloey turned to him with a confident look._

_"You do Demetry!?" she asked with some hope withing her eyes. Demetry just gave a knowing look and nod to his mother. "Then how? tell me."_

_"Nana told me how!" he said, leaning forward in excitment._

_"Nana!?" Kloey repeated, a bit confused._

_"You know, that fweak giwl in the neighbowhood." he said doing something with his fingers when he said the word "freak". Kloey just smiled and nodded finally remembering the poor girl that has a crush on her little kid. That's why Demetry always called her a freak._

_"Yes, what about her?" she asked again._

_"Once, we played hide and seek and she didn't want to play, so she went away and we started to play. Then I fought with that kid Wony (Rony) because I told him that Nana is a fweak and ...." Kloey shook her head and sighed while Ken just smiled._

_"Demetry! Stop talking! Get to the subject already!" Kloey scolded. Demetry frowned._

_"Is this my pwize for twing to help. Fine then, I'm not saying any mowe." he then made a humph and turned his head to the window. Ken held back his laughter while Kloey patted his leg from her seat._

_"OK honey. I'm sorry. I'm just a bit angry that's all. Please continue..." she kidded. Demetry turned to her with raised eyebrows._

_"Nuh-uh!"_

_"C'mon honey, I said I'm sorry."_

_"OK." Demetry started with a malicious smile knowing that his mother couldn't live without hearing what he wanted to say. "I was going to say when you cut me off...' he looked to his mother who just smiled apologetically. "I was going to say that we went to look fow that Fweak and we found her weading a stupid stowy that is called "the sleeping beauty". Not that I was intewested in that stowy or anything..." he said devensive. "I Wecall a pawt when the pwince wanted to awake his pwincess." he said and swallowed hard. Kloey wanted to play along, though she knew exactly what the prince did anyway._

_"What did the prince do?!"_

_Demetry stuck his tongue out in disgust. "He kissed hew." Kloey giggled lightly and Ken joined her._

_"So....?" she asked again getting on his nerves._

_"Mommy! The pwince has to kiss Tea!" Kloey's mouth turned to an "O"._

_"Ahhh!!" she exclaimed, but then frowned, her forehead creased in thinking. "But who is this prince!?" Kloey vaguely wondered. Demetry smiled widely and raised both his hands in the air._

_"ME!! ME!! ME!!" he yelled. Kloey looked down at him and gave him a playfull disappointed look._

_"Demetry! You're still little! You should be ashamed to think of kissing a girl!" Demetry looked down and sighed._

_"But Tea is my giwlfwind Mommy!"he pouted only making Kloey's mouth grew bigger with the laugh she was hiding. "Oh! Just wait for boss to hear you saying this! He'll lose it!"_

**End of flashback**

So, after he talked about his great plan to awake Tea, it was time to see if it would work. Kloey led them to Tea's room.

In the room, Atem sat across of Tea, holding her hand. His eyes didn't have the same gleam they usualy have. They were full of exhaustion since Atem didn't get much sleep throughout all these days that passed. He was still worried and he didn't know what to do. Tea barely moved an inch everyday and that made Atem wonder in fear how long she'll be uncounscious like this.

"Tea...." he whispered, tightening his grip on her soft hand. "Please wake up. Come back to me..." Atem shot his eyes closed. What else could he say to her. He wished he was the one uncounscious and not her.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open with an excited squeal from Demetry who was holding a bouquet of roses while his parents walked behind him. However, his squeals stopped when he saw Tea lying silently on the bed and his eyes softened.

"Hey boss." Kloey tried to sound cheerfull but failed when her eyes met Atem's sad ones.

"It's alright Atem..." Ken said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Your girlfriend should wake up soon. Don't worry." Atem gave a tiny smile and turned to see Demetry walking to him with an innocent smile. He then gave him the bouquest.

"This is for Tea...." Atem smiled sadly and took the flowers from him to put them in the vase. Demetry climbed the bed with the help of his dad and was beside Tea now. Atem turned to see him watching Tea with a malicious smile that made him turn to Kloey and Ken.

"What is he up to?" Atem suspiciously asked. Kloey and Ken gave an innocent shrug. Just then, Demetry leaned and kissed Tea's lips softly making Atem's mouth hung open. It was a small peck but since it was Demetry's first time he took some time to get over it. Pulling away, he smiled to Tea.

"C'mon Tea wake up...." he called, but Tea didn't respond. That only made Demetry twist his lips in a strange way.

"Tea..." he said shaking her a little. "Wakky waky Tea!" he called shaking her again but with no respond. Demetry shook his head and sighed. " I knew this was a fweak stowy!' he said before his eyes formed with tears and he softly and innocently caressed Tea's cheek and tried to pinch her.

"Tea I'm sowwy. I sweaw the I won't say that you're my giwlfwiend if you woke up now. I'll leave you to Anem I pwomise..." tears cascaded down his cheeks. Kloey and Ken watched him in sadness and Kloey had tears in her eyes. Just then, Atem came to Demetry and ruffled his hair gently making him turn to look at him.

"Don't cry tough guy! She'll wake up soon. You just have to believe in her." he softly told him. Demetry sniffed.

"Weally!?" he asked and Atem chuckled slightly.

"Sure little buddy. I promise you with that. Now wipe your tears away." Demetry nodded and wiped his tears away, smiling widely. Kloey and Ken just smiled.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_A six years old Tea was standing on the balcony in her house and gazing at the park below. Many kids were playing there and she wanted so much to go and play with them. Suddenly the door of the balcony was opened and a guy with jet black hair and blue eyes looking in this thirteen. Tea smiled when the guy came and smoothed her hair._

_"Hey Anthony....I wanna go to the park.." she told him. Anthony smiled down at her._

_"Well sweetie I can't take you now. But you can play with this bubbles if you want.." Tea looked at his hands and saw him holding a cup with a straw in it. She gave him a questioning look which made him smile._

_"Look Tea, you just have to blow in the straw and it will turn to a big bubble.." he explained. Tea opened her mouth in amazement and hugged him tightly before taking the cup. Tea took a deep breath and blew in the straw but the bubble quickly exploded. She tried again and before the bubble could grow bigger, it exploded. Tea sighed in frustration._

_"This stinks. The bubbles aren't growing!" she said sadly. Anthony smirked and took the cup gently from her then blew in the straw and big, shinning bubbles start coming. Tea raised her hands up when she saw how the bubbles were flying and then turned to her brother._

_"How do you do this?" she asked. _

_"You just have to blow slowly and softly Tea.."_

_Tea's eyes grew in confusion. "Slowly and softly?" she repeated. Anthony gave her the cup._

_"C'mon. Try again." he told her. Tea nodded and took the cup, then she took a deep breath and blew softly in the starw. A bubble started gathering at the end of the straw and Tea blew more in the straw slowly. The bubble grew bigger and bigger and then flew away. Tea saw that and giggled._

_"I did it An....I did it!" she exclaimed happily._

_Four years later......_

_"Mom! Dad! Anthony! I got my report! I'm the first on my class!" An eleven years old Tea exclaimed and threw her report to her father while she launched herself in her mother's awaiting arms._

_"Great job honey." her mother told her kissing her head. Tea sighed when she was in her mother's arms. She felt as if this was the first time she hug her mom and she didn't want to lose this warmth she was feeling now._

_"Wow! Look at all the A's here." her dad said and leaned to kiss his daughter's cheek. Tea turned to Anthony who was coming to her with a leather bag. Tea stared at her for minutes before turning her gaze to the smirking Anthony._

_"What's this Anthony?" Tea asked._

_Anthony's smirk grew. "I thought you'd never ask. This is the laptop you wanted to have.." he said. Tea gasped and let go of her mom, only to hug her brother tightly._

_six years later...._

_Seventeen years old Tea was standing on the balcony and watching the people down passing the streets with a dull look. Suddenly, Tea felt two strong arms around her waist and heard a "Boom". She laughed and turned to see her brother._

_"Hey Anthony.." Anthony smiled, not surprised that she didn't wince or feel scared._

_"Hey little princess..." Anthony leaned against the rail and watched the cars and the people below. Tea noticed his absent minded look and was worried. It's not him to stand there without saying a joke, or laughing or trying to do a prank or even talk to her._

_"What's up with you and your girlfriend!?" She asked getting his attention. Anthony looked ahead with a shaky sigh._

_"We're just great. Tomorrow I'm going to propose to her. Do you think she'll accept Tea!?" he asked with a hint of fear that made her surprised. This was the first time she saw him afraid. _

_Tea went to hold his hand. "I'm sure she will. She loves you so much. Plus, you're together since two years and it's time to move your relationship to the next level." Anthony smiled to his little sister._

_"Thanks sis." he said._

_Tea woke up the next day so anxiously. She wanted to see what her brother is up to and where is he going tp propose to his girlfriend. She had to tell him that it has to be a romantic moment and he shouldn't ruin it. But Tea heard some sobs and cries from the house which made her terrified. She got up quickly and hurried to where the sobs were coming from._

_They were soming from Anthony's room. There, she saw her mother crying and her father too, while her brother lied on his bed lifelessly._

_"What's going on!?" she asked fearfully. Her mother sobbed uncontrollably while her father came to her side, still crying._

_"your brother has died..."_

_Tea froze in her place, her heart skipped a beat at what she heard. She flicked a look to the sleeping Anthony and shook her head, not believing any of this talk._

_"No....he didn't...." she stuttered, shaking her head slowly. Her brother was talking to her just yesterday and telling her about proposing. He can't just be dead. He was anxious to know what his girlfriend would say... so how!?_

_Tea walked to her brother and shook him violently while tears ran down her cheeks. "Anthony wake up....please you have to wake up. Your girlfriend is waiting for you....wake up...I'm begging you to wake up..." Tea fell to her knees when he didn't move an inch and held him tightly to her while sobbing in intensity._

The monitor started beeping getting Atem and the other three attention.

"What's going on!?" Atem asked worriedly.

"Anthony......Anthony....." Tea repeated fadely. Atem took her hand again in his, feeling so happy that she said something. he wasn't sure why she was uttering her brother's name, but he just hoped she'd wake up soon.

**Tea's dream**

_Ever since that day life turned its back on me. And all my life changed for the worse. My mom's disease started after Anthony's death. She had a weak heart and losing her son just made things worse for her. My dad worked in a refinery were he had to deal with toxic gases amd sort of. He worked overtime in two other jobs, and that's why I barely saw him in the house. He had to work hard after my brother's death because Anthony used to help him in the expensis of the house, but after he died, daddy lost the one that helped him and he had to work harder in order to give us a suitable life, and besides he didn't want to borrow money from my wealthy uncle Louey. Louey was my mother's brother, and he was like another dad to me. He lived in Paris and always tried to help us and lend us money specialy after Anthony died. But dad felt ashamed whenever he took money from him, that's why he tried to work harder in order to pay his debts for uncle and to bring mom's real expensive medecine._

_I knew that dad wanted to provide me with all the things I needed. He wanted to offer me a decent university educitional and also all the money I needed for my dancing club which Anthony was offering me before. But I also didin't want him to exhauste himself the way he did. I just watched him push himself to his limits and I couldn't take it anymore._

_I dropped college and started a job without my parents knowing about it. I acted that I went to college everyday while I went to my job in a small cafeteria near the college. And when I got paid for the first time I gave them to my mom and told her that I wasn't going to college. She was so touched by my tries to help them, but she couldn't keep that secret and she told my dad._

_I still remember when he knew about it. He just yelled at me for the first time in his life and told me that I'm still young to work and try to help. He said some mean words to me that I still remeber. And he stopped talking to me. He was really upset. So I went back to study and he, after a week, talked to me again._

_That day I came back from college and saw him home which really was surprising. He told me to sit next to him, and all of a sudden he hugged me and sobbed on my shoulder. I was so devestated back then seeing my father so helpless and sad like this, and it really hurt me to death. He told me that day that I'm the greatest thing that god gave him and he told me that he was so proud of me. He said that he hoped I'd be something in the future and that he hoped I'd live a better life. And he asked me for forgiveness because of the unworthy life he was giving to me. I was already nineteen and I could've left the house, but I decided to stay with my parents, though._

_I was so motivated by my dad's words and I studied so hard that year. And galdly, I was the first on the college. I was so happy by that and I knew my paresnts were so proud too. I also got a scholarship for the next year and that made my life. Finally, I'll be able to give my father some rest, and hopefully dad will stop working in that place that was causing him some health problems._

_But what I didn't know is that my father was already suffering lung's cancer....._

_I was so shocked when I knew that and so heartbroken as well because I knew that I was going to lose another one of my family soon. After my brother died, I start losing all my family members little by little. I lost my grandparents and my only aunt died in a fire. So, after Anthony left this world, my remain family bagun decreasing; leaving this world one by one like fallen leaves in a fall day......while I watched them go away with nothing to do.....nothing at all...I was so sad.....so hurt......and all alone._

Atem watched in worry as Tea's tears fell down her cheeks. He didn't have any idea why she was crying. He was so hurt to see her crying like this, and he leaned to wipe her tears away while kissing her forehead every now and then. Yugi, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Mr. Moto and the Macinz were all gathered in the room now watching how Tea cried and cried.

"Tea....wake up..." Atem whispered for the fifteenth time today. His heart ached to hear her calling his name. He wished to take her in his arms and never let go. Seeing her safe and well again should be enough for him.

_Memories flashed rapidly in my head from my past. I recalled the day when I first met Atem when he rescued me from that gang. Then, that day when my parents died and I hurried to get the a doctor when Atem hit me with his car. Now I know all what happened to me.. after the accident, Atem took me to his house and I lived there with his grandpa and Yugi his little brother._

_I opened my eyes to find myself in a black room. I couldn't think of where I was and I slowly sank to my knees. I was so scared and I hugged my legs to my chest and closed my eyes, afraid to look ahead. And I started crying. What could I do now after my parents left me here alone. What can a girl like me manage to do. _

_"Tea...?" A sweet voice snapped me out of my thoughts. The voice was so familiar and warm but I couldn't tell who it belonged to. "Honey, why are you crying!?" the voice asked again. I thought I saw a light and I opened my eyes briefly, but it was enough for me to see my mom and dad and Anthony all staring at me. I couldn't believe me eyes and I hurried to them and gave them a big hug. Then I felt them hug me back._

_"Please don't leave me alone again. I remembered everything, so please don't make me live alone. Take me with you please." I pleaded, but they only looked down at me with sad eyes._

_"We can't baby, you still have to live your life.." my dad said letting go of me. I couldn't take this any longer and I covered my face with my hands and burst crying. I felt my mom bend down and take me in her arms. I never felt this warmth in a real long time and I held mom tighter and tighter enjoying her great scent. I never noticed before how great mothers's scents are._

_"Oh mom! You're so warm. I wish I could stay in your arms forever. I wish I could..." I whispered sadly and sobbed again. My mom smiled and smoothed my hair while whispering in my ears. I had no idea what she was saying, and if she was talking or singing anyway. But I felt a wave of comfort wash over me by her angelic voice._

_"We're always with you baby. I'll always visit you in your dreams and I'll be your guardian angel whenever you needed me, and it's the same with your brother and father." she told me softly. "But we could not be more than that.." she finished with a troubled sigh. I clutched her shirt tightly, never wanting to let go and sniffed._

_"Then, I'll be all alone again..." I inclined sadly but Anthony came to me and gave me a tight embrace._

_"You'll never be alone little princess. We're always with you. And don't forget your new friends that care so much about you and your new boyfriend, Atem. Don't you want to stay with him?! Don't you love him!?" My heart skipped a beat at the mention of Atem. He must be worried about me now. god, I really missed him so much._

_'Of course I love him Anthony. I really do..." I admitted feeling my cheeks burning up._

_Anthony smiled to me. "Then you should stay with him. He's so heartbroken sis, and he needs you more than you'll ever think. You're the only one that can melt his heart again." he paused, looking starigh at me. I was lost with thoughts again remembering what he said to me on the beach. He told me that he locked up his heart and didn't want to open up for a new love. I wondered now what he meant by that...did he have an old love before that ended sadly!?_

_I noticed the coldness in my heart and looked up to see that mom was getting away with dad and Anthony. I didn't want them to leave....I needed them.._

_"Don't go! I need you too!" I screamed to them. But the kept walking away while my father turned back and said._

_"We'll always be with you when you need us. But now, you should always remember. You're Tea Gardner. Your father is Ethan Gardner and your mother is Luis Gardner and your brother is Anthony Gardner. Don't you ever forget that again Tea..."_

_I watched them go away and away while I stood there, thunderstruck. "MOM!! DAD!! ANTHONY!!" I yelled, but they weren't here anymore. I fell again on my knees. My heart barely beating and my head hurting because of yelling and crying all this time._

_"Tea...?" I heard someone call my name. But I didn't want to look up. I was afraid it was my mom again and she would leave again and break my heart once more. But the tone was different this time. The caller had a deep, baritone voice that echoed inside my head, then, there was a warm hand on my cheek that lifted my face up._

_"A-Atem!" I cried in utter surprise and threw my arms around him, sobbing uncontrollably. "Don't leave me alone. I'm so scared Atem.." I pleaded and he held me tightly and kissed my hair._

_"I'll never leave you, my love.." he spoke softly making me smile widely for the first time since a long time. "I'll always be here with you..." he assured. I closed my eyes and leaned into his warm and loving touch._

Suddenly the heart monitor started beeping. Everybody tore their eyes to look at the monitor. It showed Tea's heartbeat along with her Blood Pressure increasing. They all exchanged some worried looks before the doctor came in the room and placed his fingers against Tea's neck feeling her heartbeat. He then opened her eyelids and sighed in relief. Atem shot the doctor an angry look and the doctor just shook it off.

Tea's eyelids shook and then slowly opened revealing her oceanic blue eyes. She looked around in confusion and stared at her surroundings. The others saw how Tea stared as if she was looking for something or someone and didn't understand what's wrong. Tea studied all the worried faces looking at her and made no move, she then turned to see a spikey hired handsome guy staring at her with a beautiful smile on his lips. Before she could ask anything, the guy went to her bed and grabbed her to his arms making a soft gasp escape her lips. Her head was buried in his chest as his strong arms were locked around her waist.

"Tea...." he called her with his perfect deep voice that sent shivers down her spine. just then, when she heard her voice, she sighed and her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"A-Atem.." she whispered. Lots of feelings swelled up in her heart and all she wanted now was to be in his arms. So she threw her arms around his neck bringing him closer than ever to her, feeling his scent filling her lungs. Just now, she can finally rest.

Moments passed with them still in the same position, while the others just watched them with teary eyes. They just couldn't believe this miracle; that Tea was alive and well. Mai and Joey hugged each other happily while Tristan and Yugi did a victory dance. Solomon just smiled at his grandson knowing that he was happy now.

"You had me so worried Tea..." Atem said giving her a reproachful look.

"I'm sorry..." she muttered making him smile and lean to kiss her forehead. Mrs. Macinz and her husband came and hug Tea.

"Oh I'm glad you're alright my baby.." Mrs. Macinz said while hugging her. Tea smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm so happy to see you too sugar eater!" Mrs and Mr Macinz gasped and turned to each other with questioning looks while Tea smirkled miliciously. Atem and the others didn't understand abit of what was happenuing.

"T-Tea...how did you? Have you regained your memories!?" Mrs Macinz excalimed and Tea nodded causing the other's eyes to grew wide. Tea giggled at their expressions.

"Yes I can remember everything now!" she exclaimed happily only to be squeezed by Mrs Macinz's hug.

"Oh honey I'm so glad.." she sobbed while her husband smiled and hugged them both. Mr. Moto smiled inwardly and came to hug her as well along with Yugi and Mai. Joey and Tristan watched the group hug and then looked at each other.

"If we joined the group hug that would ruin our reputation Joey!" Tristan said, crosssing his arms.

"If it was for my sweet Tea, then it's worth it!' Joey grinned only to earn a deadly glare from Atem that made him jump behind Tristan. Tea and Yugi laughed.

"Well Joey, your sweet Tea has a boyfriend and his name happens to be Atem Moto." Yugi told him, Tristan gulped while Joey rubbed his chin thinkingly.

"I think that I heard this...." Joey trailled off, his eyes popping out. "Tea is your girlfriend now!" Joey yelled pointing to Atem who shrugged while Tea had the biggest blush ever.

"Yeah Joey. Tea is my girlfriend." Joey start whimpering about Tea being Atem's girlfriend while Tristan patted his back and Mai comforted him with a hard hit on his head that made the others laugh.

Atem turned to Tea suddenly and cupped her face with his hands. Tea stared at his amethyst eyes and smiled. They held such concern and worry over her. The others saw that and exited the room quietly leaving them alone. Neither of them spoke anything for minutes. They just stared at each other's eyes and that was enough for them.

"Tea..." Atem cut off the silence. "I love you..." he said softly making Tea's heart skip a beat. Oh how much she missed him and needed him. She wished to hear those words from him and now she finally was. Tea launched herself in his arms again and hugged him tightly.

"Atem I love you so much..." she told him lovingly while he smiled and pressed his lips on hers in a fierce kiss. Tea threw herself back on the bed with Atem's body on hers. They kissed passionetly, none of them wanting to let go of the other. Atem now realized how much he missed her and how much he needed her. In fact, Atem was still a bit unsure of this, but after Tea was unconscious for nearly a month. Atem knew that he can no longer live without her.

After a minute of kissing, Atem and Tea broke apart breathlessly. Atem planted some soft kisses on her neck while she moaned in great pleasure, her breathing getting heavier and heavier. Atem then pulled away and brought Tea back to his arms and sighed.

"I'm happy you woke up. I was so afraid that you would go away to your family.." Tea lowered her gaze, sighing heavily.

"I wanted to be with them. But they told me that I have to live. And they reminded me of you...that's why I think I was able to wake up. Because I want to see you, at least one more time before I die.." Tea said gloomily but Atem grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look at him. His look was so firm and a bit angry.

"Don't ever talk about death. We'll always stay together and nothing will separate us even death itself. I don't want to lose you Tea..." he sighed looking away. Whenever someone would talk about death, lots of unwanted memories would flash in his mind. He wished to erase the part of his mind that had Kerai, maybe then he wouldn't feel so sad and hurt when someone talks about death. Tea didn't know what the sad look on Atem's face was for. She didn't know why Atem seemed so sad and hurt every now and then, and she vaguely wondered what past did Atem had.

Placing her hands on his chest, Tea got Atem's attention again. "Thanks Atem. If you didn't get the house back to me. I wouldn't have regained my memories. You didn't have to do that, but you did it and that's why I'm so thankful" Atem smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Tea listen, first of all you thanked me enough for this and second, you're my girlfriend now and I have to help you with everything I can including money-"

"But you don't have to buy me everything. I don't want you to think that I'm with you because of your money..." Atem placed a finger on Tea's lips and shook his head.

"I would never think of that Tea..I love you and I know that you love me too." Tea smiled shyly and Atem smirked. Now he wanted to see her blush more than ever. "Plus, you're now little miss Gardner, but soon my sweetie you'll be Mrs. Moto, so I have to take care of you..." Tea gasped when Atem said that and blushed deeply making Atem chuckle softly.

"What? Don't you want to be Mrs. Moto one day!?" he asked again planning to make her blush again, and he succeeded seeing how she averted his gaze, he face redder than a tomato.

"Say, don't you want that?" he asked again, turning Tea's face to his. Tea was still blushing and she couldn't find her voice which made Atem shake his head with a smile. "Alright I'll take this as a yes. Besides, Atem doesn't like anyone to say "no" to him, understood!?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Tea smiled and nodded.

"I just don't know how to thank you Atem.." she mummbled.

"You can thank me by staying with me..." he told her with a sexy smile. Tea just placed her head on his chest as he hugged her tight.

"I love you Atem. Not because of what you offer me. I just love you for who you are." Atem patted her back gently.

"I love you too. And because I love you, I'll leave you to rest now." he said letting go of her and standing up from the bed. But Tea quickly grabbed his hand.

"Atem please...stay with me.." she pleaded giving him her best puppy dog face. Atem shook his head remembering his young brother when he used to do that and lied on the bed beside Tea. Just when he settled on the bed, Tea slumped her head down onto his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Atem lifted her chin up and leaned to give her a kiss which she gladly returned. When they broke apart, Atem ran his finger on her lips and smiled. Tea sighed in pleasure and rested her head again on Atem's chest.

"Oh Atem. I love being in your arms. I just want to sleep in your arms everyday. I feel so warm and safe when you hug me to you where no one could bother me." she said softly.

Atem smirked and wrapped his arms around her. "If anyone bothered you Tea, I'll kill him." he assured her. Tea smiled and closed her eyes listening to the soft beat of Atem's heart that made her drift into a peaceful slumber. Atem kissed her forehead.

"Good night, beautiful." he said inhaling a deep breath. _I've never felt this happiness in a long time. Sleeping with Tea is way better than sleeping alone. Since Kerai died, I didn't think that I'd fall in love again, until Tea showed up in my life._ Atem looked down at Tea. _I'll never make the same mistake again. I won't let any thing bad happen to you Tea. I swear to you. I'll always love you and protect you, I promise._

Once Atem made the promise to himself, he closed his eyes. Bringing Tea closer to him, he frifted to sleep.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It has been afew days after that day and Tea finally was able to leave the hospital and rest in her house. Of course when I say house, I mean Atem's one. Since that day in the hospital when they slept together, Atem couldn't sleep alone. And each day after Tea came back home, they would sleep together either in his room or in Tea's room. Solomon noticed that and decided to do them a favor and arrange them a surprising present. But he waited alittle to announce it since he had to work on it when Tea and Atem go out the house.

Today, Atem didn't have work and decided to take Tea to a place she was waiting to visit for a while. They both went to a flower shop and picked out some roses while Tea took a white lotus and held it in her hands, Atem was curious as to why she bought that one lotus, but decided not to ask.

They both were on their way to the cemetery. Coming inside, Tea and Atem walked through the many tombstones there. And for some reason, Tea clutched on Atem's arm as she looked around the place for her parents graves feeling a little afraid and not prepared to be here. Finally, they stopped when Atem stood in front of the two graves they were looking for and looked at Tea. Stooping down, they sat on their knees and Tea closed her eyes and clapped her hands together in a praying position.

"Hey mom, hey dad. It's been a while huh? I know that I didn't come to visit you in a while nor I was in your funeral but, forgive me guys. I think you guys know more than anyone else what I was suffering from. But don't worry, Atem is here with me and he promised to always be with me..." Tea looked over her shoulder to where Atem stood and smiled to him."You remember Atem mom? He's the one that paid your medecine and saved me that day. You remember how many times you kept saying "god bless him"?" Atem smiled and placed the roses and the daisies on each one of her parents' grave and closed his eyes.

"Hey Mr and Mrs macinz. I'm your daughter's boyfriend. I know I'm not the perfect guy for your daughter but I promise you to always be with her and love her."he said and Tea smiled and placed the lotus on her father's grave.

"Hey dad. This is for you. Do you remember when you told me that you'll give mom lotus for her birthday because this flower looks as beautiful and fair as her skin? And you also said that you love lotus just because you love mom. Well, I brought you this to always love mom there. I know you two are happy there and I wish that I...." Tea didn't continue though. Tears started rolling down her cheeks and Atem watched her while remembering when his parents died. That was one of the worst days in his entire life. He never got over their death and he knew Tea didn't too.

Wrapping his arms around her, Atem pulled Tea's back till it was pressed against his chest. Then he kissed her shoulder making her sigh deeply. "I'm sorry Atem.." Atem didn't say anything. He just nodded letting her know that he understand what she's going through.

After some time of silence, Tea wiped her tears and sighed, feeling alot better now. She gazed at her parents and brother's tombs and smiled. "I promise you all guys that I'll be happy and that I'll just let go of the past. And mom, I'll follow your will. The one you told me before you went away. And I just know the perfect person to follow your will with." Tea said flicking a look towards Atem who just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Tea and Atem stood up and started walking home hand in hand. Tea leaned her head on Atem's arms and sighed blissfully. But then, when she remembered what happened there, she stopped causing Atem to stop and look back at her. She was giving him a strange look.

"What? Is something wrong?" he asked her. Tea shook her head and moved closer to him, placing her hands on his chest.

"How could you say that to my parents?" she asked softly, giving him a soft look.

"What did I say?" he asked back, a bit confused himself.

"That you're not the perfect guy for me! Atem, you're the most perfect guy that I'll ever meet in my whole life." Atem looked at her for seconds, smiling at her sweet words before he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so lucky because you love me.." Atem placed his finger on her lips noticing the few tears that escaped her eyes.

"No, my dear. I'm the lucky one to have you. Tea I'm so happy to be with you. Being with you just makes me forget the hurt I was suffering before. You're the only one that could make me forget every sad thing that happened in my past. I love you Tea...." he said and leaning forward, he captured Tea's lips in a sweet and loving kiss that Tea gladly returned. Atem licked her lips asking for entrance and Tea gladly opened her mouth pushing her tongue to meet Atem's one for the first time. Tea wrapped her arms around Atem's neck kissing him deeply. Pulling away with a dazed look, Atem kissed Tea's nose, then taking her hand again in his, they both walked home.

Atem knew that he had found just the right girl to make him happy after this suffer. He knew that Tea loved him deeply and was sure now that he loved her too. But little did they both know that lots of problems were going to appear in their life and try to separate them away.

Little did they knew that something very shocking was about to be reaveled to them very soon.

**Oh my god. That took more than forever to finish. (Sigh). But I'm truely happy about this chapter. Finally, Tea has her memories back again. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, it's eleven oclock here and I should go to sleep. please review!**

**~rawan**


	12. Kerai's Picture

**Hey Guys! Another chapter is ready. I'm thankful to all who read and reviewed the last chapter.**

**fantasia-49.**

**I HEART YAMI 4EVER.**

**Lezley-Gardner.**

**Marik Ishtar Lover.**

**dancers of the night.**

**Koragirl.**

**Divinitas.**

**Teardrop Lotus.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Our True Love**

**Chapter 12: "Kerai's Picture."**

The first sun ries of the morning came through Atem's bedroom causing him to wake up from his sleep. He blinked his eyes slowly to clear his vision. Looking down, he smiled when he saw Tea still sleeping and he brought her closer to him.

"Hmmm, Atem.." she whispered, nuzzling her face into his neck. Atem smiled and leaned over to plant a soft kiss on her lips. Tea felt this and opened her eyes slowly to find herself in Atem's arms and his beautiful amethyst eyes staring curiously at her.

"Morning Atemu." she said groggily with half opened eyes and an obvious blush.

"Morning beautiful. Don't you want to get up?" he asked, though he knew the answer quite well.

"No.." Tea wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want to stay in bed with you." she whispered. Atem smiled and lied her on the bed again since she was almost on top of him.

"Take a deep breath.." he told her. Tea eyed him curiously before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Once she opened her eyes again, a gasp escaped her lips softly when Atem gave her a wild kiss on the lips. Tea wrapped her arms again around him and kissed back. As their tongues met, Atem held Tea tightly deepening the kiss while her hands buried in his unruly hair. Two minutes passed and the two were still kissing passionately, neither of them wanting to end the kiss till.....

"Atem, Tea, Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Yugi yelled from the corridor. Atem pulled from Tea and turned to the door with an angry look as if Yugi was there.

"We're coming Yugi! Just go!" he yelled breathlessly and then leaned to kiss Tea's forehead.

"Come on sweetie. Let's go." he said tiredly before standing up. Tea sat up on the bed and sighed.

"Oh Atem. I hope we could stay alittle bit more. I want you to keep me in your arms forever.." she said sadly. Atem sat again on the bed and took her in his arms.

"My love, I'll always hold you in my arms and fill you with kisses. We're together remember?" He said softly and kissed her lips again. Tea smiled and nodded. But then, she gasped softly again when Atem picked her up bridal style and went downstairs while she just rested her head on his chest, smiling contentedly.

On breakfast, Yugi and Mr. Moto watched with interest how Tea was feeding Atem with her hands like a child. Yugi smiled inwardly and turned his gaze away. _He looks so happy. I'm glad he let go of the past and decided to be with Tea. They're so beautiful together. _Mr. Moto eyed Atem with a small blush. It had been a long time since he saw some romance going on in this house and he was happy that Atem was happy now. _It had been a very long time since he smiled so happily like this. I just wish they stay together safely and nothing happens. _As Tea was giving him a mouthful, Atem caught her hand and lifted it to his lips, planting soft kisses on it while she just giggled. None of them noticed that they were watched. They felt as if they were alone and nothing mattered to them. Atem stared at Tea's sapphire eyes and felt the great love they held for him. Tea stared back at his eyes and felt herself being pulled by a magnet. They both leaned forward. Closer and closer till their lips were inches away.

**Ring. Ring. Ring**

Atem's cell phone rang again, ruining the sweet moment once more. Tea pulled back to her previous position while he pulled his phone and answered.

"Hey boss." Came Kloey's always cheerfull voice which wasn't returned with the same cheerfulness from Atem.

"Hello Kloey. I was in the middle of something so this better be important." he complained with an irritated tone. Then he heard a "huff" from the other line.

"This better be important?!" she repeated his words vaguely. "Does it mean that you forgot your appointment with Kawasaki's corp!?" she asked knowing that he did. Atem hit the table gently with his fist.

"When is the oppointment?" he asked checking his watch.

"It's fifteen minutes later so you better hurry." she told him.

"OK. I'll be there in five minutes." he said and hung up. Tea sighed to herself. She wanted him to stay with her, but, she has to understand his other business and she had to hide how upset she was. So she stood up and wrapped her arms around Atem's waist.

"It's Okay Atemu. Go.." she told him with a smile. Atem smiled to her and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." Giving each other another kiss, Atem left to the company. While Tea helped Yugi and Solomon with their usual house works.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Two hours passed with Atem still working; signing papers and meeting some punks from other companies. No words were enough to express how bored he felt and he wished so much to be with Tea now instead of being here. No matter how much he tried to focus on the papers in front of him, he couldn't. He just couldn't stop thinking about Tea. It seemed as if the more he try to focus the more Tea appears in his mind, and he thought now of preparing a surprise for her. So he grabbed his cell phone and called someone to arrange him something. He didn't notice that Kloey was knocking on the door. Once he finished the call, he spinned the chair to the window and thought of what could they do today.

Kloey opened the door expecting Atem to be asleep since he didn't answer her. But he was just looking out the window. Kloey grinned maliciously and walked to him.

"Boss! Tea is on the phone!" she exclaimed. Atem spinned the chair around faster than you could say "Kuribuh" and pulled the phone.

"Tea!" he exclaimed with an excited tone expecting Tea's sweet voice to answer him, but instead he heard the beeping voice. Turning his gaze to Kloey he saw her falling on the chair and laughing uncontrollably. Atem gritted his teeth and crossed his arms to his chest, his lips twitching up into a frown.

"You think this is funny Kloey!?" he asked angrily. Kloey just laughed harder at his face and shook her head.

"Funny!? Man, that was...hahahah.....that was hilarious!" she answered him before laughing again. Atem sighed deeply, keeping his glare.

"You know, every time I say you won't act like children you prove me wrong. Seriously Kloey, I bet even Demetry doesn't act like this. For the last time grow up!" this was Kloey's turn to glare but she quicklly walked to him with a smirk.

"I'm sorry you don't like my jokes Mr. frown! Now, be a good boss and sign these papers.." she said dropping a large pack of papers on the desk with a loud thud. Atem's eyes grew wider than a plate when he saw them and his jaw fell to the floor. He looked at Kloey who was walking to her office.

"Kloey I have to go to Tea, and with these papers I won't come back till tomorrow. You should help me."

"Well boss, I can't help you with anything since I'm just a child." she said with a shrug. "Good luck with them!" she waved and closed the door. Atem muttered something under his breath and shook his head. Seeing how his desk was crowded with papers now, he needed to get rid of some of them. He moved some papers and placed them in a folder and then he opened one of his drawers to put the folder in when his eyes landed on Kerai's picture. Atem got the picture out and stared at it. It was amazing how his heart ached when he looked at her lovely face, her green eyes and her beautiful smile. It was amazing how his heart beated a soft and slow beat as he gazed at her, and lots of feelings swelled up in his heart.

_"__Atem, Promise me you'll always be mine, and that you'll never love any girl but me!" _

Atem threw the picture away in the drawer and placed the folder on it to hide it, then he closed it and sighed a huge sigh. He rested his elbow on the desk and blocked his eyes with his hand. He is with Tea now and he should forget. He has to forget. Tea loves him and he will never break her heart.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Tea climbed out the large swimming pool and took a deep breath, lying under a tree. She finished working with grandpa and Yugi and decided to take a break here in the huge woods of the Moto mansion. It was amazing how big this mansion was, and Tea felt that every time she walk her, she sees another new places. The swimming pool was located in the end of the woods near a basket ball field, and next to the pool was a large oak tree where Tea lied now. _Man, this house is huge! I wonder how they take care of everything here. But as though this place is great, but our spot is much greater. _Tea smiled remembering the place she saw once where the large piano and the sparkling lake where. _I'll tell Atem that that place is our spot from now on. _She smiled at that and looked up at the sun ries that shown through the thick leaves of the oak tree. She also noticed a bird nest there and smiled at the birds soft voices. Her smile fell, though, when she noticed something on the tree. Standing up, she noticed a heart carved on the tree with an arrow in it, and on the sides of the arrow there were the letters: A-K.

Tea wondered vaguely to whom the letters belonged to. It couldn't be anyone else than Atem. The letter "A" is for "Atem" and no one else in this house or from Atem's friends names started with A or K. The only one she could think of was Kloey for the letter "K", but her husband is named Ken. It couldn't be Kloey now, could she!?

A pair of strong arms were locked around Tea's waist suddenly getting a soft sqeak from her. She turned in the arms and saw Atem smirking. Tea smiled and threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. Atem led her back under the tree and sat there with her sitting on his lap, her arms still wrapped around him.

"Oh Atem. I missed you so much." she whispered. Atem placed a warm hand on her cheek.

"No matter how much you missed me, I missed you a thousand times more." he said. Tea smiled warmly to him, but suddenly, she gasped when Atem pulled her to him; his arms enveloping her body and his legs catching hers within them. Then, he pressed his lips on hers kissing her with so much passion. Tea let a moan when his tongue met hers and she pushed herself more to him and kissed him back with the same passion. As soon as they were running out of air, they broke the kiss and Atem turned his attention to her soft neck and started to place some soft kisses on it while she moaned with great pleasure enjoying the great feeling his kisses gave her. Nothing mattered to them anymore as they expressed their love to each other and there was nothing that could ruin their minute together.

**Caugh! Caugh!**

Well, except Yugi's embarrassed coughs that made Atem pull away from Tea's neck, giving out an angry groan while keeping Tea in his arms.

"Lunch is ready!" Yugi announced to them, bitting his lower lip to keep the laughter inside.

"Yugi. Don't you have another person to bother!?" he asked angrily and Yugi shook his head with a malicious smile.

"Nope actually, since you're the only ones in the house, and grandpa doesn't like me to bother him." he explained.

"We don't like to be bothered either Yugi!" Atem growled louder this time.

"OK bro. I was just telling you that lunch is ready." he said with a frown and Atem shook his head.

"Thank you chef Yugi! Now would you please leave us alone!?" Atem said sarcastically raising an eyebrow at him. Yugi giggled nervously and walked away quickly. Atem sighed and turned to see Tea giggling but she quickly stopped when Atem looked at her.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked curiously. Tea just let a fake gasp.

"Me? I wasn't lauging." she said fakely. Atem smirked and lied her down on the grass gently.

"So you weren't laughing, huh?" he asked again earning a hesitated shake of head from Tea. Just then, he took a hold of her and started tickling her. At first, Tea tried to hide her giggles, but failed miserably. She broke into a wide smile, and soon she was all laughing and giggling, squealing under Atemu's strong hands.

"HAHAHA Atem stop it! HAHAHA! Please!" she couldn't control herself and burst out laughing. Atem chuckled too when he saw her laughing like this.

"Say, were you laughing!?" he asked her again and Tea nodded while laughing.

"Yees! Haha! yes I WAS LAUGHING! Hahaha!" she laughed harder and Atem just loved the way she was laughing and moving under him.

"Alright then." he let go of her and stood up, offering his hand for her. Tea took his hand and stood up only to be pulled by his hand to hit his chest. Tea looked up when she felt Atem's gaze on her and she got lost in his strong amethyst eyes. Atem smiled and wrapped his arms around her body.

"You look so cute in this outfit." he whispered in her ear before licking her earlobe. Tea looked at her white with red dots bikini and blushed fiercly. Atem just laughed and took her hand, then walked to the house.

On lunch, grandpa decided to tell them about his present for them.

"Atemu.." he started getting his attention. "I've cleaned your parents's bedroom and put on some new sheets." he said. Atem raised an eyebrow.

"What for grandpa?" he asked weirdly. His parents' room had been closed since they died, except that he or Yugi would go in every now and then to just remember them. Grandpa smiled and flicked a look towards Tea who was eating her macaroni cheese.

"I've arranged the room and repaint it for you two. Don't you want to sleep with your boyfriend Tea?" he asked. Tea almost chocked with the macaroni, her face redder than a tomato. Atem smiled softly at her blushing face while Yugi and grandpa laughed.

"We would love to. Right Tea?" he asked, placing a hand on hers. Tea looked away and nodded slowly.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

After lunch, Tea went to have a shower after swimming and changed her clothes to a blue tube dress with a short white jacket. She wanted to go to the lake in their spot, so she wore her heels and went down the stairs only to find waiting her next to the stairs. Once she was near him, he wrapped his arms around her slender body bringing her to him.

"You look gorgeous." he whispered seductively in her ear and she giggled softly. Atem cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you when you giggle. All the world giggle when you do." he told her. Tea giggled once more after kissing his hand that was on her cheek. She couldn't help but blush at his comment. It was so amazing for her to hear Atem talking so sweetly to her and she just loved him more and more. Atem saw the loving look Tea was giving him and smirked.

"C'mon beautiful.." he said taking her hand in his. "Let's go for a walk." Tea nodded and they both went out the house and walked down the graden and out the mansion. Tea didn't know where Atem was taking her, but she knew that he wouldn't tell her if she asked. So she waited.

The sun was almost setting now and Tea and Atem reached the ocean; the place where they confessed their feelings for each other. Tea smiled. This place will always hold a great memory for her. Suddenly, Atem covered her eyes with his hands making her gasp.

"Atem..."

"Dom't worry honey. Just hold my hand." he told her before blindfolding her eyes. Tea clutched onto Atem's arms as he pulled her somewhere with him. She felt Atem picking her up and placing her in a higher place, then she could feel the soft breeze and the sun ries dancing on her skin. Next, she felt herself swaying, or the world was swaying and moving . She didn't know where she was till Atem unfolded her eyes and she let a gasp when he did. They were on a huge, luxury boat sailing in the ocean. Atem stared at Tea lovingly.

"I arranged this for you. Do you like it?" he asked her hopefully. Tea just turned and threw herself in Atem's awaiting arms. She just couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him. Everyday she would find herself luckier because he was with her. Man, he was so sweet. Atem kissed Tea's forehead and walked with her to the railing. Tea leaned on the railing while Atem wrapped his arms around her waist from the back and lied his face on her shoulder. They stood there watching the sunset and enjoying each other's company. Tea let out a deep sigh. The view was more than great; The sun was reflecting softly across the dark blue water as if she was hiding her face from an embarrassing thing she did. Tea smiled when she thought of that. The sun set was her favorite view. And what is greater than watching the sun set with the one you love!?

Tea placed her hand that was on the railing on Atem's one and clenched it in hers.

"Atem, thanks for bringing me here. I love you." she told him. Atem turned her face towards his and kissed her neck slowly traveling up her jawline until he reached her lips which he immediately planted a kiss on. Slowly, he massaged her lips with his. He licked her lips asking for entrance and Tea wrapped her arms around his neck while opening her mouth to grant him permission. They both let out a moan when both of their tongues touched sparking the same passion they felt for each other and they kept like this for a long time.

The night fell and the darkness took place. The sky was decorated with shinning stars. Tea sat alone on a big leather sofa on the deck watching the stars. It was amazing how these little glittery things could make you look at them for hours without getting bored. And it was even more amazing how watching the moon and the stars made you feel so tiny comparing to these huge world. And she couldn't help but think if her parents were watching her from above.

Her thoughts, though, were broken by the delicious smell of hot chocolate. Looking up, Tea saw Atem standing in front of her with two cups of hot chocolate. Atem offered her her cup which she greatfully took it from him, feeling that she needed that so much now. Atem took a seat next to her and took a sip of his chocolate. Tea did too and smiled blissfully when she felt the delicious liquid sliding down her throat and filling her stomach.

"Mmm. I never knew you make a great hot chocolate like this." she said, bewildered. Atem just shrugged.

"I didn't know how to make it before someone teached me how." he said then turned his gaze up to the sky with a troubled sigh. It was so surprising how he remembered Kerai in every small detail in his life. It was strange how every small and meaningless sentence could remind him of her. Kerai was the one that tought him how to make this delicious hot chocolate, and she did that because he always felt stressed and tired from the company and this liquid just had a magical ability to calm him down.

Tea noticed his distant mind and his sad gaze and felt worried. Something inside told her that Atem was hiding something from her and she wanted so badly to know what it was, just to be able to comfort him as much as possible.

"Atem? You Okay?" Atem turned to see her concerned look and smiled reassuringly, trying to let go of the thoughts that were swimming in his head.

"I'm great. I was just looking at the stars and I lost track of time." he said, and though she didn't believe that completely, but she let it go. Leaning her head on his shoulder, Tea looked up at the sky and smiled.

"I know how do you feel. I never get tired of watching these beautiful dots." she said.

Suddenly, something unexpected happened.

A shooting star was falling upon the sky. A gasp escaped Tea's lips and she quickly turned to Atem.

"Atem it's a shooting star. Aren't you going to wish?" she excalimed.

"You start first." he smiled.

Tea closed her eyes and clasped her hands in a praying fashion. "I wish we'll always be together." she wished. Atem stared at her for a second, so touched by her wish and wrapped his arms around her.

"I wish you'll always love me Tea, and you won't stop loving me even for a second." he wished. Tea wrapped her arms around his waist and lied her head on his chest.

"I'll always love you. I can't stop loving you Atem, that would be like asking me not to breath. Without your love, I can't breath." Atem smiled and leaned foward to take her lips in his in a passionate kiss. After they broke apart, they lied their foreheads on each other and smiled.

"I love you Atem."

"I love you too Tea."

Atem and Tea went back home when it was midnight. They found grandpa and Yugi asleep and climbed the stairs to their new room. When they opened the door, Atem was amazed how the room changed. The room was huge with a king sized bed, a big leather couch in the end of the room with a big Tv screen opposite of it. The walls were colored with raspberry, white and light purple while the floor was wooden. And there was a huge bathroom with everything you want. Atem smiled when he remembered his parents here. Of course the room was all different now, but still he couldn't believe that he'll be sleeping in their room with his girlfriend from now on.

"So are you ready to enter our room?" he asked sexily with a smirk. Tea blushed a bit and nodded making Atem smile and lean to kiss her lips softly. He pulled away and walked to the bathroom.

"I'll have a shower.....wait for me." he told her and she watched him go in the bathroom and went to her room. Her clothes were in her house but she, fortunately left something here. She changed to blue baggy shorts with a tight T-shirt and headed to her new bedroom. _Grandpa must have worked hard on the room. It looks as good as new. I'll have to thank him for this. I wonder how Atem's parents were like. _Tea wondered as she rested on the bed waiting for Atem. But what she didn't know is that she was so exhausted and she soon fell asleep.

Atem finished his shower and wore loose pants with a grey T- shirt. He flicked a look to Tea and smiled when he found her asleep. She just looked so peaceful and beautiful as an angel while she was asleep. Atem went to her and picked her up bridal style, then after moving the blankets on the bed, he lied her gently on the bed and climbed in beside her to wrap his arm around her waist as they got under the blankets. Sighing in comfort, he buried his face against her neck to smell her sweet fragrance while placing light kisses on her neck. He was ready to spend all the night just in that position, but he then stopped kissing her and pulled away from her neck. Laying her head on his chest, he kissed her head and closed the lights. While Tea's soft breeze and sweet cherry scent put him into a peaceful slumber.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The next day, Tea wanted to go to her house again. And Atem, not knowing what she was up to, decided to take her there before he goes to his work, since gladly, Kloey didn't call this morning.

They were there at nine in the morning and Tea with the help of Atem moved the boxes that where still in the living room and put them up in the loft. Once they finished, Tea took her suit case and dragged it to her bedroom with Atem following behind. Tea's room was a small and simple yet elegant room. Atem walked over to the wall above her bed seeing a picture for her when she was almost eight years, her hair was long and held up in two pony tails while she clutched onto an unfamilliar white haired boy that looks the same age as her. Atem studied the picture with a smirk still looking at Tea.

"You look so beautiful in these pony tails, you know that?" Tea turned to Atem and looked at the picture he was refering to then smiled.

"Well thanks. I used to have long hair, but short hair is better. What do you think?" Atem smirked.

"I think you're just beautiful with any hair style." he said flashing a wink to her. Tea blushed a bit and smiled to him. Atem turned again to the picture noticing the unfamiliar guy and turned to Tea again.

"Who's this boy Tea?" he asked pointing to the boy who was wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Tea giggled when she saw the boy remembering the day when they had this picture.

"This is Bakura. My friend. I haven't seen him since two months" she told him simply and he nodded slowly, studying the boy's features. It was a bit silly, but this boy didn't seem good for him. Although he was only gazing at his picture, but Atem just didn't have a good feeling and was happy that he didn't see this guy near Tea through all that time. **(A/N: It's Yami Bakura and not Ryuo! Sorry but I prefer Yami Bakura, besides that I don't want to mix this story with the other one that have Ryo.)**

"OK." Tea started extracting Atem from his thoughts about that Bakura. "With some cleaning and reparing, this house will be just as good as new for living." Atem's eyebrows knitted together when he heard that.

"Are you going to live here again?" he inquired walking to her.

"Yes Atemu. Is there a problem with that?"Atem wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a slight glare.

"Don't ever dream of that." Tea noticed the firm and serious look he was giving her and smiled inside, while he cupped her cheek with one hand as the other rested around her waist.

"Sweetie, I paid the debts and brought the house back to you just to make you happy. But not to live in it. You have to live with me in my mansion. Tea we have our own room now, and without you in my arms I can't sleep well. I love you Tea and I want you to be with me." he said softly, his hot breath on her face now. Tea smiled and tried to tease him.

"But Atemu, I'll stay with you all the day and I'll just come here to sleep." she said but Atem shook his head.

"How do you think that I'll leave you to sleep here alone in this house? I told you Tea, I want you to be with me every night. In my arms where I can hold you and kiss you as much as I want.." Tea had some tears in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck smiling sweetly.

"Oh Atem. I can't sleep without being in your arms. I can't sleep anymore without having my head on your chest and hearing your soft heart beat that put me to sleep. I don't want to be away from you, ever." she said to him, then pressed her lips on his delicious and full ones. Atem brought her slowly to the wall and kissed her deeply and passiontely, his hands running under her shirt sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine, while her hands ran through his unruly hair. They kept kissing for what seemed like forever with nothing else on their minds.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Well, nothing but Atem's cell phone that was ringing. Atem groaned in frustration before pulling it from his pocket. It was Kloey's number and he didn't need to answer to know that she wanted him to come to the company. Tea stared at him in concern.

"Is there something wrong Atem?" she asked him. Atem smiled to her.

"No. It's just Kloey as usual. C'mon I'll drive you home."

Arnold drove home while Tea and Atem were talking in the back seat. Tea had her head on Atem's shoulder as she spoke.

"Are you going to be late?" she asked. Atem shook his head giving her a smile.

"No. I'll come home in two hours. So busy yourself while I come home."

"Don't worry about that. I'll go and unpack my things in our new room. And I'll put your things there too Atem." she told him with a small blush. Atem smiled and took her hands in his.

"I don't want to tire you sweetie. I'll do them myself." Tea shook her head and leaned to kiss Atem's lips.

"If it's for you, then I'm ready to tire myself." she said smiling. Atem caputered her lips in another kiss before he went to the company and Tea walked to the mansion.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The day passed by pretty quickly and it was about 2pm now. Tea finished lunch and was done tidying her clothes in the closet. She wondered where Atem was. He promised to come after two hours and it was now past five hours. Seeing that he might take longer to come home, she decided to start with his clothes and went to his room to get his things here.

Atem sighed for the thirteenth time in the company. And Kloey who was beside him telling him which papers he needs to sign noticed how bored he was and decided to give him a break.

"Alright boss. You can go home noe. We're done today." Atem leaned his back to the chair, sighing heavily.

"Finally!" he muttered rubbing his temples. The company was rather busy today with lots of papers to sign and meetings to attend. He rubbed his temples again feeling a painful headache.

"Are you okay Atem?" Kloey asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine.." he said and looked at his clock seeing that it was 2. "Oh I promised Tea to come back after two hours and I'm still here. This is unbelievable!" he muttered with a troubled groan. Kloey smiled tenderly, moving the papers from his desk.

"How is things going between you two?" Atem smiled and crossed his legs.

"They're going perfectly. I just love Tea so much. I wish to always stay with her and close this company." he said with a dreamy smile.

"But that's not fair boss. Lots of people's lives depend on this company." she said with a reproachful look and Atem rolled his eyes at her.

"I know. But I just feel so bad when I come to the company and leave her. I want us to have more time together." Kloey clapped her hands together and Atem knew that something was on her mind. Kloey turned to him with a big smile.

"I have an idea. Since you don't have any meetings these few days, why don't you and Tea go on a vacation?" she said. Atem rubbed his chin and chuckled lightly.

"Wow Kloey! You have some great ideas. That's a surprise!" he teased with a smirk. Kloey sent him a glare and stuck her tongue out at him.

"OK Kloey I was kidding." he said waving his hands in front of him. "I'll leave you in charge."

Kloey raised her hand to her temple like a soldier. "Sir, yes sir!" she said with a wink making Atem chuckle. This woman will never grow up!

Atem locked up and he and Kloey exited the company and stepped in the limo. Atem ordered him to drive to Kloey's house to drop her home. He didn't want to tire her since she was pregnant and Kloey was glad that her little brother cared for her.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Tea was still putting Atem's clothes in his closet. She just couldn't help but wonder when he'll come back. She missed him so much already and she needed to be in his arms. Tea took one of his shirts and hugged it to her chest inhaling his natural scent on it. She closed her eyes, smiling blissfully while remembering her mother's words before she died._ I think that I found my true love. _Tea thought and got up to place the shirt in the closet but something fell from the shirt and onto the ground with a thud voice. Tea looked down noticing a small picture's frame. _What was this doing in Atem's shirt!? _she wondered vaguely as she bend down and carried the frame. Tea gazed upon the frame in curiousty. In the picture, Atem had his arms wrapped around a beautiful girl's waist as her arms were around his neck and they both were looking to the camera. On the side of the frame, there was another small picture for this strange girl, but in this one she was alone.

Something boiled inside Tea's heart as she studied the beautiful strange girl's features. Her long black hair flew behind her back. Her light green eyes could capture any man with their pure beauty, and her look carried so much passion when she was looking towards Atem. _Who's this girl? She can't be Atem's mother. She's way younger. And she couldn't be his sister anyway since no one ever said that Atem had a sister. _

Tea placed the picture beside her on the bed and continued her work, but not without flicking a look every minute or so to the girl in the picture. She was about to finish when she felt two arms around her waist and a kiss placed on her neck, and she let a squeak, turning around so quickly to see Atem standing with a surprised look. Tea placed her hand on her slamming heart. Apparently, she was too wrapped up in her thoughts to even notice him.

"Atem. You scared me!!" she said. Atem came to kiss her lips giving her an apologetical smile.

"Sorry beautiful. I wanted to surprise you." he said, then turning his gaze to the closet an interseted smirk played on his lips. "Whoa! You finished tidying everything." he said, surprised. Tea sat down and nodded.

"Well, I was waiting for someone and he was late for three hours, so I decided to busy myself with his clothes." she teased. Atem sat next to her and took her in his arms.

"Who's the one that dares to make you wait!?" he said seductively in her ear sending a shiver down her spine. Man, could his voice get any sexier than this!?

"I dunno. He runs a huge company and I don't think he has that time for me." she stated sadly, pulling away. Atem stroke her cheek softly, his face coloring with guiltiness.

"Don't say that Tea. I'm sorry for being late, but I had lots of work." Tea smiled and leaned to kiss his lips softly, then smiled after breaking the kiss.

"I was kidding Atemu. I understand your job and it's really okay honey." Tea then remembered the picture's subject and got it from under the blanket to ask him about the identity of te girl when he spoke again.

"Honey, I have a surprise for you. I'll take a week off and take you to my resort in Los Angels." Tea blinked in awe.

"A Summer resort!? And in Los Angels too?"

"Yes." he shrugged. "Why not? Are you ready to go?" he asked her. Tea smiled, lowering her gaze to her lap.

"Of course. I've never been to any city but New York in my whole life." she said sadly. Atem pulled her to his chest, and Tea lied her head on his chest inhaling his scent.

"I'll take you to every place in Los Angels. I'll take you to every place in the world, my love. Don't worry about that." Tea sighed softly. Her hands moving on Atem's chest as his hands ran on her back.

"Atemu. Are we going there alone?" she suddenly asked. Atem peered down at her with a curious gaze.

"Well, if you wanted that it's fine. But I was thinking of telling the others to join us." Tea raised her head from his chest, giving him a smile.

"Atem. I'd love for them to join us. So tell them." Atem smiled to her and kissed her nose.

"So, we'll tell them on dinner. Yugi said that they're coming for dinner." Tea nodded and pressed her lips on Atem ones as they kissed fiercely. Atem's hands travelled down her shirt enjoying her soft skin as her hands moved up from his chest to his shoulders giving them a gentle rub. Atem maoned and pushed Tea to him more till she settled on his lap now and sucked her lips making her maon and open her mouth letting their tongues meet again. Their tongues danced together as their lips moved on the same rythem. After two minutes of kissing, they pulled away together, breathlessly.

After taking some breaths, Tea decided it was time to show him the picture and she slowly reached her hand under the blankets and revealed the picture. Atem still didn't see it since he was playing with some strand of her chocolate hair.

"Atemu... who's this girl?" Tea inquired with a hint of curiousty in her voice. Once Atem tunred around and his eyes landed on the frame, he felt his heart stop. His smile drooped and his face paled at the sight he was faced with. He never wanted to tell Tea about Kerai, nor did he want her to see any of her pictures. Slowly, Atem let go of Tea and stood up. Tea didn't know what happened to him when she asked him that question. Did she say something wrong!?

"Atemu--"

"Her name is Kerai. She was my ex girlfriend...." Tea gasped softly, but by seeing how his shoulders grew stiff, she knew that there was more to say." But she died..." he finished shakily with a voice barely above a whisper.

Tea didn't know what she felt right now. A strange sensation twisted in her chest upon hearing his shaky voice. He must be still sad about her. But when did she die? How? And most importantly, did he still love her!?

"I-I'm sorry...I guess..." she mummbled feeling her heart beating so much. Then the silence fell, Atem was still standing near the door with his back facing Tea so she couldn't tell how his expression was. But she could still see the slight shake in his fingers and that made a wave of guilt wash over her. She shouldn't have asked him about her.

Tea still had questions, and she asked again breaking the silence with the most unwanted question in Atem's list. "Did you love her?" she asked sadly, gazing at the floor.

Atem didn't expect her to ask this and he shot his eyes closed, clenching his fists to stop the damn shaking. Where did Kerai's picture came from. The only pictures left were two. One in the company and the other in his room, under his pillow. So where did this come from? Grandpa ripped all her other pictures. Man, he ripped all the pictures, but Atem kept those two hiden away. Or three anyway since Tea had found another one.

Taking a deep breath, he answered calmly and shortly. "So much." Tea bit her lip. It was so silly and absurd to feel jealous from a dead girl. But however, Tea still was jealous. "But she went away Tea....and that what matters now." Atem answered with a troubled voice and opened the door to leave.

"Atem!" Tea called out his name. She still wanted to ask him some questions. She still needed to know more and Atem knew this. But he was troubled enough by mentioning Kerai again and he wasn't ready for anything now.

"Not now Tea. Not now." he muttered coldly before he left downstairs leaving the confused and shocked Tea behind.

**Oh. By the time I end this chapter, I'm gonna need a great massage to my neck!! Lol. Poor Tea and Atem, don't you think!? (sigh). Well, things are just going to get tougher in the next chapters. I just hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did my best with it anyways.. :D**

**Review!!**

**~Rawan**

***AtemXTea Love 4ever***


	13. The Biggest Surprise

**Hey Guys! We're finally at my favorite chapter. Well, not the favorite among all chapters, there are some more surprising chapters. But this chapter will change the story completely.**

**I decided to post this chapter since it's my two year anniversary on the site! Yay me!**

**Special thanks to all who read and reviewed:**

**. Lezley-Gardner.**

**. fantasia-49.**

**. dancers of the night.**

**. Marik Ishtar Lover.**

**. ****Divinitas.**

**. Koragirl.**

**. ThexWhitexPhoenix.**

**. Peaches16x3.**

**. Atem and Tea Fan.**

**. DizzyDiana.**

**Thanks everyone, and I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the songs "Breathless" by "Shayne Ward", and "All I Need" by "Within Temptation".**

**Our True Love**

**Chapter 13: "The Biggest Surprise"**

Many emotions were tumultuously splashing and twirling in Tea's heart like a giant whirlpool in a rainy and stormy day. It now made sense. Everything made sense now. She heard Kerai's name before. When she went with Atem to his company and they met Seto Kaiba, she heard him say this name. But she didn't care to know who she was back then. But now she knows why Atem seemed always sad and heartbroken. Now she knows what he meant that he was just like her when she cried on his chest that day she knew about her family death. It wasn't just his parents that died. It was his girlfriend too. Just now she knows what he meant on the beach that he was hurt and he locked his heart long time ago. And now she knows what does A-K on that tree trunk meant.

Walking to the balcony in their room, she watched Atem walk to the secret garden and sighed deeply. There were lots of questions she wanted to ask him about. But he seemed so distressed and that can only mean that he didn't get over _**her **_death yet.

Tea closed the closet and headed downstairs. She saw grandpa making dinner and remembered that Joey and the others were coming to have dinner with them; while Yugi was busy playing PS3. Tea decided to clear her mind and go help Mr. Moto with dinner.

"Hey grandpa..." Tea called grandpa as she inhaled deliciously the great smells. He turned and smiled to her.

"Yes dear..."

"Do you need some help?" she asked. "I can cook pretty well if you want." she told him sweetly. Grandpa eyed her for a minute and then smiled.

"Sure. I bet Atemu will love to taste your food." he told her and they started working together.

XXXX

The gang arrived after an hour and Atem and Yugi welcomed them. They were all laughing and joking till Tea and Mr. Moto brought lunch and they all gathered on the table and started eating.

The meal went on with Atem telling the gang about his idea about the vacation in LA. Tea wasn't paying any attention to what was said as she was still thinking about Kerai's subject, while Atem was discussing with them who will go. Yugi and Mr. Moto excused themselves from going and so did Tristan who said that the bikes shop he runs is busy this while.

"What about you Joey?" Atem asked, drinking the last sip of his coke. Joey ruffled his hair and fixed his eyes on Tea with a sly look.

"I won't waste this chance to be with my sweet pie." At this Atem immediately spitted the coke from his mouth as he noticed Joey's stare on Tea, and growled warningly while Mai slapped him on his neck and turned to Atem with a nervous smile.

"hehe don't worry Atemu, I bet he meant to say I won't waste this chance to be with my sweet Mai. You see "Mai" "Pie" it happens with everyone! Hahaha" Mai scratched the back of her neck, absolutely mortified and nervous, Atem sweet-dropped at her. Shaking his head, he turned to Tea with a small smile on his lips.

"This is gonna be fun, right sweetie?" Atem noticed that Tea was absent minded. He took her hand in his and kissed it. Tea snapped out of her thoughts and stared at Atem with a small smile.

"Sure."

The dinner ended smoothly while Atem, Joey and Mai started planning for the trip. Yugi and Tristan were watching and suggesting some places now and then for them, while Tea was outside in the garden sitting on the swing, thinking about the whole Kerai matter. The gang inside noticed that Tea wasn't with them and stared out the big window seeing that she was on the swing.

"What's wrong with her, Atem?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, why is she sitting alone?" Mai added, casting Joey a glare."Did you say something that bothered her?"

Joey neglected with his head, giving Mai a sly look. "I wanted to tell her how beautiful she looks, but Mr. I'm so protective over my girlfriend in here wouldn't allow me," Joey winked gesturing silently to her that he meant Atem. Mai only sweat-dropped, while Tristan rubbed his chin thoughtfully,

"I don't think it's Joey, she was absent-minded throughout lunch and she didn't even touch her plate."

Mai ignored Joey's silly gestures and turned to Tristan, cocking a delicate eyebrow at him, "And how did you know that she didn't have her meal?"

Tristan's face turned red,"Because I ate her meal." the others fell on the floor anime style while Atem just shook his head.

"She saw Kerai's picture and knew about her story." he explained as the others hung their heads down noticing how sensitive the topic, while Joey asked,

"I thought grandpa ripped all her pictures." Atem nodded.

"He did, but I kept one or two pictures and Tea found them." he stood up, and walked up to Tea. The others decided to watch.

Atem sat down next to Tea on the swing, throwing his arm behind her shoulder. Tea noticed that but said nothing though, keeping her gaze steady on the floor.

"Tea," Atem decided to break the silence,"are you still thinking about Kerai's subject?" Atem spoke softly. Tea didn't answer but Atem noticed the stiffness in her shoulders and knew that she was still bothered by that. Placing his hand on her cheek, Atem gently turned her face to make her look at him, "Honey, whatever was the thing you're thinking about, I want you to understand that Kerai is history for me now. She died like two years ago, so there's no point in thinking about her anymore." Atem's voice softened and his eyes were about to tear up, but he tried to take control over himself again,"What matters now is that you're my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend." Atem planted a soft kiss on Tea's hand,"I forgot Kerai, really. So, I want you to forget about her too and move on."

Tea had tears in her eyes and Atem wiped them away with his finger,"don't cry. I love you so much, so let's move on with our lives and forget about all what happened today." Before Atem could say anything more, Tea launched herself in his arms as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you too, Atem. I can't stand you being with another girl. I would die if you ever leave me." Tea sobbed on his chest, gripping him tightly as if he was going to disappear,"you're the only important person left in my life, so please don't leave me alone."

Atem was so touched by her words. He kissed her head as he whispered some soft words in her ear,"You're not alone, babe. You have my friends and family with you, and you still have Mrs. Macinz and her husband." Atem lifted her head gently upwards,"You also have me on your side. I would never ever leave you, my love." Tea smiled and gave Atem a strong kiss, he let out a gasp before he gave in and kissed back.

"From now on no more secrets." Atem whispered after they broke the kiss.

"Promise?" Tea pouted. Atem chuckled at her cuteness.

"I promise you, my little crying baby." Tea blushed and hit his shoulder playfully while he chuckled and hugged her tight in his arms. The others watched the beautiful couple with a smile.

XXXX

It was already six in the afternoon when the four arrived to the villa. Tea was amazed when they arrived; the villa before her was breath taking. It had three floors, lots of luxury stuff and there was a huge garden underneath with a fountain in the center.

"Did you like it?" Atem asked and Tea just nodded slowly.

"Like it? This is more than I could ever dream." Atem smiled and took her to show her the villa from the inside. Tea saw the three floors and was amazed at each one of them. The rooms were all big and so elegant. Atem took her to their bedroom which was in the second floor. It was familiar to their room in the mansion back home, but this one had the color violet every where.

The four unpacked their bags and took a shower, and since it was night time they decided to go see a movie named "If Only". After taking the tickets and bringing some pop corn, they went inside the theatre.

The movie was romance, to Joey's misfortune. At last part of the movie, the theatre was silent; no one saying a word as the last part was playing where the guy saves his girlfriend and sheild her. When Loty runs to her friend saying "I'm so sorry", Tea's tears were already running down her cheeks. Atem noticed Tea's sniffs and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she laid her head on his chest, sobbing silently. Joey, on the other hand was sobbing out loud, crying anime style and everyone in the theatre were staring at him while some people were laughing hard at him. Mai slapped her palm against her face, slidding down her seat, feeling really embarrased. She noticed two girls beside her staring funny at her, and frowned.

"I don't know this guy. I swear!"

"OH MAIIII!" Joey sobbed on Mai's shoulder and the two girls started to laugh, knowing that Mai was lying when she said she doesn't know him. Mai just clenched her teeth.

"Oh, sweet niblets!"

XXXX

After having dinner, the four teens came back to their villa. Atem was changing his clothes as Tea sat on the bed, spaced out. Atem noticed how silent she was and sat beside her, drawing her into his arms.

"Is my sweet princess still thinking about the film?" Tea nodded slowly, tears covering her eyes.

"I imagined myself as "Sam ", Oh Atem, if I woke up once and didn't see you beside me, I'll go crazy!"

Atem just smirked. "What if I was only in my company?" Tea drew herself away and hit him on his chest.

"Stop kidding! I'm talking seriously in here!" Tea yelled angrily . Atem smiled sweetly and got on the floor on his knees in front of her, holding her hand in his.

"I will never leave your side. I will always love you and protect you till the last day of my life, even if that meat dying for you like the guy did."

Tea couldn't take this any longer and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Atemu, don't say that."

Atem smiled, then picked her up and walked to the bed again, placing her gently on it and lied beside her. He shoved a lock of hair behind her ear and planted some soft and quick kisses on her face. Tea smiled.

"And I'll always love you till the day I die." she told him.

Atem lifted his hand to rub her cheek and leaned down to slowly kiss her showing her just how much she means to him. They pulled back when they were running out of air and smiled at each other. Tea lied her head on Atem's chest and sighed blissfully.

"Good night, honey." Atem smiled and placed one last kiss on her head, hugging her to him.

"Good night to you too, my love." Atem whispered lovingly. He watched Tea till she was fast asleep and smiled, letting her soft heart beat and her lovely Jasmine scent drag him to a deep slumper.

XXXX

The next day, the four teenagers woke up early in the morning and got ready to hit the beach. Tea wore a halter pink bikini top with a matching pink mini skirt under. She wore a white sandal and grabbed her bag. Mai was wearing a one peice violet swimsuit. Joey and Atem and Joey both wore white short pants just above their knees, Joey had a sleeveless white T-shirt while Atem had a sleeveless blue T-shirt on.

The beach wasn't crowded when they arrived. The sun was shinning strongly and the sky was clear. The water was steady and so tempting. Joey and Atem decided to hit the water while Mai and Tea wanted to sun bath. Mai lied on a blue towel wearing a big hat. Tea was applying some oil sun proof on her body. Mai ceased a laughter as she saw Joey jump into the water splashing Atem from head to toe.

After some time of relaxing on the beach, it started to get crowded. The guys were now surfing while Mai still lied on her towel wanting to get tanned. Tea on the other hand wasn't all relaxed. She had so many things on her mind. Seeing that she was alone with Mai, made her feel better. Now she could ask her the questions she wanted without Atem listening.

Clearing her throat, she began.

"Hey Mai...?"

"Hmm...? Mai barely answered, still closing her eyes.

"Since when do you know about Kerai's subject?"

Mai's eyes snapped open, shotting Tea a surprised look. She was surprised that Tea still had that thing hanging in her mind. "Since the start. From the time that Atem met her."

"How did Atem meet her?"

"He met her in one of the parties in her father's company, I think."

"And how did she die?" Tea glanced down, biting her lip at the question she asked. Mai raised an eyebrow at her skeptically.

"Don't you notice that you're asking way lots of questions about her?"

"Just answer me!"

Mai sighed. She didn't want to go into lots of details about Kerai since Atem told them to not tell Tea anything. She sat on the towel, throwing a lock over her soulder.

"I dunno how she died. Atem never told us."

Tea cast Mai a skeptical look which she averted, rolling her eyes. "Why do you insist on keeping this secret? Is it a crime if I knew about her?" Tea yelled, losing her temper.

"Tea..."

Tea just blew out a breath and muttered a "sorry" to Mai. She looked straight watching Atem who was surfing with Joey. "I just can't imagine that another girl was kissing and touching Atem before me, I can't stand that!" Tea put her head in her hands. Mai eyed her strangely.

"Tea, you're being ridiculous. Seriously getting jealous from a dead girl?"

Tea didn't answer, instead she threw another question. "Did they love each other?"

Mai slapped her forehead. "ANSWER ME MAI!"

"Like crazy!"

Tea gasped, turning her head to Mai. "They were crazy about each other. They were always together since her dad and Atem were partners, so she saw him in company, in the house, in parties, in meetings and just every where. Everybody just envied them for the love they shared. They never had a fight-" Mai stopped herself, noticing that she talked a lot about Kerai. More than she should. "Anyways, she is dead now and he loves you and only you."

Tea was really sad for what she heard. Her fists were clenched tight and her eyes were closed fighting back the tears that welled up to pour. "No doubt he was so sad when she died."

"Yeah, he suffered a lot." Mai asnwered, remembering gloomily how he spent the past two years in his life and how many times he tried to commit suicide.

"I wonder who he loved more...Kerai or...me?"

Mai stood up abruptly with the most wide eyes and the strangest look. "OH TEA! Please that's enough, stop comparing yourself with her."

Tea was silent, still staring at Mai with the same serious look. Mai sat on her knees beside Tea and gave her a soft smile. "Listen hon, instead of asking yourself this question, you should think of something to make Atem forget about Kerai, totally. You should think of ways to help your relationship stay longer. Trust me, Atem loves you. He was worried sick about you when you were in coma and when you were amnesiac he just kept blaming himself all the time. So please, don't ever ask him this question and don't you ever say the name Kerai again!"

Tea nodded slowly, a happy smile playing at the edge of her lips. She felt really better now and promised herself to make Atem forget Kerai and get over her. Her smile fell however when she spotted long flying black hair and a pair of the most exotic shed of green.

Tea froze...Her breath stopped.

"K-K-K-Kerai! KERAI!" Tea yelled standing up and pointing to a group of people standing some feet away from her and Mai.

Mai blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Kerai! She is right there!" Tea stuttered, still pointing towards the group. Her face pale and her voice shaking.

Mai stared at the group, and as she thought, there was no sign of Kerai. She shook her head, turning to Tea again. "Seriously Tea, you are halucinating. I told you to stop thinking about Kerai."

"What? I am not hallucinating. I saw her, I swear!"

Mai placed both hands on Tea shoulders. "Hon, you're tired. You need some rest and you'll be as good as new."

"Mai, I've seen her." Tea repeated, her whole body still shaking.

"Kerai died two years ago, how many times do I have to repeat that? Say after me; Kerai is dead. C'mon!"

"K-Kerai is d-dead." Tea repeated fadely.

"Very good, hon. That's the spirit."

"HEY GIRLS! MOVE YOUR LAZY BUTTS DOWN HERE AND SWIM WITH US!" Joey yelled to them and Mai waved to him.

"We're coming."

Mai walked away leaving Tea who was still shocked behind. A guy with long blue hair and blue eyes walked closer to Tea and held her wrist bringing her out from her state of shock.

"Hey sexy lady, care to swim with me. We'll have so much fun." he stated slyly.

Tea was already crept out from the scene she witnessed and this guy was the last thing she wanted to run into. She pulled her hand from his, shoting a glare.

"Leave me alone, you freak!"

The guy however smirked and this time pulled Tea from her arm, bringing her closer to him. Atem who was on the shore now saw what was going on and hurried to Tea followed by Mai and Joey.

"I said leave me alone! Atem!" Tea yelled trying to get away from the freaking guy when he suddenly got a punch on his face and fell on the sand, by Atem.

"How dare you touch my girlfriend?" Atem's eyes were shoting daggers to the guy whose heart skipped a beat by Atem's scary tone. He waved his hands in front of his face.

"Relax dude. Seriously I didn't know she was your girlfriend."

"Then if you don't want to end in pieces, you can zoom out from here." The guy didn't need to be told twice since he was out of Atem's sight quickly. Atem turned to Tea, drawing her to his chest with his arm around her slender waist. He kissed her head which was on his chest.

"You are mine, and I won't let anyone touch you!" Tea was still freaked out about what she saw that she never felt Atem near her at all. Atem saw that she didn't say a word and tilted her head up to look at her. "Are you okay, Tea?"

"I- I..."

Mai slapped her forehead. _Oh Holly crap, she's going to tell him about Kerai._

Tea, however, just smiled and tilted her head to the side cutely, her hair swaying to her shoulders. "I'm a little angry with you because you're surfing with Joey since ages, and we didn't even swim together!"

She then crossed her arms, giving Atem a dissapointed look. Atem chuckled and drew her closer to him. "I think I know how to ease your anger.." Just then, he pressed his lips on hers, each moaning in pleasure when their tongues met. Mai and Joey watched the couple with a smile.

"I only wish you were like Atem." Mai commented.

"Ya know, same here. I wish I was kissing her like him!" Joey drooled. Mai had an anime nerve on her temple and she smacked Joey's head making his head hit the sand.

"You're a waste of time, wheeler." Mai walked to the sea angrily.

Atem held Tea up bridal style and took her to the sea. They swam together for a long time just enjoying each other's company, playing some water games with Joey and Mai and taking pictures.

The sun was setting when the four teenagers stopped swimming and were having some snacks. Tea, on the other hand was on the sand, building something. Atem sat beside her and watched her make something like chairs and tables. he raised an eyebrow still not getting the thing she was making.

"What's this Tea?"

Tea smiled, "This is how my wedding is going to be like."

Atem pinched her cheek playfully. "Don't you mean ours?"

Tea blushed. "Yeah, I think..."

She continued to make chairs and tables and the with a little help from Atem. Then they both drew their faces on the sand as if they were walking down the aisle. Tea put some names on the chairs such as Yugi and the others and Mr Macinz and his wife, and Kloey and her family while Atem watched her with fondness.

"Look honey, we will be standing here, and the minister will ask me: Tea, do you take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live? and then I'll say I do...I sure will do."

Atem smiled and cleared his throat. "He will ask me, Atem, do you take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live...and then I'll say I do...I'll absolutely do..."

Tea had tears in her eyes. "That's gonna be a great day."

Atem smiled and kissed her palm. "I promise that it'll be so special, my love."

Tea smiled and moved closer to Atem, as he moved closer too, closing the gap between them, till their lips met in a passionate kiss. Mai saw that and got the picture quick on her camera. It was a cute pic with Atem holding Tea in his arms as they kissed passionately on the sand.

XXXX

It was midnight when the gang gathered their stuff and headed back home. On the ride home, Tea was fast asleep in Atem's arms, her head resting on his chest. Atem was playing with her hair, she was like an angel with her beauty and serenity. Her chest on Atem's chest was coming up and down as she took breaths while her hands were clutching Atem's shirt. Atem just leaned every minute to plant a kiss on her face as he kept his arms around her.

"She's sleeping so peacefully in your arms, pal. Look how she is clutching on your shirt like she never wants to let go." Joey pointed out, smiling happily that his friend finally found a girl that made him forget Kerai.

"I don't want to let go, either." Atem replied sweetily.

Mai smiled, then remembering Tea's question, she frowned. "Atem, do you mind if I asked you something?" Atem shook his head. "Do you like Tea or Kerai more? We've been friends like forever and I want to make sure you'll be fine, so please don't get mad at me."

Atem sighed tiredly, closing his eyes. "It's alright Mai. I loved Kerai so much and you all know that, and I didn't think that any girl would make me forget her till I found Tea. She's the only one that makes me forget about Kerai when I'm with her. I won't say that I forgot all about Kerai, but being with Tea is so great and I'm willing to stay with her whatever happens."

Sighing in relief, Mai let a smile. "Great. Now I'm relieved."

The teenagers arrived at the villa, and of course Atem didn't want to wake Tea up, so he carried her upstairs to their room and placed her gently on the bed. Planting a soft kiss on her forhead as he took her in his arms, Atem drifted into a peacefull slumper.

XXXX

The next days passed quickly filled with fun and only fun. There were many things that the gang did, a cruise for two days, camping, hanging in the beach and seeing movies and stuff. There were more three days for the vacation to end, and the teenagers were in a ranch. Mai and Joey were riding horses while Atem and Tea were in an Isolated place near the lake. Atem was lying against a tree, closing his eyes and enjoying the sweet breeze. He suddenly felt something around his neck and opened his eyes to see Tea wrapping her arms around him. Atem smiled and hugged her tightly. After some minutes, Tea broke apart and smiled. Atem noticed the necklace of roses she wore and smiled.

"You made this?" Tea smiled.

"Sure." She took a rose from the necklace and took a petal out.

"He loves me.." she took another, "he doesn't" Atem shook his head and drapped his arm around Tea's waist.

"C'mon babe, you know that I love you, there's no use of this!" Tea giggled.

"I'm just making sure." Tea continued what she was doing till she stopped suddenly, holding the last petal.

"You don't love me." she pouted, and Atem blinked.

"Do you believe this nonsense?" Tea shook her head, smiling slyly.

"Sure no, because there's another petal left so you love me." Tea showed Atem the remaining petal and he just smirked.

"Oh you cheater!" Atem took Tea and started tickling her while she was moving in his arms and laughing.

"Stop it hahahahahaha!" Atem chuckled at the way she was laughing and moving under him and decided to stop. He rose up from above her and sat with Tea on his lap.

"I have something for you." Tea blinked her eyes. "Today in Biverly plaza hotel there's gonna be a masquerade ." **(I looked it up from the dictionary, I dunno if this is the right word.)**

"A masquerade?" Tea blinked in awe. She's never been to a party before, so what about this one.

"You see, a CEO is throwing a party for his daughter's birthday and she insisted that all the invited ones should be wearing costumes from the Disney cast. I know it's a bit silly but..." before Atem could even finish, Tea squealed happily.

"You're kidding? This would be awesome!" Raising his both eyebrows, Atem watched Tea squeal. He never thought he'd find another cheerful girl. She reminded him so much of Kerai who always seemed to find a bright side for everything. Kerai was his light when he was down and feeling all dark, and Tea was just a copy of her.

Tea saw that Atem spaced out, staring straight with a blank look. His eyes held the same sad hint and that what saddened her. He must be thinking of her, Tea bit the inside of her lip, sighing inwardly.

"Atemu..." Tea touched his cheek gently and he gasped, looking at her. He noticed the worried look she gave him and cursed himself. He should stop what he's doing. Thinking of her would only make things worse.

"Yeah honey," Atem kissed her forehead, "I was thinking of the costume you're picking since we should be a couple." Tea let out a cheerful smile, forgetting about what happened seconds ago. She didn't need to think twice because she already had something that would fit her perfectly.

"I'll be Belle from Beauty and the Beast, what do you think?" Atem frowned, his eyes narrowing.

"I get to be the beast, while you get to be Belle?" **(A/N: This reminds me of Oliver when he says to Lily that he's a greek goddess while she says "I get cute and you get to be greek goddess? That was so funny! rofl)**

Tea rolled her eyes, they gave Atem a mischief smile. "Well, I could be the Beast but I don't think Bella's dress would look that good on you..." she winked. Atem turned pink and his nose got red then his eyebrows knitted. Tea saw the deadly look he gave her and squeaked, jumping from his lap.

"TEA!" Atem yelled, trying to catch her as she ran from him laughing out loud.

"Hahahahaha you would be so cute in Belle's outfit, hahahaha I laugh hahaha imagining that hahahaha" Tea kept running, while Atem just yelled in embarrassment and followed Tea who was looking back and didn't notice the rock in front of her, so she fell. Atem reached her finally and smirked slyly. Tea just let out a squeak before Atem held her up, her legs were against Atem's stomach as her upper part was against his back. Tea started to punch Atem's back, laughing uncontrollably.

"Put me down!" Atem just chuckled and carried Tea until they reached the lake.

"Your words are oders, Miss Belle!" Atem let go of Tea, and she fell right into the lake with a big splash. Atem stood near the lake laughing his heart out as he watched Tea get out and give him angry looks. He didn't notice her coming to his leg and pulling him till he fell after her with a bigger splash. Atem got out the water and inhaled deeply.

"That was payback, you bad beast!" Tea announced splashing him with water. Atem laughed hard and so did Tea. They kept playing with the water for some time just laughing and enjoying, after that they got out and walked hand by hand, to the forest ahead of them.

After some time of walking and talking, the couple saw a group of girls playing the guitar and singing. Atem, being the guy that loved music and played almost every instrument with Kerai, smiled seeing the guitar which held lots of memories.

Tea was surprised when Atem walked closer to the girls and clapped his hands for the one that was playing the guitar.

"That was awesome!" Atem declared and the girl blushed seven sheds of red at the sexy man before her while her friends all yelled together.

"You're Atem Moto!" Atem almost winced at the yelling girls before him while Tea just laughed at his panicked expression.

"Yes I am. Do you think it's okay if I borrowed this guitar for some time?" The girls were speechless just staring at the gorgeous man before them while Tea was begining to ger furious with jealousy.

"No! Of course not!" The girl who was playing happily gave him the guitar and smiled softly, "You can take it all for you, I'd be happy to give it to you." Atem just smiled at the offer but refused it gently. He gestured for the now all red Tea to follow him and they sat on a tree log followed by the girls who sat around they like a fire camp.

Atem got ready to play, staring at Tea's eyes. "This song is for you, ,my love." Tea tilted her head cutely to the side, cocking an eyebrow.

"Can you sing? yet can you play the guitar?" Atem gasped, trying to look hurt by Tea's words. He pouted playfully, giving her an insulted look.

"See for yourself."

Atem started to play the guitar professionally, and a soft music came followed by Atem's deep voice.

_**If our love was a fairytale**_

_**I would charge in and rescue you**_

_**On a yacht baby we would sail**_

_**To an island where we'd say I do**_

_**And if we had **_

_**babies they would look like you**_

_**It'd be so beautiful if that came true**_

_**You don't even know how very special you are**_

_**You leave me breathless**_

_**You're everything good in my life**_

_**You leave me breathless**_

_**I still can't believe that you're mine**_

_**You just walked out of one of my dreams**_

_**So beautiful you're leaving me**_

_**Breathless**_

Tea smiled, listening to the very first part made her heart skip so many beats. The way Atem was singing was nothing like real, it was like a dream. It was like an angel was singing, with a very beautiful and full of love voice. It was like every word was going through her heart. Tea stared at the girls seeing their eyes shaped like hearts. Tea sweat-dropped, and her fist tightened. But suddenly, she flt Atem's hand on hers as he smiled lovingly to her, mouthing "I love you" to her. Tea just blushed cutely.

_**And if our love was a story book**_

_**We would meet on the very first page**_

_**The last chapter would be about**_

_**How I'm thankful for the life we've made**_

_**And if we had babies they would have your eyes**_

_**I would fall deeper watching you give life**_

_**You don't even know how very special you are**_

_**You leave me breathless**_

_**You're everything good in my life**_

_**You leave me breathless**_

_**I still can't believe that you're mine**_

_**You just walked out of one of my dreams**_

_**So beautiful you're leaving me**_

_**Breathless**_

Tea had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that she meant that much to Atem. Right now, all the things about Kerai that she thought about was vanishing from her mind.

_**You must have been sent from heaven to earth **_

_**to change me**_

_**You're like an angel**_

_**The thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me**_

_**You're something special**_

_**I only hope that I'll one day deserve what you've given me**_

_**But all I can do is try**_

_**Every day of my life**_

_**You leave me breathless**_

_**You're everything good in my life**_

_**You leave me breathless**_

_**I still can't believe that you're mine**_

_**You just walked out of one of my dreams**_

_**So beautiful you're leaving me**_

_**Breathless**_

By the end of the song, the girls clapped hard for Atem while he stared at Tea noticing her tears down her cheeks. Before he could say anything she just threw her arms around him and surprised him with a fierce kiss. He just smirked before wrapping his arms around her. Once their tongues made, Atem and Tea moaned together, feeling a rush of emotions filling them. They stayed kissing for a long time forgetting that there was someone beside them.

XXXX

The day passed quickly with the two girls shopping for the party tonight. Mai decided to wear the outfit of the sleeping beauty. After some hours they bought everything they needed and headed back to the villa. Tea noticed that Atem and Joey weren't home and thought they were still buying their suits.

Throwing the bags on th bed, Tea headed to the bathroom to take a shower and when she was done, she went out the bathroom wrapped in a towel, only to find Atem on the bed staring at her dress. Once he raised his gaze, his eyes fell on Tea.

This was the first time Atem sees her with a towel and that made her blush like mad. Atem saw that and chuckled a little. Then, walking up to her, he reached his hand and soothed her cheek lovingly. Tea melted under his velvet touch. She could feel herself completely naked under his gaze and that made her heart race.

Reaching forward, Atem slowly took her upper lip and sucked it slowly, making Tea's heart ache with pleasure, he let go of her upper lip moving to her bottom one which he instantly took and started sucking till Tea opened her mouth. Atem took her face in his hands, pushing his tongue in her mouth till it met her one. Tea moaned in pleasure, throwing her arms around Atem and kissing him back with such intense. After that, Atem moved to plant some butterfly kisses on her neck till he reached her naked shoulder, which he kissed lovingly. Tea was already panting heavily and her arms kept pushing Atem stronger against her.

"Atem, I love you..." Tea whispered fadely, staring lovingly at Atem. He saw the looks she was giving him and that only made him feel happier and ready to take their realationship to the next step. He was on his way of taking of her towel off when...

"ATEM! Hurry up!" Joey yelled," Mai and I are ready and we're waiting for you!" Atem's jaw tightened and his teeth were clenching together angrily. Tea just giggled softly and hugged Atem.

"I'll be ready when we're back..." Tea stated with a big blush. Atem didn't comment, he just wrapped his arms around her, sighing blissfully.

XXXX

The four teenagers were all ready after that to hit the party. Tea looked gorgeous in her yellow dress with glittering dots and her hair that was like a ponytail to the side. Mai wore the long pink dress and her curly hair was still flying behind her back. Joey wore the same prince outfit and Atem did too. The four of them were wearing masks so they wouldn't be recognized. The rule said that everyone should wear masks until it's 12: am where everyone takes off his mask and reveal herself.

When they arrived, the guy on the door checked the invitations and give Tea a special look.

"Excuse me, Miss. But there's another girl in the party wearing Belle's outfit." Tea's expression turned to a frown.

"So I'm not allowed to get in?"

"No, of course you are, miss. But just make sure sir that you don't mix between them." The guy kidded and Atem nodded, going inside with the others.

Inside, Tea let a huge gasp when she saw the ball room. It was the biggest room she's ever seen. The sofas and the decorates cost a fortune, while lots of people were daning on the stage where lots of lights shone. There were lots of people dancing, talking, drinking, eating and everything you'd find in a party. Next to the stage was a large bar where lots of people sat and drank. Joey saw that and yelled.

"I'm So going there!" Joey hurried to the bar followed by Mai who wanted to kick his ass, while Atem just sweat-dropped.

"Oh man, if Joey got drunk that will be a disaster!" Atem stared at the DJ and found a mic. He went there and asked for a song then held up the microphone.

"I dedicate this song to my two blondy friends right there." Joey was half drinking his cup when a huge spotlight surronded him. He just swallowed the liquid hard before Mai dragged him to the stage to dance with him with a huge sigh of relief.

It was nearly 12 with the four still enjoying themselves. Of course Joey was eating all the time like a pig that Mai was melting with embarrasment, while Tea watched and giggled, and Atem would just shake his head.

The next dance was for couples and a sweet melody started telling that the song "All I Need" by "Within Temptation" was played. **(A/N: This song remids me of Vampire Diaries when Elena and Demon danced on it. I just loved that part.) **Joey and Mai went to dance while Atem bowed for Tea and asked her to dance with him for the first time tonight. Tea gladly accepted and the couple went to dance.

_**I'm dying to catch my breath**_  
_**Oh why don't I ever learn**_  
_**I've lost all my trust though I've surely tried to**_  
_**Turn it around**_

_**Can you still see the heart of me?**_  
_**All my agony fades away**_  
_**When you hold me in your embrace**_

Atem and Tea were moving gracefully on the dance floor, forgetting that any other person but them existed on this party. Tea wrapped her arms aroun Atem's neck as he caressed her bare back with both hands sending shivers of delight down her spine. The two never stopped looking at each other, and even though they wore masks but the two could still feel each eye pouring into the other.

**_Don't tear me down_**  
**_For all I need_**  
**_Make my heart a better place_**  
**_Give me something I can believe_**  
**_Don't tear me down_**  
**_You've opened the door now_**  
**_Don't let it close_**

Atem was listening carefully to the lyrics, thinking of how he closed his heart and Tea re-opened it. He just wished that Tea would stay with him and encourage him because he lost trust with everything and if Tea left his side, he will be broken again.

**_I'm here on the edge again_**  
**_I wish I could let it go_**  
**_I know that I'm only one step away_**  
**_From turning around_**

**_Can you still see the heart of me?_**  
**_All my agony fades away_**  
**_When you hold me in your embrace_**

Atem felt the song was talking about him., He tightened his grip on Tea waist as she rested her head on his chest. He enjoyed her scent, kissing the top of her head and leading her through the dance floor.

**_Don't tear me down_**  
**_For all i need_**  
**_Make my heart a better place_**  
**_Give me something I can believe_**  
**_Don't tear it down_**  
**_What's left of me_**  
**_Make my heart a better place_**

By now, it was time to switch partners. Joey took Tea's hand and danced with her while Atem took Mai's hand and they started dancing on the last part of the song.

**_I've tried many times but nothing was real_**  
**_Make it fade away_**  
**_Don't break me down_**  
**_I want to believe that this is for real_**  
**_Save me from my fear_**  
**_Don't tear me down_**

Another guy came behind Atem and asked to dance with Mai. Mai escorted that guy and they danced together while Atem searched with his eyes for Joey and Tea with no avail. Suddenly, his eyes fell on a girl wearing Belle's yellow dress and he smiled lovingly. Reaching out his hand, Belle hesitantly took his hand and once their hands interwined, the two let a gasp._**  
**_

_**Don't tear me down  
For all I need  
Make my heart a better place**_

Atem shook the strange feeling away and pulled the girl by her waist to him, moving gravefully and professionally on the dance floor. The last part was slowly playing while Atem and this girl had all the eyes on them. They danced so beautifully, swaying and twirling. Everyone stopped dancing and was just looking at them.

They started moving faster as the beat picked up, Atem twirled the girl as she did a split and brought her back in, her back was now resting on his chest as his arms were wrapped around her shoulders. Atem brought the girl to face him again as they both smiled at each other, swaying and dancing with harmony together.

**_Don't tear me down_**  
**_For all I need_**  
**_Make my heart a better place_**  
**_Give me something I can believe_**  
**_Don't tear it down_**  
**_What's left of me_**  
**_Make my heart a better place_**  
**_Make my heart a better place_**

Joey and Tea came to see what was the reason the others stopped dancing and saw Atem dancing with a strange girl wearing Belle's dress. They stared strangely at each other.

The last words came fading, and the couple stopped dancing, still holding each other's hand as they stared deeply in each other.

"Who's this girl, Joey?" Tea asked vaguely, remembering what the guy outside talked about another girl wearing Belle's dress. Mai joined them after that and was staring strangely at Atem and the girl too.

The clock was banging, announcing the time was already 12 and the people started taking off their masks. Atem took a breath, letting go of the girl's waist.

"C'mon, take the mask off." he said taking off his mask. But the next thing he knew that Tea was already standing next to Joey and Mai, her mask already taken off. Atem became confused, if Tea was there then who is the girl he was dancing with?

The girl before him gasped when she heard his deep voice, and her body shook.

"A-Atem...?" Atem froze an so did Mai and Joey when they heard the soft, familliar voice. The girl took off her mask slowly making all the four gasp sharply. They saw a long black hair, a pair of the most beutiful shed of green. Tea was almost about to faint while Atem's world spinned around.

Behind the mask was the girl of his dreams, the love of his life. And the girl that he was never able to forget. This is was the biggest surprise for them all.

"K-Kerai...? Is it you?" Atem mummered.

**Ding! Ding! Wow! That was like the moment Mary Jane saw that Peter was the same Spider Man. That was a shock! So, Kerai was alive all the time, what do you think about that now? O_O**

**LOL. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think, and remember the story starts from here! Of course also remember that no review means no update.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Princess Of Sorrow**

***Rawan***


	14. First Love Can Never Be Forgotten

_**Hello guys! I thought I'd update this on my birthday, but then I thought that I'll be busy for the next week so I'll update now.**_

_**This is gonna be the longest chapter I've ever written so I hope you enjoy. Also, the question that lots of you asked about was who will Atem stay with Tea or Kerai, well the answer is in this chapter.**_

_**Thanks for the following reviewers:**_

_**. Power Of Faith.**_

_**. asianpandaxx.**_

_**. Shining Azure.**_

_**. Lexicat.**_

_**. Lezley-Gardner.**_

_**. Marik Ishtar Lover.**_

_**. fantasia-49.**_

_**. Koragirl.**_

_**. 2cute4ugirl.**_

_**. Divinitas.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! **_

**Our True Love**

**Chapter 14: "First Love Can Never Be Forgotten"**

"Kerai...is that you?" Atem repeated the question. Never in his life he was that scared, and never in his life he felt that amount of hope and wish that this beautiful creature in front of him would be real, and not just another dream of his. It's been two years since he saw her. It has been two damn years since he saw those big green eyes starring at him from under those big lashes. The beautiful long and curved figure. The same silky, long black hair and the beautiful lock that was cut to the side. The same gorgeaous peachy face was never so real like it was now. His heart raced so much that Atem thought everybody in the room could hear it.

Tea was in a state of shock as well, her hand on her heart calming it, as her eyes were wide. How can this be? Didn't Kerai die? Didn't they say that she's dead? Then how is she standing here? Looks like she wasn't hallucinating when she said she saw her.

Joey and Mai were exchanging some terrified looks as they stood there speechless. Kerai was there, standing and looking and talking to them. But she died. She died, didn't she?

"Mai," Joey stated shakily, obviously freaked out. "Is it really Kerai? Isn't Kerai dead, Mai? Isn't she? Please say somethin!" Mai still didn't answer, scanning Kerai's face. "OMG! She's a zombie!" Mai sweatdropped.

"Stop saying this nonesense Joey! This is no time for stupid jokes." Mai scolded, then turned to Kerai again. _Tea was right when she said she saw her, but how? How in the world is that happening?_

Kerai already had tears coming down her face and she launched herself on Atem, hugging him so tight that he was about to suffocate.

"Oh honey, I missed you so much. I missed you so much Atem." Kerai sobbed in intensity on Atem's chest as he just stayed there immobile. He was thunderstruck, still not getting any of this. But god, she felt so real and so good in his arms. Her cries were real, her sound was real, her body in his arms was real, and her sweet scent was real. Everything was so sweetly real. Taking his arms, he enveloped Kerai in his arms SO tight and started sobbing too.

"I missed you too Kerai, more than anything in my life." Atem whispered as Kerai started kissing his face and his chest and his neck just to believe that he was there, really there.

**(A/N: I would like to use the soundtrack Sango's Theme from Inuyasha for this part. It's a really awesome music. Just the first part of it.)**

Tea watched the couple with tears in her eyes. Mai and Joey went to hug Kerai too, laughing and thanking god she was there. It was just minutes before she was back again in Atem's strong embrace as she hugged him strongly and aggressivly. Right now, Tea felt so alone and so left out. Like no one ever cared for her existence. She took a deep breath, holding her tears back. It was really torturing for her to feel like this, to feel that she was strange to this group of people. They all knew Kerai and had many things with her. But what about her? They just knew her for less than a month. She was nothing to all of them, even to him.

Mai noticed that Tea was silent and bit her lip, gesturing to Joey who just sighed. They didn't know what to say in this moment.

"Umm...Atem, how about we go home? Mai is a bit tired here." Joey said extracting Atem from his moment with Kerai. Atem merely stared at him before he shrugged.

"The lemo is out Jou, you guys could go back home. I'm staying here." Kerai was so happy and she hugged Atem tighter burying her face in the crock of his neck. Mai and Joey stared at each other for a couple of minutes before they nodded.

"OK then, we'll go home. C'mon Tea..." Mai called. Tea watched as Atem and Kerai hugged and how Atem was so happy and felt a needle stab her heart. He was there enjoying himself with the love of his life and forgetting that she ever existed in his life. Tears gathered on the corner of her eyes and she no longer could hold them back. Mai placed both hands on Tea's shoulders to comfort her.

"Let's go hun." Tea hung her head down and let Mai drag her out of the hotel, silently.

**XXXX**

The streets were half empty when the lemo went by. The atmosphere was so quiet and the darkness was looming over the city. There was still a half moon so it barely could lighten the dark streets for a little bit.

Tea stared out the window with a blank look, her mind was as empty of thoughts as the streets were empty of people. The shocking event that happened there has banned her mind from working. It was making her sacred to even think about what happened or what will happen in the near future.

Mai and Joey watched her with a sad look. They both had a vision of what would happen now, and were really grieving about the poor girl.

Tea was so wrapped up in her confused feelings that she didn't know that they arrived to the villa till Mai patted on her shoulder. She just let a simple nod and walked out of the car and straight to hers and Atem's room.

Moments passed with her staring at the empty and dark room. She didn't turn on the lights, she was like a person that was ready to say goodbye to the house and move out. Letting out a breath, Tea rested herself on the sofa opposite of the balcony and stared blankly at the sky above.

_"I wonder what is Atem doing now?"_

**XXXX**

Meanwhile, Atem and Kerai drove to a far place from the party. They parked on a clif that overlooked the ocean underneath and the large sky was just above them with the stars scattered through it. They were lying on the car roof, Kerai's head on Atem's chest as he wrapped one arm around her and the other one under his head. The two were staring at the sky above and it felt so close as if it was possible for them to touch it. Kerai gave a blissful sigh and nuzzled her head in Atem's neck as he looked down to her, smiling.

"Oh Atemu, I feel so alive now." Atem kissed her hair enjoying the melon scent he smelled. It's been a long time since they sat together and just stared at the sky. He never imagined that this day would come again. It was thrilling to hold her again, he missed this feeling. Two years with him missing this feeling and he wasn't to lose it again.

"How did this happen Kerai? How did we lose each other?" Kerai sighed, irritated by the question.

"Please Atem, I don't want to remember this. Just let us forget what happened and live this moment." Kerai looked up through her big lashes and her eyes met his. The two just stared at each other in silence, Atem smiled to her and cupped her delicate cheek, his lips gently moving till it met hers in a long waited kiss. The two felt themselves flying with pleasure. Kerai held on Atem's neck, holding him like dear life. She didn't want to let go of him, she missed him so much and she was afraid he'd go away like he did before. Atem felt her tightening her grip on him and broke the kiss, staring lovingly at her. He saw her tears and gasped.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he reached over, wiping her tears away. Kerai broke into tears and hugged Atem tightly.

"I don't want to lose you again, Atem. I love you so much, I really love you. Every minute that passed through these two years made your love grow even more in my heart. I never gave up on our love, on our true love. Don't go and leave me again, please." Kerai begged.

Atem was so touched to see her begs and he tears. His beloved Kerai was crying. He wa ready to fight the whole world for her to smile again. Atem straightened from the car, using his elbow to sit and looked down at the still lying Kerai. Without any warnings, he glued his lips on hers to ease all her fears. Kerai gasped before her lips merged with him in another long waited kiss.

After breaking the kiss, Atem pulled away a little bit to stare at her eyes. Kerai kept her arms around his neck, giving him a meaningful look. Atem tilted his head to the side, raising his eyebrow at her.

"What?"

Kerai giggled at his silly face and he just smiled hearing her sweet giggle again. Kerai's hand travelled on his cheek, biting her lower lip sexily.

"I. Want. You." she whispered.

**XXXX**

It was nearly 4: am and Joey was fast asleep. Mai still couldn't sleep, part of it was Joey's snores that reached her room and part was her worry over Tea. Atem still didn't come back home and she wondered if Tea was asleep or not.

Walking upstairs, Mai opened the door to find Tea still on the same sofa, same position and the same Belle dress. She sighed deeply, wondering what was she doing awake till now. Her features were dull and her look was still blank, her gaze focused on the sky.

"Tea...?"

Tea merely made a move, looking over her shoulder. "Hmm?"

Mai went to her and sat on her knees next to her. "Honey, why are you still awake?" Mai saw that Tea was doing her best to keep her eyes open. She clearly was tired.

"I'm waiting for Atem, I can't sleep without him." Tea told her with a sad smile. Mai bit her lip, staring on the floor. She knew that Atem may not come back today, but could she say that to Tea? She was broken enough with what happened and she wasn't ready to hear more. But she can't let her stay like this, waiting for her lover that might never come back to her again. What will happen now? Could she be so dumbfounded to the fact that 90% Atem will break up with her?

Mai sighed again, "I don't recomand you to wait for him. I'm sorry hun, but most likely he's not sleeping here today." Mai knew that she stabbed a knife in Tea's heart but she had to do so. she had to wake her up to reality. Tea closed her eyes briefly, trying to swallow the pain that the words of Mai left in her. The idea of Atem sleeping with Kerai today never left her mind since they left the party and Mai reminding her of this wasn't helping that much.

"It's alright. I'll wait anyway." she admitted. Mai just nodded realizing that nothing will change her mind.

"OK then. Good night."

Tea nodded, her eyes focused on the sky again. Mai watched her for a couple of minutes before she went out the room, closing the door behind. It was now when Tea let go of her tears that ran silently on her cheeks.

**XXXX**

"Oh my goodness!" Kerai yelled with pleasure, throwing her head on the pillow. Atem laughed, pulling her to his chest as he planted some kisses on her neck. Kerai wrapped her arms on his waist and kissed his bare chest as he covered their naked bodies with the blanket.

"I love you." Kerai whispered lovingly. After the two made love, nothing else mattered to them. They were now in Kerai's place, in her bedroom and the house was empty.

Atem kissed her lips passionately, pushing his tongue in till it met hers. The two did a dance with each other as Atem and Kerai moaned in pleasure. Pulling from each other, Atem kept his forehead on hers, smiling.

"I love you too." he said with a shaking voice, still catching his breath. Kerai rested her head in the crock of Atem's neck and sighed tiredly. Seeing how tired she was, Atem hugged her, his hand brushing her long silky hair gently.

"Have some sleep babe, you're tired." Kerai glanced up with a scared look.

"What if I wake up and didn't find you here? What if this all was a dream?" her voice was trembling as she said that. Atem saw how scared she was and held her tighter, kissing her head.

"This is not a dream, Kerai. Babe I'll be here when you wake up and I'll never leave your side, just have some rest. I promise you when you wake up I'll be right here hugging you." Kerai smiled widely and closed her eyes.

"You haven't changed Timu, you haven't changed my love." Atem just smiled and watched her as she fell asleep peacfully. Listening to her soft breaths made him fall asleep just minutes later.

**XXXX**

_I was walking in a dark place, the road ahead was so dark. I didn't even know where I was walking. A voice of someone crying caught my attention and I was scared of who I thought it belonged to. _

_I reached a place that looked like an abandoned house. The crying voice came from a room in the corner, when I reached it, I gasped. There was Tea sitting on the floor and hugging her legs to her body. _

_Tea looked up and her eyes fell on me with a dangerous look that I never saw except when she found out that her parents died._

_"What do you want from me now?" I was taken back by her question and her angry tone. "You broke my heart, so what do you want anymore?" _

_I stood there, dumbfounded. What the hell is she talking about?_

_"Tea...I'm..."_

_"You're what? You were the reason my parents died, you made me amnsiac, and you broke all my dreams and wrecked my life, and just when I thought that you loved me like I loved you, just when I thought my life will be happy again, you left me for her. You left me for Kerai!"_

_I was speechless. I was really speechless._

_"I was just a way for you to forget Kerai, but when she came back to you I wasn't needed anymore." Tea's eyes softened and her yells calmed down. Did I really do that? Did I hurt her that much? I swear that I loved her and I thought that Kerai was dead. I never used her for anything, I loved her. She made me move on with my life and finally smile a wildhearted smile. She made me feel satisfied and ready to get over Kerai's death. But now that Kerai is back. What should I do?_

_I was really confused and all I knew is that Tea was standing in front of me now. Her beautiful azure eyes were full of tears and my heart was breaking by that view. It was so hard for me to see her crying while I was standing there like a stupid unable to do anything._

_"Atem..." Tea started fadely, with a gentle voice. "You promised me to be with me." Then, all of a sudden, she kissed me, fully and gently, placing all her feelings in the kiss. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around her. I felt something that I never felt through the whole last night while making love to Kerai, a feeling so strong that was pulling me to Tea, making me feel so happy. "I love you Atemu." Tea whispered between the kisses and I just smiled and kissed her back._

Atem opened his eyes and woke up. He felt a weight on his chest and glanced down to see Kerai naked in his arms, still sleeping. He let a huge sigh, getting up a little till his back was against the headboard. It was 7 in the morning. Kerai started to stir in his arms and her eyelids started opening. Atem saw that she was waking up and smiled.

"Morning Timu." Atem held her waist and raised her up till she was lying on top of him, just then he kissed her.

"Morning love." Atem felt his heart ache as he called her love. The dream he had made him feel so uncomfortable and so awfully a bastard. He was sleeping here with Kerai, completely naked, having sex with her, and making out, while Tea maybe is crying right now or heartbroken, and maybe still didn't sleep. Kerai saw the absent minded look on Atem's face and rubbed his face with her palm.

"Atem, are you okay?"

"Kerai I should go home." Atem irritatedly said. Kerai gave him a confused look.

"Why? Mai and Joey probably want to be alone together, so why bothering them? Go have a shower and I'll make you the best breakfast ever."

_"Just wait! You didn't eat anything right? Well, then let me make you some breakfast"__** (A/N: That's from chapter 6 if you didn't remember. When Atem wants to go to work and Tea wants to make him breakfast)**_

Atem gasped. His eyes softened remembering that day when Tea insisted on making him breakfast. That was funny and it sounded like she was his wife back then.

"Timu honey?" Kerai waved in front of Atem's face seeing that he spaced out again. Atem shook his head, regaining his composture.

"I should go, Joey probably has made a disaster in the villa." Kerai laughed out loud.

"Is he still like this?"

Atem shrugged his shoulder, "Well honey some things can never be changed." They both laughed hard at that. Kerai started to play with Atem's hair, her mouth tilting upward in a scowl.

"But there's a surprise that you should see." Kerai stared at the clock on the nightstand seeing that it was still 7: 15. "Hmm, just two more hours and he'll come."

Atem blinked his eyes. "He?"

Kerai pinched Atem's face, stiffing a giggle. "Yep, I mean the surprise." Atem didn't really understand, but he had to go anyways.

"Sorry honey, but I really should go. Besides I have to pack, this vacation is supposed to end tomorrow." Kerai drew circles on his chest, her eyebrow cocked delicately.

"You think you'll run away from me that easily?" Atem bit his lip, his eyes softening.

"Nope, I don't think so..." Kerai giggled.

"Good for you. I'm letting you go now, but I'll visit you in the villa later in the noon and bring you the surprise." she winked at the mentioning of the surprise.

"OK." he answered shortly, thinking of what this surprise would be. He thought it was a late birthday present, perhaps she brought a dog. His birthday was four months ago. Shaking the idea off, he took his clothes and put them on. Kerai jumped from the bed and hurried to Atem, pulling him into another kiss. Atem smirked, holding her petit body in his arms, his hand messaging her back gently.

"I'll miss you timu." Kerai said after their lips parted. Atem didn't answer, he just took her face in his hands and kissed her nose swiftly, laughing at her surprised face. Kerai smiled softly, resting her head on Atem's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you timu, more than my own life."

**XXXX**

It was around 10:am and Mai was already awake and reading a fashion magazine in the living room while Joey was still asleep. She wondered as she read if Tea was still awake or not. Suddenly the voice of keys going through the door knob extracted her from her thoughts and she merely raised her gaze to see that it was Atem. Feeling anger taking over her, Mai buried her face in the magazine not feeling like she wants to talk to him.

Atem saw Mai reading on the couch and smiled, "Morning Mai." Mai didn't answer, still trying to ignore him, "Mai?"

"Listen Atem," Mai shut the magazine, "I don't feel like talking to you, so why don't you just leave me alone Mr. I can have every girl I want?"

Atem raised his both brows. "Jeez, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." he mocked.

Mai sent him a glare. "You're not even ashamed of yourself. You went with Kerai yesterday leaving Tea all alone. What's wrong with you?"

Atem pointed at himself with a disbelief look on his face. "Me? What's wrong with you? You're the one yelling at me since I walked in."

"Why did you go with Kerai yesterday?"

"That's none of your business Mai!"

"Oh." Mai stated in knowledgment. "You slept with her, didn't you you jerk?"

"Yeah I did, so...?"

Mai shook her head. "I can't believe you! You know what? You can go back to Kerai but first you need to break up with Tea. It's wrong what you're doing to her. She's so heartbroken." Mai hung her head down, feeling so sympathetic for the girl.

At the mentioning of Tea, Atem nodded to Mai, feeling so ashamed now of what he said. After all, Mai is just advicing him.

"Don't worry Mai, I'm going to see her right now." Climbing the staircase, Atem went to his room with Mai watching him and hoping things will get better.

Reaching his room, Atem opened the door slowly. Seeing that Tea was sitting on the sofa opposite of the window and still in the same dress from yesterday made him gasp.

"Tea...?"

Tea gasped when she heard the voice and she quickly turned around seeing Atem. Once their eyes met Tea let out a sad smile and hurried to give Atem a big hug as he stared at her with shock. Her eyes were so puffy from crying and they looked so tired while there were bags under her eyes and that meant she didn't sleep yesterday. She didn't even change her clothes. Were she waiting for him on that sofa since yesterday?

Atem mentally cursed himself knowing how much of a bastard he is. Wrapping his arms around her, he felt her shoulders relax as she tightened her grip on him.

Tea took a deap breath, inhaling Atem's scent. But much to her dismay, she could smell Kerai's scent all over him and that made her feel like knives cutting her heart. Yesterday was supposed to be their night where they express their love to each other, that's what they promised each other to do after the party. But the picture of Atem and Kerai making love to each other was making her feel sick.

Tea broke apart, not uttering a single word as she sat on the bed. Atem didn't know why she let go of him and he was walking his way to her, when she stopped him.

"You might want to take a shower first." she said, her voice shaking what made a wave of guilt wash over Atem.

"Tea, let me explain." he sensed her jealousy and her anger and he really needed to comfort her and say some apology but Tea's eyes were filled with tears and that made him gasp.

"Please Atem...I'm hurt enough already." she let it out in a chocked voice and exited the room. Atem blew out a breath in frustration, holding his head in his hands.

_Oh god, what should I do?_

**XXXX**

It was noon and Mai and Joey were in the living room trying to come up with something useful to do. Atem was in the garden since god knows when while Tea was in their room packing her things up.

"Joey I told you I saw her packing. Not that I'm surprised though since she knew that Atem slept with Kerai yesterday." she emphisized the word slept with an agitated voice feeling that she can murder Atem at the moment.

Joey sighed. "Dis is so confusing, what do we do Mai?"

Mai shrugged her shoulders. "Go talk to that friend of yours and tell him to make up his mind. We're not playing here, he has to choose who he wants to stay with. He's just hurting them both with this treatment."

Joey shoved his hands in his messy hair not knowing what to do until he remembered something. "Hey, did ya notice dat Kerai didn't see Tea with us yesterday. Maybe she still doesn't know dat Atem has a girlfriend."

"Yeah I bet Atem will ever have the time to tell her while having sex with her!" Mai sneered.

Joey just rolled his eyes. "Seriously Mai, maybe if Kerai knew he has a girlfriend she'd go away."

Mai had stars in her eyes at Joey's great plan and she hugged him quickly. "I really like you so much at times..." Joey chuckled goofly. Just then, the bell rang extracting the two.

"Maybe it's the food we ordered," Joet dropped Mai away from him and hurried to answer the door as she let out a yell.

"I HATE YOU WHEELER!"

Joey was expecting the food but he was surprised when he found Kerai holding a boy that looked in his second year.

"Hey Jou." Kerai greeted. Joey just sighed in frustration.

"Oh it's you!" Kerai raised an eyebrow, then smiled.

"It's nice to see you too Joey!" Mai came to hug Kerai.

"Oh don't worry about him hon, he meant no offense, just that he was waiting the food and you surprised him." Kerai laughed along with Mai while Joey was making funny faces to the little boy in her arms. Kerai smiled and gave him the kid and he gladly took him and started to play with him.

Atem was coming in the living room to ask who came when he found Kerai. She, within a second, was in his arms. Tea who was coming downstairs saw that scene and sighed, her fists balling up.

"I missed you honey." Kerai said and Atem didn't answer back, noticing that Tea was coming down to them. Mai and Joey saw Tea coming and they both noticed Kerai looking suspiciouly at her.

"Hey." Tea simply said.

Kerai stared weirdly at her, not remembeing seeing her before. Joey saw the puzzled look on Kerai's face and went to Tea, patting her back.

"This is Tea, Kerai. She's Atem's girlfriend."

...

...

...

The living room was filled with silence as Kerai broke apart from Atem, staring with wide eyes at Tea who felt guilty more than happy by the announcment. Atem closed his eyes wishing the ground would tear up and suck him to be away from this awkward sitiuation.

"Your girlfriend?" Kerai stuttered, repeating the phrase vaguely. Atem didn't have much time to explain when he felt someone tugging on his pants. He peered down, seeing a kid with black hair, fair skin and amethyst eyes staring at him innocently with a cute smile. Atem was about to smile back at the cute little kid when he heard him call.

"Papa..."

This time, Atem's eyes were popping out of his face as the others stared with shock from Kerai to the kid to Atem. Atem felt his heart skip a beat and he found himself yelling terrifiedly.

"Who's this kid Kerai?"

Kerai answered with a simple smile, picking up the small kid from the ground. "Don't you remember that I was pregnant in the eigth month when the accident happened? This is Tim your son honey."

Mai and Joey gasped and Atem took a step back in surprise, while Tea felt the room spin around and her legs gave up on her. Atem was next to Tea and he quickly caught her in his arms as she fainted.

"Tea! Tea! Answer me!"

Joey and Mai hurried to check out on Tea while Atem picked her up and lied her on the sofa. Kerai watched the three trying to awaken her and felt herself left out there. She tried to control herself as her hands started to shake with anger.

Atem stared at her from the corner of his eyes and sighed. He went to her, his face showing how troubled he was and said quietly.

"Please Kerai, this is not the right time for you to be here. I'll call you tonight but now..." Picking up what he wanted to say, Kerai nodded in understanding.

"OK. I'm going back to my place, but when you call me you'll have to explain a lot." Atem nodded as Kerai hugged him. "Take care of her..." she whispered sadly in his ear making him confused and then she left.

Minutes later, Tea regained her consciousness and stood up, seeing the others surrounding her. She felt confused for a second before memories of what happened earlier rushed through her mind.

"Tea are you okay?" Atem asked hastily taking her in his arms worriedly. Tea let go abruptly and walked away from him. "Tea?"

Atem held Tea's hands in his, "Please listen to me I want to say..."

Tea drew her hands away, glaring at him as she shouted angrily. "What do you want to say? That you have a child from Kerai and he's two and a half years old and you didn't tell me before?"

Atem tried to hold her but she shook his hands away, "Tea please calm down and let me explain."

But Tea didn't want to hear any explaniation as freash tears covered her blue eyes. "No I won't calm down and I don't want to hear anything, because you won't say anything important. You're always like this and you're never gonna change. Just more lies and more secrets. Atem I thought we made a deal that there will be no more secrets but..."

Tea's voice broke and she started to cry. Atem placed his hand on her shoulders to comfort her. "Tea please trust me I didn't know that I had a child from her. I knew she was pregnant but I thought she died along with the baby!"

Tea was crying in intensity and Atem felt himself so weak. He didn't know what to do and he stared at his friends for support.

"Please Tea you have to believe him, we're all shocked that Kerai is back and not only him." Mai tried to explain but Tea cut her off.

"STOP IT!" Tea yelled, her voice full of tears. "You're all lying to me. I didn't know about your relationship with Kerai and you wouldn't have told me if I didn't found her picture myself. You didn't even tell me about her story when I found out about her and you never mentioned she was pregnant. I don't even know how she died or how you met for the first time and I don't know how she got pregnant. I don't know anything...anything!"

Tea stormed out the house and Atem tried to run after her but Joey grabbed him back, shaking his head.

"Let her go Atem, she needs to be alone."

Atem held his head in his hands sighing heavily as he climbed the stairs and went to his room while Joey and Mai watched him go, sighing in unison.

"You know what Joey, this vacation is a disaster."

Joey could help but agree. After all, that's not what he had on mind when they decided to visit LA. "You're right. I've never seen these much disasters since I saw Lost the last time. Let's pack before we find out that Tim has a twin!"

Mai let a saracastic smile, not giving any comments.

**XXXX**

Tea was walking on the beach thinking of all what happened so far. Kerai is alive and she has a kid from Atem. Suddenly she felt that the idea of vacation was the stupidest idea ever. She didn't think that all of this would happen. All she wanted was a vacation where she and Atem would get closer to each other.

Tea sighed. It looks like this was all a dream and she had to wake up now. Being with Atem was nothing she dreamed about even in her wildest dream, and every day she woke up she would be afraid that Atem was just a dream but when she finds him sleeping next to her she would feel better. But now, Atem will never be with her again.

_But I love him and I don't want to lose him. _Tea wiped away her tears. She had to know what he wants, maybe he still wants her after all and not Kerai. She felt the need to see Atem again and let him explain to her. _I was so tough on him. He wanted to explain so maybe he wants to tell me that he still wants me to be with him. I just have to go back home and listen to him. _

Back at home, Atem spent the last three hours staring at his and Tea's picture at the beach. He wanted to see her and explain everything. It was her right to know what happened. He thought about everything when Tea went out and he had a desicion on his mind. He needed to tell Tea about it.

Staring at the clock, Atem saw that Tea has been out since three hours and he felt really worried. He went to the hanger and took off his jacket. _I have to go look for her._

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Atem was surprised to hear the knockings and went to open his bedroom's door, only to find Tea on the door. She had a sad smile on her face that was more like an apologetical smile. Atem smiled a bit and hugged Tea worriedly, Tea felt so much safe and relaxed in his arms and couldn't help but to wrap her arms around him. They stayed like this for seconds before Tea broke apart and went inside their bedroom with Atem closing the door behind.

Tea sat on the edge of their bed as Atem had his back against the door. There was silence till Atem cut it saying, "I'm sorry that I hid all this from you. But I didn't want to hurt you that's all. I thought that Kerai was gone and no need to open up her subject again, but now after she came back, I guess I should tell you about her story, right?"

Tea looked up, her face emotionless and she just nodded. Atem sighed and started.

"OK. I'll tell you everything. This started like three and half years ago. We had a party in my company and I went with Joey and Yugi. I was really bored back there while talking to the CEOs from other companies that all wanted to do stupid merging contracts. I was dying with boredom wtill Mr. Saiky the manager of Saiky's corp one of the most successful companies in the country came to me along with his daughter Kerai. He started to talk with Joey while I was stunned by her beauty. Kerai bent gracefully and then I extended my hand and we shook hands together. I told her my name just as the music started and some couples were dancing. I was surprised however when she smiled and said.

"Would you like to dance?" I just laughed at her and answered.

"Why not?" and I took her to the dance floor and we danced. We stayed together for the rest of the party just talking and getting to know each other. We were simply talking like best friends. She captured my heart that day and since then we never sparated, we were always hanging out and we even merged our companies so we always saw each other.

Three months later, we got engaged and everyone just envied us for our love. We never fought. The days went by fast and we found ourself nearing our anniversary meeting so I wanted to prepare a surprise for her. We went that day for a picnic in a great mountainous place although she was pregnant in her eigth month but she didn't say no to the picnic while she knew that lots will be mocking her and how she looked like. But all she cared about was being with me and all I cared about was being with her. On the way back home, we had that accident; the accident that changed my whole life.

**Flashback:**

_Atem was driving his car, while Kerai was beside him eating some chips and feeding him some too as he drove. She was giggling happily._

_"Oh sweetie, I'm so happy because I'm with you!" Atem smiled warmly._

_"I'll always be with you honey." Kerai leaned forward and kissed his cheek tenderly. Atem smiled and stopped the car aside. He really felt the need for her and without thinking he grabbed Kerai gently and kissed her passionately. She gasped at the sudden kiss, but then returned it just as passionately as him. They broke apart breathlessly and smiled lovingly to each other._

_"I'm just glad that you remembered that today was our anniversary."Kerai whispered softly. Atem wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned till he was close up to her ear and whispered back._

_"Honey, I'll remember everything: our anniversary, valentine, all your family members' birthdays, even Halloween. We won't miss any special date, because we're gonna stay together, always!" Kerai smiled and kissed his lips again lovingly._

_Kerai kept on eating chips as she asked, "What will we call him? I mean our son?" Atem just eyed her with a raised eyebrow._

_"Stop eating chips Kerai, seriously!" he scolded._

_Kerai just laughed and pouted after that. "Please honey, let me eat it. I'm sick of healthy food and I missed those snacks!" Atem laughed hard at her childish acts and nodded._

_"OK fine!"_

_"Can we go back to the subject now?" Kerai cocked her eyebrow. Atem smiled and nodded as Kerai went back to eat, "I was thinking of naming him Tim, what do you think?"_

_Atem caressed his two eyebrows thinkingly, "It's really nice sweetie but think a little bit more. I mean Atem and Tim, they look alike a lot!"_

_Kerai giggled. "I know, that's why I chose it. I want him to look like you in everything because I like everything about you." Kerai stared at him with a sad smile, then took his hand in hers and kissed it, "I'm so happy that you're with me honey."_

_"I'm happy too, so very happy." Atem told her, rubbing her hand. Kerai's features turned from a happy to a pained one as she let go of Atem's hand and clutched her stomach. Atem turned worried._

_"What is it Kerai?"_

_"It's another contraction! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Kerai started to yell and Atem was at loss of what to do, "please take me to any hospital! Ahhhhhh! Hurry!"_

_Atem didn't need to be told twice since he started the car again and drove as fast as he can. He knew that there was some hospital nearby and he needed to get there fast. He saw a traffic light and ignored it, pressing more on the gas pedal till the car reached 200km, just as he was passing the red traffic light, Atem heard Kerai yell and turned his face to the right seeing a track coming their way in its ultimate speed. Atem was stunned and he quickly did a U-turn but his speed was too much and the car went out of his control and started spinning round and round till it turned upside down. Atem couldn't realize anything after that but Kerai yelling before he went into unconsciousness._

**End Of Flashback.**

Tea shot her hand to her mouth, totally shocked by what happened while Atem closed his eyes, blowing out a tired breath.

"I woke up that day in the hospital and all my friends were around me. They were all worried about me while all I had on mind was Kerai..."

**Flashback:**

_Atem woke up to find himself in the hospital. He looked around to see all his friends and family around him. They were hugging each other happily because Atem was fine. But he had many other things to worry about. He looked at them and asked the first thing that came to his mind._

_"Where is Kerai?" There was a huge silence. All the cheers stopped when Atem asked that question. They looked at each other and said nothing, Atem was so panicked._

_"Where is she? Answer me!" grandpa came to Atem and placed his hand on his shoulder._

_"Son...Kerai's parents have forbiddened you to see her anymore...beacuse," His voice stopped. It was like his voice was stuck in his gorge. Atem was sweating and shaking. What are they hiding?_

_"What the hell do you mean? Where's Kerai? Tell me!" he demanded. All signs of patience disapeared from his voice. They were silent again. Atem couldn't take this thick silence anymore. He stood up and was about to walk when Joey and Tristan grabbed him. But he pushed them away and went to look for Kerai. After a while he found her parents standing near a room. It must be her room, he thought. Kerai's father; Mr. Saiky who was hugging his crying wife looked at him with hate._

_"What are you doing here? Get out now!" he yelled. Atem didn't understand what was wrong with her father or why he was yelling, he didn't even undestand why her mother was craying. But he cared less about that now. All he wanted was to see Kerai._

_"Where's she?" He questioned calmly. But her father yelled, his fists balled up in a tight fist._

_"You still want to see her? Isn't it enough that she's between life and death thanks to you?" Atem froze. What was he talking about? He would kill himself before hurting Kerai. His sweet Kerai. Her father was shouting and shouting and in that moment grandpa and the others arrived and witnessed the act. They pulled Atem away from that place, as he tried to struggle while yelling_

_"Let me go...I want to see Kerai now...you can't forbid me to see her, she's my fiancee. Keraiiiiiiii!"_

**End Of Flashback.**

Tea bit her lower lip, pushing her tears back while Atem's eyes were filled with tears.

"After two days of waiting anxiously to know what happened to Kerai, my grandpa came from the hospital and told me that Kerai died along with my son and that her parents left the country. Ever since that day my whole life changed. I felt that my life wasn't worth living any more. I couldn't believe that Kerai was in another world and that I'm not seeing her again, ever. My health dropped down and grandpa knew he had to do something to help me. He ripped all Kerai's pictures and burned all her stuff that I had with me so I could forget her. But he didn't know that I kept two pictures with me though. I never forgot her and I tried to know where her parents moved, but to no avail."

Atem finished his story and turned to see Tea wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry Atem, I didn't mean to bring it all up again."

"It's alright," he assured with a calm voice, maintaining his compusture again. "I'm just happy that you know everything now."

"Oh."

The silence lasted for a long time, minutes of minutes passed with the two trying to avoid each other's gazes. They both didn't know what to say and how things are going to be now. Tea peered through her big lashes, seeing that Atem was staring at the floor, his face showed that he was struggling agianst lots of feelings.

"So, what about now? What is going to happen?" Tea finally had the courage to ask the question that was haunting her mind since a long time now. Atem sighed, not really ready to talk about that. He just stared at Tea for some time before she came to him slowly and lifted her hand up only to smooth Atem's cheek which made him sigh with both pleasure and guiltiness. Atem noticed the passionate look Tea was giving him and turned his face, averting her gaze. "Atem I'm ready to do anything for you because I love you so much."

As soon as she said that, Tea hugged Atem as he stood there not returning it. "But you have a child now and it's going to be so hard to be together now, so I..." Tea stared at her suitcase that lied next to the closet, "I packed my suitcase and I prepared myself to leave, but only one thing can stop me; if you asked me to stay with you, so what do you choose?" Atem pulled back from her embrace making Tea feel a needle stab her heart at his coldness towards her. He just stayed silent, his mouth opening to say something then closing.

Blowing out a huge breath, he started. "Tea I really enjoyed being with you and the days we spent together were great but..." Tea's features saddened at the mentioning of but, "But Kerai and I have so much history and we have a child together so as you said it's going to be so hard being together now..." Tea nodded in understanding.

"But if we two had love, we can make it through anything, Atem. And I...I really love you."

Atem swallowed hard. He knew that he's going to hate himself forever for saying that, but he had to say it to her. It's only fair for her to know the truth. "Tea, I'm afraid love won't be enough. In order for Tim to grow better and be a great man, he should be raised by his parents and he should see them together, and anyway even without Tim in my life, seeing Kerai again made me feel alive so...If I had to choose between you and Kerai, then I'll have to choose Kerai...I'm sorry Tea."

Atem's words came like strike of thunder on Tea's heart. Her entire body froze as tears immediately flew to her eyes. Atem's words broke the last pieces of her heart beyond repair. It hurt her to hear those words about Kerai spoken from Atem himself, and she felt jealousy boiling inside her. But she, despite of the hurt she felt, managed a small half hearted smile.

"It's alright. I knew the minute we saw Kerai that you'll choose to stay with her and not me, and I actually prepared myself to remain calm and not cry when you tell me about that descion. But..." Tea's voice broke at the last word as she chocked with her tears that kept on pouring more and more. "But it's hard not to cry...it's so hard not to cry while I see you slipping from my arms..." Tea didn't hold herself any longer as she started to sob loud.

Atem watched her cry pitifully, feeling his heart breaking to millions of pieces. It hurt him to see her in this state. It reminded him of her state when she knew about her parents death and for the second time, she was broken by him.

"I'm so sorry Tea..." he sincerely aplogized.

Tea looked up, sniffing back the tears as her gaze glued to Atem's one. "Why are you apologizing? For making this couple of weeks the best days of my life? Please don't apologize. I should be the one to thank you. You made me have a great life; a life that always seemed like a dream for me." Tea said, sniffing as she took a deep breath to calm herself. "Now I realize that it was really a dream and this is the moment where I wake up to my real life. But I'm not mad...I'm so happy just because I was a part in your life, even if it's just a small part."

Atem smiled, recalling the days they spent together. "I'm really happy that you were in my life. We had some great times together..." Tea didn't need to hear any more, she felt so humiliated by the fact that Atem wasn't guilty to leave her. It made her feel as if she was a slut that has been given money to spend some days with him then go. Grabbing her suitcase, she gave Atem a quick hug.

"Thanks for everything you did to me. I'll get out of your life and I promise that you won't see me again." Tea didn't even wait for him to hug back because she already let go and dragged her suitcase, walking out of their bedroom.

"Tea wait!" Atem yelled, staring at her as her back was facing him. Tea stopped and answered without looking back.

"Yes Atem?"

Atem swallowed hard. He wanted to tell her so many things but it didn't seem right to say them now. He wanted so much to go there and kiss her or even hug her. He wanted to tell her that he truely loved her. But all these things seemed worthless now.

"Take care of yourself. Please..." he said, cursing himself for not telling her what he really desired to say. Smiling half heartedly, Tea looked over her shoulder to stare at him for the last time.

"You too, Atem. Good bye."

Tea quickly left the place with Atem watching her. When she was out of his sight, he sighed tiredly, a small tear managed its way down his cheek.

"Goodbye Tea."

**XXXX**

Tea saw Arnold next to the house waiting for her. Two tickets were ready in his hand and he placed her suitcase in the track.

"What are you doing here, Arnold?" Tea asked vaguely.

"Mr. Atem asked me to come and escort you to the airport and make sure you take your flight safely." he explained remembering how many times Atem asked him to take good care of her and never leave her till she arrives to NY safely. Tea nodded and sat in the backseat as Arnold started the car and drove off to the airport.

Mai and Joey waved to Tea and when she was out of sight they went back the villa. Atem was watching from the window in his room till the car drove away. He went to sit on the bed and breathed out heavily. God, he felt so troubled although he made the obvious solution.

Picking up his cell, he dialed Kerai's number and waited till she answered.

"Yeah Atem?"

"Kerai please can you come to my place? I really need to talk to you." Kerai heard the serious tone he used and the way his voice shook and was already worried.

"Alright babe, I'll be there in ten minutes. I love you."

"I love you too." Atem hung up and slumped his back on the bed, closing his eyes.

**XXXX**

The Macinz family were at home. Mrs. Macinz was watering the plants in the balcony, while her husband sat on the sofa watching a football match.

"C'mon go go go!" Mr. Macinz was yelling at the player who missed the ball. "Darn it! You play worse than my mom!" Mrs. Macinz laughed at what he said, seeing that her husband was frustrated. She put the water on the table and went to her husband placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright honey, calm down. It's just a game."

Mr. Macinz gave a scowl. "For you it's only a game, but for the rest of America it's all that matters!" Mrs. Macinz shook her head, sighing tiredly.

"Yeah, we got that already. But remember that the doctor told you not to be angry, that would affect your health."

"Oh, screw doctors. They only give orders. My health is just fine honey thank you very much."

Mrs. Macinz sighed, "I'm only worried for you, Robert."

Robert smiled, taking his wife's hands in his. "I know, and I love you so much for doing this, Sofee."

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

The couple stared at the door strangely. For all they know they weren't expecting anyone to come. It was 12: Pm now.

"Who could it be?"

Sofee ignored the question and went to answer the door. She was surprised to see Tea standing there.

"Oh Tea baby." Robert heard Tea's name and walked to the door with a chuckle.

"What a surprise, my daughter. I thought your boyfriend let you forget about us."

Tea smiled sadly, "That would never happen."

Sofee's smile disappeared however when she spotted a suitcase next to Tea's leg. Her eyes flew from the suitcase to Tea's eyes with a gasp.

"Tea what happened? Is there anything wrong?" Fresh tears covered Tea's eyes and her feautres saddened.

"It looks like I'm back to my old life." she said. Sofee already knew what was Tea getting at and enveloped her in her arms as she started to cry in intensity. Robert sighed. Rocking Tea's back gently, he dragged her inside, closing the door behind.

_**Well, you knew all the story about Kerai, and how everything happened. I hope you're happy now guys. It looks like chapter 14 in my stories is always for revealing secrets and suprises. Lol**_

_**So now that Atem has a son from Kerai, and he decided to be with her, what will happen next? Sorry to be the one that brings bad news but this story is postponed at the mean time. I have to update my other ones before I return to update this. I hope you'll wait guys and not get mad at me.**_

_**I love you all.**_

_**~Rawan~**_

_**~`~Princess Of Sorrow~`~**_


End file.
